Sweet Dreams
by Yuy
Summary: Qu'ils soient doux, sucrés, amers... Duo fait des rêves à toutes les sauces... Entre rêves et réalité, saura-t-il démêler le vrai du faux et changer le futur ?
1. Yellowstone, Hot Yellowstone

**Sweet Dreams**

**_- 1. _Y_ellowstone. _H_ot _Y_ellowstone -_**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Yuy

**Bêta de lumière :** Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Sue, Colette dit Coco', Elisabeth dit Sissi, Jeff.

_**Couples **_: 1x2 ; 3x4

_**Personnages :**_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner, Trowa Barton…

_**Notes : **_Bonjour et soyez les bienvenus ! Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour une nouvelle aventure au pays du yaoi GW…

Comme d'habitude, j'ai mis du temps à sortir tout ce que je voulais pour ce dossier et surtout, à le finaliser (je viens de terminer l'épilogue, c'est pour vous dire !). Et ça m'ennuiera toujours de vous faire attendre autant, mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à poster un chapitre qui ne me satisfait pas au moins à 90% !

C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne poste rien avant que mon dossier ne soit terminé. Il est gérable de patienter entre deux dossiers, mais cela l'est moins entre deux chapitres, parole de lectrice !

Je suis donc très contente, mais aussi fébrile, de vous présenter celui-ci en espérant que vous passerez un bon moment… C'est le but !

•

Clin d'œil à **Caro06** qui a eu la bonne idée de me relancer à trois reprises… Je te le redis ici : Merci pour tes mots !

Un grand merci aussi à toi, **Misaki-sama,** pour ton message si gentil et si doux… Ainsi qu'aux reviewers de mes dossiers précédents et à tous les lecteurs…

Comme je vous remercie tous d'entrer dans ma « boutique » ffnet et pour vos ajouts _hyper_ encourageant…

•

Pour terminer et je ne le redirai jamais assez :

Merci pour ton aide précieuse et ta lumière, Lysanea !

Sans toi, je ne posterais rien du tout…

•

**Lime et léger Lemon**

•

Bon et agréable moment à toutes et à tous !

* * *

•

_**Janvier de l'AC 200,**_

_**À l'une des meilleures écoles américaines…**_

•

Le campus est magnifique.

Vaste, idéalement situé sur la côte ouest du pays, il n'accueille cependant pas tout le monde. Seuls les étudiants les plus doués et les plus motivés peuvent prétendre y déposer leur dossier.

Si à la lecture de la brochure, l'université donne envie d'apprendre et de transmettre aux futures générations, la politique stricte qui y règne en désenchante plus d'un ; ce qui facilite grandement le tri des professeurs postulants et des étudiants trop peu persévérants.

Heureusement que Sue est là…

Celle que tous considèrent comme la mère de substitution de l'école.

Une femme de quarante-cinq ans, charmante, aimante et douce. Elle a choisi de vivre toute l'année sur le site, soucieuse d'être accessible à tout moment et à disposition des étudiants qui auraient besoin d'aide.

- Bonjour, jeune homme, accueille-t-elle chaleureusement le nouveau venu.

De l'autre côté du comptoir des renseignements, le jeune homme de vingt ans est distant et ne semble pas faire partie de ceux qui souhaitent avoir un soutien maternel ou de quelque ordre que ce soit.

- Tu partageras ta chambre avec Duo Maxwell, la 102. Elle se situe au premier étage…

- J'ai étudié les plans du site, merci, la coupe-t-il, peu amical.

- Je vois que tu es pressé d'en finir, sourit-elle, absolument pas déstabilisée par son attitude. Il ne me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter une excellente rentrée. Sache que tu peux venir me trouver à n'importe quel moment du jour et de la nuit, au cas où. Je suppose que tu as déjà pris connaissance de ton cursus ?

- Hn.

- Je m'en doutais. Bienvenue, _monsieur_ Heero Yuy. Je suis certaine que tu vas te plaire ici.

Le nouvel étudiant lui adresse un dernier regard, puis s'en va s'installer dans sa chambre.

- Duo a beau dire, il n'a jamais eu à faire à ce genre de loustic ! rit-elle en terminant de boucler son dossier.

Heero pousse la porte de sa nouvelle chambre sans frapper.

Elle est spacieuse, boisée et les immenses fenêtres donnent vue sur une pelouse magnifique et des arbres centenaires.

Son lit est parallèlement situé à l'opposé de celui de son colocataire. Il y pose son sac, le reste de ses affaires étant déjà entreposé dans un coin, acheminé par les employés de l'école.

Un léger mouvement près de la porte de la salle de bain lui fait pivoter la tête pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Duo. Il sort visiblement d'une douche chaude, vu la fumée qui s'échappe de ses longs cheveux et de sa serviette.

Ils s'observent en silence un court instant avant que Duo ne se dirige finalement vers son armoire.

- T'es du genre bavard, toi. Ça se voit tout de suite !

Secrètement subjugué par ce qu'il identifie comme étant une sorte de rêve éveillé, Heero suit ses mouvements.

- Retourne-toi, lui somme le dénatté.

Prodigieusement impassible, Heero va déballer son sac, sans mot dire.

Pendant ce temps, Duo termine de s'habiller.

- Alors, d'où viens-tu ? lui demande-t-il ensuite en s'asseyant en tailleur sur son lit, prêt à coiffer ses cheveux.

Mais Heero ne lui répond pas et ne fait, semble-t-il, plus état de sa présence.

_*Trop dangereux*_ se dit-il.

Il ressent nettement qu'avoir envie de _lui_ n'a rien à voir avec la nécessité de satisfaire son besoin sexuel, simplement et sans état d'âme, comme il en a l'habitude. Duo ne stimule pas seulement son désir de par sa présence, mais surtout, et c'est bien de cela dont Heero se méfie, son colocataire aux yeux hypnotiques lui donne l'impression qu'il peut choisir une autre voie. Devenir un autre homme…

Non pas que l'inconnu lui fasse peur, mais Heero ne croit pas mériter une vie amoureuse… se destinant plutôt à une vie de tests en laboratoire et d'études servant à sauver l'humanité d'éventuelles attaques terroristes à l'arme chimique…

- Tu t'appelles Heero Yuy et tu viens du Japon, commence alors Duo, qui n'a pas conscience de l'exploit qu'il vient d'accomplir en le troublant profondément, puisque Heero n'en montre rien. Osaka pour être précis, poursuit-il. Tu es une espèce de génie en voie de disparition et un abruti de première. Tu estimes que tu es meilleur que tout le monde, comme tous ceux qui sont ici, et tu n'as pas l'intention de m'adresser la parole de peur d'attraper la maladie de la communication orale. C'est clair, ça peut faire mal ! Tu connais déjà Quatre et Trowa qui m'ont évidemment parlé de toi. Ils t'ont aussi parlé de moi, mais je n'imagine pas que ton égo surdimensionné va jusqu'à croire que tu sais tout de ma personne juste en ayant lu mon dossier scolaire. En toute illégalité, j'entends bien.

- Ferme-la.

- Je fais juste le point, beau brun.

Heero lui adresse un regard noir, puis prend son sac et sort suivre ses premiers cours.

Duo soupire. Il ne s'attendait tout de même pas à un tel phénomène, persuadé que Trowa exagérait dans sa description.

Il se lève à son tour dans l'idée de rejoindre sa propre salle de classe…

- T'as vu le nouveau ? l'interpelle Jeff au détour d'un couloir en l'arrêtant d'une pression sur son bras.

Ils partagent quelques cours et s'échangent parfois leurs notes, histoire de les compléter.

- Qui ça ?

- Fais pas le malin. Je parle du Japonais, là-bas, regarde-le… Mhm… Il est trop mignon !

- Ah, ce gus-là… Ouais, il a atterrit dans ma chambre.

- Quoi ? ! ? s'étrangle Jeff, envieux.

- Comme j'te l'dit, j'suis maudit !

- Tu pourrais me le présenter, s'teuplaît, s'teuplaît, s'teuplaîiit ?

- Ce n'est pas que je veux pas, mais t'es pas doué en mécanique, ni en informatique.

- J'vois pas le rapport ?

_Driiiing !_

- Ce type est le tout nouveau concept hybride issu de la robotique humanoïde made in Japan ; Robocop avec des cheveux et des yeux bridés, en clair !

- Ah !

- Ouais.

- J'les préfère…

- Humain.

- J'allais dire « normaux »… T'exagère pas un peu là ? le soupçonne-t-il.

- Il doit planquer son flingue dans sa cuisse et des missiles téléguidés peuvent sortir de ses yeux. Crois-moi, je ne cherche pas à me le garder. T'es pas de taille, Jeff.

_Driiing !_

- Deuxième sonnerie, j'y go, à plus !

- Ouais !

- Arrête de le mater ! le prévient Duo.

- Ouais, ouais…

Duo secoue la tête, le sourire aux lèvres, puis se dépêche d'entrer dans sa salle de cours.

_*J'vais pas rater mes études pour cet idiot !*_ se dit-il en pensant à Heero.

•

Trois longues semaines passent sans que Heero et Duo n'aient échangé plus d'une phrase en collant les sons et les mots bout à bout.

Pourtant, aucun n'ignore les regards qui brûlent la nuque et chauffent le corps, lorsque l'un s'habille devant son armoire ou lorsque l'autre travaille à son bureau, le dos tourné.

Aucun ne renie l'attraction, l'envie de sentir l'odeur de l'autre plus près, de toucher cette peau frissonnante qui promet des nuits enivrantes…

Mais en secret.

Rien, Heero et Duo ne se disent rien et n'esquissent aucun geste l'un envers l'autre.

Duo agit ainsi par fierté.

Heero, par choix.

Trowa et Quatre, leurs meilleurs amis respectifs, ont bien tenté de leur en parler, mais les deux concernés ont aussitôt quitté la table du réfectoire, chacun choisissant soigneusement la sortie opposée à celle empruntée par l'autre.

Si cet arrangement tacite semblait leur convenir, l'ambiance électrique de ce soir promet de grands bouleversements…

- Shit ! C'est pas vrai ! s'énerve Duo.

Nerveux, il vient de casser sa mine pour la troisième fois…

Cinq secondes passent avant qu'un crayon à papier finement taillé ne vienne voler devant son nez.

- Wouaaah ? ! Non, mais ça va pas, tu m'as fait peur !

Duo arrache l'objet des mains de Heero.

- J'te dirai pas « merci », hypocrite congelé !

- Je n'ai que faire de ta reconnaissance, du moment que tu cesses de brailler comme un forcené.

- Va te faire voir !

Heero s'en retourne à sa place sous le regard coléreux du natté.

Le calme apparent s'installe à nouveau jusqu'au moment du coucher.

Voilà bien trois minutes que Duo s'évertue à fermer les rideaux de leur chambre, manquant de défaire les tringles.

Là encore, Heero se sent obligé d'intervenir s'il veut que son colocataire s'apaise un minimum.

- Tu vois bien qu'ils ne coulissent pas et les volets sont rabattus. C'est quoi ton problème ?

- J't'ai rien demandé, alors fais comme si j'étais pas là ! Oh, suis-je bête, tu le fais déjà !

Heero sait qu'il n'est pas aussi agressif et amer avec les autres. Mais même avec lui, il n'a jamais été aussi désagréable que ce soir.

Alors il soupire et attend patiemment que Duo aille se coucher ; ce qu'il fait de mauvaise grâce, comme s'il était injustement puni.

Heero ne comprend rien à ses agissements et se félicite de n'avoir qu'une seule relation amicale durable : Trowa.

Les heures défilent et malgré le vent violent au dehors, ils dorment à poings fermés… semble-t-il.

Quand soudain, Heero est agressé pendant son sommeil.

Il ouvre immédiatement les yeux et sent deux lames sous sa gorge, prêtes à la lui trancher.

Il n'a pas de mal à reconnaître Duo et ce, même s'il fait nuit noire dans la chambre. Il sent sa natte lui caresser le visage et perçoit l'éclat brillant de son regard.

Son sourire mauvais, il le devine.

D'un mouvement net et précis, il se dégage de sa prise mortelle, mais Duo l'attaque aussitôt et le blesse superficiellement au bras et sur le torse.

Le prenant plus au sérieux, Heero l'envoie valdinguer à travers la pièce avant de se ruer sur lui et de le désarmer d'un coup de pied, faisant glisser les ciseaux sur le parquet.

Duo se relève et engage le combat à mains nues…

Peine perdue, Heero le contre en deux coups avant de la plaquer au mur.

Au dehors, le vent a fini de martyriser les volets qui s'ouvrent à la volée avant de claquer bruyamment sur la façade.

La luminosité de la pleine lune apporte l'éclairage suffisant pour dévoiler les pupilles dilatées du natté.

- Qui es-tu ? l'interroge Heero, mécontent et en bloquant chacune de ses tentatives pour reprendre le dessus.

Duo le jauge, haletant, mais semble absent. Son regard est vide et son corps tremble de colère.

- Tu pourras crier Shini' avant que je ne te fasse avaler ton taille crayon.

Aussitôt, Heero le prend à la gorge puis les dirige vers la salle d'eau.

- Lâche… moi, articule difficilement Duo.

C'est à peine s'il peut respirer et Heero le sait.

Arrivés à destination, il l'adosse contre le mur carrelé de la douche et déclenche l'eau froide.

- Aaaaaaaaaaah ! crie « Shini' » tout en se débattant.

Mais Heero se presse plus fort contre lui, afin de renforcer son étreinte.

- Arrête ! Arrête ! ! le supplie-t-il en tremblant de tous ses membres.

- Pas avant que Duo soit de nouveau maître de son corps.

Shini' lutte, halète et gémit de souffrance pendant encore plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin Duo refasse son apparition, épuisé.

- Hee… Heero ?

- Hn.

Il le soutient toujours, sentant bien que Duo ne tient plus sur ses jambes et fait couler l'eau chaude.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? lui demande-t-il ensuite, une fois Duo réchauffé.

- Je suis désolé, soupire-t-il en posant son front sur son épaule.

- Ça ne me suffit pas, rétorque Heero, tandis qu'il lui caresse inconsciemment les reins.

- Je m'en doute, 'ro, lui répond-il en frissonnant contre lui.

Heero va pour arrêter la douche quand Duo l'en empêche d'une main sur la sienne.

- S'il te plaît, juste un peu, réclame-t-il en se blottissant plus sûrement encore contre lui. Je te promets que ton honneur sera sauf, je n'en parlerai à personne.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te rassurer sur ce point.

- J'ai confiance. Je sais que tu n'en parleras qu'à Quatre et Trowa et qu'ils vont me passer un savon. Par contre, tu pourrais craindre que je dise à tout le monde que tu as un cœur, finalement, tente-t-il de le faire sourire, avant de toussoter.

Heero coupe l'arrivée d'eau, l'enveloppe dans une grande serviette puis le porte jusqu'à son lit.

- Ça va aller ? s'enquiert-il.

- Je t'ai pas attendu pour gérer mes crises.

- Quand surviennent-elles et pourquoi ?

- Tu vises juste, élude-t-il la question.

- Tu manies bien les lames de ciseaux.

- Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé ! Je n'avais jamais été aussi violent, je ne comprends pas.

Heero reste assis près de lui et attend son explication…

Qui ne vient toujours pas.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il effleure son cou de sa main avant de remonter à ses lèvres et de glisser sur ses pommettes saillantes… jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise sa tendresse à son égard et ne retire sa main, mais trop tard.

- Moi aussi, 'ro, répond-il à son aveu muet. Sauf que j'ai bien trop peur que tu changes de chambre devant mon honnêteté.

- Je te laisse dormir. On en reparlera demain, se ferme-t-il.

- Attends, le retient-il par la main. J'ai pas sommeil, je préfère tout te dire maintenant.

Heero accepte.

- Mais d'abord, je veux un câlin.

- Tu ne manques pas d'audace.

- Hey ! Je suis sûr que tu vas jouer à l'amnésique demain matin, j'ai bien le droit à un petit réconfort.

- C'est moi qui aie failli être tué.

- Raison de plus.

- Tu n'es pas logique.

- Tu n'es pas normal.

- Toi non plus.

Duo se redresse et se réjouit de voir qu'Heero ne s'éloigne pas, puis s'approche doucement de ses lèvres.

- Tu n'as pas l'air effrayé et je peux te dire que tu as fait peur à Shini'.

- Rien que ça.

- Embrasse-moi, murmure-t-il avec impatience.

Et ils feront bien plus, cette nuit-là…

•

Le lendemain, les doux rayons du soleil d'hiver les réveillent progressivement.

Dès que Duo sent son amant bouger, il s'agrippe à lui, le retenant de force dans son lit.

- _Please_, reste.

- On a cours, Duo.

- Jette-moi ensuite si tu veux, mais reste avec moi ce matin.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de renier mes…

- … sentiments ? sourit Duo.

Pour toute réponse, Heero se rallonge à ses côtés et l'embrasse un long moment.

- Tu m'expliques ?

- Hein ? Oh, oui… Shini' est une sorte de protecteur. Il s'est « créé » depuis qu'un gang a incendié l'église de mon père adoptif, tuant tous les enfants dormant dans le dortoir ; là où j'aurais dû me trouver si je n'avais pas fait le mur.

- Tu avais quel âge ?

- Huit ans. C'était une nuit de pleine lune…

- Je vois.

- Non, tu n'y es pas. Shini' n'intervient que lorsqu'il me sent en danger ou perturbé. Pas à chaque pleine lune. Il était persuadé que tu en représentais un, c'est pour ça qu'il t'a attaqué. Pour me permettre de vivre comme avant, sans être frustré et mal à l'aise.

- Et maintenant ?

- Peu importe ce qui se passe entre nous, tout va bien à présent. De plus, tu as eu le dessus sur lui et ça, il ne l'oubliera pas.

- Quatre est au courant ?

- Non, il l'aurait dit à Trowa qui t'aurait sans doute prévenu. J'ai toujours fait en sorte de m'isoler quand je sentais que Shini' voulait « m'aider ». Tiens, regarde, je m'étais attaché hier soir, mais ça n'a pas suffit.

- De la ficelle ?

- Je fais avec ce que j'ai !

- Je préfère veiller personnellement à ce que tu restes bien sagement dans ton lit, c'est plus sûr.

- Je le crois aussi, sourit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Duo, si on se dépêche, on peut encore être présent en deuxième heure.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me presser ailleurs que contre toi.

Heero soupire. Il s'en doutait.

- Quitte à briller par notre absence, autant en profiter…

- Tes premiers pas en tant qu'humain, comme c'est émouvant !

- La ferme.

- Meuh, imite Duo en riant avant de gémir sous les caresses et morsures d'Heero…

_Tit tit tit tit - tit tit tit tit…_

Réveillé par la sonnerie, Duo se redresse dans son lit, les cheveux dans tous les sens.

- Quécecé ? Oh, non ! J'ai jamais fait un rêve aussi agréable, soupire-t-il en se laissant retomber sur son oreiller. J'suis bon pour changer mes draps... Faudrait peut-être que j'arrête de lire les fics yaoi aussi, se conseille-t-il à voix haute, avant d'aller prendre sa douche.

Lorsqu'il en ressort une demi-heure plus tard, il n'est pas surpris de voir Quatre assis sur le lit vacant en face du sien.

- Bonjour, doux rêveur, l'attaque-t-il sans perdre de temps.

- Tout le monde n'a pas un triple « T » à disposition.

- T'as pas bientôt fini avec ce surnom ridicule.

- « The Torrid Trowa » lui va comme un gant, affirme-t-il tout en enfilant son tee-shirt.

- Tout de même, je trouve ça un peu dégradant.

- Oh, mais pas autant que toi hurlant à la lune sous ses attentions.

- C'est de ta faute ! rougit Quatre. Fallait pas coller ton oreille sur notre porte.

- J'avais besoin de te parler et j'écoutais seulement pour savoir si tu étais « disponible ». Apparemment non, sourit largement Duo.

- Je suis sûr que tu es resté plus que nécessaire, lui reproche l'un des étudiants les plus brillants de l'établissement.

- Non, répond Duo, très doué lui aussi, mais qui voit son côté farceur faire de l'ombre à son génie. J'ai juste attendu de l'entendre, lui, pour être certain qu'il s'agissait bien de Trowa. Je suis votre ami, assure-t-il solennellement, une main sur le cœur.

- C'est ça, à d'autres ! Vivement qu'Heero débarque, tu vas déchanter, mon Dodo.

Duo rit, absolument pas apeuré.

_Toc toc toc…_

- C'est ouvert !

Trowa entre, suivit du nouveau colocataire.

- T'as dû avoir les oreilles qui sifflent et la queue qui gonfle, Tro'. On parlait justement de toi.

Duo a encore le temps de recevoir un oreiller en pleine figure avant de croiser le regard de glace du nouveau venu.

- Tu dis si j'mets le chauffage ?

Heero pose sa valise sur son lit et l'ignore.

- Il parle pas notre langue ? demande-t-il sérieusement.

- Je crois qu'il ne parle pas la tienne, Duo, le renseigne Trowa tout en entourant son petit ami de ses bras.

Duo ne se démonte pas et s'approche de son nouveau compagnon de chambre.

- Tu d'vineras jamais, 'ro !

- Yuy. Heero Yuy, le coupe-t-il sans le considérer.

Duo ouvre grand les yeux avant de pouffer de rire.

- « _My name is Yuy. Heero Yuy_ », se moque-t-il en tentant d'imiter son ton monocorde et son air distant. Non mais tu te prends pour James Bond ?

- …

- Bref, j'ai rêvé de…

- Je me fiche de quoi sont faits tes jours et tes nuits.

- Ouah ! Mais t'es un vrai _bad boy_, toi ! Tu viens des quartiers sensibles du Japon, hein ? C'est sûr, c'est dur de manger dans des bols en porcelaine dorés à l'or fin. Tu comptes tous les grains de riz avant de les bouffer, aussi ?

Heero lui lance un regard plus noir que l'ébène, tandis que la température de la pièce semble chuter de plusieurs degrés.

Duo le soutient sans sourciller, même s'il a paradoxalement un coup de chaud sous la ceinture.

- Bien, je vois que vous avez fait connaissance, s'interpose doucement Quatre, regrettant presque ses propos précédents.

Finalement, il se demande si Heero n'est pas un peu trop « rude » pour son ami…

- Tu veux jouer au super héros ? Tu vas pas être déçu ! lui adresse le natté avant de sortir de la chambre en claquant la porte.

- T'aurais pu faire un effort, le gronde gentiment Trowa.

- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour faire des rencontres, lui oppose Heero, tout en installant son ordinateur portable sur son bureau, nullement perturbé.

- Duo est une bonne personne, intervient Quatre. Mais si tu lui manques de respect, il va se rebeller et répondre à chacun de tes coups.

Heero pourrait bien être seul qu'il adopterait la même attitude. Ce qui désespère ses amis, qui finissent par sortir à leur tour.

•

_**Plusieurs semaines s'écoulent, toutes identiques les unes aux autres…**_

•

Nous sommes samedi soir et Duo rentre d'une virée à la plage avec Jeff et six autres de leurs amis.

Une sortie à laquelle Heero n'a pas été conviée, puisque cela fait maintenant plus d'un mois qu'il ne lui a pas adressé la parole et Duo en a plus qu'assez.

- Tu vas m'ignorer encore longtemps ? soupire-t-il en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Pourquoi t'as pas demandé à changer de chambre, si tu me supportes si peu ?

Heero continue de taper sur son clavier.

- T'es vraiment qu'un gros con ! l'insulte Duo avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte.

Qu'il rouvre aussitôt pour apporter une précision de taille :

- Un gros con doublé d'un hypocrite !

Au moment où la porte claque bruyamment pour la deuxième fois, Heero interrompt son activité…

•

_**Flash back**_

_**Cinq jours plus tôt, dans l'amphithéâtre…**_

•

Heero, Duo, Trowa et Quatre partagent trois cours en commun : le français, les mathématiques, Heero suivant des cours de mathématiques avancées en plus, et la biologie-chimie.

C'est durant ce cours-ci que Duo fait tout pour déconcentrer Heero, en lui piquant la nuque avec la mine finement taillée de son crayon à papier, alors que ce dernier est interrogé par leur professeur sur un problème qu'aucun des soixante-huit étudiants présents n'est à même de pouvoir résoudre.

Sans parler des autres étudiants de son âge ailleurs dans le monde…

- Je pourrais me contenter de cette réponse, monsieur Yuy, mais j'attends plus de votre part.

Duo tourne lentement le crayon en ne cessant de venir picoter son cou, le marquant d'un gris brillant.

Si Trowa observe la scène avec passivité, Quatre est de plus en plus inquiet pour son ami…

Heero n'en montre rien, mais Quatre ressent son agacement monter en lui de plus en plus.

Parallèlement, il ne peut qu'admirer son stoïcisme et son endurance.

- Cet exercice ne demande pas de plus amples explications, sauf si vous souhaiter me voir compliquer l'énoncer pour ainsi justifier l'approfondissement du sujet traité.

Duo le pique encore et encore en lui murmurant :

- Tu m'impressionnes, 'ro. Il est discret le balai que t'as dans le cul… Tu l'as coupé à ras, non ? J'ai beau regarder, rien ne semble dépasser.

Le professeur quadragénaire, qui ne peut ni voir ni entendre les manigances de Duo parfaitement dissimulé derrière Heero, ouvre la bouche pour le contredire. Puis, ne trouvant rien à rétorquer, il la referme en ayant la désagréable impression de passer pour un idiot, ou pire, un amateur !

_Driiiiing !_

À la seconde où le professeur quitte son estrade, Heero se retourne et d'un mouvement vif comme l'éclair, attrape Duo par la gorge. Celui-ci, sous l'effet de la surprise, en lâche son crayon qui s'en va rouler sur la table pour ensuite tomber et dévaler les marches en bois, jusqu'en bas.

Ils se toisent un long moment où chacun des deux refuse de céder le premier.

Quatre et Trowa se rapprochent, à l'instar de quelques autres étudiants qui se gardent bien de venir de trop près.

- Heero, je sais que Duo peut se montrer exaspérant, mais de là à… commence Quatre, en vain.

Le teint virant au rouge pivoine, Duo se sent flancher, mais il fait tout pour tenir jusqu'au bout…

Mais au bout de quoi ?

Heero finit par lâcher prise, mais son regard noir dit tout de sa retenue.

- Il s'en veut, commente Trowa, une fois son ami hors de vue.

Duo se passe la main sur la gorge, s'efforçant de déglutir et de reprendre sa respiration en même temps.

- Tu devrais prendre rendez-vous chez l'ophtalmo' ! dit-il d'une voix éraillée.

- Il n'aurait aucun cas de conscience à te mettre en pièces, explique Trowa. Non, il s'en veut de s'être laissé atteindre par quelqu'un, d'avoir perdu son sang-froid. C'est la première fois que cela lui arrive.

- D'étrangler un mec ?

- Non, d'être comme affecté, ou _piqué, _si tu préfères, précise Trowa, faisant sourire Duo.

- Fais attention, s'inquiète Quatre.

- Pff ! J'vais l'mater, l'matou !

Duo fait son fier, mais il n'en mène pas large. Il a vraiment eu peur, cette fois-ci…

Il essuie discrètement ses mains moites sur son pantalon et s'en va rejoindre sa prochaine salle de cours.

•

_**Fin du flash back**_

•

Il est plus de minuit et la pleine lune domine dans un ciel sans nuages.

Duo n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil et ne cesse de se retourner sous les draps et de vérifier s'il ne réveille pas Heero.

Son rêve ne l'a jamais quitté. Il n'avait jamais vu Heero auparavant, pas même en photo et il l'a pourtant imaginé dans ses moindres traits, même son caractère ne lui a pas échappé.

Il en a parlé avec Quatre et Trowa et en a conclu que les cieux s'étaient gourés. Ce mec n'était qu'un taré et définitivement pas fait pour lui.

_*Cela ne peut pas être l'un de mes rêves prémonitoires…*_ pense-t-il.

Comme celui qu'il a fait lorsqu'il était petit, avant que son église ne se fasse incendier.

Seulement, au stade où il en est, il se demande s'il ne rêve pas la « deuxième » arrivée d'Heero au sein de l'école et décide d'aller s'assurer que tout est bien réel…

D'un pas feutré, il s'approche de lui, jusqu'à poser une fesse sur le rebord du lit, puis se penche sur son visage.

- Punaise, il est mort ou quoi ? se chuchote-t-il pour lui-même.

Téméraire, il enfonce doucement son index sur ses pectoraux avant de faire les yeux ronds.

- La vache ! susurre-t-il. J'vais me mettre à l'informatique, j'veux les mêmes !

Enhardi par l'immobilité et l'apparente insensibilité du sujet, Duo ose appuyer son doigt sur sa joue.

- C'est trop génial, sourit-il en s'empêchant de rire. T'es bien plus mignon quand tu dors. T'as de la chance que je sois un mec bien, parce que sinon, tu passerais à la casserole, mon gars !

Se sentant libre de lui faire ce que bon lui semble, il en oublie totalement la « dangerosité » du cobaye et se penche encore jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes ; un long moment.

Et alors qu'il apprécie leur douceur…

- Huh… ? ! ?

D'un geste prompt, Heero vient encore de le prendre par la gorge, avant de l'allonger de force sur son lit, le dominant de tout son poids et le clouant de son regard.

- Tout doux, 'ro, halète-t-il sous l'effet de la surprise et de la peur aussi. C'est moi, ton insupportable voisin, le renseigne-t-il, ses paumes bien en évidence, comme s'il montrait patte blanche.

Mais Heero n'émet pas le moindre son, se contentant de le toiser.

- Okay, j'ai mal agi, je le reconnais, au nom du Père, du Fils et du Saint-Esprit, amen.

Il tente de se relever, mais Heero n'est pas d'accord et l'enfonce un peu plus dans le matelas et l'oreiller.

- T'… t'as les yeux tout noirs, là. J'les préfère quand ils sont bleus, tente-t-il de le calmer.

- Pourquoi ? l'interroge-t-il sèchement.

Il sait que c'est sa dernière chance de lui résister.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Fais pas l'innocent.

- Ouh, là ! Frigide, le minou !

- Ne me fais pas répéter.

- Ôte ta main de ma gorge et on verra si je cause ensuite.

- Je ne reçois d'ordre de personne.

- Faut croire que t'es tombé sur un os. Et puis tu connais l'adage : il faut un début à tout.

Heero attend mais Duo ne s'explique toujours pas, ses yeux, d'un bleu trop violet pour être réels, plongés dans les siens.

Attiré, intrigué et subjugué par l'étrange pouvoir que semble détenir son colocataire, non seulement sur lui mais aussi sur les autres, Heero en oublie sa résolution à ne pas lui céder et glisse lentement sa main de son cou à son bas ventre, sentant très vite sa respiration s'accélérer et ses frissons lui chatouiller la pulpe des doigts. Envouté par la douceur de sa peau et la chaleur qui s'en dégage, Heero se positionne plus confortablement contre lui, sa main lui caressant maintenant le flanc.

Duo fronce les sourcils, ne sachant plus trop sur quel pied danser.

Heero n'est pas en reste et avoir son regard ancré au sien depuis de si longues minutes et d'aussi près n'arrange rien à son état.

- T'as vraiment besoin d'une explication ? fait remarquer Duo.

Le désir ardent de Heero va jusqu'à lui vriller les tympans et lui fait tourner la tête, tant il essaie de le combattre et de le refouler.

_*Sois réaliste !*_ analyse-t-il. _*Je n'ai plus envie de personne depuis la seconde où je l'ai rencontré… Je ne regarde plus les mecs qui pourraient me convenir, mais seulement ceux qui osent regarder Duo dans l'idée de coucher avec lui…*_

Accaparé par sa lutte intérieure, il ne réagit que trop tard au retournement de situation : Duo est à présent assis sur lui et l'embrasse à pleine bouche, profondément.

Un baiser qu'Heero reçoit, partage et donne en retour avec avidité.

- Voilà pourquoi… espèce d'idiot, explique Duo, son souffle chaud caressant délicieusement ses lèvres.

Dans ce tourbillon de saveurs, de sensations et d'émotions, Heero prend conscience qu'il a posé ses mains sur son bassin et qu'il le presse fortement contre le sien.

Pourtant, Duo détourne le regard et va pour se relever, sans doute blessé par son silence.

_*Heero n'est pas comme les autres.* _se dit-il._ *Je ne peux pas me contenter de sexe avec lui, même si j'en ai très envie. Je sais que je serais profondément marqué s'il n'a pas le désir de partager notre quotidien. Les gestes ne suffisent pas, il doit avoir envie de me parler, de vivre _avec_ moi, de me connaître vraiment et pas seulement mon corps…*_

- Attends, le retient Heero, coupant ainsi le fil de ses pensées.

Il se redresse, puis saisit son visage de ses deux mains, avant de l'embrasser fougueusement et de l'enlacer enfin.

- Reste, lui demande-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Je ne peux pas cacher que j'en ai très envie, Heero, mais tu veux que je reste a_vec_ toi ou _pour_ toi ?

_*Punaise ! J'arrive pas à croire que je négocie « ça » !*_

- Je ne comprends pas… avoue Heero avant de taquiner son oreille et son cou de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables.

- Aaalors… mhm ! ça signifiiie… que tu n'es pas prêt… Que nous… nous ne sommes pas… sur la même longueur d'onnnde ! parvient-il à articuler entre deux gémissements de pur plaisir.

_*J'vais pas pouvoir lui résister… Mon Dieu, faites que je n'ai pas à le regretter…* _frissonne Duo à cette pensée.

- Avec, finit par répondre Heero qui a dû rapidement faire le tour de sa question, la sentence de Duo l'ayant obligé à reprendre pied dans la réalité. Je veux faire partie de ta vie et que tu fasses partie de la mienne à part entière, développe-t-il d'une voix chaude et d'un ton déterminé. Je désire que tu sois _avec_ moi et non pas seulement présent et disponible _pour_ notre seul plaisir.

Soulagé de constater qu'Heero est en mesure de le comprendre vraiment, Duo s'autorise enfin à répondre à ses attentions, de plus en plus pressantes et ciblées.

- Et pourquoi… j'accepterai de rester avec toi ? halète Duo, ses mains fourrageant dans ses cheveux bruns et son bassin ondulant contre lui. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire… d'un « ours mal léché », dis-moi ?

- Tout ce que tu veux, lui promet Heero en le ramenant sous lui, avant de lui ôter son boxer et de le prendre entièrement en bouche, sans attendre.

- Wouaaaaoh… ? ! !

Duo fait tout pour ne pas venir dans l'instant, mais Heero maîtrise parfaitement son sujet et a bien l'intention de l'étudier encore un long moment…

- Heerooo… ! Oh ! mon… dieuuu !

Si Heero décide et accepte de changer de _voie_, il est bien déterminé à faire s'exprimer celle de Duo aussi souvent que possible.

Autant qu'il explorera chaque parcelle de son corps, les marquant d'un baiser comme pour répertorier chacun de ses frissons et pour provoquer, écouter et recueillir chacun de ses gémissements…

A présent, puisque le destin et la persévérance de Duo en ont décidé ainsi, Heero se dédie corps et âme à sa nouvelle vie : Duo.

•

_**Le lendemain midi…**_

•

Tandis que Quatre rend visite à son ami, Heero rejoint Trowa dans la chambre qu'il partage avec son amant.

- Alors ? veut savoir le blond.

En guise de réponse, Duo lui sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Tant que ça ?

- J'ai trouvé mon triple « H », s'enthousiasme Duo.

- « Heero, Heero, Heero », croit-il deviner.

- Non, sourit-il. « Hot, Hot, Hot » !

Quatre rit et s'allonge sur le lit de Duo en grimaçant légèrement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Trois fois rien, répond Quatre. Je me suis fait prendre par Trowa devant ta porte, cette nuit.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Non, pas dans ce sens-là !

- Je veux pas savoir quelles ont été vos positions.

- Duo, râle Quatre.

- Oui, mon diablounet ?

- T'es chiant quand tu t'y mets !

- Va dire ça à Miko©.

- Miko© ?

- T'as jamais mangé de Magnum© ? À part celui de Tro', j'entends. _Irrésistible de l'extérieur, onctueux à l'intérieur, Magnum est beaucoup plus qu'une glace...C'est une aspiration, une véritable expérience, un appel des sens. _(A)

Quatre éclate de rire, les deux mains sur son visage.

- Si tu crois que j'ai oublié que tu m'as espionné en pleine nuit, tu rêves ! reprend Duo.

- C'est à dire que j'ai ressenti une vague de chaleur assez agressive, alors je suis venu voir si tout allait bien…

- Monsieur fait preuve d'une telle bienveillance !

- Te moque pas. Trowa revenait du labo et…

- Ah ! bah voilà ! le coupe-t-il. C'est pour ça que tu venais me voir, tu t'ennuyais.

- T'as pas bientôt fini de me couper la parole ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Hm. Et donc, il m'a surpris rouge comme une pivoine devant votre chambre. J'avais l'air fin !

- Il était quelle heure ?

- Une heure du matin, environ.

Trowa, comme une poignée d'autres étudiants d'élite en sciences, détient la clé d'un des laboratoires du campus. C'est pourquoi il a la possibilité et l'autorisation d'y travailler aussi tard. Il n'est d'ailleurs pas rare de l'y trouver en compagnie d'Heero. Ils aiment tous deux le silence particulier qui règne la nuit tombée, celui qui vous donne l'impression d'avoir plus d'espace à vivre et de pouvoir passer dans une autre dimension temporelle en s'échappant du monde connu...

Une sensation de liberté et de tranquillité incomparables et qu'ils ne parviennent pas à retrouver durant le jour, même s'ils savent s'isoler et se couper du monde comme personne.

Sachant cela, Duo préfère se concentrer sur ce qu'il l'intéresse, lui, et se mord la lèvre, les yeux pétillants de bonheur.

- Elle devait être très intense, la vague de chaleur, c'était en plein milieu de…

- Oui, oui, je m'en doute, le coupe-t-il à son tour. J'ai entendu, Duo. Je ne savais plus où me mettre !

- Je pense que Tro' s'est occupé de ton cas ?

Quatre hoche méchamment la tête, les joues roses.

- C'était pas devant ma porte, hein ?

- Mais t'as pas bientôt fini, avec ça ?

Duo rit avant de gémir légèrement de douleur et de se frotter les reins.

- Bien fait ! se venge gentiment Quatre, tout sourire.

•

_**Pendant ce temps…**_

•

- T'as été gentil avec lui, finalement, le charrie Trowa, alors que son ami a terminé de lui raconter comment Duo a réussi à briser la glace, en osant le toucher avec autre chose qu'un objet et sans son autorisation.

- Hn. J'ai seulement dû lui interdire de me pincer, tout à l'heure.

- Comment ça ?

- Il n'était toujours pas convaincu qu'il se trouvait dans la réalité et non pas dans l'un de ses rêves. Il a donc recommencé à me pincer le cou, le visage, le torse, le ventre, le dos et quand il s'est attaqué à mes fesses, ce matin, je l'ai « dissuadé » de me tester d'avantage.

Trowa éclate de rire, la tête basculée vers l'arrière. Heero se contente de sourire, plus épanoui que jamais.

- Attends-toi à un surnom venu tout droit des enfers !

- Plains-toi, triple « T ». J'en ai une demi-douzaine.

- Il peut se montrer exaspérant, mais Duo est…

- … mien, le coupe Heero, faisant sourire son ami.

- Va falloir passer une annonce, parce qu'il est très courtisé, _vieux_.

- Une répression ?

- Peut-être pourrais-tu commencer par te montrer avec lui en public, histoire de prévenir ? le tempère Trowa, le sachant parfaitement capable de terroriser son environnement rien que pour signifier que Duo est _chasse gardée_ (1).

- Hn.

- Tu peux compter sur lui pour exposer la chose, dit Trowa. Ta réputation va me permettre de souffler un peu, il était temps que tu arrives.

Les deux complices se sourient, avant de se décider à travailler sur leur exposé commun de sciences.

•

_**Cinq mois plus tard…**_

•

Heero a fait savoir que Duo n'était plus un cœur ni un corps à prendre dès le premier jour de leur relation, mais il ressent le besoin de faire régulièrement une piqûre de rappel.

Et justement, il lui semble bien que trois élèves, apparemment innocents, encouragés par trois autres récalcitrants, se préparent à commettre le délit majeur de draguer son amant.

Alors que Duo s'apprête à enfourner sa troisième cuillère de mousse au chocolat, Heero fait pivoter son visage d'un doigt sous son menton.

- Bouge pas, lui intime-t-il.

- N… non, se trouble Duo.

Heero passe d'abord sa langue à la commissure de ses lèvres pour y goûter son dessert, puis, alors que tout le monde les regarde d'un air ébahi, leurs couverts en suspens, Heero l'embrasse langoureusement, avant de balayer l'assemblée de son regard dissuasif, tel un rayon X.

- Ça devrait suffire, juge-t-il.

Au pire, il les prendra un à un en tête-à-tête.

- Tu… Tu veux de la mousse ? croit comprendre Duo, étourdi par leur échange.

- Je préfère te faire brûler les calories, _tenshi no_.

- J'vais en prendre une deuxième, alors, décide Duo en se levant de table.

- Baka, murmure Heero, amusé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il « fume », le _Yellowstone_ ? fait-il mine de le menacer.

Heero le regarde droit dans les yeux puis se met à sa hauteur, avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille, la lui chatouillant de ses lèvres au passage.

- Qu'il a hâte d'entrer en éruption.

Duo frissonne au son de sa voix et à ses mots.

- Pitié, laisse-moi m'empiffrer avant, je vais jamais tenir le rythme, sinon.

Heero sourit contre son cou, puis le libère temporairement de son « emprise magnétique ».

- J'vais en prendre pour Quat'Cute, aussi.

- Tu fais bien. Trowa revient d'un stage de trois semaines à deux états d'ici.

- Pauvre Quat', Tro' va être enragé ! rit Duo, avant d'aller charmer la cuisinière afin d'obtenir de quoi subsister pendant et après l'éruption volcanique de son « super volcan ».

Heero le suit du regard et en profite pour mettre à jour sa liste « d'ennemis potentiels »… A savoir tous ceux qui lorgnentson amant plus de dix secondes et encore, il compte large.

- Coco' est trop cool, se réjouit Duo, revenu du self-service avec quatre desserts chocolatés. Un pour Quat' et le reste pour moi !

Heero admire son sens du partage équitable.

- Mets-les dans tes poches.

- On s'en va déjà ? s'étonne Duo tout en le suivant.

- Nous sommes encerclés, il faut battre en retraite ou tous les affronter.

- Hein ?

Duo éclate de rire, sa joie résonnant dans tout le couloir.

- Je t'aime, 'ro. Y en a pas deux comme toi !

Véritablement surpris et touché en plein cœur, Heero le prend dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser profondément un long moment, lui volant tout son air.

- Tu ne me l'as jamais dit, lui souffle-t-il, alors que Duo halète fortement.

- Ah… Ah bon ?

- Hn.

- Faut dire que toi non plus, mais je te demande rien ! J'dis ça comme ça, sourit-il.

- Je vais te le prouver tout de suite… lui promet-il en l'obligeant à marcher à reculons vers leur chambre, refusant de se séparer de lui.

- A…attends… je dois apporter les desserts à Quaaaat'… ! Pas l'oreille, pas l'oreille !

- Tout à l'heure, peut-être, lui dit-il, entre deux mordillements d'oreilles et de lèvres.

- Quand même… je dois être solidaiiire… 'ro !

- Hn ?

- On… on est dans le couloir... ! Pas toucher làaaaah… !

Même si l'une de ses mains est occupée à flatter l'érection de Duo, c'est sans aucune difficulté que Heero ouvre la porte de leur chambre de l'autre, avant de la refermer du pied et d'y plaquer son aimé.

- Plus maintenant, _kitsune no_ (2).

- Oh my God… ! C'que t'es… dangereux le week-ennnd…

•

_**Quelques heures plus tard…**_

•

Duo dort confortablement tout contre Heero, ses cheveux libres ramenés sur le côté par ses douces caresses.

Alors qu'il réajuste leur couette sur eux en privilégiant son amant, Heero continue de réfléchir aux stratégies qui s'offrent à lui.

Trowa lui conseille de continuer, voire d'intensifier son « offensive », tandis que Quatre suggère d'y aller avec tact, douceur et discrétion ; il est encore traumatisé du numéro de son compagnon pour « signaler » qu'il n'était plus un ange solitaire.

Duo n'a pas conscience de l'ampleur de la bataille intérieure de Heero. Assis sur son nuage d'amour et d'allégresse, il ne voit à ses attentions répétées en public qu'un besoin irrépressible de le toucher ; de toute façon, il en fait autant.

- 'ro ? l'appelle-t-il doucement, sortant de sa sieste.

- Hn ?

- J'ai dormi combien de temps ? demande-t-il en bâillant et en s'étirant sur lui.

- Trois-quarts d'heure.

- Yes ! se félicite-t-il en se redressant juste de quoi voir son visage. The power of chocolate !

Heero lui sourit tout en caressant ses lèvres de ses doigts, que Duo embrasse avec tendresse.

- À quoi penses-tu ? veut-il savoir tout en s'asseyant sur son bassin.

- À toi.

- Évidemment ! Mais à part songer à mon incroyable personne, tu penses à quoi ?

- Quelle modestie !

Duo lui adresse un grand sourire et s'attaque à sa « plaquette de chocolat » préférée en faisant glisser ses doigts légers sur ses muscles saillants.

- Alors ? s'impatiente-t-il devant le temps que met Heero à lui répondre. Tu hésites ?

- Non, je me concentre.

- Eh ben, t'en as des trucs dans la tête !

- Fais pas ton ignorant avec moi, t'es loin d'être un simplet. Tu es même sacrément rusé, _kitsune no_.

D'où le surnom.

- T'es pas en train de changer de sujet, là ?

- Tu n'aimes pas les compliments et tu n'assistes à aucune remise de prix. C'est Quatre qui va les prendre à ta place.

Duo hausse les épaules et reporte son attention sur ses abdominaux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je leur dise ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'un trophée ? En vérité, je ne me sens pas méritant. Je n'ai rien fait pour personne, je ne fais qu'étudier.

Heero l'observe attentivement de ses yeux bleus de Prusse.

- Je t'aime, Duo et j'espère que tu finiras par reconnaître l'importance de ton travail, lui dit-il après un long silence chaud et enveloppant où chacun se concentrait sur la présence de l'autre.

Le dénatté relève subitement son visage, faisant virevolter ses courtes mèches, l'air surpris et ému à la fois.

- Duo ? s'inquiète Heero qui se redresse pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Mais son compagnon ne dit pas un mot et se presse fort contre lui, nouant ses jambes autour de sa taille et nichant son nez dans le creux de son cou.

- Je pense souvent à nos parcours respectifs, reprend Heero, se souvenant de sa question. Le tien, celui de Trowa, de Quatre et le mien. Je me remémore mon passé avant d'arriver ici, avant notre rencontre et je le croise avec le tien. Je me rappelle ma vie stricte et la compare avec l'explosion de saveurs que tu m'as offerte dès la première seconde.

- J'ai bien cru que j'allais finir en tas de cendres, ou que t'allais me congeler les couilles sur place !

Heero sourit à sa remarque, heureux d'entendre sa voix, joyeuse et légère.

- J'ai modifié tous mes projets, depuis toi.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Tu es devenu ma priorité.

- Je plaisantais, tout à l'heure ! s'affole un peu Duo qui le regarde à nouveau.

- Je n'abandonne pas mes ambitions, tu passes simplement en premier.

- Ça ne tiendra jamais. Tu repars au Japon dans un an.

- Je peux rester ici.

- T'arrête ça tout de suite ! C'est la meilleure école. Ton passage ici ne fait que servir ton parcours déjà brillant.

- Hn.

- Tu n'es pas franc avec moi, je sens bien que tu rumines dans ton coin depuis un certain temps.

Heero se perd un instant dans son regard, avant de prendre une discrète respiration.

- L'instant est mal choisi, c'est trop tôt.

- Et bien moi je dis que c'est le moment idéal ! Tu sais, celui entre le ras-le-bol et le malaise. Et il est inutile de chercher à m'enflammer les sens avec tes iris transgéniques !

Heero soupire et c'est assez rare pour que Duo fronce les sourcils d'inquiétude.

- Chaque fois que je te regarde dormir…

- Pas de discours, 'ro, le coupe-t-il.

- Viens avec moi. Inscris-toi à la Mobile Suit School du Japon. Je ne te demanderais pas ça si je n'étais pas certain qu'ils…

- C'est d'accord, le coupe-t-il encore. J'ai lu leurs brochures et j'ai discuté avec le Professeur G. Lui, j'l'aime pas, mais la section « L2 » m'ira comme un gant.

- Tu y as déjà réfléchi ? s'étonne Heero.

- Bien sûr que oui, gros bêta ! rit-il. Seulement, je n'étais pas sûr que toi tu l'envisages, d'où ma question. Ton « je t'aime » m'était indispensable pour prendre ma décision.

Heero lui sourit, les yeux pétillants de bonheur et de désir.

- Oh, la ! Je sens que je vais y laisser des plumes ! Euh, avant de me sauter dessus et de me prendre pour une dinde de Noël, faudra penser à en parler à Quat' et Tro'. Je suis sûr qu'il apprécierait la « L1 » comme toi.

- On verra ça plus tard, rien ne presse.

- C'est marrant, je m'en doutais !

•

Finalement, Quatre, Trowa et quelques autres étudiants, dont Jeff, ont déjà été approchés par la MSS, « Mobile Suit School », et se sont mis en contact avec leur professeur en chef respectif.

Aucun d'entre eux n'a pris le risque d'attendre et ils se sont inscrits le même jour, tout heureux de pouvoir rester à proximité sans devoir renoncer à leurs options.

Trowa a choisi la « L3 » : section spécialisée dans l'information.

« L'information est un concept ayant plusieurs sens. Il est étroitement lié aux notions de contrainte, communication, contrôle, donnée, formulaire, instruction, connaissance, signification, perception et représentation. » (B)

Sans surprise, Quatre investira la « L4 » : section politique et management.

Il a à cœur de mener et finir brillamment ses études afin d'avoir toutes les clefs en main pour reprendre les rênes de l'entreprise familiale. Bien plus investi dans les affaires depuis la mort de son père, Quatre sait déjà qu'il devra regagner la confiance des peuples qui dépendront de ses décisions. Les idéaux des Raberba Winner n'étant plus vraiment comprises ni partagés par la population, Trowa lui a d'ores et déjà promis son aide et son soutien de tous ordres.

La « L2 » offre à Duo tout ce dont il estime avoir besoin pour accomplir ce qu'il nomme comme étant son « devoir », à savoir : s'investir dans l'humanitaire.

Fidèle à lui-même, il clame à qui veut bien l'entendre qu'il va se la couler douce et qu'il a eu la bonne idée de choisir le programme d'études le plus abordable.

Et il aurait continué à se faire passer pour un feignant doublé d'un presque-imbécile si Heero et Quatre ne lui avaient pas tiré l'oreille, chacun de son côté.

Clairement, la « L2 » comprend autant de matières que toutes les sections réunies, mais en version allégée.

Contrairement à la « L1 » qui est la section la plus complète et la plus lourde. Peu d'individus parviennent jusqu'à la fin du premier semestre. Elle regroupe, à elle seule, la totalité des programmes des autres sections, en plus de son propre planning.

Ce qui n'est pas pour rassurer Duo. Même s'il sait Heero capable de réussir haut la main, il a comme une sorte de pressentiment ; et il n'aime pas ça…

Pas du tout.

•

_**Juillet de l'an AC 201,**_

_**La veille du départ…**_

•

- Dis-moi, Trowa ? l'appelle soudain Quatre en bouclant sa dernière valise.

- Hm ?

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer, rassure-moi ?

Trowa se retourne vers lui, le sourire en coin, ayant deviné au ton de sa voix de quel sujet il s'agit.

- Tout dépend d'_eux_, mais il y a de fortes chances que tu déclenches les passions, mon cœur.

- Je trouve Heero un chouia plus discret… J'ai dit un chouia, répète-t-il devant la moue dubitative de son amant. Et ne va pas prendre ça pour un défi !

Tout le monde a encore en mémoire les baisers et caresses que Heero et Duo ont échangés à une heure de forte affluence, en haut de l'escalier principal ; l'un des passages les plus fréquentés par les professeurs et élèves de l'établissement.

Heero étant allé jusqu'à coller son amant contre le mur avant de le laisser là, pantelant au vu de toutes et de tous.

Ses lèvres humides, rougies et entrouvertes, ses joues roses, son regard voilé, son équilibre incertain et son souffle erratique… Tout cela devait suffire, selon lui, à signifier que Duo n'était plus libre ; et puis il allait être en retard à son cours de mathématiques avancées.

Et Heero est toujours à l'heure.

Trowa se rapproche de son amant avant de l'embrasser rapidement, très amusé.

- Tu n'as pas aimé mon petit numéro d'il y a trois ans ?

- Non, répond-il, le regard fuyant.

- J'ai le mérite d'avoir été vu par le plus grand nombre, rit l'impudique.

- Tu venais de remporter un énième tournois d'échecs et je ne sais comment, tu es ressorti des vestiaires, trempé, en jean moulant et tu t'es dirigé sur moi tel un missile nucléaire muni d'une tête chercheuse !

- Jusque-là, je ne vois rien d'extraordinaire, mon ange. Il faisant trente-neuf degrés et je jouais depuis bientôt cinq heures.

- Les gradins étaient pleins à craquer, soit la quasi-totalité de l'établissement ! s'offusque-t-il.

- Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si nous avons dû jouer au stade, la salle avait brulé trois jours avant.

- Et alors ! Je n'avais pas trop chaud, moi, avant que tu ne débarques à moitié nu, m'enflammant les sens au passage.

- Pendant toute la durée des jeux, trois mecs et six filles t'ont collé l'arrière-train à tour de rôle ; ça m'a un « chouia » agacé.

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu m'as embrassé comme un forcené en ramenant ma jambe sur ta hanche et en plaquant mon bassin contre le tien ? C'était pas la meilleure façon de les refroidir, si tu veux mon avis. J'ai bien cru que tu allais m'allonger sur l'un des bancs et me faire venir séance tenante.

- J'ai bien senti ton désir et tes mains fourrager dans mes cheveux.

- Comment voulais-tu que je réagisse ? Je t'aime ! Je ne peux pas te résister…

- C'est bon, ça, chuchote-t-il.

- Trowa, il y a un énorme stade là-bas, je suis inquiet.

- D'accord.

- Merci.

- Je ne ferai pas ça dans un stade, ajoute-t-il avant de le pousser doucement sur son lit et de venir se positionner contre lui.

- Non, non et non ! Toi et Heero vous êtes fait renvoyer une semaine à cause de votre attitude tout à fait déplacée.

- On a pu négocier avec le Directeur, aucun de nous n'a eu de blâme dans notre dossier.

- J'aime l'idée de préserver ma vie privée.

- J'aime mettre les gens à l'aise.

- Tu veux bien répéter ? J'ai pas bien entendu.

- Je partage le point de vue d'Heero. Les discours sont inutiles, rien ne vaut une belle démonstration pour marquer les esprits. Ainsi, les élèves les plus « motivés » peuvent passer leur chemin, assurés que tu es entre de bonnes mains.

- Duo a raison, grimace Quatre. Toi et Heero vous croyez aux pays de « Candy » version ninja.

- Je plaide coupable.

- J'ai quand même de la chance d'avoir rencontré mon « Yellowstone » dès le départ…

- Tu vois, nous sommes d'accord, déclare Trowa en reprenant la discussion à son avantage, alors que l'une de ses mains caresse son visage pour se perdre ensuite dans ses cheveux.

- Non, j'ai pas dit ça dans ce sens-_là_ ! proteste faiblement Quatre.

Mais Trowa ne se laisse pas contredire plus longtemps et l'embrasse tendrement, faisant fondre les dernières revendications de Quatre comme neige au soleil.

•

_**AC 201,**_

_**Premier jour à la MSS…**_

•

Contrarié par la répartition de leurs chambres à tous les quatre, Heero a eu vite fait de l'arranger à sa convenance par informatique le temps de leur voyage en avion.

Alors que Duo déballe joyeusement ses affaires en expliquant à Heero les raisons pour lesquelles il prend le coin bureau le plus ensoleillé, un étudiant du même âge qu'eux, soit vingt et un ans, entre dans leur chambre.

- Il me semble que l'un de vous est de trop, ici, déclare-t-il, planqué derrière ses lunettes rondes et son costume flambant neuf.

- Il n'y a pas d'erreur, retourne à l'accueil, l'informe sèchement Heero, avant même que Duo ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

L'arrogant et prétentieux petit génie de biologie-chimie s'avance d'un pas.

- Je vois. Quel est ton nom que je sache qui je vais faire virer dans l'heure ?

- Lui, c'est Y_ellowstone_. H_ot _Y_ellowstone_, le présente Duo, s'amusant à détourner les initiales des prénom et nom de son compagnon. Et si tu ne veux pas cramer sur place ou mourir par hypothermie, tu ferais mieux d'aller vérifier ton emplacement avec « l'Impératrice d'Autriche ».

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- Tu connais pas Sissi, l'adorable dame de l'accueil ?

- Sors d'ici, lui ordonne Heero, le regard noir.

Le jeune homme recule d'un pas, les sourcils froncés.

- Je sais, il est terrifiant, se divertit ouvertement Duo. Oh ! et avant qu'il ne me fasse l'amour dans le couloir, ou qu'il ne fasse un documentaire vidéo sur « comment déguster un Duo encore tout frétillant », sache qu'on est ensemble. Dans le sens « emboîtés », « tagada boom boom ». Alors si tu pouvais passer le mot… sourit-il.

- Je… Je vais tirer cette affaire au clair, leur promet-il d'une voix mal assurée, hébété et reculant vers la sortie.

- C'est ça, tire à tout va, mon pot'. Fais le plein !

La porte se referme rapidement, les laissant de nouveau seuls dans leur nouveau logement.

- Bon ! Comme je te disais, j'ai besoin d'un max' de lumière, reprend Duo. Toi, c'est pas la peine, t'as des boules de feu à la place des yeux !

Satisfait et amusé, Heero suit ses mouvements de bras improbables du regard, tandis que Duo tente de prendre des mesures plus grandes que lui tout en parlant de tout et de rien.

- J'y pense, faut que j'aille acheter un stock de mousse au chocolat, songe-t-il très sérieusement, faisant sourire Heero. On passera voir Tro' et Quat' tout à l'heure. C'est génial qu'ils soient dans le même couloir que nous, se réjouit-il en venant se blottir contre son amant.

- Hn. Mais pas avant demain, _tenshi no_.

- Pourquoi ?

- Trowa teste la fiabilité du mobilier.

- … ? ! ?

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

_**Note 1 :**_

(1) Clin d'œil au dossier « Chasse gardée » de Lysanea. Dire que c'est une merveille est un euphémisme !

(2) Kitsune no : mon renard (japonais)

(A) Provient du site officiel de la marque : loveicecream com

(B) Extrait du Wikipedia.

•

**Note de fin :**

Je vous remercie toutes et tous d'être là et d'avoir lu le premier chapitre jusqu'au bout.

Il n'y aura pas de gros lemon, mais mes dialogues, allusions et métaphores peuvent heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes, donc je classe mon dossier dans la catégorie « M ».

Je poste la suite rapidement, promis !

Portez-vous bien en ces temps parfois difficiles...

Gardez courage et à bientôt j'espère !

**Kisu**

**Yuy ღ**


	2. L'Opération Météore

**Sweet Dreams**

**- 2. _L'Opération Météore -_**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Yuy

_**Bêta de lumière :**_ Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Elisabeth dit Sissi, Jake, Jeff, Akito.

_**Couples **_: 1x2x1 ; 3x4 ; 2 + Jake

_**Personnages :**_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner, Trowa Barton, Docteur J., Jake…

**Note : **Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir poster ce week-end, donc je le fais ce soir.

Merci, **Misaki-sama** ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, à toutes et à tous…

•

**Lime**

•

Bon et agréable moment à toutes et à tous !

* * *

•

_**Mi-janvier de l'AC 202,**_

_**À la Mobile Suit School…**_

•

Tant sur le plan scolaire que sur l'espace offert aux étudiants, le campus MSS n'a rien à envier à celui de la côte ouest des Etats-Unis d'Amérique.

Ici aussi, les dossiers sont triés sur le volet.

Et ici aussi, un ange veille sur les étudiants depuis son observatoire, au bureau d'accueil. Elisabeth, dite Sissi, a tout de suite adopté Duo. Ils s'entendent si bien qu'Heero préfère éviter d'être pris en sandwich entre les deux !

Si Quatre et Trowa cohabitent comme avant, à quelques détails près, Heero et Duo ne peuvent pas en dire autant…

- Tu m'accompagnes, 'ro ? J'ai perdu mon canard en plastique et j'ai peur de m'ennuyer tout seul sous la douche.

- Pas ce soir, Duo. Le Docteur J. m'attend au labo.

- Et si le savon me glisse des mains ?

Heero ne répond pas et continue de ranger ses affaires dans sa sacoche en cuir noir.

Duo soupire de lassitude en s'adossant contre l'armoire.

- J'en ai marre ! Le Docteur « Jivago » nous prend tout notre temps libre. Et quand tu ne travailles pas avec lui -oh, miracle !- c'est avec Trowa. Tu ne déjeunes plus qu'une fois sur cinq avec nous et ne me dis pas que tu as du travail en retard, tes devoirs sont toujours bouclés des semaines à l'avance !

- J'étudie et approfondi mon savoir avec lui. L'école n'a plus rien à m'apprendre.

- Je sais tout ça. Tu me sers cette excuse depuis trois mois !

Heero se tourne vers lui, prêt à partir.

- Juste une question, tête de nœuds, reprend Duo, depuis quand n'avons-nous pas fait l'amour ? Je veux dire, en prenant notre temps, pas juste dix minutes sous la douche pour te donner bonne conscience.

Le regard d'Heero se durcit, tandis que Duo le rejoint d'un pas lent.

- Le capitaine crochet se passera de toi, ce soir. Reste avec moi, 'ro… Tu me manques tellement…

Mais Heero reste de marbre. Il le doit, s'il veut protéger l'homme de sa vie.

- Les réactions chimiques ne m'attendront pas. Je dois y aller.

Sur ce, il l'embrasse rapidement, puis le contourne.

- Bonne soirée, _tenshi no_.

- C'est ça !

Heero claque la porte et laisse son amant seul pour une bonne partie de la nuit, comme six soirs sur sept, depuis trois mois.

Ils en ont parlé et reparlé cent fois, lui, Quatre et Trowa. Même ce dernier ne le voit pratiquement plus, depuis plus d'un mois.

- L'Instructeur H et celui de Trowa, le Docteur S, ont bien essayé de nous accaparer, explique Quatre, mais dès les premières tensions, nous avons pris nos distances avec nos professeurs.

- Heero excelle dans tous les domaines, mais ceux que lui proposent d'approfondir Docteur J. et les moyens qu'il met à sa disposition suscitent particulièrement son intérêt, déclare Trowa.

- Oh ! Je ne « suscite » donc plus son « intérêt » ? relève Duo avec aigreur.

- Ce n'est pas ce nous avons dit, objecte doucement Quatre. J'ai l'impression qu'il nous cache quelque chose… ajoute-t-il d'un ton plus bas, se parlant plus pour lui-même.

- Heero n'a pas l'impression de devoir faire un choix, comprend Trowa. Pour lui, tout est clair et couru d'avance. Tu es sien, il peut donc tranquillement se concentrer sur ses travaux théoriques et pratiques.

- Okay ! dit Duo avant de prendre une profonde inspiration, les yeux clos, deux doigts pinçant l'arête de son nez. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire… ajoute-t-il en se levant du banc en bois, planté au beau milieu du parc.

- Duo ? l'interpelle Quatre.

Puisque Duo leur tourne à présent le dos, ils ne peuvent voir que sa longue tresse posée sur sa veste d'uniforme bleue marine aux manches retroussées.

- Merci à vous deux pour votre soutien et pour avoir supporté mes jérémiades depuis des semaines. Mais dès aujourd'hui, je vous demande de ne plus intervenir. Autrement dit, ne cherchez pas à rassurer Heero lorsqu'il viendra vous voir à mon sujet. C'est pour cela que je vais vous laisser dans l'ignorance, pour ne pas que vous ayez à lui mentir.

- Duo, tu me fais peur.

- T'inquiète, Quat'. Je dois juste essayer de ne pas trop m'en vouloir d'avoir été si peu réactif, de lui avoir permis de me mépriser. À partir de maintenant, c'est terminé. Soit il se met à la page, soit il me perd. Tro', ne lui dit rien, s'il te plaît. Imagine-toi à ma place : tu n'as plus qu'un seul et unique recours pour reconquérir Quat'. Et pour cela, je ne dois rien lui dire et te laisser seul maître du jeu.

Trowa le dévisage de son air impassible habituel, puis finit par acquiescer d'un signe de tête discret ; lui et Quatre pressentent que cette situation nouvelle est d'ores et déjà instable et incontrôlable.

- Merci. Et fait en sorte que Quat' n'interfère pas, lui et son empathie de malheur !

- Duo, réfléchis bien.

- C'est tout réfléchi, Quat'.

- Quel que soit ton plan, tu dois savoir qu'il y aura des imprévus, insiste-t-il. Heero est imprévisible. Toi aussi, nous le savons tous, s'empresse-t-il d'ajouter, mais Heero…

- Je sais, mais ça ne peut pas être pire que maintenant.

- Laisse-lui le temps de finir ses études, propose Quatre.

- Et après quoi, je devrais attendre qu'il soit à la retraite ? Non, très peu pour moi.

Alors que Quatre ouvre la bouche pour protester, Duo bénit le ciel de voir passer Jeff non loin de lui.

Celui-ci a également été accepté à la MSS et s'est retrouvé à côtoyé de nouveau Duo pour leur plus grand bonheur à tous les deux.

- Hey, Jeff !

- Salut, Duo, comment vas-tu ? s'enquiert-il après l'avoir repéré au son de sa voix, puis au signe de sa main.

- Bien, merci… ! A plus, vous deux !

Quatre et Trowa le regardent s'éloigner sans bouger, d'un air inquiet pour le premier et observateur pour le second.

- Tu pourrais me prêter tes notes de japonais ? demande Jeff pendant que Duo le rejoint. J'ai loupé quelques trucs.

- Aucun problème.

- Heero n'est pas là ? s'étonne-t-il.

- Non, il est occupé. Tu sais, ça nous arrive de vivre chacun de notre côté.

- Oui, bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Je sais. Pour en revenir au cours de vendredi dernier, je ne suis pas certain d'avoir tout noté. Heero m'a permis de m'améliorer très vite en me parlant en japonais plusieurs heures par jour.

- T'as appris sa _langue_ en un temps record, remarque-t-il.

- J'étais très motivé, sourit Duo. Bon, tu m'racontes ?

- Quoi donc ?

Ce n'est pas parce que Jeff est un jeune homme gentil, disponible, souriant, joyeux… qu'Heero ne le considère pas comme un ennemi potentiel, mais plutôt parce qu'il sait et voit qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à Duo de cette façon-là.

Pas à Duo, non.

Mais à Heero, oui.

Jeff a bien essayé de lui emprunter un crayon à papier mais…

- J'ai déjà été piqué, a-t-il répondu.

Jeff n'a rien compris, mais il n'a pas insisté.

- Je te parle d'Akito, le renseigne Duo.

- Ah, lui.

Duo lui sourit d'un air entendu.

- Ton japonais à toi, oui.

- Bon d'accord, je te dis tout, craque Jeff.

•

Depuis ce jour, Duo s'est mis à changer du tout au tout.

Il n'est plus question de laisser à Heero une seule seconde de répit. Il doit s'inquiéter pour lui, se poser mille et une questions à son sujet, jusqu'à être déconcentré pendant ses heures supplémentaires passées avec le Docteur J.

Il est vingt heures trente et exceptionnellement, le Docteur J. et ses collègues se sont absentés pour le reste de la semaine.

- Où vas-tu ? l'interroge Heero en voyant Duo enfiler son blouson en cuir et s'examiner consciencieusement devant le miroir.

Comme s'il se rendait à un rendez-vous galant.

Duo se retourne vers lui et incline la tête.

- Et en quoi ça t'intéresse ?

Heero le dévisage, interloqué par sa réponse et son attitude ouvertement provocatrice.

- Le Docteur J. est absent jusqu'à dimanche, nous avons donc trois jours pour…

- Oh ! le coupe-t-il. Je vois. Quand l'affreux ne dresse pas son chien, ce dernier peut aller baiser son labrador… Pourquoi, c'est la saison des amours ? J'suis chaud pour la reproduction des « mini Yuy » ?

Le regard dur et le visage fermé, l'on peut clairement entendre Heero grincer des dents.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend de parler de nous de cette façon ?

- « Nous » ? !

Duo manque de s'étouffer, puis explose d'un rire mauvais.

- « Nous » ? répète-t-il. Laisse-moi rire, bad boy. Il n'y a plus de « nous » depuis trois mois et deux semaines, pauvre naze ! Et range-moi ce regard de pacotille, t'es plus en droit de l'utiliser sur moi.

Sur ce, Duo pivote pour gagner la sortie lorsque Heero lui passe devant pour l'empêcher de franchir le seuil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Explique-moi.

Ce visage, ce regard, cette voix…

Cette détresse dissimulée que Duo seul est capable et à même de voir et de comprendre…

Il a toutes les peines du monde à garder son cap stratégique.

_*Suis-je donc si faible face à lui ?*_ se demande-t-il très sérieusement.

- Va donc caresser tes éprouvettes et tes tubes à essais, puisqu'apparemment passer tes nuits avec ton petit ami t'indiffère.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je ressens, ni ce que je pense. J'ai envie d'être avec toi. Reste, _kitsune no_.

Duo n'a qu'une envie : se jeter dans ses bras et abandonner son plan débile pour reconquérir son amant.

Une nuit devrait suffire, non ?

Non, pas avec Heero. Il doit ruser jusqu'au bout, ou pas du tout.

- Ton « renard » a un rencard et tu es en train de me mettre en retard.

Mais Heero ne s'écarte pas.

Bien au contraire, il s'avance vers Duo avec l'intention évidente de le dissuader de le laisser seul par la plus efficace des manières : il le prend dans ses bras et même si Duo fait tout pour ne pas répondre à son étreinte, il sait qu'Heero sent les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

- Arrête, lâche-moi ! exige–t-il avec peine.

La chaleur qu'Heero ne dégage que pour lui, son odeur et la façon unique et particulière qu'il a de le toucher…

Duo commence déjà à haleter et s'en veut terriblement de gémir quand Heero écarte plus largement le col de sa chemise pour lui déposer une pluie de petits baisers, accompagnés de légères morsures dans son cou et sur son épaule.

Luttant pour ne pas l'embrasser et se laisser envahir par son désir, Duo ferme fort les paupières et prend une grande respiration, avant de le repousser sèchement.

- Tu manques pas d'air ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? Tu ne me toucheras plus jusqu'à ce que j'en ai décidé autrement.

Convaincu que Duo ne peut pas lui résister, Heero se retrouve complètement déstabilisé par l'obstination dont il fait preuve envers lui. Tant et si bien, qu'il laisse finalement Duo sortir sur un claquement de porte.

De son côté, Duo se dirige droit vers les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée.

Parce qu'il n'a pas de rendez-vous. Il n'y a rien qui ne lui donne plus envie qu'Heero ; il ne veut être qu'avec lui.

Mais s'il se tient à ce qu'il a prévu, il doit lui faire croire qu'il fait sa vie sans lui, qu'il s'éloigne, qu'il échappe à son centre de gravité…

Alors, pendant une interminable semaine, Duo suit le même rythme : il va se cacher dans un endroit différent à chaque fois et attend minuit, voire deux heures du matin, pour venir se coucher sous le regard contrarié d'Heero.

Mais à présent, ils ne s'adressent pratiquement plus la parole et Duo a l'impression d'avoir fait fausse route, d'être revenu en arrière ; en bien pire.

_*Quatre avait peut-être raison…*_

Heureusement, Trowa l'a rassuré…

Enfin presque.

- Il est venu nous voir pour la troisième fois, hier soir, lui rapporte-t-il alors qu'ils s'avancent dans l'allée menant au gymnase.

- Et ?

- Il nous a demandé si tu voyais quelqu'un d'autre, ou si tu nous avais confié que tu ne l'aimais plus. Il a essayé de te suivre, mais chaque fois, tu as réussi à le semer. C'était comme s'il perdait une ombre au détour d'un couloir et visiblement, ça l'agace.

- Ça lui fait les pieds !

Trowa l'observe à la dérobée et marque une pause.

- Depuis, il se concentre sur les mecs de l'enceinte universitaire qui seraient susceptibles de t'intéresser. Je le soupçonne de les dissuader de vouloir sortir avec toi.

Duo soupire d'agacement.

- Il était mal, mais semblait encore certain de pouvoir te récupérer. Quatre a bien essayé de lui faire comprendre que tu étais très sérieux, mais il nous a assuré que ce n'était que passager. Que tu finirais par revenir vers lui.

Duo stoppe net sa progression, puis fait demi-tour.

- Où vas-tu ? se renseigne posément Trowa.

- Revoir ma stratégie, déclare-t-il en s'éloignant à grands pas.

Trowa le regarde s'en aller, la mèche au vent et les mains dans les poches, paré de son inaltérable impassibilité.

Il parvient même à inquiéter ses professeurs, tant il parait impénétrable et indéchiffrable. Il endosse parfaitement bien les rôles d'informateur, de contre-informateur, d'espion industriel et d'observateur neutre et impartial que ses professeurs lui proposent de tenir, pour en tirer ensuite ses propres conclusions et fournir un rapport détaillé.

A vrai dire, ils ne savent toujours pas quoi penser de lui. La seule chose qui les rassure un peu est de le savoir en compagnie de Quatre, un étudiant si affable, si expressif… Cet être solaire n'aurait pas l'idée de s'acoquiner avec un être psychologiquement dérangé…

Non.

•

_**Quelques jours plus tard, devant le réfectoire…**_

•

Duo sait qu'Heero le suit à la trace dans ces moments de liberté, soit certains midis et soirs.

En sachant cela, et bien qu'il l'ignore superbement, Duo s'est dégoté un petit ami sur mesure : star du campus, gros bras, belle gueule et surdoué en informatique.

- Salut, _bébé_, l'accueille justement Duo en l'entourant de ses bras.

Heero se tient derrière l'une des douze colonnes bordant les deux entrées du réfectoire « Athena ».

- Tu sens bon… se délecte Jake, un américain originaire de Los Angeles, tout comme Duo.

Celui-ci l'a tout de suite mis au parfum. Il aime et aimera Heero jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, mais il a besoin de son aide pour le remettre sur le droit chemin.

Aussi, c'est Duo qui initie chaque mouvement, chaque geste. S'il l'embrasse rapidement, comme maintenant, Jake doit le respecter et ne pas chercher à approfondir leur échange, ou le faire durer plus longtemps ; ce qui lui est de plus en plus difficile.

Ses lèvres sont si douces…

Finalement, c'est lui qui risque d'être perdant, sauf si Heero s'entête et c'est bien-là son vœu le plus cher.

- On se fait un plan ciné à la médiathèque, ce soir, avant d'aller dans ta chambre ? propose Duo en fourrageant dans ses cheveux bruns.

- Demande-moi ce que tu veux, _bébé_. Du moment que tu te tiens tout contre moi, murmure-t-il clairement, de façon à ce qu'Heero puisse l'entendre.

Et pour les entendre, il les entend !

Autant qu'il les voit se toucher, s'embrasser et se chuchoter des mots doux à l'oreille depuis une semaine.

N'y tenant plus, Heero verrouille sa cible et quitte sa position stratégique pour se diriger droit sur eux tel un missile nucléaire.

- Duo, il faut qu'on parle.

- Tiens ! J'te croyais mort ou porté disparu, se moque Duo en restant dans les bras de son complice. Tu connais Jake ?

Heero préfère l'ignorer.

- Heero, voici Jake. Un type présent, affectueux, tendre et disponible.

Heero ferme les yeux, les poings serrés.

- Jake chéri, je te présente Yuy, Heero Yuy. Un type arrogant, sûr de lui, méprisant, totalement et intégralement indisponible… Ah, oui ! J'oubliais ! Accros aux vieux sortis tout droit des films d'horreurs les plus niais.

- Enchanté, _crazy man_, le nargue Jake avec un grand sourire.

Mais il ne joue pas très longtemps.

Le regard sévère que lui adresse enfin Heero lui glace les os.

Et Duo n'a pas besoin de voir le visage de Jake pour savoir qu'il est effrayé. Le rythme cardiaque de la « cible à abattre » s'est emballé et ses mains sont devenues moites, sans parler de la crispation de ses bras autour de lui.

- On y va, _bébé_ ? intervient Duo.

Mais Jake ne peut plus faire usage de ses cordes vocales ; sans parler du fait qu'il n'arrive plus à détacher son regard de celui d'Heero, explicitement mauvais et hypnotique.

Le trouvant décidément bien long à la détente, Heero saisit fermement l'avant-bras de Jake d'un geste prompt - dont Duo en a déjà fait les frais par le passé - avant de le lui comprimer plus que de raison.

Gémissant de douleur, Jake jurerait qu'Heero est à deux doigts de lui broyer les cubitus et radius gauches.

- Laisse-nous, lui intime Heero d'une voix basse et grave.

- Arrête, Heero ! tente de s'interposer Duo en tirant sur son bras, en vain.

Autant essayer de tordre une barre de fer à main nue !

Heero ne voit plus que Jake…

Entre lui et _son_ compagnon.

En dernier recours, si ce n'est le seul de valable, Duo se détache de Jake pour se rapprocher d'Heero.

- C'est bon, j'te rejoins… Hey, oh ! Jake ? Il ne te lâchera que si tu t'éloignes de moi, tu comprends ? lui explique-t-il avec pédagogie, comme s'il parlait à un enfant.

Le ressortissant américain ne sait plus dans quel sens il doit hocher la tête et tente encore de déglutir, avant de faire un pas en arrière.

- Okay… T'es… t'es sûr ?

- Il l'est ! aboie Heero, le faisant violemment sursauter et en le repoussant avec force vers le réfectoire.

A peine Jake passe-t-il la porte, profondément soulagé de n'être plus l'obstacle physique entre eux d'eux, qu'Heero adosse vivement Duo contre le mur pour l'embrasser profondément.

Et Duo a beau être déterminé à maintenir le cap, il ne peut pas faire autrement que de lui répondre avec fougue et passion.

_*Comment je fais pour me passer de lui ?* _pense-t-il douloureusement en triturant sa chemise.

- Tu ne vivras jamais ça avec qui que ce soit d'autre que moi, affirme Heero.

- Il en est de même pour toi avec moi !

- Tu ne l'aimes pas, c'est évident. Cesse ce petit jeu ridicule, _tenshi no_. Tu te fais du mal pour rien… Je t'aime et je sais, je sens bien que toi aussi. Rien n'a changé entre nous, si ce n'est que ton attitude nous frustre l'un et l'autre.

- Tu m'les brises, pauvre type ! Tu ne vois donc rien ?

Heero fronce les sourcils. Comment va-t-il bien pouvoir se dépêtrer d'une situation aussi délicate ?

- Tu me fatigues, 'ro…

« 'ro »

Il n'y a pas plus doux son que celui-ci pour Heero. Cela fait trop longtemps que Duo ne l'a pas nommé ainsi.

- Depuis que tu as pris tes distances, j'ai séché une heure de cours, me suis trompé à deux reprises en répondant à une question de mathématique de base et j'ai complètement raté un examen. Heureusement, Docteur J. me l'a fait repasser et tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

À l'entente de son « incroyable » récit - qu'il reçoit comme un coup à l'estomac - Duo le fixe intensément de ses yeux embués de larmes, avant de le repousser doucement…

Tendrement…

Désespérément…

- Je t'aime… plus que tu ne peux apparemment l'imaginer, déclare-t-il d'un ton bien trop calme et d'un air bien trop résigné pour rassurer Heero. C'est pour cette raison que tu m'as perdu, lui assène-t-il ensuite. Prends soin de toi, mon tendre amour, murmure-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

Comme il s'y attendait, Duo n'a pas le temps de retirer sa main qu'Heero s'en empare.

- Ne fais pas ça, l'implore-t-il, sans détour, sans faux semblant.

- Tu as détruit notre relation tout seul, 'ro, comme un grand.

Sous le choc, Heero ne réagit plus.

Il n'est plus capable que de regarder Duo se diriger vers le réfectoire pour, sans doute, aller se réfugier dans les bras de ce maudit Jake.

Non, au lieu de courir le rattraper et le forcer à revenir sur sa décision, Heero choisit plutôt d'aller trouver ses traitres d'amis, certainement en train de se prendre pour des moineaux en pleine parade amoureuse au cœur du parc.

- Comment avez-vous pu ? les agresse-t-il dès qu'ils sont à portée de voix.

Quatre n'a pas pu manquer ses ondes négatives, aussi, lui et Trowa ont eu tout le temps nécessaire pour se préparer à l'assaut.

- Nous ne sommes pas au courant de ses plans, se défend Quatre. Seulement qu'il en a un te concernant.

- Il nous laisse volontairement dans l'ignorance pour éviter ce qui se passe maintenant, complète Trowa. Nous sommes tout autant devant le fait accompli que toi, _vieux_.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il attend de moi ? J'ai beau chercher, je ne vois pas ce qui cloche. Rien n'a changé depuis des mois, il n'y a rien de nouveau qui puisse justifier un tel revirement.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? l'interroge Quatre.

- Duo t'a demandé de ne pas intervenir, mon ange.

- La ferme, Trowa ! s'emporte Heero. Aucun de vous trois n'est donc foutu de me parler clairement ?

Intensifier son rythme de travail est dans la suite logique des choses pour lui, c'est pour cela qu'il fait un blocage.

- Duo veut construire une relation stable et plus que durable, répond Trowa.

- Moi aussi ! rétorque Heero avec humeur.

Jamais personne ne l'a vu dans un tel état de nervosité et pour cause, Heero n'a jamais été autrement qu'en maîtrise de lui-même.

Sauf une fois, lorsque Duo l'a piqué avec son crayon à papier durant tout un cours de mathématique…

- Il doit pouvoir compter sur toi, ajoute Trowa en pressant plus fort la main de son amant pour le dissuader d'ouvrir la bouche.

_*Je n'aurais jamais cru devoir faire ça un jour*_ pense-t-il avec ironie.

- Dois-je arrêter mes études pour le satisfaire ?

- Doit-il être le seul à faire des concessions ? lui oppose Trowa en mode « moi, pas peur ! ».

- Il n'en a fait aucune ! C'est lui qui me demande sans cesse de ralentir la cadence.

- Si c'est ta vision des choses, alors c'est que tu ne le mérites pas, tranche Quatre avec une colère froide.

- Ce que j'apprends avec le Docteur J. est inestimable.

- Si tu parles de lui, alors que ni Trowa, ni moi ne t'avons aiguillé en ce sens, c'est que tu sais parfaitement où se situe le nœud du problème.

Heero profite du silence qui suit cette déclaration pour se ressaisir.

- Je le délaisse depuis quelque temps, j'en conviens. Mais ça ne justifie pas…

- Faut croire qu'être séparé de l'être aimé suffise à Duo pour être malheureux et employer les grands moyens, le coupe encore Quatre.

- La science n'attend pas, se justifie-t-il.

- Alors où est le problème ? Ton choix est fait, me semble-t-il. Laisse donc la place à d'autres hommes. Duo a besoin d'amour et d'attention.

- Jamais je n'abandonnerai le combat. Jake n'est qu'une particule de poussière sur ma route.

- Alors, il te reste une chance de sauver votre couple, décrète Trowa de son ton éternellement serein.

- Même s'il devait ne plus en avoir, je me battrais jusqu'au bout pour lui, comme pour tout ce que j'entreprends dans ma vie.

- Hâte-toi, _vieux_. Duo n'a pas la capacité de lutter aussi longtemps que toi. Il va se fatiguer et très vite.

•

Pendant ce temps, Duo pleure à chaude larmes derrière un beau livre dans le coin le plus reculé de l'immense bibliothèque boisée…

Il adore ce lieu. Le bruit des pages fines que l'on tourne, des quelques stylos à plume encore utilisées qui grattent le papier, l'odeur des livres et le silence religieux imposé à toutes et à tous…

C'est Quatre qui lui a fait découvrir la beauté et la quiétude de ce monde peuplé de théories en tous genres.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut s'amuser avec des livres ? lui avait-il demandé, d'un air sceptique.

Quatre avait ri, puis, main dans la main, du haut de leurs dix ans, ils ont parcouru les allées de la bibliothèque privée de l'héritier en caressant les tranches, dans l'espoir d'être aspirés dans l'une des histoires fantastiques entreposées sur les rayonnages.

Au contraire, Duo n'aime pas sa chambre. Il la trouve triste, froide et sinistre ; elle ne se réchauffe que lorsqu'Heero s'y trouve…

S'y trouvait.

Malheureusement, il ne peut pas dormir sur le comptoir de la bibliothécaire, alors, le soir venu, il décide d'aller chez Jake.

Quatre lui a bien proposé de l'héberger, mais il ne veut pas les déranger, lui et Trowa. Mais aussi et surtout, surprendre le regard inquiet de son meilleur ami, son frère adoptif…

Ou de voir Heero débarquer.

Ce qu'il ferait à coup sûr !

- Ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais jamais venu simuler « notre nuit », mais c'est sympa et courageux de m'accueillir, Jake.

- Aucun problème.

Duo remarque le bandage qui recouvre son avant-bras.

- Tu t'es remis de… ?

- Oui, oui, ça va ! assure fébrilement Jake, avant de changer rapidement de sujet. C'est une chance que mon voisin soit reparti chez lui, en France.

Déprimé au possible, Duo soupire de lassitude en se laissant tomber sur son lit, faisant rebondir sa mèche.

- Heero ne s'en prendra plus à toi. S'il vient te trouver, dis lui toute la vérité. Le jeu de rôles est terminé.

Attristé et attendri par son passage à vide, Jake vient s'asseoir à ses côtés pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Si Duo accepte son étreinte - cette source de chaleur étant la bienvenue - il veille tout de même à ce que cela n'aille pas plus loin ; il a bien senti le désir de Jake battre contre sa cuisse à plusieurs reprises.

- Si j'ai bien compris, c'est fini entre vous ? s'intéresse-t-il justement.

- Je ne sais pas trop… Je dirais que oui… je crois… peut-être… Argh ! J'ai mal à la tête !

- Laisse-moi faire, je suis un masseur hors pair. Si tu veux bien t'allonger…

- Ce sera assis, ou pas du tout.

- Okay, _man_ !

Comme Duo s'y attendait, le divin massage de ses tempes vire aux caresses sur sa nuque, son cou, ses épaules…

- C'est bon. Ça m'suffit.

- Enlève ta chemise, je vais te dénouer les muscles du dos, insiste Jake en tirant sur son vêtement. Je t'ai dit que mon grand frère était kiné ?

- Non, mais non merci pour la suite de la séance.

- T'es sûr ?

Duo lui lance un coup d'œil lourd de sous-entendus.

- Comme tu voudras ! dit-il en levant les mains.

Occupé à refermer ses boutons tout en songeant à Heero, Duo ne voit, ni ne sent Jake s'approcher de son visage. Alors qu'il le relève pour lui demander une serviette de bain, Jake en profite pour l'embrasser.

- Ah, tu fais chier, Jake ! râle Duo en s'essuyant la bouche et en se relevant d'un bond.

- Tu semblais plutôt aimer ça toute cette semaine.

- Je voulais que Heero _déteste_ ça, espèce d'analphabète !

Sans chercher à discuter plus et même s'il sait que Jake n'est pas du genre vicieux - il a juste tenté sa chance - , Duo décide qu'il est plus prudent de quitter les lieux.

Alors qu'il claque la porte, il ne se doute pas un seul instant qu'au bout du couloir plongé dans la pénombre, Heero le voit descendre les escaliers menant au hall d'entrée du bâtiment.

L'air renfrogné, il décide d'aller interroger Jake, dans un premier temps, et d'aller retrouver Duo, ensuite.

Il frappe un coup fort et bref.

- Duo ? espère Jake en ouvrant grand la porte. Oh… Bonsoir, Heero.

Celui-ci entre et n'a pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour que Jake se mette à table.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Heero ressort de la chambre pour emprunter le même chemin que son natté, un peu plus tôt.

Mais il ne le trouve nulle part. Ni au réfectoire comme indiqué par Jake, ni dans les coins les plus reculés des deux cours extérieures, ni dans certaines salles de classe, ni aux toilettes…

Se disant que Duo est peut-être remonté à leur chambre commune, Heero décide d'y revenir.

Bingo !

Duo est là, debout, devant le bureau d'Heero en train de caresser son ordinateur portable du bout des doigts, comme s'il bravait l'interdit...

- Je t'ai cherché partout, dit Heero en s'avançant vers lui.

Duo se retourne lentement, visiblement abattu.

- J'étais juste-là… articule-t-il avec difficulté en tapotant son torse. Bien au chaud dans ton cœur depuis presque deux ans... Mais à partir du moment où tu ne l'as plus écouté, j'ai commencé à dépérir.

- Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour nous, pour notre avenir, assure-t-il avec conviction.

- Je ne comprends pas…

Fatigué, meurtri, perdu, Duo secoue la tête en ayant l'impression d'avoir fait n'importe quoi.

Il ne résiste plus… pas lorsque Heero vient le serrer très fort dans ses bras.

Au contraire, il respire profondément son odeur, le visage enfoui au creux de son cou et se laisse aller à leurs retrouvailles en effleurant sa peau de ses lèvres.

- Tu as vu Jake, n'est-ce pas ? Il est en un seul morceau, rassure-moi ?

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas besoin de discuter avec ton prétendu amant pour savoir que tu cherchais simplement à me provoquer, _kitsune no_, répond-il en masquant sa contrariété au maximum.

- « Discuter… », répète Duo d'un air incrédule et distrait à la fois.

Comme s'il était impossible d'imaginer Heero en train de bavarder avec quelqu'un qui l'aurait touché de cette façon.

- Accorde-moi encore deux semaines avec le Docteur J. Ensuite, tout sera terminé.

Heero compte-t-il sur le divin massage qu'il lui prodigue dans le bas du dos pour faire passer la pilule ?

- A la seule condition que tu m'expliques en quoi consistent vos travaux, exige Duo en sortant le nez de sa cachette préférée.

- C'est trop tôt pour te mettre dans la confidence, fais-moi confiance.

- Hors de question d'être mis à l'écart plus longtemps ! Je ne te reconnais plus, 'ro… Depuis que nous sommes ici, tu as changé, tu as pris tes distances avec moi… Tu ne me touches même plus.

- Par mesure de sécurité, uniquement. Je ne veux pas risquer ta vie.

- Alors cela signifie que tu risques la tienne !

- Un peu, mais je sais ce que je fais.

- A d'autres !

- Très bien, soupire Heero. J'aurais préféré que tu me fasses confiance, mais…

- Retire immédiatement ce que tu viens d'oser me dire, le menace très sérieusement Duo en se raidissant.

- Je le retire, obtempère Heero après un court et pesant silence.

- Si je fais l'effort de zapper les trois mois de solitude et de quasi abstinence, je vais m'appliquer à appuyer le fait que c'est _toi_, qui ne m'a pas fait confiance. Contrairement aux apparences, c'est toi qui m'as largué comme une vieille chaussette !

Leurs regards soudés l'un à l'autre, Heero sait ce qui lui reste à faire…

Dire toute la vérité.

- Le Docteur J. et moi tentons d'élaborer un anti-virus universel capable d'enrayer toutes les maladies, lâche-t-il. Il s'agit de mettre en place « l'Opération Météore ».

Duo n'en croit pas ses oreilles.

- Tu as le niveau pour ça ? Je veux dire… pour de vrai ?

- Hn.

Duo prend le temps de le fixer intensément - comme s'il tentait de scanner son cerveau à l'aide de son inexistante vue à rayon X - puis, n'y parvenant pas, il va s'asseoir sur sa chaise de bureau.

- Mais enfin… Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? C'est stupide !

- Nous soupçonnons le groupe pharmaceutique Oz d'avoir placé l'établissement sous surveillance. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous travaillons exclusivement au cinquième sous-sol du laboratoire.

- N'est pas James Bond qui veut ! Et pourquoi prétends-tu me protéger en ne me touchant que rarement, voire plus du tout ?

- Je prends une douche de décontamination à l'entrée et à la sortie du local, en plus du port d'une combinaison stérile à usage unique. Mais ces derniers mois, je n'étais pas certain de la pleine efficacité de ces mesures. Nous manipulons des substances particulièrement toxiques et dangereuses.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois être admiratif, époustouflé, stupéfait, ou alors, en colère que tu ne m'aies rien dit… Je t'avoue que je ne sais plus quoi penser...

- Duo…

- Si ce n'est, le coupe-t-il, pourquoi tant de précipitation ? Au lieu de le faire en moins d'un an ton vaccin, tu pouvais pas prendre ton temps, genre, vingt ans de recherches, comme tout le monde ?

- Non, pas si je veux te protéger.

- Mais enfin ! perd-il patience. Contre quoi ? Le rhume ? Je ne suis jamais malade !

- Contre les virus de synthèse créés par Oz dont l'objectif est d'être le seul sur le marché pharmaceutique à proposer les traitements adéquats dans un délai très court.

- Arrête ton délire, _bioman_ ! On ne crée pas un tel fléau juste pour de l'argent !

- L'un de leurs premiers tests s'est déroulé à Los Angeles, il y a treize ans.

Duo marque une pause en le dévisageant, les sourcils froncés ; cette date ne lui plait pas.

- Qu'essayes-tu de me dire, 'ro ? Je ne pressens rien de bon…

- C'est bien le gang « El Diablo » qui a incendié ton église et ton orphelinat, mais leurs membres ont été soudoyés par Oz qui est à l'origine de ces drames.

- Qu'est-ce que Oz vient faire là-de… dans, réalise-t-il soudain en ouvrant grand les yeux. La quasi-totalité de mes compagnons de fortune ont été emporté par un mal inconnu foudroyant, une semaine avant que tout ne soit détruit par le feu, se souvient-il en faisant les cent pas.

- Le feu est un bon moyen de détruire les germes des substances qu'ils ont généreusement déversé sur une partie de vos produits, cultivés dans votre potager puis entreposés dans votre cuisine.

- Quels produits ?

- Quelle importance ?

- Quels aliments ont été concernés par cet empoisonnement ? insiste-t-il, la mine grave.

- Les scaroles, laitues et batavias dont les orphelins devaient s'occuper, le renseigne finalement Heero.

Il connait le dossier sur le bout des doigts.

En dehors du fait qu'il s'agit de sa passion scientifique, Heero a surtout étudié le passé de son compagnon.

- Je… J'aime pas la salade… ! Sœur Helen essayait sans cesse de me convaincre d'avaler au moins une feuille, mais je n'aime pas la salade, 'ro ! J'aime pas ça… je… j'aime pas la salade… dramatise-t-il en secouant la tête et en portant une main à sa bouche.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Je… j'étais parti dévaliser une pharmacie pour y trouver de quoi les soigner…

- Seulement, aucun médicament n'aurait pu leur venir en aide.

- Je les ai laissés tout seul, 'ro ! se reproche Duo. Quand je suis revenu les bras chargé de paracétamol, convaincu à l'époque de leur haute efficacité, ils… Tout était en flamme et il faisait si chaud… Je ne pouvais pas m'approcher des bâtiments…

Heero l'attire à lui d'une douce traction pour le réconforter.

- C'est pour ça que je veux faire aboutir notre travail. Pour que nous puissions protéger les populations.

Duo est profondément déboussolé par tout ce qu'il apprend…

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette histoire refasse surface un jour, autrement que sous la forme d'un bon vieux cauchemar.

Au réveil, on change les draps trempés de sueur et on tente de passer une bonne journée…

- Il fait froid, ici, non ? fait soudain Heero avant de chanceler.

- 'ro ? !

Duo le rattrape, alors qu'il tombe à genoux.

- Il va finir par te tuer avec ses expériences à la con !

Usant de ses dernières forces, Heero fait un pas, puis deux, pour aider Duo dans sa lourde tâche de le trainer jusqu'au lit.

- J'ai dû inhaler du H328 combiné aux molécules groupées du syndrome de…

- La ferme !

- Ce n'est que passager, veut le rassurer Heero. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que j'ai quitté le labo il y a près d'une heure.

- Tu n'as jamais froid ou trop chaud, tu n'es jamais malade ou atteint par quoi que ce soit ! panique Duo. Et là, tu… tu es en train de faire un malaise et t'as même pas mangé de salade !

- Calme-toi.

- Il n'a rien de grave, monsieur Maxwell, lui assure un individu à la voix caverneuse saupoudré d'un rire sinistre.

Inutile de préciser que ce « VRP du néant », comme le surnomme Duo, l'a fait sursauter.

_*Il est entré quand, celui-là ? J'ai rien entendu*_ se dit Duo.

- Il va s'en remettre d'ici quelques minutes, ajoute le Docteur J. Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela lui arrive.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un salopard de première ! Vous saviez qu'il ferait tout ce que vous lui demanderiez...

Ses poings sont si serrés qu'ils en tremblent.

- Jusqu'à rompre avec vous ? complète le Docteur J. Je n'ai jamais rien exigé de tel, monsieur Maxwell.

- Bien sûr que non ! Vous êtes bien trop malin.

- Heero n'est pas un être ordinaire et je n'ai pas la prétention de pouvoir le contrôler. Il a toujours su où était sa place, où se trouvait son intérêt, définir son rôle et ses devoirs envers lui-même et l'humanité toute entière.

- Serait-ce votre technique pour faire pleurer les mémés ? Vous êtes dangereux, Doc' J. Vous et vos acolytes ne m'avez jamais inspiré confiance, mais j'ai pu constater que vous étiez le pire d'entre tous. Le plus vicieux, le plus calculateur… Vous n'hésiteriez pas à sacrifier un être humain, entre autre Heero, pour assouvir votre vengeance.

- Voyez-vous ça ?

- Parfaitement ! Figurez-vous que j'ai mené ma p'tite enquête… Vous avez été jugé pour faute grave, il y une vingtaine d'années. Votre matériel vous a été confisqué et le seul recourt qu'il vous restait pour continuer de vivre de votre savoir était de vous mettre au service d'une institution. Mais ce que vous avez fait d'Heero est ignoble et vos travaux secrets sont totalement illégaux. C'est terminé, _papy_ ! Vous allez devoir rendre des comptes et…

- Duo, l'interrompt Heero en lui agrippant le bras. Je le savais. J'ai travaillé avec lui en connaissance de causes.

- La science n'attend pas, Heero, soutient son professeur de sa voix rocailleuse.

Les épaules tombantes, Duo ferme les yeux, laissant silencieusement couler ses larmes de rage sur ses joues.

Il est clair qu'il ne fera jamais le poids face à l'exaltation des avancées scientifiques et de ses découvertes.

- Je sais.

Duo veut retirer sa main de sur son torse, mais Heero la retient et ajoute :

- Mais Duo encore moins.

L'impatient nommé rouvre grands ses yeux et n'osant y croire, préfère garder le silence.

- Peut-être pouvons-nous espacer les séances, soumet le Docteur J.

- Non, répond Heero. Nous garderons la même cadence pour les deux semaines à venir. Ceci marquera la fin de notre collaboration. J'ai mené à bien la plupart de nos travaux en cours, ces derniers jours. Une fois mes rapports publiés, les laboratoires d'Oz fermeront et ses dirigeants tomberont. En ce qui concerne l'Opération Météore, il nous faut y renoncer, ou en modifier le protocole.

- Tu ne peux pas gâcher un tel potentiel, Heero. Je te suis depuis ton plus jeune âge, j'ai participé à ta formation... Nous avons les moyens d'aller très loin.

- Le manque de fibres vous fait perdre les pédales, on dirait ! Une p'tite _salade du jardin_, ça vous tente ? propose Duo en lui adressant un regard lourd de sens.

Heero et Docteur J. se jaugent un instant.

- Si jamais tu changeais d'avis, tu sais où me trouver…

Le vieux scientifique pose encore un long regard indéfinissable sur Duo, puis sur son élève, sa fierté, avant de sortir d'un pas lent à la résonance métallique.

Quelques secondes passent après que la porte se soit refermée. Un temps qu'utilise Heero pour continuer d'observer Duo qui s'obstine à ne pas vouloir croiser son regard.

- Tu m'en veux vraiment, conclut Heero en l'incitant pourtant à reprendre sa place à ses côtés.

- Oui, répond-il sans détour. Mais je suis surtout très fatigué, j'suis vidé, ajoute-t-il d'une voix lasse en acceptant de s'allonger auprès de lui.

Le serrant dans ses bras, Heero lui dépose un baiser appuyé sur la tête, trop heureux et soulagé de les savoir à nouveau ensemble.

Heero a retrouvé toutes ses facultés physiques. Malgré cela, Duo ne se sent pas tranquille et lui jette des regards à la dérobée…

- Je me porte bien, lui assure Heero, le nez encore enfoui dans ses cheveux. Ce n'était qu'un léger effluve d'un des poisons mis au point par Oz.

- Et ?

- J'ai réussi à en trouver l'antidote. Mais ça ne résout rien d'autre.

_- Duo… ? Duo… ?_

- T'as entendu, 'ro ? C'est toi qui viens de m'appeler ? l'interroge-t-il en se redressant.

- Non…

- On aurait dit ta voix mais en plus lointaine…

- Ça doit être le surmenage.

- Il y a de quoi, mais ne va pas insinuer que je suis devenu fou !

Heero se hisse à sa hauteur pour lui caresser la joue et la lui embrasser.

- Tu veux bien remettre ce qui nous préoccupe à demain ?

Duo hoche la tête et se rallonge sur lui, prêt à s'écrouler de fatigue.

•

_**Le lendemain matin…**_

•

Heero ne réveille pas son compagnon et n'a pas l'intention d'aller en cours, non plus.

De toute façon, il a terminé le programme. Passer les examens qui se déroulent sur deux mois n'est qu'une formalité administrative pour lui.

Non, ce qui l'embête, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé entre Duo, le Docteur J. et lui.

_*J'ai comme un pressentiment*_ se dit-il. _*Toute cette histoire ne me dit rien qui vaille…*_

- Mhmmm…

Duo le tire de ses pensées.

- B'jour, 'ro ! marmonne-t-il en s'étirant.

- Bonjour, _tenshi no_.

- Oh, non ! Pourquoi mon réveil ne bip pas à tout va ? Allez, sonne, sonne, sonne ! implore-t-il sa montre en plissant fort ses paupières. Oh, non, ça marche pas ! Ça marche paaas ! J'ai pas rêvé, hein ? Tu m'as bien fait ce coup-là ?

- Si par « ce coup-là », tu entends…

- Attention à ce que tu vas dire ! le menace très sérieusement Duo pour la deuxième fois.

- Oui, je t'ai bien fait ce coup-là, se doit de répondre Heero, s'il veut éviter de le fâcher d'avantage.

Car, oui, il ne le perdra jamais vraiment, mais il a bien compris que Duo pouvait lui échapper de bien des façons… toutes aussi douloureuses.

Cela a semble-t-il l'air de lui suffire, puisque Duo reprend la suite de sa complainte matinale.

- Pff ! J'aurais préféré faire un horrible cauchemar et me réveiller dans les bras d'un toi en format « niveau intellectuel réduit » dans une université pourrie !

- Du moment que tu ne souhaites pas me diminuer autre chose, relève Heero d'un air coquin.

- Euh… Non, pas ça, non !

Heero se nourrit de son rire avant de l'embrasser profondément et de les mener sur leur petit nuage ; celui du paradis des amants réunis.

•

Plus tard, dans l'après-midi, Quatre et Trowa les trouvent en plein ménage de printemps.

- Je parie que tu as écouté à notre porte pour guetter des bruits suspects, les accueille Duo, les poings sur les hanches et un bandana rouge sur la tête.

- Absolument pas ! se défend Quatre. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça, _moi_.

- Ça à l'air d'aller mieux, vous deux ? les questionne Trowa.

Pour toute réponse, Heero abandonne sa lingette en microfibres pour aller entourer Duo de ses bras et par derrière.

- Tu pouvais très bien satisfaire « l'inspecteur Derrik » en le gratifiant d'un inimaginable « oui » de là où tu étais, 'ro !

Heero ferme les yeux et pose son menton sur l'épaule de son natté.

« Y a comme un courant d'air ! » se retient de souligner Trowa.

Ni lui, ni Quatre ne sont dupes. Tout autant qu'Heero, ils savent que Duo n'a pas fini de lui faire subir le résidu de ses souffrances endurées ces derniers mois.

- Alors comme ça, tu abandonnes définitivement la recherche ? Trowa interroge-t-il Heero.

- Non, je me sépare seulement du Docteur J.

- Nous allons créer, _ensemble_ - et Duo insiste lourdement sur ce mot -, un centre de recherches en tout genre où Heero pourra améliorer encore et encore son ultra-vaccin…

- Mon _anti_-_virus_ universel, le corrige Heero en sachant pertinemment que Duo fait exprès de se tromper.

Il s'employait déjà à mépriser tout ce qui peut toucher, de près ou de loin, au domaine médical, mais depuis cette affaire, son dédain ne fait qu'empirer.

- Oui, enfin bref ! Il pourra jouer avec ses formules, se faire des colliers de pâtes crues, ou fabriquer des malabars, que je serai au courant de ses moindres faits et gestes.

- Mais rassures-toi, Duo, nous avons bien saisi le pourquoi de ce partenariat, lui fait remarquer Trowa.

Lui et Duo se défient du regard avant que Quatre n'intervienne dans un raclement de gorge.

- Et comment comptes-tu préserver la paternité de ton travail, Heero ? Le Docteur J. pourrait te doubler et faire valoir ses droits sur tes découvertes, non ?

- Il souhaite seulement anéantir le groupe pharmaceutique Oz. Maintenant que c'est devenu possible, il me laisse l'entière responsabilité de nos travaux et se retire. Duo, lui, aura la charge de sensibiliser les populations quant au bien-fondé de ce vaccin.

- Ça finit plutôt bien, au bout du compte ! remarque Quatre, jouant la carte de l'optimisme.

- Ça dépend de quel point de vu on se place ! riposte Duo, peu amène.

- C'est certain, intervient Trowa en tirant son amant vers lui. Nous allons vous laisser faire le ménage dans votre vie et allons balayer devant notre porte. Quand tout sera redevenu clean de votre côté, vous savez où nous trouver.

- Quelle subtilité, Tro', j'ai bien failli m'étouffer avec tes métaphores ! lance Duo qui est d'une humeur définitivement bien suffocante, ce matin.

Quatre et Trowa aimeraient bien en apprendre un peu plus sur cet anti-virus miracle en cours de réalisation, mais il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir le don d'empathie pour sentir que le moment est mal choisi.

- Tu te trompes de cible, _tenshi no_, lui souffle Heero à l'oreille tout en replaçant une de ses petites mèches de cheveux sous son bandana rouge.

Duo baisse les yeux en serrant les mains d'Heero contre son ventre ; il se fait l'effet d'un gamin capricieux et il en a honte.

- Désolé… La reprise est difficile pour moi.

- Aucun problème, _vieux_, lui assure Trowa.

- Si tu veux qu'on se fasse une « chocolate party », rien que tous les deux, je suis ton homme ! le soutient Quatre.

- Pas tant que je suis agité par toutes ces émotions contraires. Tu sais bien que je déteste plus que tout te faire du mal, Quat'.

Son ami hoche la tête et sourit tristement.

Surtout, il évite intelligemment de prétendre pouvoir encaisser ses tourments sans ciller.

- Allez, shoo ! les exhorte gentiment Duo à sortir. Je n'ai pas envie que vous gardiez ce souvenir de moi en mode « infréquentable ».

- J'imagine qu'Heero va y avoir droit, lui, ne manque pas de le bousculer Trowa.

A croire qu'il veut s'attirer les foudres…

Une fois encore !

Même Heero fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension devant tant d'insistance, avant de finalement cerner ses intentions…

En espérant qu'il ait bel et bien les moyens d'aller aussi loin !

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! rétorque Duo, toujours aussi peu aimable, surtout envers Trowa.

- Il faut croire que tu lui en voudras toute ta vie.

- N'exagérons rien !

- Je crois bien que c'est le bon mot. Heero est en vie et ton plan a, semble-t-il, fonctionné.

Duo serre les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures et jauge durement son ami, à la limite de le toiser.

- Si ce n'est quelques imperfections, ici et là, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes ? C'est l'enseignement du jour, « Docteur Freud » ?

- N'exagérons rien, modère posément Trowa. C'est à toi de voir combien de temps il te faut pour exorciser ta colère… Il serait dommage qu'elle détruise ce que tu cherches tant à sauvegarder, non ?

Aidé et soutenu par leur lien à tous les quatre, si particulier et si fort, Duo détourne le regard et réussit à museler sa colère.

D'un commun accord tacite avec Heero, leurs amis quittent enfin la chambre, leur mission accomplie.

- Es-tu satisfait, mon ange ? Trowa demande-t-il à Quatre, une fois la porte refermée.

- Oui, mon Trowa. Merci à toi. Contrairement à ce que Duo s'imagine, ce n'est pas Heero qui souffre le plus de cette situation, mais bien lui.

- Je suis d'accord.

- Bien, je dois aller m'entretenir avec mon instructeur, dit-il en regardant sa montre. Je vais en avoir pour un moment, alors à ce soir.

- Si votre entrevue devait s'écourter, tu me trouveras au labo.

- D'accord ! lance-t-il en s'éloignant.

Trowa lui fait un clin d'œil et après que Quatre ait disparu de sa vue, il s'en retourne à ses affaires.

•

De l'autre côté de la porte…

- Je suis sincèrement désolé, 'ro.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être envers moi. J'ai merdé et je dois en assumer les conséquences.

_*Ca y est, j'en ai fait un martyr ! Il a toujours le beau rôle, celui-là !*_ se désole Duo.

- Je t'ai dit, hier soir, que je t'en voulais et c'est vrai, mais ça ne justifie pas mon attitude. Surtout envers Tro'… Au fond, je crois que je lui en veux d'aimer la science, lui aussi, et donc de t'encourager à t'investir toujours d'avantage.

- Nous le savons.

- Il n'y a pas que le Docteur J. T'as besoin de personne pour être… ce que tu es. Mais quand vous êtes tous les deux, Tro' et toi, plus rien ni personne n'existe ; il n'y a plus que vos expériences et votre désir d'en apprendre encore et encore…

Duo soupire alors qu'Heero resserre son étreinte.

- Franchement… C'est la goutte d'eau, 'ro. J'en ai marre de vos plans entre deux centrifugeuses.

Heero se retient de rire.

- Loin de moi l'idée de minimiser ce que tu as vécu et ressenti par ma faute, ces derniers temps, mais je pense que d'avoir levé le voile sur le traumatisme de ton enfance n'aide en rien à t'apaiser.

Duo ferme les yeux et profite du massage d'Heero sur sa nuque et son dos pour faire le point, une dernière fois.

- Je crois qu'il est temps d'en parler, déclare-t-il. Je n'ai gardé le silence que trop d'années.

- À quoi songes-tu ?

- Il faudra couper plus d'une tête au sein du groupe Oz pour que justice soit faite.

- Mais encore ?

- Je veux participer à leur déchéance.

- Et par quels moyens ?

- Je veux aller sur le terrain, prélever des échantillons d'eau aux alentours de leurs usines et des quartiers pauvres… Je veux leur faire mordre la poussière !

- Pas avant que tu sois totalement immunisé contre toutes attaques biochimiques et virales.

- Eh ben ! Il est presque prêt ton vaccin, non ?

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, je dois procéder à d'autres tests.

- C'est-à-dire… ? demande-t-il avec inquiétude.

- J'ai décidé de m'injecter le produit. Trowa sera présent en tant qu'observateur.

- Tu sais comment me rassurer, toi !

- C'est à prendre ou à laisser. Je n'accepterai pas que tu te mettes en danger inutilement.

- Tu… tu veux dire par là que… qu'il ne faut surtout pas suivre ton exemple ? se moque-t-il ouvertement avec une ironie grinçante.

Heero juge préférable de ne rien répondre.

- Je tiens à être présent durant toutes les étapes du protocole d'essai et ce n'est pas négociable.

- Je m'en doute.

- Bon ! soupire Duo. J'imagine qu'il est l'heure pour toi d'aller retrouver « pince de crabe » et ce, bien que ce soit le week-end !

- Encore deux petites semaines et je serai de nouveau tout à toi.

- Peut-être que tu mettras moins de temps, qui sait ? espère Duo.

Heero lui sourit, puis l'embrasse langoureusement, un long et délicieux moment.

- Qui sait ? répète Heero avant de picorer ses lèvres rougies. Tu pourrais en profiter pour étudier.

- T'insinues quoi, là, _pain d'épice bridé_ ?

Heero rit à son nouveau surnom et s'en va avant de se prendre un nouveau coup de serviette sur les fesses.

- Je t'aime, dit-il en passant la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte en bois sombre.

- C'est justement ce qui te rend idiot, _Yellowstone_.

- N'est-ce pas là ce que tu désires : un moi en mode simplet ?

- Tu la vois, celle-là ? tente-t-il de l'intimider en agitant une main menaçante.

- Tu me la montreras mieux que ça tout à l'heure. À ce soir, _tenshi no_.

- S'il y a le moindre souci…

- Il n'y en aura pas, le coupe Heero d'un regard pénétrant.

- Ouais… _Bye_, _my love_.

•

_**Une semaine et demie plus tard…**_

•

Les lunettes de soleil perchées sur le nez, les mains fourrées dans les poches de son pantalon et la chemise blanche aux manches retroussées dépassant savamment de son uniforme, Duo - sexy en diable - s'avance d'un pas lent, mais déterminé, vers l'un des nombreux bancs du parc, occupé par Quatre et Trowa.

- Bonjour, mon Dodo ! l'accueille chaleureusement Quatre.

- Salut, mon p'tit ange.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué… dit-il en l'étreignant.

Duo sourit et le serre fort en retour, cœur contre cœur.

- Toi aussi, mon diablounet.

- Ce n'est pas mon surnom favori, se plaint Quatre.

- C'est parce que tu ignores encore beaucoup ce que tu provoques chez certaines personnes ; ce qui n'est pas le cas de « Triple T », ajoute-t-il en reportant plus longuement son attention sur le « triple exemplaire » en question. Bonjour, Trowa.

- Je te trouve bien solennel.

Duo ôte ses lunettes.

- Je me suis injustement défoulé sur toi l'autre jour et je tiens à m'en excuser. Faut dire que t'es trop calme et tu vises toujours dans le mille, ça a tendance à m'énerver encore plus !

- Parce que sous certains aspects, je te rappelle Heero, peut-être ?

Duo baragouine dans sa barbe inexistante, le regard fixé sur un Faux Cyprès majestueux. (A)

- Bien qu'elles soient tout à fait inutiles entre nous, j'accepte tes excuses, Duo.

- Merci. C'est important pour moi.

- Hm.

- Allez, plus que quelques jours, mon Dodo ! l'encourage Quatre.

Duo acquiesce sans grand enthousiasme, avant de bailler furieusement en étirant ses bras vers le ciel... Mais à peine rouvre-t-il les yeux qu'il entend un hoquet de surprise, puis un vélo tomber.

Lorsqu'il se retourne vers le point d'origine de l'accident, il trouve Trowa devant lui, alors qu'il devrait être tranquillement assis sur le banc, à présent derrière lui.

- Comment t'es arrivé là aussi vite, toi ? !

- Trowa t'est passé au-dessus pour t'éviter une collision avec le vélo de Rosalie, lui explique Quatre en se rapprochant d'elle. Ça va, tu n'as rien ? lui demande-t-il ensuite, en l'aidant à ramasser sa bicyclette.

- Non… Trowa m'a rattrapé au vol. Merci à toi, Quatre.

- Je t'en prie.

En époussetant sa jupe plissée bleu marine, elle ne peut s'empêcher de jeter des regards furtifs vers Trowa ; en dehors des cours d'éducation sportive, il n'effectue pas de pirouette aérienne en pleine air.

- Sois prudente, recommande-t-il à la jeune étudiante en ignorant volontairement ses joues rouges. La prochaine fois, ce pourrait être grave.

- Je suis désolée… Je lisais un SMS sur mon téléphone et au moment où j'ai voulu freiner…

- C'est bien ce que j'ai vu, assure-t-il d'un air impassible.

- Je te présente mes excuses, Duo, lui adresse la jeune femme, troublée tant par l'incident que par les trois garçons.

Tout le campus connaît leurs identités ; Trowa et Heero n'étant pas étranger à cette célébrité, dont Duo et Quatre se seraient bien passés.

Si Quatre a veillé à ne pas entrer dans l'immense stade, il n'a pas fait preuve d'assez de vigilance lorsque Trowa l'a invité à la kermesse de l'école célébrant l'arrivée de l'automne.

Duo ayant fait la même erreur avec Heero…

•

_**Flash back**_

•

C'est à midi tapante qu'ils se retrouvent au beau milieu de la cour principale, noire de monde, délicieusement piégés par leurs amants, soudainement affamés et assoiffés de tout leur être.

Aux vues des centaines d'étudiants, de leurs familles et de tout le personnel de l'établissement réquisitionné pour l'occasion, Heero et Trowa les entraînent dans une succession de baisers passionnés, marquant et réaffirmant-là leur « territoire ».

Victorieux et hautement satisfaits, Heero et Trowa finissent leur « repas » en picorant les lèvres rougies et humides de leurs compagnons, à la fois sonnés par l'assaut, mécontents et haletants.

Médusée, la foule met un certain temps avant de reprendre ses activités en cours : comme de terminer de monter sa fourchette jusqu'à sa bouche, ou de continuer d'avaler l'eau de sa bouteille, le goulot encore vissé sur leurs lèvres…

Des deux « victimes » encore accrochées à leurs « bourreaux », seul Duo réussit à articuler un « j'hallucine ! ». Quatre préférant se cacher sous le col de la chemise de Trowa.

- Ça devrait les calmer durablement, estime celui-ci.

- Hn.

- Vous ne pouviez pas taguer nos noms sur les murs ! se plaint Duo. J'sais pas moi, un truc débile du genre : « H+D=love 4ever » entouré d'un gros cœur. Non, il fallait absolument que vous nous incorporiez dans votre plan d'ado' attardé !

- Je t'en prie, Duo… Ne les provoque pas, ne dis plus rien ! l'implore Quatre. Ils sont capables de pire encore !

Absorbés par leur « étude de marché » intitulée « CP : Cibles Potentielles », Heero et Trowa n'écoutent les complaintes de leurs compagnons que d'une oreille distraite…

•

_**Fin du flash back**_

•

Malgré cela, Duo et Quatre ne réalisent pas pleinement jusqu'à quel point Heero et Trowa intimident les gens ; ils ont un regard… très différent envers eux, qui peut être insoutenable lorsqu'ils défendent leur position.

C'est la raison pour laquelle Rosalie ne peut pas dévisager Trowa comme elle le fait plus facilement avec Duo et Quatre ; à l'inverse, ceux-ci cherchent toujours à mettre leurs interlocuteurs à l'aise, sauf circonstance exceptionnelle.

Et auquel cas, il ne fait pas bon d'être _leur_ cible.

- Y a pas de mal, Rosie ! minimise Duo. Et puis, t'as vu le cerbère ? Quand c'est pas Heero, c'est Trowa ! J'appelle ça : la synergie des RoToto ! dit-il en riant de sa dernière trouvaille, les mains croisées derrière la tête.

Quatre rit doucement en se mordant la lèvre.

Rosalie, elle, s'incline par trois fois, s'interdisant de l'accompagner dans son hilarité.

- Les nippons t'ont fait un lavage de cerveau, ou quoi ? J'me suis cru tout seul, j'étais bien trop dans l'allée. J'ai ma part de responsabilité, okay ?

La jeune anglaise, native du Japon, hoche la tête, sans dire un mot, puis reprend sa route.

- Mouais… Elle est foutue, si vous voulez mon avis.

- Elle a eu peur quand Trowa est comme tombé du ciel entre vous deux, explique Quatre.

- C'est sûr… Merci, _jumper _(1). Ça aurait été dommage de me retrouver avec une pompe à air dans le derrière, j'ai déjà bien assez à faire avec un Heero qui me gonfle !

N'en pouvant plus de ses comparaisons métaphoriques à répétition, Quatre explose de rire, faisant résonner sa joie dans tout le parc ; même Trowa y va de son petit-sourire-en-coin-qui-en-dit-long.

- Trêve de plaisanteries, mon Dodo, reprend Quatre en essuyant ses yeux. Tu manques de sommeil, lui reproche-t-il.

Duo hoche les épaules et va s'asseoir sur une grosse pierre lisse à côté du banc.

- Heero rentre tard ?

- Jamais avant deux-trois heures du matin. Et je sais que pour lui, cela signifie « rentrer plus tôt ».

Quatre lui adresse une moue réprobatrice.

- Parce que tu pourrais dormir, toi, en sachant ton mec en train de touiller des germes mortels ?

- Non, concède-t-il.

- Bon, alors le sujet est clos. Qu'est-ce qu'on mange, ce midi ? On s'fait un p'tit restau' ? propose Duo en se frottant les mains.

- Avec plaisir ! accepte Quatre.

Trowa hoche la tête, toujours partant.

- C'est cool ! Ça vous dérange si j'demande à Jeff de se joindre à nous ? Akito n'est pas là et il est tout seul pour manger.

- Sans compter que ça te permet de penser à autre chose, ou tout du moins de parler d'autre chose, devine Quatre.

- J'aime bien Jeff, se défend Duo. Je ne me sers pas de lui ! Et c'est peut-être bien le seul, mis à part vous deux, qui me côtoie sans arrière-pensées.

Quatre se mord la lèvre, conscient d'avoir oublié l'irritabilité de Duo.

- Pardon.

- T'as raison quand même, Quat', mais ça me fait mal que tu ne veuilles voir que cette partie-là de moi. Ça me donne l'impression de n'être que fragile et dépendant d'Heero.

- Ce n'est absolument pas ce que je voulais et ce n'est pas ce que tu es, répond Quatre. Je me suis mal exprimé et j'en suis désolé.

Duo se lève et rechausse ses lunettes de soleil.

- C'est bon, c'est oublié. Tu n'as rien dit de mal et je l'aurais compris si je n'étais pas dans cet état.

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas fait preuve de beaucoup de tact.

- T'es l'amour incarné, Quat'Cute… Bon allez ! Je vais chercher Jeff. On se retrouve à la sortie sud dans une heure ?

- Entendu ! répond Quatre en pressant encore un peu la main de Trowa.

- Il s'en sort bien, constate-t-il en regardant Duo s'éloigner.

- Oui, je trouve aussi.

•

_**Quelques jours plus tard…**_

•

Heero rentre peu après une heure du matin et comme d'habitude, Duo l'attend, allongé sur son lit, le regard perdu dans la contemplation du plafond.

Après lui avoir déposé un doux baiser sur le front, Heero s'en va directement dans leur salle de bain pour prendre une douche fraîche.

Il adore l'eau froide.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, il vient prendre place à ses côtés. Alors, Duo accepte de fermer les yeux et de céder au sommeil.

- J'ai fini, lui annonce Heero.

Duo rouvre les paupières.

- Fini du verbe « finir », synonyme de « terminer », « boucler », « emballé, c'est peser » ?

- Hn.

- Plus d'affreux ?

- Ma collaboration avec le Docteur J. a définitivement pris fin.

- Quand procèdes-tu au dernier test ?

- Au plus vite. Demain serait parfait.

- Ça ne peut vraiment pas attendre ?

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai besoin de te retrouver, 'ro. Si tu pouvais laisser passer la première semaine de vacances de février qui vient…

- Les deux, _tenshi no_.

- Cool… se réjouit Duo avant de bailler et de nicher son visage dans son cou.

•

Durant toute la durée de leur congé scolaire, Heero s'est occupé de Duo comme jamais.

Boîtes de nuit, sushi-bar et boutiques ouverts vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, hôtels ultramodernes…

Mais ce que Duo a préféré, c'est leur séjour de trois jours et quatre nuits dans un ryokan, une magnifique auberge traditionnelle japonaise.

Il se souvient des mots qu'il a lus sur l'une des brochures destinées aux touristes :

_« Il est fortement recommandé de tenter au moins une fois ce type d'hébergement. Vous devrez vous déchausser pour entrer, enfiler des chaussons pour évoluer à l'intérieur de l'auberge et marcher pieds nus dans votre chambre. Les chambres sont recouvertes de tatamis et les cloisons sont des portes coulissantes. Vous dormirez sur un futon. Les repas souvent inclus dans le prix sont servis dans les chambres._

_Il est possible d'avoir une salle de bain privée, mais la plupart du temps les ryokans ont des bains publics (onsen), non mixtes, à la disposition de leur clientèle._

_Il est possible de trouver des ryokans dans toutes les villes du Japon (on en dénombre plusieurs dizaines de millier). Une chambre s'élève à environ entre 15 000 et 30 000 yens par personne. »_ (B)

- C'était tellement bien, 'ro… se délecte encore Duo en démêlant sa longue chevelure, assis en tailleur sur son lit.

Heero se remémore, lui aussi, les nombreux souvenirs de ses deux merveilleuses semaines, tout en continuant de faire les devoirs de son compagnon.

- Veille bien à faire deux ou trois fautes, surtout… Plutôt trois ! Deux, c'est louche…

- Hn. 1 + 1 = 4, ça te va ?

- Idiot ! rit Duo en terminant de natter ses cheveux. 1 + 1 = 1, nous le savons bien. Les profs ne veulent rien entendre, mais c'est parce qu'ils ne se donnent pas les moyens d'appréhender, ni d'étudier l'invisible, l'impalpable… Et ça se prétend scientifique !

Heero sourit, mais sans se moquer ; il sait que Duo est très sérieux dans ses propos.

Deux bonnes minutes passent, pendant lesquelles Duo aura vaqué à ses petites occupations, avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

- Tu m'as fait visiter des endroits incroyables, 'ro et tu as tout payé…

- …

- Allez, quoi ! Tes parents t'ont laissé autant d'argent que ça ?

Duo sait seulement qu'ils sont morts, comme Heero le lui a dit.

- Hn.

Bien décidé à explorer le passé de l'homme qu'il aime, Duo va s'asseoir à califourchon face à Heero, l'obligeant ainsi à se concentrer sur lui et non plus sur son devoir de physique.

En posant ses mains sur les hanches du natté, Heero se laisse volontiers aller sur le dossier rembourré de la chaise, tout à fait enclin à satisfaire sa curiosité…

- J'ai l'impression que tu es tombé amoureux de ce ryokan, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as fait preuve d'une ardeur toute particulière_,_ là-bas…

Duo lui sourit, les yeux brillants.

- Cette auberge est magnifique, 'ro. Elle a une atmosphère… _toute particulière…_ que je ne saurais expliquer. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que c'est la plus belle de tout le pays !

- Tu as perdu ton objectivité dès l'instant où…

- Où… ? l'interrompt Duo d'un air coquin.

Heero sourit, jugeant qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de finir sa phrase.

- C'est pour ça que je t'interroge sur l'état de ton compte bancaire, reprend Duo. Tu sais déjà que c'est ma deuxième famille d'accueil, les Raberba Winner, qui me paye mes études et m'assure une vie confortable. Ce n'est un secret pour personne. Le père de Quatre m'a comme qui dirait pris sous son aile depuis que j'ai fait tomber son petit héritier… Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier : Quat' s'apprêtait à monter dans sa limousine à la sortie d'un immeuble et boom ! Je l'ai heurté.

- Vous aviez quel âge ?

- Dix ans. Ça faisait deux ans que je survivais dans les rues avec deux autres garçons plus vieux que moi. Je courais pour échapper à un vendeur de légumes… Tout ça pour une courgette ! se désole Duo. En plus, j'aime pas ça… J'ai pris ce que j'ai pu !

Heero sourit.

- La première fois que j'ai percuté quelqu'un de plein fouet, c'était le Père Maxwell, précise Duo d'un air songeur.

- Raberba ne t'a pas grondé ? l'interroge Heero, souhaitant le ramener à ce souvenir-ci.

- Il allait le faire quand Quatre s'est mis à rire, fait rare à en juger par l'expression de son père. Finalement, Rashid nous a aidés à nous relever et Quatre m'a invité à partager son goûter avec lui… en fixant ma courgette d'un drôle d'œil. Raberba et moi avons discuté et il m'a proposé de venir vivre avec eux.

- C'est ainsi que tu as trouvé ta deuxième famille d'adoption et que tu es devenu le frère de Quatre et de ses vingt-neuf sœurs, complète Heero.

- M'en parle pas !

- Mais tu as tenu à garder le nom de ton premier père adoptif.

- Et de sortir de cette prison dorée quand j'en avais envie, oui. J'ai dû respecter quelques règles, mais bon, pour Quat', je pouvais bien faire des efforts... C'est moi qui ai fait pénétrer Trowa dans sa chambre, tu sais ? Nous avions seize ans ! dit-il, tout fier de lui.

Heero sourit.

- Et c'est encore moi qui ai amadoué l'Inflexible Raberba pendant des mois pour qu'il accepte, _et_ l'idée que son fils soit homosexuel, _et_ qu'il sorte avec Trowa, _et_ qu'ils vivent ensemble en tant que pensionnaires dans un autre pays que le sien. Avant tout ça, Quat' étudiait par correspondance et s'ennuyait ferme !

Duo marque une pause avant de confier :

- Ça a été plus dur que je ne le pensais de perdre un deuxième père, tu sais ? Sous son air autoritaire se cachait un homme bon, aimant et tendre.

Heero se redresse pour le serrer tendrement dans ses bras et lui murmurer un doux « Je sais ».

- Ton compte bancaire, 'ro ? J'ai pas oublié… le rappelle-t-il à l'ordre en se détachant légèrement. Autant, j'ai fini par découvrir combien coûte une année scolaire dans une grande école pour enfants « bien nés », autant, tu as veillé à me cacher le montant de tes dépenses, dont celui de la location du sublime ryokan.

- Je t'ai laissé régler les notes de quelques achats et d'une chambre d'hôtel, se défend Heero.

- Wouah ! le raille-t-il. Deux téléchargements d'albums à dix euros, un cadeau pour Quat', Tro' et Sissi et un Love Hotel (C). C'est clair, tu sais faire une division !

Heero lui sourit avec malice et n'a visiblement pas l'intention de satisfaire sa curiosité…

Sans contrepartie.

- J'ai compris… _Monsieur_ veut son su-sucre ? s'en amuse Duo.

Glissant sa main sur sa joue et perdant ses doigts dans ses cheveux bruns, Duo s'incline pour lui donner sa « douceur » en un long baiser taquin et gourmant.

Alors que Duo se pourlèche encore les babines, Heero daigne enfin lui répondre.

- Nous avons de quoi vivre sans avoir à travailler ni à compter sur la fortune de ton frère de cœur.

Interdit, Duo déglutit de travers et toussote.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Tu serais aussi riche que Quat' ?

- Moins.

- Mais… Quel métier exerçaient ton père et ta mère ?

Heero grimace furtivement à l'entente de ces qualificatifs.

- Bah, quoi ? reprend Duo. T'es pas né dans un chou, 'ro !

Ne souhaitant pas bénéficier de son « immense savoir » au travers d'un cours sur la « pérennisation des petites abeilles », Heero juge bon de lui céder du terrain en passant immédiatement à la suite de son histoire.

- Odin Lowe est mort lorsque j'avais neuf ans. Il m'a appris à manier les armes, à élaborer des stratégies militaires et à lire des contrats en tout genre, type exécution. Il venait de confier mon éducation scientifique au Docteur J. lorsqu'il n'est plus rentré. J'ai vu son cadavre dans son cercueil ouvert, trois jours plus tard, à Moscou. La semaine d'après, je m'envolais pour le Japon et héritais de tout ce qu'il avait bien pu posséder et accumuler au cours de sa vie de riche antiquaire aux activités multiples plus ou moins morales…

Livide, les yeux ronds comme des billes, Duo ne sait pas quoi dire.

Heero lui a toujours paru secret, mystérieux, voire impénétrable et parfois inaccessible… mais de là à imaginer pareil scénario, il y a un monde !

- Et… et ta mère ? continue-t-il de le cuisiner avec précaution.

Il a l'impression de marcher sur des œufs.

- Mise à part son origine japonaise évidente, il ne m'en a jamais parlé et je ne saurais probablement jamais qui elle est, ou était... Et de toute façon, ça ne m'intéresse pas, statue-t-il.

Duo préfère ne pas insister. Il s'estime déjà chanceux et heureux d'en avoir autant appris à son sujet.

- Comment est-on passé d'une auberge japonaise romantique à souhait au maniement des armes ?

- Elle est à nous, révèle-t-il. Un mot de toi et je la fais fermer pour nous y installer après nos études.

- A nous… répète Duo d'un air songeur en lui caressant la main qui repose sur sa cuisse.

Il adore quand Heero utilise la première personne du pluriel en parlant d'eux et de leurs projets.

C'est si excitant !

- Comment ? se reprend-il. Quoi est à nous ? Une arme !

Heero sourit en lui embrassant le bout du nez.

- Tu m'fais loucher quand tu fais ça…

- Le ryokan.

- Le ryokan ?

- Hn.

- Tu as acheté cette auberge ? ! !

- Non, elle fait partie de mon héritage… de _moi_, si j'en crois Odin, accepte-t-il de dévoiler, non sans scepticisme.

Duo sait qu'Heero aurait pu garder ce « détail » pour lui, en jouant la scène de l'imperturbable agent 00_1_ que rien ni personne ne peut atteindre.

Touché de constater qu'au contraire, Heero se confie, quitte à ce que cela l'expose par la suite, Duo lui caresse la joue avant de passer une main délicate dans ses cheveux bruns.

Se surprenant lui-même, Heero prolonge la magie de l'instant, son regard soudé à celui de Duo.

- Il m'a dit, lors de notre seul et unique séjour là-bas, qu'il aimait venir s'y réfugier entre deux missions et déguster les plats délicieux d'Aoi, la femme qui…

- Ça veut dire « bleu » en japonais, non ? l'interroge précipitamment Duo.

- C'est la même prononciation, mais on utilise un kanji différent pour la couleur et le prénom, lui explique son professeur de japonais particulier.

- Okay, je t'ai coupé la parole, excuse-moi, se reproche-t-il, craignant qu'Heero ne veuille plus continuer.

_*Qu'est-ce que j'suis bête, des fois !*_

Afin de le rassurer, Heero s'empare doucement de sa natte encore humide pour attirer le visage de Duo jusqu'au sien et l'embrasser.

- Tout compte fait, j'aurais préféré que tu m'interrompes de _cette_ façon… souffle-t-il à un cheveu de ses lèvres.

Duo rit.

- Jeee saiiis ! chantonne-t-il. La femme qui… ? Tu veux bien m'en dire plus sur elle ?

- Elle était agent secret pour son gouvernement. Odin ne m'a jamais parlé que d'elle ; il n'y avait qu'Aoi qui trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Son élégance, sa discrétion, son sens du devoir, sa force intérieure, sa cuisine…

- Ce doit être une sorte de repère maternel pour toi, non ? Enfin, plus maintenant, mais quand tu étais petit… j'imagine…

Heero se rembrunit soudainement en rompant leur contact visuel.

- 'ro… ? Tu ne… tu ne l'as jamais rencontré, c'est ça ?

- Elle a donné sa vie pour son pays et Odin n'a pas su me cacher son chagrin ; il est mort peu après, débite-t-il avec une froide indifférence parfaitement feinte.

Duo l'observe avec regret se refermer comme une huitre en passant du mode « confiance » à celui de « défiance ».

- Il m'a fait jurer de ne jamais vendre le ryokan, alors je l'ai placé en agence spécialisée dans les locations de biens historiques. _« Il renferme le secret de ton âme, Heero. Tu aurais dû y vivre une autre vie. Pardonne-moi… si tu le veux et si tu le peux… »_ n'a-t-il rien trouvé de mieux à m'écrire sur son testament.

Duo se protège de son ressentiment comme il peut, en tentant d'adoucir les traits de son visage par de doux effleurements.

Il interprète facilement le sens de ces paroles qu'il juge limpides et surtout inespérées au vu de son humeur.

- Et… tu as suivi la trace qu'Odin a maladroitement laissée derrière lui ? le questionne-t-il d'un air innocent en repassant le col de sa chemise blanche de ses mains.

Heero fronce les sourcils et le fixe d'un air extrêmement contrarié.

_*Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce blocage émotionnel à la Yuy, encore !*_ se désole Duo, tout en compatissant. _*C'est vrai, après tout, Aoi exerçait un métier très dangereux et elle a peut-être pris peur… C'est pas une vie pour un enfant… Bah, non ! Elle a confié leur fils à son père ! D'après moi, le contrat d'Aoi stipulait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de devenir mère… Elle a donc porté et donné la vie à mon Heero dans le plus grand secret… Et toujours d'après moi, elle a fait promettre à Odin, pour les protéger tous les trois, de ne jamais rien dire à _James Bond Junior_… pour ne pas risquer qu'il veuille un jour la retrouver… ! Mais oui, mais c'est bien sûr !*_

Plongé dans son enquête, tandis qu'Heero le dévisage en silence, Duo sursaute quand on vient frapper à leur porte.

_*Ouf ! Sauvé par le gong !*_

- Ça doit être nos deux tourtereaux… Entrez ! les invite-t-il en se levant.

- Prêt ? se renseigne Trowa pendant que Quatre et Duo chuchotent de leur côté.

- Hn.

- Prêt pour quoi… ? Ah ! oui… _ça _! se remémore Duo en se frappant le front. Le test… L'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru que l'on pourrait vivre « normalement »… soupire Duo en traçant des guillemets imaginaires de ses doigts.

- Tu peux rester, ici, avec Quatre, tente de le dissuader Heero, inutilement.

- Passez donc devant, nous vous suivons.

Trowa jette un regard en biais à Heero.

- Si vous avez l'intention de comploter pour autre chose que de nous afficher comme des mecs gonflables en public, c'est même pas la peine d'y songer ! leur lance Duo.

Avant de tirer son frère au dehors.

- Au fait, tu aimes mon petit cadeau ? demande-t-il à Quatre.

- Tu m'as offert un boxer en dentelle rouge ouvert d'une fente au niveau des fesses ! semble-t-il se scandaliser.

- Ose me dire que tu ne l'as pas déjà testé !

- Oui, une fois ou deux…

- C'est pratique, hein ? Sauf pour la banane… C'est frustrant pour le coup !

- C'est-à-dire que… Trowa me l'a déchiré… sur moi… avec les dents, avoue-t-il au compte-goutte.

- Naaan ! Trop fort ! 'ro aussi, rit-il. C'est marrant, non ?

- Désopilant !

- Bah, quoi ? La réputation des triples « T » et « H » n'est plus à faire, Quat'.

- Je sais, mais là… quand même ! J'ai eu peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir m'asseoir, si ce n'est sur une bouée percée.

Heero et Trowa peuvent entendre Duo éclater de rire, alors que lui et Quatre s'enfoncent dans l'obscurité du long couloir.

- Mauvaise idée, objecte Heero en réponse au regard illuminé de son ami. Les perdre ne nous attirerait que des ennuis... Vous faites fausse route ! leur signale-t-il ensuite.

Duo et Quatre se retournent, leur sourient d'un air satisfait qui fait clairement comprendre qu'ils se savaient dans la mauvaise direction, puis rebroussent chemin pour s'engager sur la gauche.

- J'ai vidé et stérilisé les lieux, Heero renseigne-t-il Trowa, tandis qu'ils marchent loin derrière leurs compagnons. Je serai vite fixé si le vaccin est inopérant.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Il serait plus prudent de charger le défibrillateur à son maximum.

Serein et somme toute confiant, Trowa l'observe du coin de l'œil, les mains dans les poches.

- Grouillez-vous ! les presse Duo lorsqu'ils arrivent devant les doubles portes blindées du laboratoire du cinquième sous-sol. J'ai pas envie d'y passer la nuit ! Déjà que cet endroit me met mal à l'aise…

- Détends-toi, _tenshi no_. Ça ne va pas durer longtemps.

- Ça alors ? Tu ne m'avais encore jamais dit cette phrase…

Quatre rit en l'entraînant à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Et Heero n'a pas menti. Ni une, ni deux, il se plante lui-même l'aiguille dans la jugulaire - donnant des nausées à Duo et Quatre - puis, assis sur son tabouret en plastique, les yeux clos, il attend une minute.

Sur le qui-vive, Trowa se tient prêt à intervenir.

Face à eux, Duo et Quatre guettent le moindre signe suspect, plus crispés et angoissés que jamais...

- On va rester comme ça durant soixante-douze heures ? l'interroge Duo.

Les traits torturés de son visage révèlent qu'il ne s'agit pas là d'un mouvement d'humeur capricieux, mais à l'inverse, d'une grande nervosité.

- Non, lui répond Heero en se relevant. Tu peux débrancher l'appareil, Trowa. Les premières soixante-douze heures servent à déterminer avec précision les différentes étapes du processus d'absorption du produit.

- Parfait, à moi ! s'élance Duo en se frottant les mains.

Les trois autres le fixent comme s'il s'apprêtait à foncer droit sur l'un des murs en soutenant qu'il réussirait à passer au travers.

- Même si j'acceptais, ce n'est pas possible, prétend Heero.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Je dois d'abord procéder à…

- Tu vas m'injecter ton anti-machin dans les plus brefs délais… C'est clair ?

Heero serre les mâchoires.

- Je prends ça pour un oui.

- Duo, tu es certain de vouloir faire ça ? lui demande Quatre avec inquiétude.

- Aussi sûr que j'ai envie de mousse au chocolat… Tu peux sortir d'ici, 'ro ?

- Oui, mais je ne dois rien avaler jusqu'à demain matin.

- Aïe ! Je vais mal la vivre, cette piqûre… Euh, quand tu dis « rien avaler »… ?

- Désolé, pas même ta salive.

- Mouais… Ça va m'plaire ton plan à deux balles !

Duo marque une courte pause…

- Quel dommage ! Moi qui avais prévu de te faire passer un check-up des pieds à la tête… Tu sais qu'en plus du noir, j'ai aussi le même boxer en dentelle bleu dur ?

- Serait-ce une façon de te venger que de me faire baver, _kistune no_ ?

- Un peu, ouais !

- À mon tour de te faire saliver…

- Hey, oh ! On est là ! intervient Quatre.

- Je lui propose seulement d'aller dans notre chambre, se défend Heero.

- Sans rire !

- Pour déguster un assortiment de chocolats fins spécialement importés de France pour l'occasion, _baka._

- Nan, t'es trop cool, mon Heero ! s'emballe Duo. Je n'aime pas l'occasion, mais… J'te le confie, Tro' ! Quat' et moi passons devant, dit-il en le tirant par la main.

Comme quand ils avaient dix ans et que Duo l'entraînait en pleine nuit jusque dans les cuisines, prétendant que sa demeure n'était pas si différente d'un centre commercial.

Quatre a repris goût à la vie grâce à lui… et à Trowa.

- C'est toi qui subis un traitement de choc et c'est lui qui va se goinfrer de sucreries, relève Trowa, très amusé.

- Pas tout à fait, le contredit Heero en retroussant correctement sa manche.

Trowa lève un sourcil interrogateur.

- Disons que je me concocte _ma_ sucrerie, explique-t-il, faisant rire Trowa aux éclats.

Et quand, par amour, Duo propose à Heero de lui mettre un ou deux chocolats de côté - en sachant que le ballotin en contient une trentaine - celui-ci refuse, faisant à chaque fois sourire Trowa et froncer les sourcils de Quatre.

Au bout d'une heure à observer Heero du coin de l'œil tout en goûtant ses douceurs, Duo se lève pour aller se laver les mains.

Quand il revient, une poignée de secondes plus tard, Quatre et Trowa sont sur le départ.

- Je reviens demain matin, Trowa informe-t-il Duo. Mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'il ne subira pas d'effets secondaires gênants, ou...

- Mortels ? Tu as bien trop confiance en lui, si tu veux mon avis. 'ro est un kamikaze. Quand je pense que personne d'autre que nous n'est au courant…

- Essaye de décompresser, d'accord ? Heero sait ce qu'il fait, il ne…

- Bonne nuit à toi, Quat', le coupe-t-il d'un air agacé.

- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais dormir, alors si tu as besoin de moi, n'hésite pas à…

La légère toux d'Heero l'interrompt et inquiète particulièrement Duo.

- Ce n'est rien, veut-il les rassurer. Cessez de jouer à « un, deux, trois soleils » !

- Tu connais ce jeu ? ! s'étonne Quatre en écarquillant les yeux.

- Duo m'a forcé à y jouer, la semaine dernière.

- Ah, oui ! C'est vrai, se rappelle-t-il. C'était carrément l'enfer ! Il ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre. Même quand j'essayais de... de…

- J'imagine que tu n'as pas dû tenir très longtemps, suggère Trowa. Tu préfères quand il _bouge_, non ?

- Sérieux, Tro', faut que t'arrêtes avec tes métaphores pourries !

Son ami lui sourit.

- Allez, shoo, dehors !

- Bonne nuit, mon Dodo.

Duo lui adresse un clin d'œil, puis ferme la porte.

Enfin seuls, il s'empresse de venir se blottir contre Heero, le forçant à s'allonger.

- Tu me le dirais si tu n'allais pas bien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hn. Je m'inquiète plutôt de l'efficacité du vaccin.

- Je préfère qu'il soit finalement inopérant, plutôt que fatal, vois-tu ?

- Hn.

- Encore onze heures ! se lamente-t-il en soupirant.

- Une bonne nuit de sommeil et il n'en paraitra plus.

- Sauf que j'ai pas envie de dormir… On joue à « un, deux, trois soleils » ?

- Non.

- Allez !

- Non.

- Pff !

Pour le convaincre, Duo s'assoit sur son bassin avant de lentement faire sauter les premiers boutons de son jean, laissant apparaître, petit à petit, son boxer en dentelle bleu dur.

Cela suffit à Heero pour qu'il se lève et accepte de jouer.

- C'est pas drôle, si tu bouges pas, 'ro ! se plaint-il en tournant autour de lui.

- C'est le but.

- Bouge !

•

_**De très bonne heure, le lendemain matin…**_

•

Heero ouvre les yeux et tombe immédiatement sur le visage de Duo au-dessus de lui, envahissant absolument tout son champ de vision, délimité par ses longs cheveux détachés.

Il n'a pas le temps de réagir face à la réalité du danger que le dénatté lance sa première attaque…

En l'embrassant longuement.

- Nous n'irons pas plus loin, Duo. Même si je suis en mesure d'affirmer que tu ne cours aucun danger à être à mon contact, je préfère attendre encore deux jours et cinq heures.

Insouciant, Duo pouffe de rire, emprisonne ses poignets et lui mordille ensuite tendrement l'oreille.

- Si tu avais dû subir un ou des effets secondaires, ils seraient survenus dans les douze heures suivant l'injection.

- Tu n'es pas de taille à lutter contre moi.

- Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu venir avec tes chocolats ? Je suis prêt à fondre, _Yellowstone_. Y a pas plus _Hot_ que moi en cet instant…

Heero s'en veut de noyer ses mains dans l'épaisse chevelure de son amant, ce qui l'encourage à descendre encore et encore jusqu'à son désir, très vite libéré.

- Duo, non… Tu ingérerais des éléments hautement actifs.

Duo marque un temps d'arrêt, puis explose de rire, ce qui l'oblige à s'asseoir et à se serrer le ventre de ses bras.

- T'es vraiment trop bon, mon Heero, parvient-il à articuler en s'essuyant les yeux.

Celui-ci ne prend pas le risque de lui sourire et préfère garder un visage fermé dans l'espoir que Duo renonce à son projet…

- Tututut… Pas bouger, mon piquet de tente ! Je suis chargé de planter le décor…

- Dire que tu oses critiquer Trowa pour ses métaphores…

- Bah quoi ! J'ai bien le droit à ma sucette, non ? fait-il en s'intéressant de nouveau à son désir battant.

- Oui, mais… pas tout de suiiite… !

_- Duo… ? Duo, réveilles-toi !_

_*Tiens, on dirait la voix de Quat' ?*_ se dit furtivement Duo avant de reporter toute son attention sur son amant...

•

Deux heures plus tard, alors qu'ils se reposent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Duo est dérangé par des frissons de froid désagréables…

- T'as oublié que tu dormais avec moi, 'ro, dit-il avant de bailler furieusement. Ce qui, entre nous, n'est pas très rassurant, alors si tu pouvais rallumer la chaudière.

Puis, il s'étire tout contre lui et se félicite de constater qu'il est le premier à émerger de sa courte sieste, fait rare.

- Mon volcan se serait-il éteint ? murmure-t-il à son oreille avant de glousser contre son cou…

Froid et dur comme de la glace.

- 'ro ? ! ? s'effraie-t-il en se redressant brusquement sur ses mains. Si c'est une plaisanterie, je la trouve de très mauvais goût !

Il attend qu'Heero veuille bien ouvrir les yeux et reprendre sa respiration en guettant tour à tour son visage et son torse dénudé et désespérément immobile.

Et aucune marque d'amour ne saurait retenir son attention, ou ne serait-ce que le distraire une seule seconde.

- Arrête, maintenant ! C'est pas drôle ! panique-t-il en lui tapant sur le torse.

C'est là qu'il aperçoit enfin la petite note, coincée sous la main d'Heero et reposant sur son ventre. Il s'en empare d'une main tremblante et ne reconnaît pas tout de suite l'écriture de son bien-aimé.

Celle d'Heero est… parfaite.

Alors que les lettres de ce billet sont déformées… il y a même des troués par endroit.

_« La molécule S32 est devenue instable… Mes muscles se contractent douloureusement et il me devient de plus en plus difficile de respirer… Trouve le Docteur J. de… »_

Le stylo est encore prisonnier du poing crispé d'Heero.

Frappé d'épouvante, Duo froisse le misérable bout de papier avant d'hurler à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

- Non… non… non… ! HEEROOO ! RÉVEILLE-TOI ! ! RÉVEILLE-TOIIIIIIIII ! ! !

_- Duo, réveille-toi !_

Mais il a beau le secouer - non sans difficulté tant son corps est devenu lourd et rigide - Duo a d'ores et déjà réalisé l'horreur de sa découverte…

Heero est mort pendant sa courte sieste à cause de l'anti-virus expérimental.

L'Opération Météore a eu raison de lui.

- A L'AIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE ! HEERO, REVEILLE-TOI ! QUE QUELQU'UN VIENNE M'AIDEEEEEER ! A L'AIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE ! A L'AIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE !

_- DUO !_

•

- HEEROOOO ! HEEROOO ! NON, NON, NOOON ! ! ! hurle encore Duo, toujours prisonnier de son cauchemar. A L'AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE !

- Duo, je t'en prie, réveille-toi ! l'implore Quatre, en larmes.

Cela fait près de cinq heures que Duo passe par toutes les émotions, plus extrêmes les unes que les autres. Mais soudain, alors qu'il venait de se libérer pour la troisième fois sans que Heero ne fasse rien - ce qui le contrarie -, il s'est mis à trembler violemment en balançant énergiquement la tête de gauche à droite et en tapant des bras et des jambes.

- Je n'attendrai pas une minute de plus, déclare Heero en continuant de le maintenir contre le matelas.

- Le Chaman nous a dit de ne jamais chercher à interrompre ses rêves, que seul Duo décidait du moment où il devait revenir vers nous, répète Quatre depuis plus de deux heures.

Il fait les cent pas sous l'œil protecteur de Trowa qui se tient prêt à lui venir en aide au moindre signe alarmant de sa part.

- C'est pour cette raison qu'il a pris l'habitude de faire sonner sa montre tous les jours de l'année, sans exception, ajoute justement « Triple T ». Pour ne pas risquer de rester coincer dans l'une de ses « visions nocturnes », comme Duo les nomme.

Seulement, il est loin d'être sept heures du matin…

- Eh bien, dites-vous que depuis près de deux ans, _je_ suis son réveil !

- Et c'est incontestable, Heero, mais on ne sait pas ce qu'un retour forcé pourrait engendrer… commence Quatre d'un air perdu et désolé, alors que Duo demeure toujours en pleine crise d'hystérie.

- Mon Dieuuu… ! Heero, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ! Heerooo… ! s'époumone encore Duo avant de suffoquer dangereusement.

- Je n'ai plus d'autres choix, il est à limite de s'étouffer ! Je préfère le choquer plutôt que de le laisser mourir ! tranche Heero.

Car depuis cinq heures, aucune des tentatives pour le ramener dans le monde réel n'a fonctionnée. Ni les caresses sur son visage, ni le fait de lui parler, de l'appeler, de le secouer avec précaution - et sous les avertissements angoissés de Quatre - ou bien encore, de lui verser de l'eau fraîche sur le front…

Alors en dernier recours, Heero vient l'embrasser.

Ou, plutôt, lui voler son air.

Le manque d'oxygène lui faisant immanquablement reprendre pieds dans la réalité, Duo est forcé d'émerger.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il ouvre grand les yeux et tousse fortement.

Aussitôt, Heero l'aide à se redresser en position assise, puis le prend dans ses bras pour lui prouver sa présence, sa force, sa chaleur… leur existence bien réelle et palpable à tous les deux.

- Aaaaaaaaaaah…ah…ah…ah ! gémit Duo en suffoquant de nouveau et en lui empoignant brutalement ses courts cheveux bruns. Heeroooo…

- Chut, _tenshi no_. Je suis là, tout va bien… Chuuut…

Mais Duo n'est pas rassuré et assourdit plutôt ses plaintes contre son cou.

- Nooonmhmmmm… !

Tremblotant encore de la tête aux pieds, Quatre sent ses jambes le lâcher.

Trowa, qui n'a eu de cesse de le surveiller, le rejoint en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, passe ensuite un bras sous ses genoux pour le porter, puis s'assoit à même le parquet, face à Heero et Duo.

- Ton cœur bat trop vite et trop fort, mon ange, lui dit-il en plongeant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

- Je sais… répond Quatre, essoufflé. Mais je ne suis pas celui qui souffre le plus, ici.

- Duo est entre de bonnes mains, mon cœur, cherche-t-il à le rassurer avant de déposer un doux baiser appuyé sur sa tempe, puis à le forcer à poser sa tête sur son épaule.

De son autre main pressée sur son cœur, il l'aide à s'apaiser.

- Je me sens si impuissant ! se révolte Quatre.

- Je sais, mais dis-toi qu'Heero ne l'est pas, lui. Depuis qu'il est entré dans sa vie, Duo n'a fait que des rêves prémonitoires agréables.

Quatre ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais se ravise à la vue d'Heero fermant les yeux et serrant tendrement son compagnon.

_*Il a eu peur, lui aussi…*_ réalise l'empathe.

Le silence qui suit est extrêmement réconfortant.

Duo est enfin sorti de sa prison chimérique et Quatre a enfin accepté le soutien physique de son amant.

Heero et Trowa prennent donc le temps de savourer cet instant de retour à la normale, tout en sachant qu'il ne va pas durer…

Ce rêve est bien trop inquiétant pour que Duo en ressorte indemne.

- Il a déjà eu des crises aussi graves, auparavant ? les questionne Heero d'une voix basse et douce, tout en recouvrant, de sa couette blanche, son aimé transi de froid qui n'est plus que sueurs et tremblements.

Ainsi, il donne l'impression d'être entouré d'un nuage, ou d'une épaisse crème chantilly.

- Oui, mais c'était dû à l'incendie de son église et de son orphelinat, le renseigne Quatre. Là, il a crié ton nom, Heero, pas celui de Solo ou du Père Maxwell. Quand mon père l'a adopté, Duo en faisait toutes les nuits… Il… il a donc décidé de faire appel à la sagesse et aux dons d'un Chaman… Duo a même prédit la mort de mon père, mais il n'a pas voulu l'écouter… Moi-même, je ne l'ai pas cru, avoue-t-il avec regret.

Le lever de sourcil d'Heero illustre merveilleusement son air dubitatif, discret certes, mais son scepticisme n'a pu échapper au radar sensoriel de Quatre.

- Quand vas-tu admettre que certaines choses dépassent la science humaine ?

- Je ne crois pas aux rêves prémonitoires, ni à la sorcellerie, déclare Heero avant d'embrasser Duo sur l'épaule et dans le cou.

Il constate avec soulagement qu'il commence enfin à se réchauffer et à s'apaiser ; bercé et réconforté par sa chaleur, son odeur et sa voix, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

- Il t'a pourtant rêvé avant de te rencontrer et dans les moindres détails, relève Trowa.

- Parce que tu y crois, toi ?

- Je ne prends pas partie, je rapporte simplement les faits.

- Ça suffit, vous deux ! s'emporte Quatre, éreinté. Il est trois heures du matin, Duo est dans un état préoccupant et vous osez mettre sa parole en doute ?

Heero et Trowa préfèrent ne rien répondre.

Cinq heures plus tôt, Quatre dormait encore paisiblement dans les bras de son volcan à lui, quand il a commencé à s'agiter.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'est réveillé et levé en sursaut, prêt à courir jusqu'à la chambre d'Heero et Duo.

- Il dort profondément, murmure Heero en pressant tendrement sa main sur la tête de Duo.

- Et il n'est pas le seul à avoir besoin de sommeil, décrète Trowa avant de se relever, Quatre dans ses bras.

- Je peux marcher.

Il n'arrive même pas à s'accrocher à lui avec force, alors tenir debout !

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demande plutôt Trowa à Heero.

- D'une explication rationnelle. Donc, d'ici à ce qu'il se réveille, je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre que de le sentir serein.

- Garde-le tout le temps dans tes bras, lui conseille encore Quatre en s'agrippant fébrilement à la porte pour empêcher Trowa de le faire sortir.

- Sois tranquille.

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

**Note :**

(1) Jumper : sauteur (entre autres significations)

(A) « jardin-japonais point fr »

(Chamaecyparis obtusa, **Faux cyprès** obtus, hinoki) : Cette merveilleuse variété du Japon à un feuillage d'un profond vert sombre. Son port haut, à la texture magnifique atteint parfois jusqu'à quarante mètres de hauteur. Les plus connus sont Tetragona dont la robe est d'un vert sombre bleuté et Tretagona Auréa au chatoiement vert et or.

Son bois d'œuvre est parmi les plus prisés au Japon.

(B) « clickjapan point org »

(C)** Love hôtel : **Ce sont des hôtels particulièrement reconnaissables par leur architecture voyante et une utilisation soutenue de néons de couleurs vives. On les trouve partout. Ils sont par usage réservés aux couples voulant avoir un moment d'intimité dans une société qui ne leur en offre pas toujours. Les chambres possèdent un confort standard avec souvent une décoration extravagante. Vous pouvez quand même essayer d'y aller seul. Il faudra compter autour de 5 000 à 9 000 yens la chambre.

•

**Note de fin :**

Comme je l'ai précisé à la fin du premier chapitre, il n'y aura pas de gros lemon, mais mes dialogues, allusions et métaphores peuvent heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes, donc je classe mon dossier dans la catégorie « M ».

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Merci de me suivre… Si, si, je vous vois dans mes statistiques, lol !

A bientôt !

**Kisu**

**Yuy ღ**


	3. Yukito

**Sweet Dreams**

_**- 3. Yukito -**_

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Yuy

_**Bêta de lumière :**_ Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Elisabeth dit Sissi, Jake, Jeff et Akito.

_**Couples **_: 1x2 ; 3x4 ; Akito x Jeff

_**Personnages :**_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner, Trowa Barton, Jake…

**Note : **Oh ! mais tiens ! on dirait bien que c'est la suite !

Merci, **Sortilege** !

•

**Lime**

•

Bonne lecture !

* * *

•

_**Quelques heures plus tard…**_

•

Le soleil de midi brille haut et fort dans le ciel bleu et dégagé de la région.

Heero n'a pas fermé l'œil et d'un air faussement distrait et nonchalant, il caresse inlassablement les longs cheveux de Duo.

De son côté, celui-ci dort encore, bercé par le rythme lent et régulier de la respiration d'Heero, sa joue posée contre son torse.

Les vingt minutes qui suivent, Heero le sent refaire peu à peu surface : il entrouvre les yeux, serre légèrement sa main sur son ventre et surtout, les battements de son cœur cognent plus fort dans sa poitrine.

- Reviens vers moi, _tenshi no_, murmure Heero avec amour.

Mais la réaction de Duo le surprend.

Au lieu de finir de s'éveiller en douceur, il s'éjecte brusquement du lit et d'un air sauvage, la mèche hirsute, le toise avec colère.

- Duo, que se passe-t-il ?

Heero se lève à son tour, mais n'approche pas.

Les poings tremblants, les yeux noirs, Duo respire bruyamment.

- T'es qu'un égoïste !

Évidemment à l'affût du moindre trouble émotionnel, Quatre débarque dans la chambre sans frapper, toujours flanqué de son compagnon et protecteur.

Ce que le père de Quatre a fini par reconnaître avant de mourir ; il fut même soulagé de savoir son fils escorté en permanence et jusque dans sa vie privée…

- Duo, calme-toi, tu as fait un rêve, lui dit Quatre.

Mais son frère d'âme, plus qu'adoptif, ne daigne même pas considérer les nouveaux venus.

- Que lui arrive-t-il exactement ? veut savoir Heero. Pourquoi est-il si sombre ?

- Laisse-lui le temps de retrouver ses repères, répond Quatre.

- Quel jour sommes-nous ? demande Duo d'un ton sec.

- Tu ne préfères pas t'asseoir ? Nous serons mieux pour discut… commence Quatre.

- QUEL JOUR SOMMES-NOUS ? QUEL MOIS ? QUELLE ANNEE ? QUELLE HEURE ?

- Le 30 octobre de l'AC 201, il est midi passé, répond Heero, comprenant qu'il vit un véritable décalage temporel.

Soit, près de quatre mois avant la fin de son cauchemar…

Dès que les informations données prennent forme dans son esprit, Duo ferme les yeux, porte une main sur son front et chancelle.

Aussitôt, Heero se précipite pour le soutenir, puis l'emporte jusqu'à son lit où il l'adosse confortablement contre deux gros oreillers.

Dans le même temps, Quatre vient à son chevet pour lui prendre la main.

- Parle, mon frère. Ne garde pas tout ça sur le cœur. Tu te rappelles ce que le Chaman a dit ? Tu dois te confier, mon Dodo. Tu ne peux pas porter le sort du monde sur tes épaules.

Duo soupire et sans un regard pour Heero - celui qui l'a veillé avec tant d'inquiétude tout le temps qu'aura duré son cauchemar - il retire sa main de la sienne, laissant une sensation de froid intense et détestable sur leurs deux paumes.

- J'ai pas envie de parler. Allez-vous-en.

- Eh bien, tu vas faire un effort, Duo ! se fâche Quatre. On s'est fait un sang d'encre toute la nuit !

- Je ne vous dois rien, c'est clair ?

- A nous, non, mais à toi, oui ! Tu _te_ dois d'être honnête, heureux et libre, _c'est clair_ ?

Heero n'a jamais vu ni entendu Quatre hausser le ton, et ne s'attendait certainement pas à le voir à l'œuvre envers Duo.

Un Duo penaud et sanglotant, ne sachant plus vraiment quoi penser ni comment faire pour sortir de son impasse.

A défaut de trouver une solution pour se soustraire en toute légitimité à sa promesse de toujours communiquer sur ses rêves avec Quatre ou un Chaman, il se tape le front à plusieurs reprises avant de se masser brutalement le visage.

Observateur frustré et médusé, Heero est confus. Il ne reconnait pas son amant. Il ressent néanmoins qu'il doit laisser Quatre être le seul intervenant.

De son côté, Trowa n'a jamais vu Duo ainsi, mais il sait, par Quatre, que ce type de schéma pouvait se produire.

- Je te préviens, Duo, je ne te lâcherai pas, reprend Quatre. J'en ai rien à faire que tu sois fatigué, perdu et angoissé. Tu vas tout me dire et maintenant.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Quatre décide de le bousculer physiquement d'une poussée désagréable sur l'épaule.

- T'es toujours là pour moi, alors n'espère pas échapper à mon devoir…

- Arrête !

- Tu sais bien que je ne t'obéirai pas…

Une autre pression sur le bras.

- Allez !

- C'était horrible ! Là, t'es content ? s'emporte-t-il en le repoussant sèchement, manquant de le faire tomber à la renverse.

- C'est à moi que tu poses cette question ? rétorque Quatre, le regard dur.

Se faisant, il force Duo à sortir de sa coquille. Même si, en apparence, il se recroqueville sur lui-même en enroulant ses bras autour de ses jambes repliées contre son torse, Duo est enfin disposé à livrer son cauchemar.

- C'était horrible, répète-t-il en appuyant son front sur ses genoux. J'ai jamais fait un rêve aussi long… Même pour ton père.

- Tu dois être encore très fatigué, compatit son frère qui continue d'influencer ses émotions afin qu'il se confie jusqu'au bout.

- Je me suis senti _partir_, Quat'… Je ne me serais pas réveillé, cette fois-ci, je le sais. Même les instants de bonheur rêvés ne parviennent pas à me réconforter.

- Je suis là, on est tous là pour toi.

- Alors pourquoi je me sens si seul ?

- J'ai l'air d'être un pot de fleur ? Heero interroge-t-il Duo avant que Quatre n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

Frissonnant d'appréhension, Duo lève son visage vers lui et déchiffre sans mal les pensées de son scientifique.

- Tu veux peut-être que je m'en aille ? demande-t-il encore.

- Comme si tu avais réellement l'intention de partir ! Ta question n'est qu'une ruse destinée à me déstabiliser… Tu cherches simplement à renouer le contact avec moi. En vérité, je n'ai pas d'autres choix que d'accepter et de subir tes décisions !

- Désires-tu me voir quitter cette pièce ? insiste-t-il en misant tout sur le fait que Duo ne ment jamais.

- Non, répond-il en détournant le regard. J'ai toujours voulu vivre à tes côtés… depuis notre premier rêve…

- Alors, redonne-moi ta main et ne relâche la mienne sous aucun prétexte.

- Pourquoi faire, 'ro ? Je croyais te connaitre… Je me suis pris pour un super-héros capable de t'apprivoiser… J'ai tort et je vais le payer au prix fort…

- Bon sang, Duo, ce n'est qu'un rêve ! Hier encore, on mangeait des nouilles pendant que tu statuais sur le port du jean taille basse !

- _MES_ rêves se réalisent toujours ! Et d'après ce que j'ai vu, c'est de ma faute si tu meurs. Tu es tellement obsédé par ma protection et celle de l'humanité… Si j'ai une chance, même infime de te sauver la vie, alors je la prends… Je te quitte, Heero. Je brise nos cœurs pour leurs permettre de continuer à battre… Le tien, tout du moins…

Heero est horrifié par son attitude, ses mots et son abattement tout à fait extraordinaire.

Même Quatre ne l'a jamais vu dans un tel état.

Il s'apprête justement à intervenir lorsque Trowa, debout près de la porte, lui intime de se taire d'un doigt au travers de ses lèvres.

Duo a peut-être rêvé quatre long mois de l'une de leur existence future possible, mais pour Heero, rien de tout cela ne s'est encore déroulé et il estime être maître de sa destinée ; tout allait parfaitement bien jusqu'à ce que Duo ne plonge dans son monde de troubles.

- Regarde-moi, _tenshi no_ et donne-moi ta main, dit-il doucement en venant s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit.

- Si je fais ça, je te condamne à mort. Va-t'en, 'ro ! Trouve-toi un type sympa et normal que tu n'auras pas envie de sauver au péril de ta vie.

- 1 + 1 = 1, ça te dit quelque chose ?

Il a vraiment cru que Duo avais fumé le jour où il a soutenu son équation devant un amphithéâtre bondé de « p'tit péteux », pour reprendre ses termes. Ils se moquaient tous de lui, mais il ne s'est pas dégonflé et a été jusqu'au bout de sa théorie jugée philosophique.

- Arrête de délirer ! J'ai pas envie de rire ! J'étais aux premières loges, 'ro ! Je t'ai vu mort ! Mort, mort, mort… mhm ? ! !

D'un mouvement fluide et rapide, Heero a fondu sur lui pour l'embrasser.

- J'ai l'air de ne plus être en vie ? l'interpelle-t-il ensuite avec sévérité à un souffle de ses lèvres, son regard plongé dans le sien.

Vulnérable et fatigué, Duo finit par céder et glisse sa main vers Heero qui s'empresse de l'emprisonner.

- J'ai si froid sans toi… Pourquoi tu vas me faire ça ?

- C'est bien un rêve prémonitoire ? veut savoir Quatre qui s'octroie le droit d'intervenir à présent qu'Heero a réussi à renouer le contact.

- Oui… Il va mourir et je ne veux pas lui survivre…

- Je ne crois pas à toutes ces superstitions, déclare Heero sans méchanceté, mais avec un agacement certain.

- Il me prend pour un romantique, le pragmatique ?

Quatre soupire. Duo est parti au quart de tour et c'est mauvais signe.

- Ecoute-moi attentivement, ducon, poursuit effectivement Duo. Tu viens de commencer des travaux de recherches scientifiques confidentiels avec l'affreux. L'Opération Météor, ça te parle ?

Cela ne se voit peut-être pas, mais Heero en a le souffle coupé.

- Calme-toi, mon Dodo et raconte-nous ton rêve. S'il est prémonitoire, à quelques détails et situations près, c'est bien pour pouvoir agir en conséquence, non ?

- Heero ne voudra jamais m'écouter et encore moins penser à autre chose qu'à ses études de merde ! Qu'est-ce que tu as besoin de créer un anti-virus universel et de l'expérimenter sur toi, hein ?

- Comment l'as-tu découvert ? C'est classé top secret.

- Comme ton passé ! Ton ryokan légué par Odin, ça te parle ?

- Ces bribes d'informations ne nous mènent nulle part, Duo, intervient Trowa pour la première fois.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'veut, l'arbre à thé ?

- Duo ! le réprimande Quatre. Nous avons tous eu très peur pour toi et c'est grâce à Trowa que j'ai pu rester à tes côtés.

- Je dois lui dire merci, c'est ça ? Ta potion magique, ta boisson d'émeraude a été chiante dans mon rêve ! « Triple T » est toujours de _mèche_ avec « Triple H » !

- Ils partagent le même goût du concret, du tangible… justifie Quatre en cherchant comment alléger la sauce.

- Le même goût du risque, complète Duo avec amertume. T'as l'intention de te piquer aussi, Tro' ?

L'œil brillant d'une lueur malicieuse, Trowa le fixe un instant sans répondre, lui faisant détourner le regard.

- Les terre-à-terre que nous sommes, Heero et moi, avons besoin de prendre connaissance de tous les éléments pour pouvoir nous situer dans l'espace et agir en conséquence, afin de rectifier le tir, explique-t-il avec son flegme coutumier.

Duo soupire.

- Depuis la seconde où je me suis aperçu que la nuit t'avait arraché à moi, j'attends avec impatience ton réveil et le contenu détaillé de ton périple. J'ai cru te perdre, moi aussi, se livre Heero.

Désarmé par sa sincérité, toute simple, toute bête, sans fioriture, Duo capitule et accepte de tout déballer, sans plus de réserve…

- D'accord… Assieds-toi, Tro', tu m'donnes le vertige. Je sais bien que tu te trouves plus séduisant debout, mais rassure-toi, t'es canon, même assis !

Quatre s'autorise à rire en suivant son compagnon du regard, parti s'installer sur une chaise.

- Allons, mon Dodo… Tu vas déjà mieux, hum ?

- Mouais, reconnaît-il, avant de commencer son récit.

•

Au bout d'une heure, Heero reste très intrigué par tout ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Il ne lui a jamais parlé d'Odin et encore moins d'Aoi…

Alors, comment Duo sait-il pour son héritage financier et militaire ? Pour le ryokan ? L'anti-virus ? Les manigances d'Oz ? Le désir ardent du Docteur J. de se venger de cette organisation ? Son passé avec son père qu'il n'a jamais raconté à personne, pas même à Trowa… ?

Et tant de questions encore…

Dont une qui le taraude plus que toutes les autres.

- Jake est bien dans ton cours de chimie ?

- T'es lourd, 'ro !

- Tu es _venu_ trois fois, Duo, sans que je ne fasse rien.

- Rectification : _là_, tu es lourd !

- Je veux savoir à qui tu pensais.

- Je sais pas… Toi en mode simplet dans un costume de primate ! C'est terriblement existant !

- Heero, ne lui réponds pas ! s'interpose Quatre. J'ai besoin de savoir : Oz est-il responsable d'essais biologiques sur l'église et l'orphelinat du Père Maxwell ?

- Cette information est confidentielle, mais non, lui révèle Heero. Seulement, je comprends pourquoi Duo l'a… rêvé. Il s'agissait de l'Alliance Terrestre qui a été rachetée par Oz, il y a cinq ans. Prétextant insuffler une nouvelle ère au sein du centre de recherches sur le déclin, Oz n'a fait que perpétrer les mêmes ignominies.

- Quelle bande de lâches ! s'insurge Quatre.

- Le Docteur J. et moi pouvons les arrêter.

- Certainement pas au péril de ta vie ! lutte Duo.

- Bien que l'hypothèse qu'un être humain puisse prédire l'avenir par le biais d'un rêve reste encore aujourd'hui impossible à prouver scientifiquement…

- Ça doit te faire mal de prononcer ces mots-là, non ?

- … je ne peux que reconnaître que l'ensemble se tient, termine stoïquement Heero.

- Tout est vrai et vérifiable, que ce soit le passé ou l'avenir ! affirme Duo avec ferveur. Il n'y a que le Shinigami qui soit une version de moi caricaturale. C'était pour me protéger… avant de te rencontrer.

Pour lui témoigner son soutien et sa reconnaissance, Heero lui caresse la main de son pouce en la lui serrant d'avantage.

- C'est juste, admet-il avec calme. Tout est vrai et vérifiable.

Duo et lui se dévisagent encore en silence, lorsque Quatre semble connecter un élément du rêve avec la réalité.

- Tu veux dire que ces boxers en dentelle existent ? ! ?

Surpris, Trowa, Heero et Duo se sourient, appréciant cette note de légèreté aussi inattendue que bienvenue.

- Je t'adore, mon Quat'Cute !

Le cerveau tournant à plein régime - et c'est peu dire - Heero vient de prendre sa décision.

- Je dois m'entretenir avec le Docteur J.

Trois têtes se tournent vers lui.

- Je vais l'aider à mener à bien ses projets, comme prévu.

Duo ferme les yeux et frissonne d'effroi.

- Je ne me ferai aucune injection et ne testerai aucun produit sur moi, tu as ma parole.

- De toute façon, je l'ai rêvé, alors… se résigne Duo.

- Tu n'as pas rêvé que je serai présent à tous les repas, que je rentrerai avant minuit et que ni Jake, ni aucun autre, n'aura l'occasion de jouer les séducteurs.

- Tes bonnes résolutions vont durer quoi, dix jours ?

- Aux vus de mes nouveaux horaires, je dirai cinq à six mois.

- Tu as oublié de prendre en compte nos deux semaines de vacances, fin février. Je suppose que tu vas nous les sucrer ?

- Non. Par contre, tu as oublié celles de décembre.

Duo émet un rire désabusé.

- Je ne te crois plus, 'ro. Dans mon rêve, tu…

- Je vais te prouver que tes rêves ne sont pas une fatalité, le coupe Heero.

- Même lorsque je les prévenais du danger, personne n'a jamais su changer sa destinée.

- Alors, je serai le premier, voire le seul à y parvenir !

- …

- Je te demande de continuer à me faire confiance, Duo, s'il te plait.

Duo se passe une main sur le visage pour tenter de s'éclaircir les idées, tout en étreignant celle d'Heero, de l'autre.

- Je saurai te rappeler toutes tes promesses. Je serai pire qu'un virus !

- Inutile.

- J'ai peur, 'ro… Tu as l'air de prendre ça pour un jeu…

- C'est faux.

- Ose me dire que tu ne considères pas notre situation nouvelle comme étant un défi à relever ?

- Je prends ça très au sérieux.

Duo soupire.

- T'as pas idée à quel point notre avenir proche m'angoisse…

- Aie confiance en moi.

- Et ne nous oublie pas, Trowa et moi.

- Merci, Quat'… dit-il en tendant une main vers lui, avant de poser son regard sur Trowa.

_*Cette lueur, si vive, dans ses yeux… Je comprends pourquoi Quat' est troublé au point d'en oublier le reste du monde…*_ se dit-il.

- Une chose est sûre, reprend-il en reportant son attention sur Heero. Tout sera de ta faute si ça foire.

- Tout est toujours de ma faute avec toi, se plaint Heero en entrant dans son jeu.

- Parce que c'est presque toujours le cas, figure-toi ! La preuve en est.

- Il n'y a et n'y aura aucune preuve.

- Je ne mens jamais et mes rêves non plus. Tu vas forcément faire une bêtise !

- Tu ne mens peut-être pas, mais tu n'es pas à l'abri d'une erreur d'interprétation.

- C'que tu peux être de mauvaise foi ! « Triple T », lui, au moins, sait tenir sa langue !

- J'espère que tu plaisantes ? ! lâche Quatre.

- Laisse, lui dit Heero. Comme je le disais, Duo parle plus vite que son ombre.

- Dans mon rêve, Tro' m'a sauvé la vie !

- D'une collision avec une bicyclette ? Laisse-moi rire, répond Heero.

- C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas de quoi fanfaronner, mon Dodo.

- T'inquiète, Quat', tu l'auras ton boxer allume**-**cigare.

- Je peux parfaitement me débrouiller tout seul !

- Quatre Raberba Winner dans un sex shop…

- De toute façon, j'en ai pas besoin, conteste-t-il encore.

- Je te signale qu'il te l'arracherait avec les dents.

- …

Alors que Quatre et Duo se demandent si le responsable de la boutique voudra bien leur faire un prix s'ils en achètent en quantité, Heero rejoint Trowa dans le fond de la chambre.

- Tu vas avoir besoin d'aide, _vieux_.

- Hn.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû lui faire de telles promesses, même si tu es capable de t'y tenir.

- Je le lui dois.

Ils continuent d'observer leurs compagnons d'un air grave et résolu.

- Tu peux compter sur moi, déclare Trowa. On a l'habitude de travailler ensemble, à deux, nous irons plus vite.

Alors qu'ils profitent du retour à l'accalmie, Quatre jette un regard furtif à Trowa, signe qu'il est temps pour eux de s'éclipser.

_*Heero et lui ont besoin de se retrouver*_ semblent-ils se transmettre par télépathie.

- Mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit… est en train de dire Quatre en dévisageant Duo.

- Je saiiis, tu es juste en face. T'inquiète, Quat'Cute, ça va aller. Allez prendre votre petit déjeuner, vous l'avez bien mérité.

- Tu veux bien lâcher cette porte, mon cœur ? murmure Trowa à l'oreille de son compagnon.

- Oh ! Euh… oui !

Le rire de Duo permet à Quatre de s'apaiser et de rire à son tour.

- T'as vraiment un truc avec les portes… Tu devais être un espion dans une autre vie…

- T'arrêtes un peu avec ça, oui !

Le rire redoublé de Duo déraille lorsqu'Heero vient lui mordiller la peau fine et sensible entre l'oreille et la mâchoire.

- Mhmmm ! gémit-il le plus discrètement possible, en se laissant complètement aller dans ses bras et contre son torse.

- J'aime mieux ça, lui susurre Heero avant de l'emporter jusque sous la douche.

Il a tout prévu : pause détente dans la salle de bain, repas au réfectoire et grande balade au parc.

- Quatre ?

Celui-ci sursaute.

- Oui ?

- Ferme cette porte, petit curieux.

Ce qu'il fait dans un rire nerveux et les joues rouges.

- J'allais le faire…

- …

- J'allais le faire !

Trowa lui dépose un doux baiser sur le front et s'en retourne vers leur chambre, les mains dans les poches.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi… ? Trowa, j'allais le faire !

•

_**Février de l'AC 202…**_

•

Comme pour conjurer le mauvais sort, Duo modifie tous leurs plans de vacances. Il n'est plus question d'aller visiter le Japon, mais de consacrer tout leur temps de libre pour séjourner au ryokan…

- J'vois pas pourquoi on irait ailleurs ! Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien, 'ro... Cet endroit est magique. Même chez Quat'… bah, c'est chez lui. Même si son père m'a accueilli à bras ouverts, je ne me suis jamais vraiment senti chez moi, là-bas, tu comprends ? J'étais de passage, hébergé, tu vois le genre ? dit-il à Heero, assis face à lui.

- Hn.

- Sauf dans la rue. Je crois que j'ai un problème avec cette sensation de se sentir chez soi, quelque part ; ça ne me parle pas vraiment, tu vois ?

- Hn.

- En fait, je ne sais plus si je me sens chez moi partout, ou nulle part… C'est très vague, aujourd'hui, alors que quand j'étais gosse, tout me semblait limpide, simple. Mais ici, c'est différent. C'est la première fois que je ressens ça… Je me sens « chez nous », tu vois ? Il y aura au moins eu un aspect positif à mon rêve !

Heero sourit.

- Mange, c'est en train de refroidir.

- Hum ? Oh, oui ! J'ai super faim, en plus ! Ça a l'air tellement bon ! se réjouit-il en brandissant ses baguettes, prêt à pêcher une crevette grillée.

- Duo, je voudrais savoir si…

- Non, 'ro, le coupe-t-il en se servant généreusement du riz.

D'avantage pour éviter son regard que motivé par une envie pressante.

- Plus les semaines passent, plus j'angoisse, poursuit-il. Tu n'y peux rien, personne n'y peut rien, alors essayons de faire comme si de rien n'était. Tiens, goûte-moi ça, c'est délicieux !

La mort dans l'âme, Heero se penche un peu au-dessus de la table pour faire disparaitre la crevette que Duo lui propose.

- Je ne vais pas mourir, Duo, dit-il après avoir déglutit. Je vais vivre.

Conservant difficilement son air détaché, Duo continue d'éviter soigneusement son regard et trouve la parfaite occasion de se dérober.

- Ça manque de wasabi, tu ne trouves pas ? En tout cas, moi si. Je vais en chercher…

- Ne t'éloigne pas trop, Duo.

La main sur la porte coulissante et le cœur battant, Duo saisit la réelle portée de ses mots.

Et Heero ne croit pas si bien dire…

•

_**Mars de l'AC 202…**_

•

- Il ne vous reste plus qu'une semaine pour me rendre vos mémoires, est en train de leur rappeler leur professeur d'économie et droit.

_Driiiing_ !

Soulagés d'avoir terminé leur quatre heures de cours, les étudiants se ruent vers les deux réfectoires, tel un troupeau de buffles affamés.

Aussi, Heero et Duo ont-ils pris l'habitude d'attendre entre dix et quinze bonnes minutes avant de se présenter au self-service.

- Quatre et Trowa nous attendent, Heero informe-t-il Duo, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil vers le fond de la salle.

Duo ne répond pas.

Il pourrait donner l'impression de se concentrer sur l'offre des desserts, puisqu'il dispose une île flottante sur le plateau d'Heero, puis une tartelette à la fraise, sur le sien, mais il n'en est rien.

- Pense à nos escapades, _tenshi no_, lui murmure Heero au creux de l'oreille. Pense à notre ryokan, à notre _avenir_…

A ces mots, Duo se raidit, esquive discrètement sa caresse dans un mouvement de recul, puis sort sa carte magnétique de sa poche intérieure pour payer, avant d'aller prendre son verre et ses couverts un peu plus loin.

A table, la tension est palpable.

Quatre se racle la gorge, Trowa pose son regard énigmatique tour à tour sur Duo et Heero, tandis que le principal intéressé s'obstine à fixer ses lentilles.

- Parviens-tu à convaincre le Docteur J. ? Trowa interroge-t-il Heero.

- Non, il reste persuadé que la S32 est non seulement l'élément le plus stable, mais aussi et surtout, la clé de voute qui permet à l'ensemble d'être cohérent.

Duo délaisse son plat de résistance - qu'il a à peine touché – pour passer, mine de rien, au dessert.

Alors qu'il joue avec ses fraises, Heero continue tout en l'observant à la dérobée.

- Malgré ses convictions, je pense pouvoir lui démontrer son erreur. C'est une question de jours, à présent.

Duo sent son estomac se nouer d'avantage.

- Je ne comprends pas, l'interpelle Quatre. Comment un scientifique de cette envergure peut-il méconnaître les effets catastrophiques d'une telle substance ?

- La S32 est bien l'élément le plus stable d'entre toutes celles que nous utilisons.

- Tu veux dire que tous vos produits sont imprévisibles ?

- La synergie l'est.

- Comment avez-vous pu créer une telle chose ?

- L'opération Météore devait permettre de… commence Heero.

Souhaitant plus que tout fuir cette discussion, Duo réussit le tour de force de se perdre dans ses pensées. Leurs voix ne sont plus que des murmures et il parvient à ignorer leurs regards insistants à tous les trois.

Il resterait perdu et isolé dans sa bulle jusqu'au soir, si un vacarme assourdissant ne l'obligeait pas à en sortir brusquement.

Rosalie vient de trébucher. Elle écrivait un texto, d'une main et tenait son plateau, de l'autre.

- C'est pas faute de l'avoir prévenu, constate Quatre avec compassion.

Cette scène rappelle tristement à Duo qu'il n'a pas su éviter le moment où Trowa volait à son secours… C'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir surveillé ses arrières !

Et cette lassitude de voir et d'entendre cette jeune étudiante, tout à fait charmante, s'excuser encore et encore…

Alors qu'il s'apprête à rentrer de nouveau dans sa coquille, Duo sursaute lorsqu'Heero lui caresse la joue d'une main aérienne.

Et pour cause.

Depuis leur retour du ryokan, Duo raréfie leurs contacts physiques et ne parle pas d'avantage. Clairement, Heero et Duo n'ont plus aucun rapport depuis la fin des vacances de février ; Duo allant jusqu'à faire lit et moment de détente sous la douche, à part.

- Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu par ton premier choix, peut-être que l'île flottante te plaira ? lui suggère Heero.

Il ne mange que peu de sucre, principalement ceux des fruits. S'il y a un entremet ou un gâteau sur son plateau, c'est forcément pour Duo.

Celui-ci examine ce mélange de blancs d'œufs sucrés arrosé de caramel liquide d'un air suspect, avant de finalement nicher son visage dans le cou d'Heero, sans dire un mot.

Un instant précieux qu'Heero savoure jusqu'à la dernière seconde que Duo voudra bien lui accorder.

- Tu me manques, murmure le scientifique, en raffermissant son étreinte.

En jouant avec ses mèches brunes, Duo rouvre les yeux, balaye le réfectoire du regard et constate que Jake les épie plus que les autres.

- Je dois y aller, l'informe Heero à regret.

Muet et distant, Duo se repositionne correctement sur sa chaise.

- A ce soir...

Sans répondre, Duo émiette sa tranche de pain aux cinq graines.

Quatre et Trowa attendent qu'Heero soit hors de portée de voix et de vue pour le secouer.

- Tu n'es pas juste envers lui, le dispute Quatre. Tu sais bien qu'Heero va toujours au bout de ses objectifs, c'est une des facettes de sa personnalité qui t'impressionne et te plait le plus chez lui… Alors quoi, tu vas l'ignorer comme ça encore longtemps ? C'est une torture pour lui et pour toi !

Si Duo daigne relever la tête, Quatre se serait bien passé de devoir soutenir ce regard-là.

- Bah, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Va, cours le consoler ! Vole à son secours !

- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. Il me paraît évident que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, alors saches que je ne t'en veux absolument pas. Mais je refuse de te laisser faire ! Je comprends que tu sois préoccupé, nous le sommes tous, mais…

- Vas-t-en, Quat', le coupe-t-il. Ça vaut mieux.

- Compte pas sur moi, tête de mule ! L'un de nos professeurs m'a retenu à la fin d'un de nos cours en commun, ce matin. Lui et certains de ses collègues s'inquiètent de te voir maussade, également, et visiblement malheureux. Tu dois te reprendre, mon frère.

Duo semble n'avoir aucune réaction, mais il tente surtout d'épargner son frère d'âme.

- Tu es sa priorité, Duo, intervient Trowa. As-tu réalisé qu'il ne s'adapte que pour et par rapport à toi ?

- Si c'était le cas, il aurait…

- Abandonné ? suggère-t-il.

- …

- Heero reste peut-être encore méfiant en ce qui concerne tes rêves prémonitoires, mais il croit en toi, _lui_, assène-t-il encore.

Au bord des larmes, Duo se lève pour partir.

- Y a pas à dire, Tro', articule-t-il avec difficulté, la gorge serrée, t'es né pour porter le coup fatal… T'es jamais à court de munition.

- Duo, attends ! Quatre tente-t-il de le retenir. Tu ne comprends pas, nous cherchons à te protéger. Tes peurs t'obscurcissent l'esprit et…

- Lâchez-moi, merde ! leur adresse-t-il avant de disparaître derrière les portes coupe-feu de la salle.

Sous le regard de Jake… et des quelques dizaines d'étudiants restants.

- Laisse-le, Trowa retient-il Quatre par le bras. Il finira par comprendre qu'Heero ne craint plus rien.

- Alors pourquoi as-tu été si dur avec lui ? Tu l'as blessé !

- Heero doit pouvoir se concentrer sur son travail, c'est _vital_. Notre rôle est de prendre le relais en faisant en sorte que Duo ne s'égare pas trop loin.

- En devenant sa bête noire ?

- Ce rôle me va plutôt bien, sourit-il.

Quatre soupire lorsque son regard se pose sur l'horloge murale.

- Je dois y aller, moi aussi, dit-il d'un ton morose. A toute à l'heure, Trowa.

- Hey ?

Quatre se retourne, un air contrarié sur le visage.

- Aie confiance. Tout va bien se passer.

- Duo nous a reproché notre trop grande confiance en Heero et je me demande s'il n'a pas tort.

- Seul le temps peut nous donner raison.

- Ou tort.

- Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, mais vous n'auriez pas vu Duo ? J'ai besoin de ses notes de…

- Japonais, termine Quatre pour lui. Bonjour, Jeff, comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, merci. Enfin, ça ira encore mieux quand j'aurais trouvé Duo.

- Tu l'as manqué de peu, il vient de partir.

- D'accord. Je vais voir si je peux le trouver.

- Attends, le retient Quatre. Je peux l'appeler, mais ça m'étonne que tu n'y aies pas pensé.

- J'ai oublié de recharger mon téléphone, hier.

- Akito, devine l'empathe.

Jeff sourit d'une oreille à l'autre, tandis que Quatre colle son mobile à la sienne.

- Duo, Jeff court partout à ta recherche… Plus de batterie… Entendu.

- Alors ?

- Il t'attend dans sa chambre, mais son prochain cours commence dans trente minutes.

- Ça suffira, merci !

- De rien.

Avant de partir, il salut Trowa qui lui répond d'un signe de tête.

•

_**A la chambre de Duo et Heero, quelques petites minutes plus tard…**_

•

- Tu sais que je suis jalousé ? l'interpelle Jeff tout en recopiant le cours de Duo.

Le natté quitte sa contemplation des nuages.

- Akito est un très beau mec.

- Non, pas ça ! Bien sûr qu'il est beau, mais je parlais de toi et d'Heero… _Aoi_ ?

- C'était pas dans le cours, ça, c'est une recherche perso.

- Okay.

- Comment peux-tu être jalousé à propos d'Heero et moi ?

- Ça parait évident !

Duo lui adresse une moue signifiant clairement « mais encore ? »

- Je suis dans _votre chambre_ _pendant l'absence d'Heero_ et sans craindre aucune représailles, déclare-t-il l'air de dire « non, mais je sais pas si tu saisis l'ampleur de la chose ».

- Heero a confiance en toi. Tout comme moi.

- Toi, oui, mais Heero, non. Disons qu'il ne me considère pas comme une menace. C'est une forme de confiance, tu me diras.

- Tu as raison, mais je t'apprécie vraiment, Jeff. Je ne sais pas ce que tu essayes de me dire, mais…

- Non, non ! Je dis juste que vous m'avez rendu célèbre. J'adore ça !

Duo s'autorise un petit rire. Le premier depuis de longues semaines…

- C'est grâce à _ça_ que tu as rencontré Akito ?

- Même pas ! J'avais oublié ma carte de paiement et je me suis retrouvé comme un imbécile devant la caisse du réfectoire, plateau en main. Akito attendait son tour à côté de moi et m'a proposé de m'avancer le repas, avant de me l'offrir, puis de…

- Te le faire éliminer, termine Duo.

Jeff lui sourit en retour.

- Pendant… Dans notre intimité, il me dit des mots d'amour, mais en japonais.

- Tu veux que je te les traduise ?

- Non, tu penses bien que je me suis empressé de le faire, mais…

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

- Je n'ai pas ton talent, Duo et je n'arrive pas à parler couramment sa langue. Comment tu as fait pour l'apprendre si vite ? Je suis au Japon et je fais toujours en sorte de trouver des endroits où le personnel parle anglais.

- Akito t'a fait une remarque à ce sujet ? Ça le dérange ?

- Non, je ne crois pas. En tout cas, il ne m'en a rien dit…

- Alors je ne vois pas ce qui te gêne, toi.

- Il y a des « images » dans ses mots à lui, des poèmes, des paysages… Alors que les miens sont comme des ustensiles de cuisine, fonctionnels et en inox.

- Eh ben ! dis-donc… T'y vas pas avec le dos de la cuillère !

Jeff hausse les épaules.

- Tu t'es jamais demandé si Akito n'était pas attiré par ton _univers culinaire_, justement ?

- Moui…

- Tu sais ce que tu vas faire ?

- Quoi ? l'écoute attentivement Jeff.

- L'amour.

- Euh…

- Tu vas le cuisiner à toutes les sauces, lui faire découvrir et goûter tes saveurs, lui faire sentir ton exotisme et terminer sur un « _you know_ ? » bien de chez nous !

Jeff rit.

- Pourquoi pas !

- Akito t'aime pour ce que tu es, pour ce qu'il a vu de magique en toi et inversement. Quoi, tu préfèrerais qu'il ne te glisse plus des mots d'amour en japonais à l'oreille mais en américain et qu'il mastique un cure-dents en te réclamant une bière, les pieds dans un reste de pizza traînant sur la table basse, avant de te roter un « merci, mon p'tit cul » ?

- Pas vraiment, grimace-t-il. Mais il reste que je suis moins bien éduqué qu'un japonais.

- C'est précisément ce qu'il désire, Jeff. Quelqu'un d'insoumis et de libre dans sa tête, de différent.

- Tu crois ?

- Crois-en mon expérience.

- D'accord… sourit-il. J'pourrais t'appeler pour te faire mon rapport ?

Duo rit pour la deuxième fois et cela lui fait le plus grand bien.

- Tu pourras m'appeler mais pour fixer un rendez-vous. Nous irons au salon de thé.

- Génial ! Je te remercie, Duo.

- Moi, également.

- Je n'ai rien fait.

- Tu m'as fait me sentir utile et c'est une sensation inégalable.

Jeff lui sourit puis se raidit quasi instantanément lorsque Heero entre soudainement dans la pièce, comme si un courant d'air avait poussé la porte.

- Bonjour, Heero ! s'empresse-t-il de le saluer, comme pour lui assurer de ses bonnes intentions. J'avais besoin des cours de…

- … japonais, termine Heero. Bonjour, Jeff, le salut-il en retour, avant de se saisir de sa clé USB qui traîne sur son bureau, d'embrasser Duo sur le front puis de quitter les lieux aussi vite qu'il est apparu.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi certains t'envient, réalise concrètement Duo. Il te dit même bonjour en dehors des moments où nous discutons tous les deux ?

- Ça lui arrive, oui… Quatre, puis maintenant Heero… Co…comment ça se fait que tout le monde sache que je viens te demander tes cours de japonais ? ! ?

Duo se contente de sourire tristement, puis le presse à terminer sa tâche avant qu'ils ne sortent tous deux pour leur prochain cours…

•

_**En fin de soirée, dans le parc…**_

•

Duo n'est pas allé au cinéma avec Quatre comme convenu et il n'est pas non plus dans sa chambre à attendre le retour d'Heero.

Non, il étouffe.

Il a besoin d'air frais, de quelque chose de nouveau, de simple, sans prise de tête… quelque chose de « normale » et de plaisant…

Il a besoin de…

- Duo ?

Il se retourne, surpris de ne pas avoir entendu crisser lespas sur le sol caillouteux.

- Jake ? ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- La vérité ?

- Bah ! oui… Je préfère, tant qu'à faire !

- Je t'ai vu de derrière la fenêtre du couloir principal et je me suis dit : « Tiens, Duo se balade tout seul ? ! Et si j'allais lui tenir compagnie ? ». Mais bon, j'imagine que tu attends ton cher et tendre… ?

Le bon sens voudrait qu'il réponde « oui », mais…

- Il n'est pas prévu qu'il me rejoigne ici, non.

Tel un artiste, Duo a le don de traduire la vérité avec une telle subtilité, qu'il peut parfois donner l'impression de flirter avec le mensonge.

Jake, lui, ne cache pas sa joie en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

- J'ai pas sommeil, moi non plus. Ça te dérange si je fais quelques pas avec toi ?

Duo le dévisage un moment, puis hausse les épaules.

- Chouette ! se réjouit Jake.

- Si tu tiens à garder toute ta mobilité intacte, garde-toi bien de me toucher. 'ro débarque presque toujours dans ces moments-là et me demande pas comment il fait, au vu de son planning de dingue… Je sais pas !

Jake lève les mains d'un air joueur et dangereusement insouciant. C'est bien le seul !

_*__ç__a doit être à cause de nos origines américaines… On doit avoir un chromosome déficient, j'vois qu'ça !*_ se dit Duo.

- T'inquiète, Duo. Je n'ai pas de mauvaises intentions. Je considère que personne ne peut « voler » la petite amie ou le petit ami de quelqu'un, si ce n'est par un enlèvement, bien sûr.

- Précise ta pensée ?

- Je crois qu'il n'y a rien de plus parlant qu'un exemple : si tu étais mon petit ami… c'est un exemple, hein ?

Duo sourit en coin.

_*Il commence fort… ou mal !*_ se dit-il.

- Imaginons… l'encourage-t-il à poursuivre.

- Eh bien, peu importe qu'un autre type tente de me séduire, je n'aurais d'yeux que pour toi, tu comprends ?

- Je suis en mesure, oui.

- On ne peut pas séparer les êtres qui s'aiment, c'est impossible, assure-t-il en shootant dans une pierre.

Affecté par cette déclaration, toute simple, toute bête, Duo s'arrête et se met à pleurer silencieusement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai dit quelque chose qui t'a blessé ?

Oubliant sa seule et unique consigne de survie, Jake s'empresse de le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler.

Déboussolé, Duo s'accroche à son pull et laisse ses larmes mouiller le col de sa chemise.

- Viens… On va s'asseoir sur ce banc, là… lui dit doucement Jake en le guidant. Tout le monde ne parle que de ta jovialité légendaire… Que s'est-il donc passé pour que tu sois si triste ?

Le temps que Duo reprenne ses esprits, Jake en profite pour lui frotter le dos et respirer son odeur.

- Merci de ton soutien, Jake, mais si tu tiens à tes mains, à tes bras, voire même à ton corps tout entier…

- Oh !

A regret, Jake cesse de lui masser les épaules, mais glisse sa joue contre la sienne dans le vain espoir de rencontrer ses lèvres en bout de parcours.

- Tu es quelqu'un de gentil, d'attentionné, de volontaire… commence Duo en détournant savamment son visage.

- De séduisant, le coupe-t-il en lui offrant un sourire éblouissant, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Duo rit.

- Je tombe toujours sur des mecs prétentieux ! plaisante-t-il en essuyant ses larmes.

Des paroles et des éclats de voix qui parviennent clairement à Heero, aux aguets derrière l'énorme chêne, non loin d'eux.

Il remontait les marches menant au sous-sol d'un pas vif quand il a vu Jake suivre Duo jusque dans le parc…

- Tu comprendras que je ne peux pas me confier, Jake, mais…

- Pourquoi ? l'interrompt-il en s'emparant de ses mains à nouveau.

- Tu ne me connais pas… Tu ne comprendrais pas…

- Mais je ne demande que ça ! La première fois que je t'ai vu, tu m'as semblé si irréel… J'ai tout de suite eu envie de t'apprendre.

- Je vois… dit-il en ôtant sa main caressante fraîchement posée sur sa joue.

Incorrigible, Jake la lui garde prisonnière.

- Inutile de tourner autour du pot. Ça serait te manquer de respect et te prendre pour un naïf.

- Je ne te l'fais pas dire.

- Je t'aime, Duo.

Rêve prémonitoire ou non, cela reste un choc de l'entendre proclamer ses sentiments.

Pour autant, Duo est loin d'être surpris.

Calme et souriant, il lui caresse la joue à son tour.

- Je suis très touché et flatté, je l'avoue, mais je suis triste pour toi aussi, parce que nous n'avons aucun avenir…

- Tu ne sais pas ! conteste-t-il. Après tout, nul ne sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve ! Et ne me dis pas que tu as consulté une diseuse de bonne aventure et qu'elle t'a assuré qu'Heero était l'homme de ta vie. Pff ! Je ne jouerai pas ma destinée sur les dires d'un escroc ou d'un illuminé !

Duo s'éclaircit la voix.

- On s'éloigne du sujet, Jake.

- Pas tout à fait, Duo, rétorque-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je crois sincèrement que tu confonds amour et désir et je t'en veux pas, c'est bien normal !

- Evidement que j'ai envie de toi, mais je sais ce que je ressens ! Je saurais te rendre heureux. La preuve en est : tu ris à nouveau. Et puis, je ne suis pas aveugle, ça ne va plus entre Heero et toi. Ça crève les yeux !

- C'est de ma faute.

- A d'autres ! Il ne prend plus soin de toi, voilà la vérité !

- Jake, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles…

- Mais je…

- Chuuut, l'arrête-t-il d'un doigt au travers de la bouche.

Un geste qui fait frissonner le jeune homme ambitieux et obstiné.

- J'aime les gens sincères et le franc-parler, poursuit Duo en libérant ses lèvres de sa douce pression. Mais je te conseille de garder ce que tu penses sur Heero pour toi et rien que pour toi. Ne l'écris même pas sur le sable !

Il se met à rire.

- Si 'ro savait… Y a pire que moi !

- Ce mec t'a envouté ! râle Jake.

- Dans un sens, oui, mais dans le bon.

- Dans le mauvais, Duo. Dès qu'il apparaît, tu te détournes des autres…

- « Je n'ai d'yeux que pour lui », ça te rappelle quelque chose ? le piège-t-il en empruntant ses propres paroles.

- Oui… enfin…

- Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien ! Sans rancune ?

- Il ne te correspond pas, Duo. Vous n'avez aucun point commun, alors que nous, si !

- Très bien, ça suffit ! intime-t-il d'un ton ferme. Tu as dit ce que tu avais à dire, je t'ai écouté, mais maintenant, t'arrêtes

- De quoi t'as peur ? Que je finisse par te faire ouvrir les yeux, par te convaincre ?

- Tu pourrais me soutenir une vie entière qu'il n'est pas fait pour moi que ça me passerait au-dessus de la tête. Par contre, je crains pour ton équilibre physique et psychique si tu devais _le_ croiser avec ce regard-_là_.

Jake soupire, mais ne donne pas l'impression de baisser les bras.

- Suis-je donc condamné à n'avoir aucun ami ? reprend Duo. Chaque fois qu'un mec m'approche, c'est pour coucher avec moi.

_*Sauf Quatre, Trowa et Jeff… J'ai parlé un peu vite, là…*_ constate-t-il non sans satisfaction.

- Je te respecte, moi ! se défend Jake.

- Et je t'en remercie. Comme je te le disais, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Je te souhaite de trouver ton âme sœur. Ce jour-là, tu comprendras pourquoi nous n'aurions jamais pu être ensemble.

- Laisse-moi une chance…

Duo se lève en soupirant de lassitude.

- Il n'y a rien de plus parlant que les exemples, c'est toi-même qui me l'as dit. 'ro et moi, c'est pour la vie.

- Justement ! Raison de plus pour tester votre couple, tu ne crois pas ? Tu n'as qu'à faire une pause, aller voir ailleurs… Si tu lui reviens, et j'ai bien dit « si », au moins, tu sauras _vraiment_ pourquoi.

_*Il ne manque pas de ressources, le p'tit gars !*_ observe le natté.

- J'ai…

Duo rit nerveusement d'avance à ce qu'il va dire.

- J'ai une confiance absolue en lui et réciproquement. Toi et Jeff m'avez aidé à m'en souvenir, à faire renaître cette évidence en moi.

Jake grimace, Heero exulte.

- Pourtant, vous n'avez plus l'air d'être très heureux ensemble…

- Ce n'est qu'un passage. Nos fondations sont solides. Fais pas cette tête, Jake, hein ? Ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien de parler avec toi. T'es un type formidable !

- Ouais, mais j'suis trop naze pour te mériter, c'est ça ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Si 'ro n'avait pas existé ou s'il n'avait jamais croisé ma route, tu aurais tout à fait été mon type de « quatre-heures », crois-moi !

- Alors goûte-moi, Duo. Embrasse-moi, rien qu'une fois, s'emballe-t-il. Il n'en saura rien, je te le promets.

- Tu te fais du mal, Jake. Trouve-toi quelqu'un et vite, si tu veux mon avis.

- Je te veux, toi.

Duo soupire légèrement.

- D'accord, accepte-t-il avant de l'embrasser…

Sur le front.

- Voilà ! Maintenant, fais de beaux rêves… Hep, hep, hep !

Alors que Jake s'apprêtait à l'enlacer, Duo, qui s'y attendait, l'en a empêché en le repoussant fermement.

- Tu as un tournoi de volley-ball, ce week-end. Ton équipe a besoin de toi et de tes puissants avant-bras.

- J'vois pas le rapport ?

- Moi, si. Alors, bonne nuit, dit-il en se levant pour partir.

Jake lui emboîte le pas.

- Attends… ! Je peux te raccompagner ? Enfin, sauf si « Heero », crache-t-il, te l'interdit. Ça, comme le fait d'avoir une vie sociale « normale ».

Les yeux écarquillés de stupéfaction, Duo s'arrête et se retourne vers lui.

- Non, mais t'as réservé une place au cimetière, ou quoi ? Et elle te coûte tellement chère que tu préfères y aller tout de suite ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? ! ?

- Je ne devrais même pas prendre la peine de m'expliquer, mais vu ton état avancé de délirium tremens, je me dois de porter secours à personne en danger imminent. « Heero », comme tu dis, ne m'interdit rien. Ça serait plutôt moi qui lui mène la vie dure et si tu ne veux pas finir en ratatouille, évite de le regarder, ou mieux encore, de te trouver dans le même périmètre que lui. Parce que là, franchement, tu crains, mec… Eh ! tu sais quoi ? Si tu continues, c'est pas d'Heero dont tu devras te méfier, mais de moi ! Encore un son en sa défaveur et je te transforme en milk-shake !

Même s'il n'a besoin d'aucune preuve de ce genre, Heero se sent malgré tout heureux de constater que Duo défend leur couple avec tant de passion et d'acharnement.

Non sans indifférence, Duo se demande si Jake ravale sa vexation ou sa colère…

- Désolé, lâche-t-il en rentrant la tête dans les épaules. Tu m'obsèdes et chaque fois qu'il s'agit de toi, je déraille.

- J'te l'fais pas dire ! Je sais pas d'où tu sors toutes ces bêtises sur 'ro et moi… C'est quoi, des rumeurs ?

- Non, avoue-t-il. En fait, tout ce qu'on sait, c'est : « touches à un cheveu de Duo ou/et de Quatre et tu ne seras plus qu'un tas de molécules en décomposition avancée ».

Duo se mord la lèvre, mais ne parvient pas à retenir son petit rire.

- Si tu te tiens tranquille, tu peux m'accompagner jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

Le dos voûté et l'air abattu, Jake le suit.

- Je suppose que tu ne voudras plus m'adresser la parole…

- C'est vrai que t'es du genre insistant, pressant même, mais de là à te bouder…

La vision d'Heero leur barrant la route qui contourne le grand chêne l'interrompt.

Pris de panique - et voulant par-dessus tout éviter ce qu'il croit être inéluctable - il se rue vers lui, le précipite vers l'arbre à reculons pour l'y plaquer de tout son poids, lui emprisonne les poignets et ne trouve rien d'autre pour le distraire que l'embrasser profondément.

- Mhm… Cours, Jake, j'te couvremhm ? ! !

_*Mon Dieu, ce qu'il m'a manqué…*_ parvient-il à penser alors qu'Heero répond à son baiser, non pas avec fougue comme il aurait pu s'y attendre au bout de plusieurs semaines de célibat, mais avec une tendresse et une lenteur toute particulière et toute aussi dévastatrice.

Pendant ce temps, et au lieu de courir se mettre à l'abri comme Duo le lui a conseillé, Jake reste là à les observer et constate douloureusement que Duo fond littéralement entre les bras d'Heero, tant et si bien qu'il en oublie de le « protéger » en continuant d'emprisonner les mains de son amant, qui, lui, en profite pour l'étreindre avec force.

_*J'aimerais tellement être à sa place !*_ se dit Jake en s'imaginant tout à fait prendre celle d'Heero.

Haletant et fiévreux, le natté aux joues roses s'efforce de retrouver son souffle et toute sa lucidité en ébouriffant un peu plus la tignasse brune de son volcan.

- Heerooo… se lamente Duo en se pressant un peu plus contre lui. C'est toi qui devais fondre comme neige au soleil, pas moi !

- Je contrôle parfaitement mon niveau d'excitation, _kitsune no_. Je n'ai jamais été victime d'une éjaculation incontrôlée, tu es bien placé pour le savoir. Comment crois-tu que je parvienne à te faire l'amour toute la nuit en ne me libérant qu'au petit matin au creux de tes reins, hn ? Demande à Quatre, il a lu un article à ce sujet. Il était désireux de comprendre son « Triple T ».

Coup de chaud pour Duo et gêne assurée pour Jake.

- Oh ! mon Dieu ! 'ro… Comment tu fais pour m'afficher en public avec tant de facilité et de désinvolture ? Punaise, j'y crois pas !

- C'est mon boulot de maintenir une certaine pression, répond-il sur le ton de l'évidence en avisant Jake d'une œillade assassine.

Un jeune homme visiblement impressionné, blessé, voire meurtri, mais surtout terriblement envieux.

- Salut.

- Bonsoir, Jake.

- Okay… on y va, 'ro ? propose Duo en tentant de le tirer vers le côté opposé à celui de Jake.

Autant s'essayer à déplacer une montagne.

- _Il n'y a rien de plus parlant qu'un exemple_, n'est-ce pas ? Heero interroge-t-il Jake, soulignant-là qu'il les écoutait depuis le début.

Ce qui, soit dit en passant, jette un froid polaire qui pétrifie Duo et Jake.

- Je t'en prie, 'ro… le supplie Duo en chuchotant discrètement sous son oreille.

- J'imagine que le nôtre est des plus parlants, poursuit Heero sans se laisser distraire ni influencer. Qu'en penses-tu… _Jake_ ? Tu as l'air d'avoir ton avis sur la question.

- C'est limpide… _Heero_, répond courageusement le jeune étudiant.

Ils s'affrontent encore un court instant du regard…

Un combat inégal selon Duo. On n'oppose pas une peluche domestiquée qui dit « je t'aime très fort ! » chaque fois qu'on lui presse la patte à un animal sauvage indomptable !

- Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de me retirer, reprend sagement Jake.

- Je le pense aussi, confirme Heero.

Jake recule d'un pas.

- Sur ce, bonne soirée.

- J'suis désolé… s'excuse Duo. Bonne soirée et prends soin de toi !

- Toi aussi, Duo, répond-il le dos tourné, alors qu'il s'éloigne à grand pas, les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches.

Lorsqu'il disparait derrière les grandes portes de l'établissement, Duo pose à nouveau son regard sur son compagnon.

- Tu es terrible, 'ro. Chaque fois que tu fais « ça », j'ai l'impression d'être mis aux enchères !

- Heureusement que j'en ai plein les poches.

Les rires et les gloussements de Duo contre son cou émettent d'intenses vibrations d'extase, qu'Heero absorbe jusqu'à la dernière émission.

- Il a bien compris la leçon, tu peux me croire ! Il n'est pas nécessaire de lui broyer…

- Je sais.

- Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas intervenu avant ? ! Dans mon rêve, tu…

- Je te prouve une fois de plus que tes rêves ne sont pas une fatalité. En tout cas me concernant, puisque Jeff est bel et bien venu te demander tes notes et que Rosalie et Jake ont joué leur rôle à la perfection. Et dois-je te signaler que tu as pu choisir de modifier nos vacances et mes horaires de travail ?

Duo soupire, ferme les yeux, puis respire son odeur comme si elle avait le pouvoir de l'envelopper et de le protéger aussi bien qu'un abri antiatomique.

Il se doute bien que ça n'a pas dû être facile pour Heero de rester là, les bras croisés, pendant que Jake le draguait et le touchait ouvertement.

- Je commence à y croire, 'ro… Je me dis que si quelqu'un peut changer le cours des choses, c'est bien toi.

Heero ne répond rien, si ce n'est qu'il ne desserrerait son étreinte à aucun prix.

Ils restent ainsi un long moment, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'Heero confie son inquiétude.

- Jake n'a pas tort. Tu souris et tu ris à son contact…

- Arrête ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de la place que tu tiens dans ma vie, 'ro… C'est risqué, mais tu es tout pour moi… Tro' a raison, tes efforts pour me rendre heureux sont à sens unique.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui.

- J'm'en doute, tu me passes presque tout. Même Quat' m'a remonté les bretelles.

- C'est différent, il ressent les êtres comme personne...

- Et Tro' ressent Quatre comme personne, donc j'étais mal barré ! A la réflexion, j'ai toujours l'impression de tenir les rôles de la saucisse brulante surchauffée par la moutarde, et du pain en instance d'occupation passionnée par son chauffe hot dog…

Heero rit doucement contre son cou.

La première fois depuis des mois…

- Tout ça pour dire que… reprend-il en prenant son visage en coupe dans ses mains. Jake a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder la « cruche » que je suis ! Je n'ai pas pris la décision de te faire entièrement confiance, 'ro. J'ai réalisé que c'était _déjà_ le cas et qu'il en avait toujours été ainsi. Je t'aime et aucun rêve, aucune vision d'aucune sorte ne pourront nous détourner l'un de l'autre. Je crois en toi. Il est très important, pour toi comme pour moi, que je te le dise enfin clairement. Que tu entendes ces mots magiques sortir de ma bouche, plutôt que de les lire dans mes regards, ou bien encore, à travers mes gestes, ou chaque fois que je m'offre à toi… en toute confiance.

C'est au tour du scientifique d'être bouleversé.

Même si, à ces mots, Heero resserre ardemment son étreinte - allant jusqu'à le soulever de terre - Duo le sent se détendre profondément. C'est alors qu'il réalise à quel degré Heero était à cran ces dernières semaines. Et le sentir nicher son visage au creux de son cou, puis soupirer – toujours avec cette discrétion qui le caractérise - lui montre qu'il souffrait beaucoup trop de leur situation.

- Merci.

- Je suis déso…

- Hn, Hn, le coupe-t-il en émettant une pression supplémentaire sur ses reins en signe de contestation.

Duo sourit, ému.

- Merci à toi, 'ro… Par contre, si tu pouvais me laisser juste un p'tit espace entre nous pour respirer… Voilà, c'est mieux… Non, là, c'est trop, resserre… Stop ! C'est parfait… Tout est parfait dans tes bras…

_Bip-bip !_

Sans craindre de briser l'instant de perfection, Duo sort doucement son téléphone de sa poche, sans se décoller d'Heero…

_Bip-bip !_

Sans sortir le nez de son cou, il lit les deux SMS qu'on vient de lui envoyer :

_« J'ai cuisiné toute la soirée. Excellent ! »_

_« J'suis HS. Akito en redemande ? ? ? »_

Duo rit sous l'oreille d'Heero.

- Qui est-ce ? s'enquiert-il en glissant lentement sa main dans son dos.

- C'est Jeff… le renseigne-t-il en frissonnant. Il est repu et voudrait bien rendre son tablier et fermer boutique, mais Akito a encore faim.

- Hn. On monte se coucher ?

- Oui…

Duo se détache légèrement de lui en caressant ses bras.

- J'ai pas _touché_ à _mon_ _dessert_, aujourd'hui… ajoute-t-il en glissant sa main dans l'une des poches arrière d'Heero.

- Ça ne te ressemble pourtant pas, répond-il en le faisant reculer vers la porte d'entrée d'une douce pression sur son ventre nu sous sa chemise.

- Y a des jours comme ça, on se lève du mauvais pied… explique-t-il en frissonnant violemment sous la caresse d'Heero.

- Faudrait peut-être _prendre_ l'autre, alors ?

Duo répond à son sourire torve.

- Peut-être…

Au loin, sur l'un des grands balcons en pierre du premier étage, deux silhouettes immobiles se dessinent.

- Te voilà rassuré, mon ange ?

- Oui… Enfin, presque… Avec Duo, on n'est jamais sûr de rien !

- Et si on retournait se mettre au lit ?

- Attends, Trowa ! J'ai une bonne vue d'ici…

Trowa, adossé contre le mur, sourit d'un air mutin.

- Moi aussi.

Quatre, penché sur le rebord, lui offre une vue im_prenable_ sur son postérieur…

- Je constate que tu as aussi un problème avec les balcons, déclare finalement Trowa qui ne s'attendait pas à s'amuser autant.

Rouge comme une pivoine, Quatre se contente de retourner dans leur chambre en marmonnant dans sa barbe…

•

_**Quelques jours plus tard…**_

•

Bien au chaud, blotti dans les bras de son héros bien vivant et bien réveillé, Duo s'étire longuement avant de littéralement sauter du lit.

A croire qu'Heero s'amuse à le piquer avec une aiguille !

- Duo, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- YATTAAA ! YATTAAA ! ! crie-t-il de joie en levant les mains au ciel.

Il n'y a bien que Duo pour faire exploser le cœur d'Heero en un centième de seconde !

Heureux de le voir à nouveau aussi léger que l'air, il se laisse retomber sur son oreiller en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

- Yukitooo ! Mon Yukitooo ! !

Heero perd son éblouissant sourire et se redresse sur ses coudes.

- C'est qui, celui-là ? demande-t-il d'un air contrarié.

Duo éclate de rire en revenant auprès de lui.

- Grâce à toi et à ton acharnement, je _l_'ai vu !

Ouh ! là… Lever de sourcil extraordinaire.

Mais Duo ne lui laisse pas le temps de gratter le sujet, qu'il se jette dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Pleinement, profondément, en se délectant de son avenir si délicieusement présent.

- Mhmmm… Bonjour… Bonjour… Bonjour… !

- Bonjour. Qui est-ce ? attaque-t-il derechef.

- Faut que j'aille en parler à Quat' ! Tout de suite ! Et tant pis, s'ils pique-_niquent_ ! Ils devront s'interrompre…

- Attends… !

Heero reste là, les bras ouverts, à le regarder sortir de leur chambre en toute hâte...

Torse nu…

En caleçon…

Dénatté…

A tomber !

Heero se passe une main dans les cheveux, un sourire lumineux réapparaissant sur son visage.

Puis, il décide de se couvrir d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt, avant d'apporter la même tenue à sa tornade…

•

_**Dans la chambre de Quatre et Trowa…**_

•

Assis sur son lit, dos au mur, Quatre tient un roman d'une main et caresse les cheveux de Trowa de l'autre, pendant que ce dernier parcoure les articles d'un magazine scientifique, allongé, la tête reposant sur les cuisses de son compagnon.

- Tu es prêt, mon Trowa ?

- Hm.

Alors qu'ils mettent fin à leur lecture, Duo déboule en envoyant valser la pauvre porte contre le mur.

- Quaaat' !

- Oh ! là… C'est du lourd, ce matin, remarque celui-ci en rangeant précautionneusement son livre sous son oreiller.

- Tarzan aurait-il perdu sa banane ? s'intéresse Trowa, d'un air coquin.

- Dans le but de te détendre un peu, Heero t'aurait-il fait prendre « quelque chose » ? demande Quatre d'un air suspicieux.

- Il n'a rien pris du tout, répond Heero en refermant la porte derrière lui.

- J'imagine que l'idée de nous « déranger » n'a pas suffi à lui faire rebrousser chemin ? l'interroge Trowa en observant Duo s'habiller en toute hâte avec les vêtements qu'Heero lui a apportés.

- Aucune libido n'est au-dessus de _ça_ ! rétorque Duo.

- Tu nous racontes, mon Dodo ?

- Yukito, Quat'. Yukito !

- Oh ! mon Dieu ! s'écrit son frère. Tu en es sûr et certain ?

- Oui, absolument !

- Non !

- Si, si, si ! ! !

- AAAAAAH ! exultent-ils d'une même voix.

Trowa et Heero se consultent bien du regard, mais c'est à n'y rien comprendre.

- Tu nous expliques ?

Le dénatté se retourne pour aller l'embrasser et le remercier, encore et encore.

- J'ai rêvé…

- D'un certain Yukito, j'ai bien compris, le coupe-t-il.

- C'est que j'adore ce prénom.

Heero est visiblement contrarié.

- Je n'ai pas très envie de jouer aux devinettes sur ce sujet.

- Si tu es d'accord, j'aimerai appeler notre fils ainsi.

Heero marque un temps d'arrêt en le fixant intensément.

Lui laissant ce délai raisonnable pour assimiler cette information, Duo patiente en lui souriant et en jouant avec ses petites mèches brunes sur sa nuque.

- Tu veux dire que tu as « vu » notre enfant en rêve ?

Duo hoche vivement la tête, tandis qu'Heero lui offre enfin son plus beau sourire.

- Il jouait avec… s'interrompt Duo en posant son regard sur Quatre.

- Duo ?

- Tu m'as demandé de ne rien te dire à ce sujet, Quat'Cute. Tu me l'as fait promettre.

- Il y a si longtemps, mon Dodo…

- Je me rappelle encore des mots que tu as employé : « Peu importe que je te supplie, mon frère. Ne me révèle rien sur ma future descendance. Rassure-moi simplement sur mon avenir avec Trowa. »

Alors que Quatre baragouine dans son coin, Duo porte son attention sur « l'avenir de son frère ».

Et Duo n'a pas ouvert la bouche que « Triple T » sait déjà ce qu'il s'apprête à formuler.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, Duo. Ce n'est pas nécessaire. En ce qui me concerne, je ne me suis pas senti en froid avec toi.

Duo le dévisage un instant.

- Tu es d'une fiabilité à toute épreuve, Tro'… Je suis heureux que le destin m'ait utilisé afin d'illuminer mon frère de ta présence. Mais tu n'échapperas pas à mes plus plates excuses. Tu n'as fait que me jeter la vérité en pleine figure, comme tu as la délicatesse de le faire à chaque fois et ça m'a bien aidé. Pas sur le coup, mais après.

Cette lueur étincelante dans son regard vert suffit à Duo pour savoir que l'affaire est faite, que le sujet est clos, que…

- Par contre, si vous pouviez arrêter de me presser comme un fruit, je vous en serais très reconnaissant, ajoute-t-il.

- C'est surtout qu'il n'y a qu'Heero qui sache s'y prendre pour te tirer quelque chose de juteux, analyse Trowa.

- Mais t'es chiant, Tro' ! Il est hors de question que tu t'approches de notre enfant, t'es trop instable comme oncle.

Alors que Quatre éclate de rire, Heero continue de serrer Duo dans ses bras, s'autorisant à laisser son imagination vagabonder…

_*Yukito… _Notre_ enfant… _Mon_ avenir avec Duo…*_

Ils resteraient ainsi de longues minutes encore si Duo ne poussait pas là son deuxième long soupir, comme emprunt de regret, de nostalgie.

- Dis-moi tout, _tenshi no_, l'incite Heero à se confier en s'écartant suffisamment de lui pour accrocher son regard et lui caresser tendrement la joue.

Heero ne le ressent pas encore tout à fait, mais la puissance du malaise survenu sans crier gare enveloppe et alourdit Quatre comme si une couverture de plomb venait d'être posée sur ses épaules. Il interviendrait sur le champ s'il n'était pas convaincu qu'Heero soit capable d'endiguer la souffrance de son frère.

Peut-être pas en une fois, mais sur le long terme, à force de patience, d'amour et de compréhension…

_*Les épreuves qu'ils viennent de traverser me font penser que je dois et peux lui faire confiance…*_

- Non, c'est juste que… commence Duo en haussant les épaules.

_*Confie-toi, mon dodo. Remets-en toi à lui…*_ souhaite Quatre.

L'air de rien, Trowa vient l'entourer de ses bras et le réchauffer de sa présence et de son soutien.

- Pourquoi cette tristesse dans tes yeux ? insiste Heero en le dévisageant. Notre fils aura-t-il un problème de santé ?

Duo esquisse un léger sourire.

- Tu me prends très au sérieux, maintenant.

- Ne change pas de sujet_, kitsune no_.

Duo détourne le regard, l'ombre de son sourire envolée.

- J'aurais dû être une femme, avoue-t-il d'un seul bloc.

Les trois jeunes hommes présents dans la pièce se figent dans une même expression de surprise mêlée d'hébétude.

- Je te demande pardon ? l'interroge Heero.

Duo se détache complètement de lui pour faire les cents pas devant le long bureau commun de Quatre et Trowa, placé devant leurs deux grandes fenêtres.

La vue est magnifique, mais présentement, ils n'ont d'yeux que pour Duo. Il pourrait bien y avoir un phénomène climatique extraordinaire ou un cheval ailé s'emparant du panorama de tous que Duo serait toujours le seul à les captiver totalement.

- Je ne sais pas comment le trouver, ni où le chercher. Rendez-vous compte, si j'avais été une femme, j'aurais pu lui donner naissance ! Je lui _aurais_ donné la vie, rectifie-t-il.

- Mon Dodo, arrête, l'implore Quatre d'une voix douce. Tu te fais du mal pour rien…

- C'est de ma faute ! le coupe-t-il dans un élan de détresse et d'une voix tremblotante. Je suis le _compagnon_ d'Heero alors que j'aurais dû être sa _compagne_ et pouvoir lui donner un enfant. Au lieu de ça, je… je suis un homme !

- Plus un mot ! intervient Heero d'une voix claquante, faisant sursauter tout le monde, sauf Trowa qui aurait, à peu de chose de près, eu la même réaction.

- C'est toi qui as insisté pour que j'en parle ! conteste Duo, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je ne veux plus rien entendre, déclare-t-il avec sévérité. Je veux que tu cesses de penser à ça et que tu te concentres sur la fin de tes études et sur notre vie commune.

- Je veux bien mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça changera quelque chose, 'ro… J'ai l'impression d'être stérile, que rien ne peut naître de moi… Je ne peux rien créer… Je ne peux rien t'offrir… Tu mérites mieux…

Duo sent la chaleur des larmes couler sur ses joues, reflétant ainsi le visage de son frère qui se trouve à présent dans le même état de douleur de part son don d'empathie et qui broie littéralement la main de Trowa.

- Je n'aime pas seulement ton corps, mais ton esprit avant toute chose. Tu es mon compagnon, comme tu aurais pu être ma compagne dans une autre vie. Ce qui compte, c'est que je sois avec toi, Duo. Que ce soit en tant qu'amant ou en tant qu'ami.

- Et tu sais que je t'aime tout autant, 'ro ! assure-t-il avec urgence. Je ne voudrais pas que tu crois que je nous dénigre, mais quelle vie va connaître Yukito avant d'entrer dans la nôtre ? Que va-t-il subir par ma faute ? se reproche-t-il gravement.

Ne supportant plus la distance qui les sépare, Heero sort de son immobilité et le rejoint hâtivement pour le reprendre dans ses bras.

Annihiler cet espace entre eux lui donne l'impression de pouvoir lutter contre le gouffre que Duo creuse par ses pensées, si radicalement opposées aux siennes, à ce sujet.

- Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis. Plus un mot, mon amour, répète-t-il d'un ton ferme. Tu es celui que j'aime et _l'homme _avec qui je veux vivre.

- Je le veux aussi, 'ro, mais…

- Ne me pousse pas à bout, Duo, le menace-t-il avec douleur en le serrant très, presque trop fort contre lui.

Alors, en dernier recours, Duo ferme les yeux, déglutit et niche son nez dans le creux de son cou autant que cela lui est possible, pourvu qu'il ne voit ni se sente plus son environnement.

- Je compatis à ta douleur, Duo, se permet d'intervenir Trowa. Mais au lieu de regretter ta _forme_ de vie, concentre-toi à nouveau et totalement sur l'amour que tu vis et éprouves pour Heero. A ta place, c'est ce que je ferai. Pour le reste, je suis certain que Yukito saura te faire oublier ton chagrin…

- Tous les orphelins ne subissent pas les mêmes épreuves, mon Dodo. Ton enfance n'a pas été facile et j'aurais moi aussi préféré que tu naisses dans ma famille, mais qui te dit que Yukito ne sera pas doté d'un passé plus léger ? Qu'il se tiendra prêt, juste là, à vous attendre bien sagement tandis que des gens seront présents autour de lui pour le protéger… ? Penses-y, mon frère, tu veux bien ?

A défaut de pouvoir parler, Duo hoche lentement la tête sur l'épaule de son amant en resserrant ses bras autour de son cou.

- Je vous remercie, dit Heero en frottant doucement son dos.

- On est là pour ça, assure Trowa.

De son côté, l'avis de Quatre est mitigé. Il est heureux que ce sujet sensible soit mis au jour, mais déçu de constater qu'Heero n'est pas prêt à l'aborder.

_*Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir*_ se dit-il en croisant le regard de Trowa. _*Duo nous a tous prit de court et sa révélation nous a fait l'effet d'une gifle magistrale… Je t'en prie, Heero, ne l'abandonne pas derrière ce rideau de solitude… Sauve-le !*_

- Rentrons, décide Heero en entraînant Duo vers la sortie.

- Je vous raccompagne, propose Quatre en allant leur ouvrir la porte.

- Merci, mais nous avons besoin d'être seuls, répond-il. Ne t'inquiète pas, Quatre, je prendrai toujours soin de ton frère. Je te le promets.

Très ému et profondément rassuré, Quatre se laisse aller à verser quelques larmes de tristesse mêlée de gratitude.

- A plus tard, leur adresse encore Heero avant de les quitter.

Duo, qui a débarqué les yeux pétillants de bonheur, repart avec un vieux chagrin dont il pensait s'être débarrassé depuis la fin de son adolescence…

_*Il me suffit de l'ignorer, comme je l'ai fait par le passé.*_ se remémore-t-il. _*Oui, c'est ça. L'ignorer, ne lui prêter aucune attention, faire comme si je n'avais jamais eu ce problème-là…*_

Dans un silence lourd et gênant, Heero referme leur porte de chambre derrière eux, pendant que Duo s'occupe déjà de ranger son bureau.

- Tu peux m'aider à assimiler une théorie de physique que je juge plutôt tordue ? lui demande-t-il à brûle-pourpoint, de son air le plus léger, presque aussi jovial et innocent qui soit.

On y croirait, s'il n'essuyait pas les dernières larmes qui perlent encore au coin de ses yeux…

Heero reste un instant interdit, debout au milieu de la pièce, la mine grave, puis, se sachant pour l'instant incapable d'affronter ce qui blesse, décide de s'en tenir à son plan.

Finir leurs études et soutenir son aimé jusqu'au jour où ils seront capable d'aborder ce sujet-là de nouveau, ensemble, et cette fois-ci, pour lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute !

En attendant, il fait rouler sa chaise de bureau jusqu'à celle de Duo et lui assure :

- Je t'aiderai à tout assimiler, _tenshi no_. Tout.

Pour toute réponse, Duo lui serre la main, tout en ouvrant son livre d'étude de l'autre…

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

A bientôt et bonne fin de semaine !

**Kisu**

**Yuy ღ**


	4. Du rêve à la réalité

**Sweet Dreams**

_**- 4. Du rêve à la réalité -**_

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Yuy

_**Bêta de lumière :**_ Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Yukito, Ahsen, Jeff, Akito, Emma.

_**Couples **_: 1x2 ; 3x4 ; Akito x Jeff ; Wufeï x Sally.

_**Note : **_Si je m'écoutais, je posterais tous les trois jours !

•

Je pense à **misaki-sama**, **Sortilege** et à la très surprenante **katana 00** !

Merci pour vos reviews et à vous tous d'être présents !

•

**Lime**

•

Bon et agréable moment à toutes et à tous !

* * *

•

Au mois de mai de l'AC 202, le Docteur J. a du jeter l'éponge, l'anti-virus universel s'avérant effectivement irréalisable, comme Heero le lui a démontré à plusieurs reprises. Que ce soit par le biais d'expériences ou de calculs, tout converge : vers le même résultat : l'échec par le décès du sujet.

Cela revient à vouloir créer la pierre philosophale.

- Oh ! l'autre… Il veut parodier _Full Metal Alchemist_, le vieux ! s'est exclamé Duo.

Néanmoins, celui-ci a proposé son aide pour continuer le combat, à condition que le Docteur J. et les autres Professeurs « Tournesol » cessent toutes activités biologiques visant à défendre ou détruire quelque organisation ou cause que ce soit.

En d'autres termes, il leur a « suggéré » de prendre leur retraite sous peine de représailles, comme de les dénoncer aux autorités compétentes, par exemple.

C'est ainsi que l'année universitaire de l'AC 201-202, plus que mouvementée, a pris fin, les quatre compères surdoués de vingt-deux ans raflant leurs diplômes au passage.

Comme prévu, Heero et Duo ont emménagé dans le ryokan - passant du statut d'auberge à celui de maison ancienne privée - avant de créer leur centre de recherches et d'aide humanitaire « GW », afin de commencer leur guerre contre Oz, sans plus tarder.

Mettant tous leurs autres projets personnels en stand-by, il leur a fallu une seule et longue année d'acharnement pour parvenir à démanteler le groupe pharmaceutique et terroriste.

Mais le résultat est là et ils n'en sont pas peu fiers…

•

De son côté, Quatre, jeune et talentueux homme d'affaires, n'a pas mis bien longtemps avant de faire ses preuves au sein du groupe « RW » et cela à la surprise générale. Tout le monde s'attendait à voir débarquer un jeune premier, capricieux et incapable ; personne ne pouvait égaler le très regretté Raberba Senior…

Jusqu'à présent.

Afin d'assoir définitivement son autorité, Quatre - accompagné et soutenu par Trowa - a longuement visité toutes les succursales implantées un peu partout dans le monde, avant de revenir à la maison mère au Moyen-Orient, quelques mois plus tard.

Et le constat fut sans appel : son empire familial subissait les ravages de la corruption, depuis la mort de son créateur.

Désemparé, mais déterminé à y remédier, Quatre a eu la bonne surprise de voir Trowa rentrer à son service en tant qu'espion, en plus d'être son directeur des relations publiques.

Ainsi, ils ont pu interrompre les plans visant à anéantir le groupe, débusquer un à un les individus véreux et mettre à jour leurs réseaux mafieux.

C'est par le biais de dizaines d'arrestations sur le territoire chinois qu'ils ont fait la connaissance de l'agent spécial Wufeï Chang.

Un jeune homme investi d'une telle moralité et envahi par une vision si extrémiste de la justice qu'il donne l'impression de s'être échappé d'une dimension parallèle…

De prises spectaculaires en interrogatoires rondement menés, Quatre lui a tout naturellement proposé d'entrer à son service, afin d'agir au niveau international.

Une promotion réjouissante qu'ont accepté Wufeï et sa femme médecin Sally ; cette dernière étant déjà engagée dans l'humanitaire et en étroite collaboration avec le groupe « GW ».

•

_**Cinq ans plus tard,**_

_**Lors d'une soirée de décembre de l'AC 207.**_

•

Heero jette son essuie-mains blanc sur l'épaule après avoir lancé un énième regard à son mari.

Il est dix-neuf heures et leurs invités arrivent dans quelques minutes pour déguster les bons plats typiques du Japon qu'ils ont préparé ensemble, durant l'après-midi.

- Je te trouve bien pâle, _tenshi no_, s'inquiète Heero en lui prenant le visage en coupe.

- J'ai un peu la tête qui tourne, mais c'est parce que j'ai le ventre vide.

- Tu as tout le temps faim, ces derniers temps, remarque-t-il en observant le blanc de ses yeux.

- Oui et j'ai pris un kilo ! Le plus troublant, c'est que Quat' vit la même chose que moi, mais nous en avons conclu qu'il ne faisait que ressentir ce que je traverse depuis un mois, même si des milliers de kilomètres nous séparent. En même temps, de là à avoir les mêmes nausées matinales…

- C'est peut-être ton rêve.

- J'ai rêvé que j'accouchais, mais c'est une métaphore, 'ro. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis un homme.

- Ceci explique cela.

- Te moque pas…

- Jamais.

La sonnerie de la porte les interrompt.

- J'y vais, dit-il en quittant la cuisine d'un pas empressé. Bonsoir, tout le monde ! Hey, mais vous êtes arrivés tous en même temps ! se réjouit-il. Entrez, il ne manque plus que Jeff et... Mhm ? ! ?

Une main plaquée sur sa bouche, Duo court jusqu'à la salle de bain pour aller vomir ; les toilettes étant situées trop loin au bout du couloir.

Il est vite rejoint par son mari qui lui rafraichit le visage à l'aide d'un gant humide.

- Duo ? l'appelle Quatre en toquant doucement à la porte.

- Ça va, tu peux entrer… Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore, 'ro ?

- Je vais te faire une prise de sang, explique-t-il avant de coincer un sachet entre ses dents.

Non content de posséder un centre de recherches à la pointe de la technologie, Heero a toujours une énorme trousse d'urgence à porter de main.

- Je ne suis pas à jeun. J'ai goûté tous les plats que tu nous as fait mijoter.

- J'ai créé un autre protocole tout aussi viable.

Duo soupire.

- Ça m'apprendra à m'être entiché d'un génie, marmonne-t-il.

- C'est rien, mon Dodo. Heero a raison d'être prudent.

- Assieds-toi, Quatre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je vais t'en faire une aussi.

- Hein ? Mais… ?

Le teint livide, Duo rit.

- C'est rien, Quat'Cute. Heero a raison d'être prudent.

Quatre grimace, mais s'exécute en relevant sa manche.

Bientôt, Trowa et Sally pointent le bout de leur nez.

- Besoin d'aide ? propose la doctoresse.

- Non merci, j'ai terminé… Quatre, tu peux tenir debout ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Dans ce cas…

Heero sort de sa trousse magique deux tests de grossesses et les tend aux deux hommes devant lui.

- J'espère que tu plaisantes, Heero ?

- Va faire pipi, Quatre. Toi aussi, _tenshi no_.

Son mari et son ami ouvrent grands leurs yeux, tandis que Sally tente de s'empêcher de rire en se mordant la lèvre.

- Chéri… ? tente Quatre auprès de son mari.

- Hm, Hm. Je m'occupe des prélèvements sanguins, adresse-t-il à Heero.

L'avancée scientifique est telle qu'il est possible d'obtenir les résultats d'une prise de sang en quelques secondes, pour peu que vous ayez le matériel chez vous, comme Heero.

•

Cinq minutes plus tard, tous se retrouvent autour de la grande table du salon, les deux petites filles Chang jouant sagement sur leur tapis de jeu molletonné.

Alors qu'Heero tire la chaise de son mari, Duo repousse sa main et s'assoie.

- Arrête de me traiter comme un vieillard, je suis peut-être…

- Enceinte, termine Heero.

- De combien de temps ? s'enquiert Sally.

- « De la sauce avec ton poulet ? » parodie Duo. Tu dis ça comme s'il était normal qu'un homme soit… soit…

- Onze semaines pour Duo et neuf pour Quatre, répond Heero.

- Range ton sourire, 'feï ! fait soudain Duo.

- Manger des bananes favorise la monté de lait, rétorque-t-il.

- J'aurais de sacrées mamelles et ce, toute l'année si c'était le cas !

Tout le monde devine à quel type de fruit Duo fait allusion.

Blanc comme un linge, Quatre demande d'une voix fébrile :

- Comment est-ce possible ? Comment allons-nous…

Le mot « accoucher » reste coincé dans sa gorge.

- Je ne vois pas d'autre solution que la césarienne, conclut Heero.

- Quelle est ta théorie ? demande Duo.

- L'Endless Waltz, répond Trowa qui s'intéresse de près aux recherches scientifiques de son ami.

- L'Endless Waltz ? ! ! répète Duo d'un air incrédule. Le « truc » que tu as créé dans le but de renforcer nos défenses immunitaires et que tu nous as injecté à tous les quatre, il y a deux ans ? interroge-t-il son mari.

- Hn.

- Il est vrai que Duo et moi étions souvent très fatigués à cause de nos dons respectifs et que depuis ce jour, nous sommes en excellente santé, mais… commence Quatre.

- Mais il y a vos nausées, complète Trowa.

- Certes, mais de là à affirmer que…

- J'ai déjà pu constater que les composants du vaccin s'étaient métamorphosés en un génome super actif pour se fondre ensuite dans notre ADN, le coupe Heero à son tour.

- Autrement dit… veut savoir Duo.

- Nos désirs cellulaires sont des ordres.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- De nous deux, tu es celui qui désire ardemment « porter » notre enfant. Ton nouvel ADN EW a fait le reste. Même chose en ce qui concerne Quatre.

Les deux frères se dévisagent dans un silence de plomb.

- Il serait préférable que tu restes au Japon, Quatre, continue-t-il. Je dois pouvoir vous suivre jour après jour, Duo et toi.

- A part nous six, personne n'est au courant pour l'EW, précise Trowa. Vous devez cacher votre état tant que nous ne maitrisons pas les effets de ce traitement de bout en bout. N'oublions pas qu'il a été élaboré sur notre modèle génétique. C'est un vaccin personnalisé qui ne peut pas s'appliquer sur d'autres individus.

- Je comprends, acquiesce Quatre. Il serait cruel de donner de faux espoirs.

- Vous pouvez compter sur notre aide, promet Sally au nom de son mari.

- Je devrais être en joie, dit Quatre. Mais je suis triste et j'ai peur que le rêve ne se transforme en cauchemar.

- Nous ferions peut-être mieux de vous laisser seuls, propose-t-elle après avoir consulté Wufeï du regard.

- Non, restez ! s'anime Duo. Je meurs de faim… Allez Quat', ressaisis-toi ! 'ro et moi avons choisi un super dessert.

- Tu l'as commandé chez le traiteur sans me consulter, le contredit Heero, s'attendant à ce qu'il reprenne le dessus rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, le p'tit salé ? Je suis né dans un pot de sucre, moi ! Le sucre, ça m'connait !

Quatre ne peut s'empêcher de rire et d'un même mouvement, Duo et lui portent leurs mains sur leur bas-ventre…

Bientôt rejointes par celles de leur mari.

- Manquait plus qu'ça, marmonne Wufeï.

- J'ai envie de chocolat… dit Duo d'un air songeur.

- Tu m'auras tout à l'heure, répond Heero. Pour l'instant, place à l'entrée…

- Nous n'attendons pas Jeff et Akito ? s'enquit Wufeï.

- Jeff souhaite qu'Akito renoue avec son père avant leur mariage. Ils l'ont donc invité chez eux et le ramèneront ensuite à sa pension avant de nous rejoindre pour le dessert.

- C'est une bonne chose.

- Si ça fonctionne comme Jeff l'espère, oui.

- Y aurait-il, à tout hasard, des endives braisées, rehaussées de fines lamelles de tome de brebis importées de France ? Quatre interroge-t-il Heero.

- Avec des noix décortiquées et des olives vertes dénoyautées, ajoute Duo.

- Et pense aux champignons ! lance Quatre.

- Notre repas est typiquement japonais, il va falloir vous en contenter, répond Heero avant de disparaître en cuisine pour préparer deux endives à la hâte... Trowa, Wufeï, ramenez-vous !

- J'me souviendrai de ce dîner, Maxwell !

_- Duo… ?_

- N'écoute pas ce qu'il dit, mon petit Yukito. Wuwu est contrarié que son Dieu Dragon ne lui ait pas apporté un dragonnet cracheur de feu.

_- Duo… ?_

- ro ?

- Je suis là, _tenshi no_.

- Yukito… Où est Yukito ? s'affole-t-il.

Avant de se rappeler qu'ils n'ont toujours pas d'enfant.

- On est où, là ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans la chambre… ? On est pas censé être à table ?

- Chhhut… l'apaise Heero en le forçant à rester allongé. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Bof… Je crois que ces histoires de vaccins m'ont traumatisé !

Il est soudain pris d'un rire nerveux, que suit souvent une crise de larmes, ce qu'Heero veut à tout prix éviter.

- Tu t'rends compte, 'ro… J'ai rêvé que je pouvais « porter » notre enfant ! Pff !

- Toi et tes rêves… dit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Tu ne pouvais pas compter les moutons, comme tout le monde ?

- Encore quelque chose que tu auras la charge d'apprendre à notre fils…

Heero lui sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et ne résiste pas l'envie de faire glisser sa braguette, dévoilant ainsi son nouveau modèle de boxer en dentelle bleu nuit, fendu sur le devant et comme il le sait déjà, derrière.

- Finalement, il ne sert pas à grand-chose ton sous-vêtement.

- Non mais, tu plaisantes ? T'as vu ta tête ? sourit-il.

Heero écarte délicatement les pans de tissu de son boxer…

- 'ro, nos invités ne vont pas tarder…

… pour y glisser sa main ensuite.

- Pas avant vingt minutes… l'informe-t-il contre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

- Chéri… Ecoute… Ce n'est pas que j'veux pas, mais c'est vraiment pas le bon moment.

_- Duo… ?_

- Quoi ?

- Je n'ai rien dit.

- Tu viens de m'appeler, non ?

- Non.

- Ah, bon…

Il soupire longuement, puis entreprend de remonter sa braguette quand il rencontre un obstacle de taille...

- Oh, mon dieu… ? ! ! Oh, mon dieu, je suis enceinte ! ! !

- Au bout de sept mois, il serait temps que tu t'en aperçoives, _kitsune no_.

Duo sent la panique lui oppresser les poumons et lui serrer la gorge.

- Tu n'es pas _mon_ Heero !

- Chuuut…

- Non, pas « chut » ! Je veux plus rêver ! Heero, viens me chercher, je t'en supplie, sors-moi de là !

_Ding Dong…_

- Ah, nos invités sont là…

- Non, ça sonne faux, tout est faux ! Heero, viens me chercher !

_- Duo… ? Duo, reviens vers moi, tenshi no…_

- Heero ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu ! Oh, mon dieu, 'ro, aide-moi ! J'arrive pas à en sortir ! Ça tourne en boucle !

Soudain, tout se met à tanguer autour de lui : le sol disparait par endroit, les murs ondulent et les voix lointaines s'estompent peu à peu, semblant se moquer de ses tourments…

- Heero, aide-moi ! hurle-t-il d'une voix qu'il sait prisonnière de ses visions. Sors-moi de là !

Sa micro-sieste - en attendant leurs convives - s'est transformée en profond sommeil.

Si les mots ne parviennent pas à franchir ses lèvres pour s'ancrer dans la réalité, Heero décrypte parfaitement les signaux que lui envoie son mari.

Sally, Wufeï, Quatre et Trowa gardent le silence et observent la scène avec circonspection, du seuil de la porte de la chambre.

Ils sont arrivés il y a peu et voyant que personne ne venait leur ouvrir, Quatre, qui détient le double des clefs, s'est permis d'entrer, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

C'est alors qu'ils se sont dirigés au son de la voix d'Heero, penché sur Duo depuis quelques minutes.

- Je suis là, _tenshi no_. Suis ma voix et remonte en douceur. Sens ma main sur la tienne. Concentre-toi sur ce toucher, cette chaleur diffuse et reviens vers moi…

Depuis près de cinq années, Duo n'a plus besoin de réveil pour émerger de ses « voyages ». La voix d'Heero posée sur ces quelques mots suffit à le ramener parmi eux.

Duo retrouve d'abord une respiration régulière, puis ouvre lentement les yeux.

Confiant, Heero lui caresse le front, puis la joue avant de l'aider à se mettre en position assise.

- Ça va aller ? s'inquiète Sally, se tenant prête à intervenir.

- Oui, répond Heero sans quitter son mari du regard. Tu peux te lever ?

Duo hoche la tête.

- C'est bon, tout va bien, les rassure-t-il ensuite, cependant loin de ressentir une telle certitude.

- On vous attend au salon, les informe Trowa en entrainant son mari, encore accroché à la porte.

- Je sabre le champagne, ajoute Wufeï en agitant son arme blanche de collection.

Heero attend qu'ils soient tous partis pour questionner Duo.

- Tu as fait le même rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

- En pire ! perd-il son sang-froid, les larmes au bord des yeux. J'ai rêvé que je rêvais ! C'est très grave… J'ai rêvé que tu me sortais de mon rêve, alors que je continuais toujours de rêver. J'veux pas mourir comme ça !

Voyant sa détresse, Heero l'attire à lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il sait que Duo a besoin de sa chaleur, de sa force et de son incroyable réconfort pour s'ancrer à nouveau fermement dans la réalité.

- J'ai eu peur, 'ro…

- Tu ne vas pas mourir, mon amour. C'est inconcevable.

- Ne cherche plus à m'épargner. Les prochaines fois, emploie la manière forte.

- Hors de question.

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis ! s'emporte-t-il. Il s'agit de _ma_ vie, de _mes_ problèmes !

- …

- Et… tu es le seul à avoir ce pouvoir, ajoute-t-il d'un ton plus modéré face au silence dérangeant d'Heero. Quatre a essayé de m'aider une fois. Il a été jusqu'à me gifler et me faire tomber du lit, mais rien n'y a fait. Quand le Chaman l'a su, il l'a sévèrement disputé et Quat' n'a jamais plus voulu me réveiller.

- Seulement, tu ne plonges jamais au cœur des ténèbres aussi longtemps que lorsque je suis concerné par tes prémonitions.

- Oui, c'est juste, confirme-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

Il sent bien que cela va se retourner contre lui.

- J'ai donc mon mot à dire. Ce sera à ma façon, ou pas du tout.

Duo soupire d'agacement.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte. Je sais que tu m'aimes et que tu crois faire au mieux, mais tu n'es pas à ma place.

- Si je l'étais, comment pourrais-je veiller sur toi ? Chacun son rôle.

- Mais… Mes rêves ne ressemblent plus à rien ! Ils n'ont ni queue ni tête… Ils me rendent dingue et…

Nouveau soupire.

- Et Yukito m'obsède, avoue-t-il en passant volontairement sur le détail de s'imaginer continuellement « enceint ».

Heero est au courant, mais Duo ne lui rapporte pas cet aspect récurent de ses rêves à chaque fois qu'il se voit le ventre rond…

- Je ne pense plus qu'à lui et il n'arrive toujours pas, continue-t-il.

- Nous avons été très occupé ces dernières années. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de faire une demande d'adoption.

- Nous n'avons pas _pris_ le temps, le corrige Duo. Et c'est surtout de ma faute.

- Nous avions des priorités, relativise Heero tout en se concentrant sur les battements de cœur de son mari. Nous n'avons pas pour projet d'abandonner notre enfant à son sort en ne définissant pas clairement nos emplois du temps.

Délassé et apaisé par l'étreinte de son mari, Duo ferme les yeux.

Heero a-t-il raison ou sont-ils passés à côté de ce qui compte vraiment pour eux ?

Que doivent-ils faire pour que leur rêve aboutisse ?

Duo ne se fait pas d'illusion. Il ne suffit pas de déposer une demande d'adoption…

_*Où es-tu, mon Yukito ?*_

- Tu vas mieux, affirme Heero.

- Je suis encore secoué, mais je vais toujours bien dans tes bras… chuchote-t-il contre son cou. Merci, au fait.

Heero lui répond d'une nouvelle pression sur sa nuque.

- Même si j'aurais préféré que tu bloques ma respiration pour me forcer à émerger, ajoute-t-il.

Heero ne fait pas que soupirer, il claque aussi les fesses de Duo.

Pour la première fois.

- Ah… ? ! ! Mais… je… que… qu-quoi ? ! ! Hey, mais t'as pas le droit de me faire ça… dans ces conditions ! précise-t-il.

Il sort le nez de son cou pour le disputer du regard, mais celui d'Heero est bien plus convaincant.

Il lui signifie clairement sa menace : « T'as quelque chose à ajouter ? »

Duo se contente donc de déglutir, avant de défaire les deux premiers boutons de la chemise d'Heero pour les reboutonner ensuite, puis relativise en se disant qu'après tout, ce n'est pas si terrible. Que cela n'est rien comparé au risque qu'il prendrait s'il répondait au défi de son mari.

- Yukito me rend de moins en moins visite, reprend-il. Et je commence à croire qu'il n'existe pas, que nous n'aurons jamais d'enfant…

- Tu es triste de ne plus voir son visage, mais ce n'est pas forcément un mauvais présage. Peut-être sommes-nous sur le point de le rencontrer.

- Tu crois, ça ? Moi, non… et n'essaye pas d'ouvrir ma braguette pour me consoler ! Le sexe n'est pas la réponse à tout… Il y a le sexe, aussi ! ajoute-t-il avant de rire de sa bêtise, puis de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Je t'aime, mon amour.

- Attends une minute, _baka_, le retient-il alors que son idiot adoré quitte ses bras pour aller retrouver leurs amis.

- Nos invités doivent se demander ce qu'on fait, 'ro…

- Je veux savoir : étais-tu encore « enceint » dans ce rêve ?

Duo pâlit. Il sait que son mari s'inquiète encore beaucoup à ce sujet.

- Oui et c'est toujours à cause du vaccin « EW » qui n'existe pas et n'existera jamais. J'ai l'impression que mes rêves se dégradent, qu'ils perdent en subtilité. C'est comme si quelqu'un se moquait de moi à travers eux…

- Ce n'est pas cela qui retient mon attention, puisque je peux toujours t'en sortir.

- Je sais, c'est moi. Nous en avons déjà discuté et tu sais que je vais mieux.

- Si c'était le cas, tu n'en ferais pas une obsession.

- Parce que je pense toujours que j'aurais dû être ta _femme_, Heero. Mais ça n'empêche que je vais mieux et ce, grâce à toi, à ta présence et à tes mots.

- Tout ça ne me plaît qu'à moitié.

- Dis-toi que c'est à moitié bien, dans ce cas !

- Hn.

- Je t'aime, 'ro. Je suis un homme comblé à tes côtés.

- Je suis toujours très heureux de te l'entendre dire et de le lire dans ton regard, mais je veux être certain que tu réalises pleinement ce que je vais te répéter : je n'ai jamais pensé, à aucun moment, qu'en te choisissant, je devais faire une croix sur la création d'une vie de famille. Parce que j'ai toujours su que je t'aimerai plus que tout et surtout, que tu étais ma seule et unique chance de « vivre », Duo.

Touché en plein cœur, comme à chaque fois qu'Heero lui déclare sa flamme, Duo hoche la tête en se mordillant la lèvre.

- Nous allons rencontrer notre enfant, c'est une certitude, déclare encore Heero. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

- Non… souffle Duo.

- Parce que tu brilles de mille feux et que grâce à toi, Yukito trouvera le chemin qui mène à notre foyer.

C'en est trop ! Les larmes aux yeux, Duo se jette dans ses bras.

- Toi alors… T'as toujours le mot pour rire, hein ? plaisante-t-il, dessinant ainsi un doux sourire sur le visage de son compagnon. Je t'aime, 'ro. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…

- Mais personne n'en doute ! lance Trowa depuis le seuil, faisant sursauter Duo qui n'a pas pu le voir arriver, contrairement à Heero qui fait face à la porte.

- Désolé, c'est de ma faute, s'excuse Duo. On arrive tout de suite !

- Vous allez faire mieux encore, vous allez me suivre jusqu'au salon si vous ne voulez pas que Quatre vienne se mêler de votre thérapie de couple.

- On te suit, on te suit ! lui assure Duo en glissant sa main dans celle de son mari.

Malgré ce passage à vide, qui se répète néanmoins de plus en plus souvent, Duo s'amuse comme un petit fou à taquiner Wufeï durant la soirée…

Jusqu'au moment du dessert.

- Jeff et Akito ne devraient plus tarder, suppose Quatre, lorsque des coups retentissent à leur porte comme pour lui donner raison. Vous attendez quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Non, répond Heero d'un air intrigué, deux petites assiettes bleu nuit en mains.

_*Quelqu'un d'autre ?*_

Quatre n'est pas un fabulateur et ses intuitions se révèlent toujours exactes.

- J'arriiive ! chantonne Duo en accourant dans l'entrée. Il y a une sonnette aussi, ça peut être pratique, ironise-t-il en ouvrant.

C'est alors qu'il tombe nez-à-nez avec un petit garçon couvert de terre et de suie.

- Euh… Salut, ne trouve-t-il rien de mieux à dire.

L'enfant, d'environ huit ou neuf ans, reste sur le seuil, le regard franc soudé au sien.

- Ça va ? l'interroge-t-il en s'agenouillant. Tes parents ne sont pas loin, j'imagine ?

- J'en ai pas… Pourquoi t'as les cheveux longs ?

- Hey, toi ! s'écrie Jeff, à bout de souffle depuis le portail.

L'enfant et Duo jette un œil dans sa direction d'un même mouvement.

- C'est pas mes parents et je les connais pas, le renseigne la petite tête brune.

- Je te crois. Tes yeux d'ambre ne mentent pas.

Tout comme le lien indestructible qui unit Heero et Duo, les connexions visuelle et émotionnelle entre l'enfant et Duo sont immédiates. Ils se _parlent_ et se comprennent ainsi : avec le cœur et l'âme.

Jeff et Akito arrivent à leur hauteur côté jardin et Heero, côté maison, intrigué par tout ce raffut et le trouble inhabituel qu'il ressent en lui.

Son regard et celui de l'enfant se croisent et s'accrochent…

Et la même alchimie s'opère.

- On l'a trouvé sur l'autoroute ! leur apprend Jeff qui n'en revient toujours pas. Vous y croyez, vous ?

- Il n'a rien voulu nous dire, ajoute Akito de son air éternellement posé, avant de serrer la main d'Heero et de saluer Duo d'un signe de tête, puisque ce dernier est toujours à hauteur de l'enfant.

- Bonsoir et bienvenus, répond Heero.

- Bonsoir et tout pareil, dit Duo en leur souriant.

- Oui, pardon ! Bonsoir, vous deux ! se reprend Jeff avant de reporter à nouveau toute son attention sur le jeune garçon. Il a pas décroché un mot et à peine nous étions-nous garés qu'il a sauté de la voiture et couru vers votre maison ! Alors j'ai couru aussi, par peur qu'il ne s'échappe et finisse par mourir de froid.

- Oh ! Jeff… se moque un peu Duo. Tu crois pas que tu exagères un peu, là ?

- Non, répondent Heero, Akito et Jeff d'une même voix.

- Et puis, pourquoi a-t-il choisi votre maison plutôt que celle de Monsieur Honeda, ou de Grand-mère Fujita ? s'interroge Jeff.

- Faut dire que la nôtre est la plus belle de toute ! fanfaronne Duo en adressant un clin d'œil complice au petit garçon.

- Nous pensons qu'il a fugué, suggère Akito.

- Je me suis enfui de l'orphelinat, confirme-t-il.

- Il parle ! s'exclame Jeff. Pourquoi t'es-tu enfui ?

- J'ai envie de chocolat et mes copains m'ont volé tout ce que j'avais mis de côté depuis mon anniversaire.

Duo se mord la lèvre, attendri.

- Quoi ? se scandalise Jeff. Tu as risqué ta vie pour du chocolat ? ! !

- Qui ne le ferait pas ? rétorque Duo. J'en ai, moi, tu viens ? On va te débarbouiller la figure, parce qu'à part tes yeux magnifiques, on ne voit pas grand-chose du reste de ton visage.

- C'est pour me dissimuler au regard de l'ennemi, explique-t-il.

- Tiens-donc !

Alors qu'il tient la main du petit soldat et s'apprête à le guider jusqu'à la salle de bain, Heero l'arrête d'une pression sur son bras.

- Oui, chéri ?

- Tu n'as rien remarqué ?

- Quoi donc ?

Heero n'en revient pas !

Il se penche vers l'enfant qui n'a somme toute absolument pas peur de lui, ni de Duo.

- Comment t'appelles-tu, Ange de la Providence ?

- Yukito, Monsieur.

Duo marque un temps d'arrêt suffisamment long pour qu'Heero doive l'en sortir d'une caresse sur la joue.

- J'l'ai pas reconnu, 'ro… se tourmente-t-il. J'ai pas reconnu notre Yukito…

- Tu désespérais tellement que tu as certainement dû faire ton deuil de le trouver un jour.

- C'est moi que vous cherchez ? s'intéresse Yukito avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

Duo rit et pleure en même temps.

- Dans quel orphelinat vis-tu, mon cœur ?

- A l'Endless Waltz, Monsieur.

Duo ferme les yeux, pris d'un vertige.

_*Oh, mon Dieu !*_

- C'est super loin, _petit_, et il fait froid et nuit noire dehors, relève encore Jeff, incrédule. Tu te rends compte que tu as risqué ta vie… pour… pour du chocolat ?

- T'es repassé en mode « repeat », chéri, remarque Akito en échangeant un regard amusé avec Heero.

Yukito hausse les épaules.

- C'est pas la première fois que je fais le mur, vous savez. Et j'ai jamais froid.

- Non, mais d'où il sort, ce gamin ? ! ! s'interroge Jeff.

- De mon rêve, répond Duo. On a bien le temps de te ramener à l'orphelinat. Ça te dirait de manger une part de gâteau au chocolat avec nous ?

Yukito sourit et l'improbable se produit lorsqu'il émet ce son si particulier :

- Hn.

Duo éclate en sanglot.

- 'ro… tu peux… prendre la relève deux secondes ?

- Si ça convient à l'agent spécial Yukito ?

- Hn.

Un deuxième sanglot.

- Mais enfin, que ce passe-t-il, ici ? s'impatiente Wufeï en apparaissant dans l'entrée.

- Tu vois, Trowa, t'avais tort de me retenir, lui reproche Quatre. Regarde dans quel état il est, maintenant !

- Regarde plutôt qui marche aux côtés d'Heero.

Quatre penche la tête pour voir l'enfant avant qu'il ne tourne au bout du couloir.

- Ne me dit pas que c'est…

- Siii… c'est Yukitooo… confirme Duo en venant pleurer dans ses bras.

- Un peu de dignité, Maxwell ! le sermonne Wufeï.

A son mariage, Duo a laissé son nom de famille pour prendre celui d'Heero. Mais Wufeï, qui veut rétablir l'équilibre masculin, s'obstine à l'appeler par son nom de jeune garçon.

- Je vais aider Heero et voir si le petit ne s'est pas blessé, annonce Sally.

Pendant ce temps, Akito et Jeff saluent les personnes encore présentes dans l'entrée avant de se défaire de leur manteau et de les rejoindre au salon.

Un temps qu'utilise Duo pour se ressaisir.

- Le Père d'Akito est un sacré dur à cuir ! explique ensuite Jeff en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Je me sens fatigué…

- C'est pas faute de t'avoir prévenu.

- Il n'a pas dit qu'il était contre nous.

- Il n'a pas dit qu'il était pour.

- Qui ne dit mot, consent !

- Qui foudroie mon compagnon du regard, s'oppose.

- Il a aimé ma tarte !

- Il l'a trouvé trop peu sucré.

- Il…

- … ne dirige pas ma vie et à fortiori, la nôtre ! le coupe Akito d'un ton ferme et sans appel.

- …

- Tu peux chercher longtemps, Jeff, Akito aura toujours le dernier mot, déclare Quatre en lui proposant un cocktail de jus de fruits.

- Merci… Duo me l'avait pas dit, ça ! « Cuisine-le » m'a-t-il conseillé à l'université… C'est plutôt lui qui m'assaisonne !

Duo lui sourit à pleine dents.

- C'est ça, fais ton fier !

- Plains-toi donc ! le défend Akito en lui pinçant le bout du nez.

- Nous sommes au complet, annonce Heero en revenant avec Yukito et Sally.

- Assieds-toi là, mon chaton, je t'ai mis deux coussins, lui propose Duo.

- Merci, Monsieur.

- Nous préférerions que tu nous appelles par nos prénoms… Moi, c'est Duo et mon mari, Heero.

- Hn.

Tout le monde retient son souffle, mais Duo tient bon.

- Je te présente Jeff, Akito, Trowa et mon frère adoptif : Quatre.

- Vous avez été mis de côté, vous aussi ? demande-t-il à Quatre.

- Non, répond Duo à sa place. C'est son père qui m'a adopté à l'âge de dix ans, alors que je vivais dans la rue depuis deux trop longues années... J'étais un orphelin, comme toi. J'avais ton âge quand j'ai perdu mon premier père adoptif. Et comme je ne faisais plus confiance à personne, je me suis enfui.

Yukito le fixe intensément, une nouvelle fois.

Un long regard que Duo soutient avec amour et tendresse, dans un silence religieux.

- Et voici Sally, le médecin qui t'a examiné, reprend-il doucement. Et son mari, Wufeï, qui s'est occupé d'appeler la directrice de ton orphelinat... Emma, se souvient-il.

- Pourquoi lui et pas vous ?

- Oh, euh… parce qu'il est policier. Il a le devoir de se porter garant de ta sécurité et de s'assurer que tu rentres sain et sauf.

- J'me sens en sécurité, ici.

- Parce que c'est le cas, assure Heero avec qui Yukito communie à son tour pendant un certain temps.

- Il doit rentrer au plus vite, intervient Wufeï.

- C'est évident, 'feï ! rétorque Duo, pas très heureux que « Bruce Lee » se soit permis de briser l'instant.

- J'vais devoir m'en aller tout de suite, alors ?

- Pas ce soir, mon p'tit bout. Grâce à Mère nature et à « Jet Li », tu vas dormir ici.

Wufeï grogne à l'entente de ce surnom qu'il juge parfaitement ridicule.

- De toute façon, il n'a pas le choix : les routes sont barrées, leur apprend-il. Une tempête de neige s'est soudainement levée. Nous allons devoir nous inviter pour la nuit, une fois encore.

- Aucun problème, ce n'est pas la place qui manque ! assure Duo, qui pourrait bien devoir héberger un éléphant qu'il n'aurait d'yeux que pour Yukito.

- Merci, c'est très gentil, dit Sally.

- C'est une chance que vous ayez pu passer les barrages, Wufeï adresse-t-il ensuite à Jeff et Akito.

- Je doute que les évènements de ce soir soient liés à la chance qui, à mes yeux, s'apparente beaucoup trop au hasard, répond Akito.

- Une notion à laquelle nous n'adhérons pas, précise Jeff.

- Ahsen (1) va pas vouloir me croire ! fait soudain Yukito.

- Qui est-ce ? demande Duo, fasciné par chacun des mots qu'il prononce.

- Mon meilleur copain. Il est tout seul, comme moi.

Alors qu'il coupe le gâteau, Quatre sent son cœur battre plus fort...

Dans l'un des rêves prémonitoires de son frère, Yukito joue tout le temps avec leur fils adoptif…

Mais il refuse d'y voir-là un signe du destin.

_*Non, ce serait bien trop beau… trop incroyable… trop facile. Oui, bien trop facile !*_ se résonne-t-il sous le regard scrutateur de son mari.

- C'est vous qui me raccompagnez, demain ? veut savoir Yukito en louchant sur la part de gâteau que Quatre fait voler jusque sur son assiette. Merci, Quatre.

- Je t'en prie, _trésor_. Régale-toi. Je te laisse la mienne, au cas où. Je n'ai plus faim.

- Cool !

Duo émet un léger couinement.

- Oh, non… C'est mon mot à moi pour minimiser ce que j'aime le plus…

- C'est pas vrai… se résigne Wufeï. Tu vas cesser de l'interroger et le laisser manger son dessert, oui ?

Duo hoche la tête, les yeux humides.

- Que tous les dieux vous bénissent, Akito et toi. 'ro et moi vous serons éternellement reconnaissant.

- Penses-tu ! répond Jeff. Ramassez des gamins sur le bord de la route… On fait ça tous les jours !

- Je peux avoir de l'eau, s'il vous plaît ? demande Yukito.

- De l'eau ? ! ? répète Duo comme si ce mot et cette substance venaient d'ailleurs. Bien sûr, où avais-je la tête ? De l'eau, 'ro ! De l'eau, qu'on apporte de l'eau !

Yukito éclate de rire, tandis que Wufeï soupire de désespoir en croisant les bras.

- Je t'apporte un verre, confirme Heero, mais je te demanderai de bien vouloir nous tutoyer, tu veux ? Personne ne t'est supérieur ou inférieur et le respect vient du comportement, pas du vouvoiement.

L'enfant lui sourit avant de mordre à nouveau dans son gâteau, sous le regard dégoulinant d'affection et d'admiration de Duo.

- Tu préférerais peut-être un lait chaud au miel ?

- Hn. C'est bon aussi.

- Ou un chocolat chaud… ?

- J'aime tout, moi ! lui apprend-il en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

- Moi aussi ! répond Duo.

Quatre rit de bon cœur, les yeux brillants d'émotion.

- Duo ? l'interpelle Yukito après avoir bu tout son verre d'eau.

- Oui ?

- Je vais dormir où ?

- Dans l'une de nos trois chambres d'amis, avec Sally. Tu verras, tu seras bien au chaud… Wufeï prendra le canapé.

- C'est une plaisanterie, Maxwell ?

- Tout ce qui concerne mon Yukito est une affaire sérieuse et prioritaire, déclare Duo en coinçant une serviette dans le col du petit garçon.

Immédiatement, Yukito cherche cette même détermination dans le regard d'Heero.

L'homme brun aux yeux bleu de Prusse et qui paraît si fort, si protecteur, lui sourit en coin d'un air assuré.

Tout est dit.

•

Au moment du coucher, les choses se compliquent…

Cela fait maintenant dix minutes que Yukito et Duo se souhaitent une « bonne nuit ».

- Bon, au début, j'ai trouvé ça mignon et drôle, mais là, ça ne me fait plus rire ! s'impatiente Sally.

- Allez, Lili… quémande Duo avant de se prendre un coussin dans la figure.

- J'ai sommeil. Tu verras ton Yukito, demain.

- D'accord… Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, Duo ! répond-il en riant.

- Bonne nuit… mhm ?

Il vient de se prendre un deuxième oreiller.

- Ah ! Heero ! se réjouit-elle en le voyant apparaître derrière Duo. Emmène ton mari loin d'ici que l'on puisse _enfin_ se coucher.

- Aucun problème. Bonne nuit, Yukito.

- Bonne nuit, Heero !

- Bonne nuit, mon poussin ! lance encore Duo alors qu'Heero l'emporte vers leur chambre.

Et il n'a pas posé un pied dans ladite pièce que Duo trouve le moyen d'en sortir.

- J'suis sûr qu'il a soif. C'est bien connu, ça ! J'ai lu des livres à ce sujet…

- Un médecin veille sur lui, _kistune no_.

- Me regarde pas comme ça, 'ro… C'est pas le moment de me prendre pour une friandise !

- Tu trouves ?

- Oui… D'ailleurs, tu peux me reposer sur le sol, s'il te plaît ?

- J'ai plutôt dans l'idée de t'emmener plus haut, encore.

- 'ro, s'il te plait, j'ai encore un truc à faire.

- Comme ?

- Eh bien, toquer aux portes pour voir si tout le monde est bien installé…

- Je viens de le faire.

- J'ai un truc à dire à Quat'…

- Dont la chambre jouxte, comme par hasard, celle de Yukito.

- Ah ! oui, c'est vrai ! rit-il nerveusement. Oh ! j'aurais certainement passé une tête pour voir si tout va bien pour lui, mais…

Le regard brillant de malice, Heero sourit avec espièglerie.

- Te moque pas ! boude Duo. De toute façon, je ne pourrais pas dormir…

- Ça, c'est mon affaire…

- Mission impossible, 'ro… Je ne pense qu'à Yukito.

Le sourire d'Heero s'agrandit.

Et alors qu'il le porte vers leur lit, puis l'allonge sur le futon, Duo commence déjà à penser à autre chose…

Plus sûrement encore lorsqu'Heero vient taquiner ses lèvres des siennes, refusant à son mari d'approfondir leur échange, le laissant plutôt happer l'air à la recherche du plaisir charnel.

- Embrasse-moi… s'impatiente Duo en agrippant les pans de la chemise à présent ouverte d'Heero.

- Tout dépend de ce à quoi tu penses… le taquine-t-il en débouclant leurs ceintures.

- A toi…

- Sûr ?

Duo se mord la lèvre quand il sent Heero se presser plus fort contre lui et se cambre soudainement lorsqu'Heero touche l'un de ses points de « contact » les plus sensibles et réceptifs…

•

Le lendemain, Duo se réveille en catastrophe.

Il est seul dans leur chambre et la position du soleil indique que la matinée est déjà bien avancée.

- Vite, vite, vite !

Il repousse la couette, se jette sous l'eau fraîche avant de s'habiller en toute hâte pour courir jusqu'au salon.

- Bonjour, Duo ! l'accueille Yukito, tout sourire, un bol de céréales sous le nez.

Duo sourit bêtement, tout heureux de n'avoir pas manqué cette vision de rêve.

- Bonjour, tout le monde ! Bonjour, _trésor_ ! Tu as bien dormi ?

- Hn.

Alors que Duo se mord la lèvre, Heero s'approche de lui pour l'embrasser chastement.

- On dirait que toi aussi, tu as bien dormi, dit-il de ce ton particulier que n'importe quel adulte est à même de comprendre.

Pour toute rétorque, Duo lui confisque sa tasse de thé pour en boire quelques gorgées.

- Au cas où cela t'intéresserait, j'ai mal dormi, moi, intervient Wufeï en mode ronchon.

- T'as qu'à te dire que t'étais sous couverture, le taquine Duo.

Tous ceux présents dans la pièce font leur possible pour ne pas sourire trop ouvertement, sauf Yukito qui rit sans gêne et ce, même s'il n'a pas compris le double sens de sa réflexion.

- Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut, mon cœur ? l'interroge Duo en s'installant entre l'enfant et son mari.

- Heero m'a proposé d'ouvrir un autre paquet de céréales et Quatre m'a aidé à choisir…

- C'est très bien.

- Les barrages sont levés, les renseigne Akito en revenant de la cuisine. Bonjour, Duo.

- Bonjour !

- Nous pouvons ramener Yukito pour midi, décrète Wufeï, cette fois-ci en mode représentant de la justice.

- Oui… répond Duo, une pointe de tristesse dans le regard.

Même Yukito s'est arrêté de manger, l'appétit coupé.

- Pouvons-nous vous accompagner ? leur demande Quatre.

- Bien sûr, voyons !

- Vous devez être là, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Heero. Notre présence est indispensable… Je ne suis pas certain d'être prêt ou à la hauteur, mais…

Tous ressentent l'appréhension de Quatre et Trowa à beau lui serrer la main, rien n'y fait.

- Pourquoi ? l'interroge Yukito.

- Eh bien, parce que Trowa et moi avons l'intuition que notre enfant nous y attend.

- Vous n'en avez pas ?

- Non.

- Vous voulez en adoptez un ?

- Oui.

- Il n'y a pas de bébé, chez nous.

- L'âge n'a aucune importance, _trésor_.

C'est parce que Yukito regarde Duo et Heero avec insistance qu'ils réalisent soudain son inquiétude.

- Absolument ! s'empresse d'affirmer Duo.

- Nous aimons un être fait d'or et de lumière, pas une forme qui de toute façon évolue au fil des ans, confirme Heero.

Méditatif, Yukito balance ses pieds sous sa chaise.

- Bien, nous allons devoir partir, annonce Akito. Merci pour votre invitation, nous avons passé une excellente soirée, comme d'habitude.

- Vous êtes les bienvenus ! assure Duo.

- Félicitations, chuchote Jeff.

Duo croise les doigts.

- Tout va rouler comme sur des roulettes, tu verras !

- Je l'espère… Merci.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous repartent, Sally y compris.

A midi tapante, Yukito passe les portes de son orphelinat, tandis qu'Heero et Duo s'installent discrètement dans le bureau de la directrice, Emma…

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

**Note :**

(1) Ahsen : Variante de Hassan, le meilleur.

•

**Note de fin :**

C'est un chapitre plus court que d'habitude, mais j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Merci de m'avoir lu et à très vite !

**Kisu**

**Yuy ღ**


	5. Les inséparables

**Sweet Dreams**

**- 5. Les inséparables -**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Yuy

_**Bêta de lumière :**_ Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Yukito, Ahsen, Jeff, Akito, Emma.

_**Couples **_: 1x2 ; 3x4 ; Akito x Jeff ; Wufeï x Sally.

_**Note : **_J'ai quelque chose d'important à « fêter » et poster la suite du dossier plus tôt que prévu est une des façons que j'ai de le faire.

Enjoy !

•

**Lime**

•

Bonne lecture !

* * *

•

_**Trois jours plus tard…**_

•

En rentrant du travail pour déjeuner, Heero trouve son mari en train d'astiquer vigoureusement la baie vitrée du salon, l'aspirateur encore branché – sans doute mort d'épuisement - gisant à sa droite.

- Tu fonctionnes au nucléaire ?

- Oh ! tu m'as fait peur, je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer… Tu as passé une bonne matinée ?

- Excellente, répond-il en venant l'embrasser. Mon équipe est parvenue à stabiliser l'ensemble et à venir à bout de la dégradation de la cellule souche.

- Ah oui ? dit-il distraitement en continuant son ménage.

- Hn.

A présent assis sur l'un des coussins disposés harmonieusement à même le sol, Heero décide de tenter un autre type d'expérience...

- Ça risque de prendre encore un peu de temps, mais je suis confiant.

- T'es le meilleur !

- Encore quelques mois et nous serons les premiers à créer de l'eau lyophilisée… Sous cette forme, le liquide déshydraté sera plus léger à transporter.

- C'est génial, 'ro, vraiment ! dit-il avec toute la ferveur dont il est capable, étant donné qu'il n'a pas écouté un traitre mot de son récit imaginaire.

Heero sourit et se lève pour entourer son mari de ses bras.

- Tu veux bien arrêter de faire le ménage, juste une demi-journée ? Tu es courbaturé de partout… C'est un paquet de nœuds et de nerfs que je retrouve le soir.

Duo soupire et se laisse aller contre lui.

- Pardon… De l'eau en paillette, dit-il avant de rire doucement. Bien joué !

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Quatre est aussi en mode rêveur depuis qu'il a vu Ahsen.

- Il y a de quoi… !

•

_**Flash back…**_

•

Le lendemain du dîner « surprise », Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufeï débarquent à l'orphelinat de l'Endless Waltz, accompagnés de leur électron libre « Yukito ».

Une fois l'entrée franchi, Wufeï estime qu'il peut les laisser seuls et repartir travailler.

- Merci à toi, 'feï.

- Oui, merci à toi, 'feï ! répète Yukito.

- Tu m'auras tout fait, Maxwell ! Je me souviendrai de cette fin d'année !

Duo lui adresse un grand et large sourire.

- Quant à toi, Yukito, je ne veux plus devoir te ramener ici pour cause de fugue ou tout autre délit, même des plus mineurs, c'est compris ?

En guise de réponse, le jeune garçon cache son visage dans le manteau de Duo.

- Ça veut dire « oui », traduit le natté. Bonne journée et encore merci !

- C'est mon devoir et mon travail.

L'enfant et les deux couples restants sont rapidement conduits dans le salon d'accueil prévu pour les visiteurs.

Il est très chaleureux. Les couleurs sont douces et affirmées à la fois, comme si elles indiquaient le mode d'emploi idéal pour les futurs parents : soyez fermes, patients et tendres... et n'oubliez pas le doudou !

Duo en est là de son analyse chromatique, lorsque la voix de Yukito les interpelle, Heero et lui :

- Emma va me gronder, mais elle est très gentille, vous savez ? Elle s'occupe bien de nous.

Personne n'a le temps de lui répondre qu'une voix féminine se fait entendre :

- Yukito ! Nous nous sommes fait un sang d'encre, mais ça tu t'en moques, comme d'habitude !

Le jeune garçon disparait derrière les jambes d'Heero en chuchotant à Duo qu'il se met en mode invisibilité.

- Ne soyez pas trop dur avec lui, intervient son armure mobile aux multiples capacités.

- Nous lui avons expliqué pourquoi il ne fallait plus fuguer, n'est-ce pas, mon ange ? l'interroge Duo.

- Il y a des gens dangereux qui font du mal aux enfants, dehors, récite-t-il en veillant tout de même à rester planqué.

Le regard dans le vague, Emma est comme en apesanteur…

Elle s'attendait à devoir gérer leur mécontentement, par leur ravissement évident.

- Bon… C'est bien. C'est pas faute de te l'avoir dit, mais l'important est que tu l'entendes, d'une manière ou d'une autre… Merci d'avoir pris soin de lui et d'avoir accepté de le ramener. Oh ! pardonnez-moi, je manque à mon devoir… Je suis Emma, la directrice de cet établissement. Enchantée.

- Pareillement, la salue Duo en lui serrant la main. Je m'appelle Duo Yuy et voici mon mari, Heero.

Elle se tourne ensuite vers Quatre et Trowa qui se présentent à leur tour.

- Vos noms me disent quelques choses…

- Les groupes « GW » et « RW » sont très investis dans l'humanitaire, lui indique Quatre.

- Oui, ça doit être cela... commence-t-elle avant d'être interrompue.

- Yukito ? s'écrie un jeune garçon en faisant irruption dans le petit salon.

Duo retient son souffle et se mord la lèvre en lançant un regard entendu à son frère.

Quatre, qui broie littéralement la main de son mari, reçoit le message cinq sur cinq, même s'il n'a pas besoin de l'approbation de Duo pour savoir, sentir, qu'Ahsen est leur futur fils.

- Ahsen, j'suis là ! répond-il en sortant de sa cachette.

- T'as trouvé du chocolat ? l'interroge-t-il en ignorant sans mal les adultes autour d'eux.

- Oui, mais j'ai pas pu en ramener.

- Oh ! dommage…

- Hn.

Un sourire flottant aux lèvres et après avoir déposé un doux baiser sur la tempe de Quatre, Trowa s'agenouille près d'Ahsen pour lui tendre un petit paquet violet.

- Yukito nous a dit que tu adorais ça, toi aussi. Alors nous avons fait escale chez un chocolatier sur le chemin.

- C'est pour moi ? hésite-t-il face à la brillance de ce regard vert.

Trowa répond d'un signe de tête.

- Bah ! allez, ouvre ! le presse Yukito.

Ahsen se dépêche de déballer son cadeau et explose de joie.

- Des chocolats aux amandes ! Merci beaucoup !

- C'est Quatre qui les a choisis, précise Trowa.

A ces mots, Ahsen observe tour à tour son cadeau et les nouveaux visages qui se présentent à lui… avant de s'arrêter sur celui de Quatre, qu'il contemple encore un long moment, se demandant sérieusement s'il a affaire à une sorte d'ange hybride comme dans son manga préféré, mêlant une beauté rassurante à une force et une lumière tout à fait extraordinaire...

- C'est vous… ? espère-t-il secrètement.

- Oui… répond Quatre en lui souriant.

- Vous avez pris mes préférés ! Merci, Monsieur.

- Tu peux l'appeler Quatre, tu sais, lui indique Yukito. Et lui, c'est Trowa. Ils sont trop cool !

En manque d'oxygène, Quatre titube jusqu'au premier fauteuil se trouvant sur sa route.

- Oh ! mon Dieu ! s'inquiète Emma. Dois-je appeler une ambulance ?

- Non, s'empresse de répondre le principal intéressé. Non, ça va aller…

- Vous voulez un chocolat ? lui propose Ahsen d'un air soucieux. J'en mange un chaque fois que je me sens pas bien.

- Ils sont pour toi, _trésor_…

Ahsen hausse les épaules, l'examine encore un moment en silence, puis alpague de nouveau son copain :

- Tu viens, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer, chuchote-t-il à son oreille.

- D'accord !

- Hep, hep, hep ! Tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose, Yukito ? l'interpelle Emma.

- Je suis désolé de m'être enfui… encore.

- Et… ?

- Et… Merci Duo et Heero… ?

- Voilà !

Si, avant de quitter la pièce, Yukito leur adresse un dernier regard à la fois triste et plein d'espoir, Ahsen, lui, se retourne sans sourciller, le paquet bien en mains.

- Nous devons partir, déclare Trowa en soutenant son mari.

- Quat'… s'inquiète Duo.

- Je suis confuse, s'empourpre Emma. Vous avez peut-être attrapé froid ?

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, la rassure Trowa. Si vous le permettez, nous aimerions repasser pour discuter avec vous d'une éventuelle adoption.

- Et vous serez les bienvenus, leur assure-t-elle en allant leur tenir la porte.

- Je ne vous cache pas qu'Ahsen nous a touché en plein cœur…

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre… J'attends votre appel ! D'ici là, prenez soin de vous.

- Cela doit vous paraître insensé, n'est-ce pas ? s'avance Duo alors qu'Emma suit le départ de la voiture de Trowa et Quatre.

Elle détache son regard de l'allée principale pour lui répondre.

- Insensé, non. Mais cela n'est jamais arrivé, ici.

Elle les invite à la suivre d'un geste élégant de la main.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Non seulement, c'est soudain, coup double, mais surtout, Yukito a déjà huit ans et Ahsen, neuf.

- Je vois.

Emma pousse la porte de son bureau.

- Je vous en prie, prenez place… Voulez-vous une tasse de thé ou de café, peut-être ?

- Non, merci.

- Je ne peux rien avaler, ajoute Duo.

Emma s'assoit dans son fauteuil, face au couple.

- Je ne suis pas étonné, vous savez. Yukito et Ahsen ont séduit plus d'une famille.

- Alors… Comment se fait-il que… ? se demande Duo.

- C'est très simple : Si Yukito s'enfuit dès le deuxième soir, Ahsen refuse de s'alimenter s'ils sont séparés.

- J'imagine que vous devez être plus que réticente quand à cette nouvelle tentative d'adoption ? la questionne Heero.

- Oui, répond-elle après un court instant d'hésitation. D'un autre côté, Yukito semble _vous_ avoir adopté. Je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi. Une nuit chez vous et il revient transformé !

Duo sourit.

- C'est parce qu'il a pu choisir son paquet de céréales.

Emma s'autorise un petit rire joyeux en échangeant un regard amusé avec Heero.

- Emma, reprend-il, nous voulons être certains que notre demande d'adoption ait une chance d'aboutir avant d'en parler à Yukito.

- Alors commençons sans plus attendre !

- Mais il est l'heure du déjeuner et…

- J'ai tout mon temps, déclare-t-elle en ouvrant un dossier cartonné vierge. Et vous ?

Duo et Heero se prennent la main et répondent à son sourire.

•

_**Fin du flash back…**_

•

- Même si cela est concrètement engagé en ce qui nous concerne… Quat' et moi ne savons pas comment nous y prendre. On ne peut définitivement pas débarquer dans leur vie et leur dire : hey, ça vous dirait de venir vivre chez nous ?

- C'est pourtant de cette façon que Raberba t'a adopté.

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais j'étais un gamin des rues, sans papiers. Yukito a ses habitudes, ses amis, son école…

- Tu n'étais pas désireux de trouver une nouvelle famille aimante ?

- Ce n'était pas aussi évident à ce moment-là, j'étais désabusé… Quat' m'a fait découvrir son univers et j'ai réalisé qu'un enfant a toujours envie d'avoir sa place quelque part, mais…

- C'est la même chose pour Yukito. Tu as vu comment il nous regarde ?

Duo hoche la tête, des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Il est…

- Coucou !

- Ici ? ! ? termine Duo en manquant d'avaler sa salive de travers.

Lui et Heero font volte-face et découvrent Yukito, debout, dans leur salon, en compagnie d'Ahsen.

Aussitôt, Duo accoure dans leur direction pour les prendre tous les deux dans ses bras.

- C'est pas vrai ! Vous vous êtes encore enfuis…

_*Je n'arrive pas à cacher ma joie, alors que je devrais les disputer…*_ se sermonne-t-il, en vain.

Yukito hausse les épaules.

- J'voulais vous revoir…

- Oh ! mon trésor… Emma va pas être contente…

- On a l'habitude, répond Ahsen en fouillant la pièce du regard. C'est beau, chez vous !

- Duo astique toute la maison depuis le jour où tu nous as quittés, Heero apprend-il à Yukito avec une complicité non feinte. Faut croire qu'un heureux évènement est sur le point d'arriver.

- 'rooo… râle Duo.

Il sait pertinemment qu'Heero s'amuse à le comparer à une femme enceinte jusqu'aux yeux sur le point d'accoucher.

_*C'est étrange, ça ne me fait presque plus rien…* _constate-t-il avant de chercher, puis d'accrocher le regard de son mari.

Et parce que celui-ci lui adresse son plus beau et son plus grand sourire, Duo comprend. Il comprend que son compagnon vient de le tester et se ravit de le voir réagir positivement.

- Bon ! fait-il en souriant. Il faut que j'appelle Emma avant qu'elle ne contacte Interpol.

Pendant qu'il se dirige vers le téléphone, léger comme l'air, Ahsen demande à Heero :

- Est-ce qu'il vous reste du gâteau au chocolat ?

- Non.

Les enfants ne cachent pas leur déception.

- Mais rien ne nous empêche d'en faire un. Vous m'assister ?

- Ouais ! répondent-ils en chœur.

- C'est moi qui casse les œufs ! ajoute Ahsen.

- Oui, mais c'est moi qui remue ! rétorque Yukito.

Dans le même temps, au salon…

_- Allô ?_

- Bonjour, Emma… C'est Duo Yuy à l'appareil.

Il l'entend soupirer fortement.

_- Ces petits monstres m'ont laissé un mot…_ dit-elle avec affection.

- Oui, je suis désolé… Ils sont sains et saufs, ne vous inquiétez plus.

_- « Nous sommes _chez moi_, signé Yukito. Ps : Ahsen est avec moi »,_ lit-elle.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

_- Vous devez lui parler au risque qu'il ne fugue pendant les trois mois de procédure en cours, Duo._

- D'accord...

_- Ça va bien se passer, j'en suis sûre et certaine !_

- Votre confiance me fait chaud au cœur, Emma. Merci.

_- Yukito vous adore, il ne parle que de vous. Allez-y, Duo ! Le petit n'attend que ça… Bon, je vous confie nos récidivistes pour le reste de l'après-midi. J'ai une tombola à organiser et Yukito et Ahsen n'avaient pas l'air très emballés !_

Trop ému pour répondre, Duo hoche la tête dans l'espoir que son interlocutrice devine dans quel état émotionnel il se trouve.

Ce qui est le cas.

Le courant passe très bien entre eux et il ne doute pas qu'il en sera de même avec Quatre et Trowa.

Quelques petites minutes plus tard, alors qu'Heero règle le thermostat de préchauffe, Duo lui fait signe de le rejoindre au salon.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- T'as de la farine, là, sourit-il en lui caressant d'avantage le bout du nez qu'en cherchant à faire disparaitre la poudre blanche.

C'est alors qu'Heero rapproche son visage du sien et l'embrasse tendrement en glissant sa main sur sa joue.

- Mhmmm… Je t'aime, 'ro…

- Yukito m'a demandé si Ahsen et lui pouvaient rester dormir à la maison, ce soir, lui apprend-il en se détachant légèrement. Nous devons lui parler.

- Emma partage ton avis, soupire Duo.

- On fait quoi, après ? crie soudain Yukito depuis la cuisine.

- Tu passes le relais à Ahsen et tu viens nous voir, répond Heero.

- Attends… ! Duo tente-t-il d'arrêter son mari, en vain.

- J'fais quoi, moi ? demande Ahsen.

- Tu rajoutes les pépites de chocolat, indique encore Heero, pendant que Yukito se dirige vers eux.

- On doit rentrer, c'est ça ? demande-t-il tristement.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas de ça dont nous souhaitons te parler, Duo et moi… Assieds-toi.

Yukito est inquiet. Il traduit mal la nervosité de Duo.

- Je sais, je fugue et c'est pas bien, dit-il en regardant ses mains. Vous ne voulez plus que je vienne chez vous.

- Il t'arrive d'aller chez d'autres personnes ? l'interroge Heero.

- J'ai été adopté quatre fois.

- En dehors de tes placements, tu fugues pour visiter d'autres familles ?

- Non, je n'aime pas être chez les autres.

Heero et Duo échangent un long regard, se prennent la main puis entrelacent leurs doigts.

- Et… tu aimes être ici, parce qu'avec nous, tu te sens chez toi… ? 'ro et moi voyons juste, n'est-ce pas ? lui demande doucement Duo.

Yukito ne parvient pas à retenir ses larmes, serre les lèvres et hoche la tête.

- Oh ! viens-là, mon cœur.

Duo le prend dans ses bras pour le consoler.

- J'voulais… montrer « ma maison » à Ahsen…

- Et tu as bien fait, dit Heero. Parce que c'est chez toi, ici.

Surpris et n'osant y croire, Yukito cesse de pleurer et sort le nez du cou de Duo pour regarder Heero droit dans les yeux.

- C'est vrai ?

- Hn.

- Je pourrais venir quand je veux ? Avec Ahsen ?

- Il est tout à fait hors de question que vous fuguiez à nouveau, sévit Heero. Pendant les trois mois à venir, Duo et moi ne viendrons vous rendre visite qu'à cette seule condition.

- Pourquoi pendant trois mois ? Et après, vous ne viendrez plus ?

- Si tu nous juges digne de confiance et si, comme nous l'espérons…

- 'ro, c'est trop long ! l'interrompt Duo. Yukito, mon poussin, veux-tu venir vivre avec nous ?

- Oui ! s'écrie-t-il en se jetant à nouveau dans les bras de Duo. Oui, oui, oui ! Je veux vivre avec vous !

- Pour quelqu'un qui m'assurait ne pas savoir comment s'y prendre… relève Heero, le sourire en coin.

- Euh… Heero, je dois touiller encore longtemps ? les interrompt Ahsen, le fouet plein de pâte marron à la main.

Duo, Heero et Yukito éclatent de rire, quand la sonnerie de la porte retentit.

- J'me suis dit que Quatre aimerait avoir sa part du gâteau, lui aussi, répond Duo au regard interrogateur de son mari.

- Sans doute… Tu vas ouvrir _ta_ porte ? propose alors Heero à Yukito.

- Hn. _Ma_ porte… _ma_ porte à _moi_ !

- Je t'accompagne, dit Duo en s'essuyant les yeux.

Pendant ce temps, Heero revient vers Ahsen pour l'aider à enfourner leur préparation au chocolat.

- Tu crois que ça va être bon, Heero ? lui demande Ahsen, les yeux rivés sur le four.

Il est encore un peu mal à l'aise avec l'utilisation des prénoms et le tutoiement, mais il s'en sort haut la main pour quelqu'un qui ne les côtoie que depuis moins d'une heure.

- Il sera parfait puisque tu as participé à sa confection.

Touché, Ahsen sourit en se balançant sur ses pieds.

- Regardez qui voilà ! annonce Duo.

Trowa et Quatre comprennent le pourquoi de cet appel mystérieux que Duo leur a passé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Quatre, toujours très affecté par l'indifférence d'Ahsen, rassemble son courage et tente de lui offrir son plus beau sourire.

Trowa et lui n'ont toujours pas contacté Emma. Ils préfèrent passer à l'orphelinat jouer avec les enfants… et Ahsen, pour leur permettre à tous les trois de s'apprivoiser.

- Bonjour, Ahsen.

- Bonjour.

- Comment vas-tu ? l'interroge Trowa.

- Bien, merci, répond-il timidement.

Après tout, ils ont tout de même fugué. Il a conscience que ce n'est pas une situation dite « normale ».

- Tu as aimé les chocolats ? lui demande encore Trowa.

- Je sais pas…

- En voilà une réponse bien étrange… Tu as le droit de ne pas les aimer, tu sais ?

- Oui, je sais… Mais je sais pas, confirme-t-il pourtant.

- Tu ne les as pas goûté, devine Quatre. Tu ne veux pas y toucher…

Ahsen hoche la tête.

- Et… je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- …

- Parce qu'ils viennent de vous, révèle Yukito.

- Arrête ! J'voulais pas l'dire !

Quatre sourit tristement.

- Je comprends… J'espère que votre gâteau au chocolat aura plus de succès !

Il dit cela sans amertume. Il tente plutôt de feindre la légèreté.

_*Ahsen n'y est pour rien, cela doit venir de nous…*_

- Allez, tous au salon ! décide Duo dans l'idée d'abréger la douloureuse confrontation. Je vous apporte un lait chaud au miel, les garçons, ça vous va ?

- Oui !

- Merci !

- Je ne comprends rien, 'ro, chuchote-t-il lorsqu'ils se retrouvent seuls. C'était pas dans mon rêve, ça ! Je n'aurais pas dû les inviter. Je fais souffrir mon frère…

- Fais confiance au destin et apporte du thé pour les adultes que nous sommes.

- Hey, mais… Et toi, tu comptes faire quoi ?

- T'attendre au salon et me faire servir.

- T'as pas honte ?

- Quand Wufeï n'est pas là, le Yuy « mâle dominant » danse !

Duo étouffe son rire à l'entendre reprendre les mots de Wufeï, surtout qu'Heero est très souvent au fourneau et fait toujours en sorte d'organiser des soirées en tête-à-tête.

Pendant les cinq heures et trente minutes qui s'écoulent, Ahsen semble détendu et s'autorise même à se laisser aller à des instants précieux de complète complicité avec Trowa et Quatre.

Avant de se raviser et de reprendre ses distances à nouveau.

Quatre profite qu'Ahsen et Yukito aient décidé d'explorer le jardin pour livrer le fond de sa pensée.

- Il ne croit pas en nous... En personne à dire vrai. Il n'a confiance qu'en Yukito.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi.

- Trowa, tu ne vas pas recommencer ! s'énerve doucement son mari, signe qu'ils se disputent souvent à ce sujet et qu'il se retient en présence de leurs amis.

- Eh bien, moi, je crois en mes rêves ! rétorque Duo. Ahsen a peut-être besoin d'une approche plus lente… Vous n'avez pas eu le temps de…

- Tadaaam ! s'écrie Ahsen en exhibant une énorme boule de neige.

- C'est méga-trop-génial, mon chou, mais la neige, la boue, les feuilles et j'en passe, restent dehors, intervient immédiatement Duo. Allez, oust !

- D'accord…

- Tu vois, j'te l'avais dit ! fait Yukito. Duo fait le ménage parce qu'il attend un heureux évènement.

- Oui, mais elle est vraiment très grosse celle-là…

- On a qu'à la poser sur leur voiture…

- Ouais ! Ou alors, on la recouvre complètement ! peut-on encore craindre, _entendre_ jusqu'à ce que Yukito fasse coulisser la porte vitrée.

- Bon, j'en étais où… ? reprend Duo.

- Il est temps d'y aller, le coupe Quatre en se levant.

D'un regard, Trowa demande implicitement à Duo de ne pas insister. Ce qu'il fait, non sans se sentir inutile et coupable.

Il s'en veut de lui avoir assuré qu'il serait heureux et bien portant, alors qu'il est profondément meurtri et malheureux de voir l'un de ses rêves les plus chers partir en fumée…

- Okay, Quat'. Je vais chercher les enfants…

- J'avance la voiture, annonce-t-il en plongeant sa main dans l'une des poches avant de son mari.

Quand elle en ressort, muni de la clef de contact, Trowa la lui retient et ne la libère que lorsque Quatre daigne enfin croiser son regard plus de deux secondes.

Fait accompli, Trowa caresse tendrement sa joue avant de poser son front contre le sien.

- Je sais… murmure Quatre avant de s'éloigner en le repoussant.

Seuls, Heero communique à Trowa son soutien d'un simple geste. Une pression sur son épaule lui suffit pour savoir que son ami comprend et sait que la tension survenue au sein de leur couple devient de plus en plus insoutenable.

•

Au pied de l'orphelinat, au moment où Quatre s'apprête à gravir les marches en pierre grises, il sent quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un lui frôler la main.

Suffisamment pour que cela ne soit pas dû au hasard d'un passage fortuit et assez court pour qu'il se demande s'il n'a pas rêvé.

L'un dans l'autre, Ahsen le dépasse puis se retourne pour le guetter depuis la porte.

Pris de court, Quatre lui sourit timidement - toujours avec cette pointe de résignation dans le regard - et l'observe lui tendre la main, comme au ralenti.

Comprenant où l'enfant veut en venir, Trowa bouscule son mari en lui chuchotant ces quelques mots avec amour :

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Rejoins-le !

Troublé et reconnaissant, Quatre lui serre fort la main pour se redonner contenance avant de monter les huit marches en quatrième vitesse et de claquer dans la main d'Ahsen.

- Gagné, Quatre ! T'es arrivé jusqu'à moi…

Une fois encore, Ahsen lui offre un sourire éblouissant et plein d'espoir…

- Vous êtes incorrigibles ! se désole Emma lorsqu'elle arrive sur le pas de la porte.

- Bonsoir, Emma ! s'écrient les enfants.

- Mouais… Entrez, donc, petits monstres !

Les deux couples suivent le même trajet jusqu'au salon.

Cette même pièce savamment orchestrée qui semble illustrer l'esprit de la maison :

« Soyez fermes, patients et tendres... et n'oubliez pas le doudou ! »

_*Ou alors… Avec le recul, je dirais plutôt : « De toute façon, c'est eux qui font la loi, ici ! »*_ ironise Duo avant d'être tiré de sa réflexion par la voix de la directrice.

- Heureusement qu'il n'y en a que deux comme eux… ! Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

Yukito et Ahsen prennent aussitôt place aux côtés d'Heero.

Ou plus vraisemblablement, Yukito _choisit_ de prendre place auprès d'Heero, alors qu'Ahsen _suit_ son ami, comme il en a l'habitude.

- Je suis tout de même interloqué, fait Quatre. Comment peuvent-ils échapper à votre surveillance ? Et au-delà de la défaillance humaine, somme toute inévitable, à celle des cinq caméras thermiques dont vous disposez ?

- C'est facile, Quat' ! répond Duo. Il suffit de couper les fils des caméras, de créer un court-circuit du portillon électrique, au besoin de couper le grillage qui délimite le fond du parc, grimper tout ce qui peut l'être et qui forme un pont ou un passage vers l'extérieur, troquer leurs desserts pour s'assurer le silence de leurs camarades ou mieux, leur complicité… déballe-t-il avant de réaliser que les enfants et la directrice le regardent bouche bée.

- Ouah ! T'es trop cool, Duo ! l'admire Yukito, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

- Ouais ! renchérit Ahsen. On a jamais pensé à faire sauter le portillon électrique…

- Euh…

Il croise le regard désapprobateur d'Heero et d'Emma qui se trouvent sur sa droite et face à lui et imagine très bien celui de Quatre et Trowa, assis à ses côtés, donc sur sa gauche.

_- _Je n'ai plus jamais enfreint les règles depuis le jour où le père de Quatre m'a adopté.

- Pourquoi ? l'interroge Yukito.

- Parce que ces actes ne trouvent leur sens que dans la notion de survie. Ce qui n'est pas votre cas.

- Oui, mais c'est marrant !

- Ça ne me fait pas rire de te savoir en dehors d'une enceinte protectrice, seul, sans aucun moyen de défense, sévit Duo. Heero et moi t'avons déjà demandé de ne plus fugué et tu ne nous as pas écouté.

Yukito s'enfonce dans le dossier du canapé bleu en se collant un peu plus contre Heero ; sans doute dans l'espoir de se rendre de nouveau invisible.

- Nous sommes fautifs, continue-t-il. Nous ne t'avions pas dit que nous étions en pleine démarche d'adoption te concernant. Mais maintenant que tu te sais et te sens aimé et attendu avec impatience, tu ne dois plus jamais mettre ta vie en danger, est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Pour faire passer la pilule, Heero lui embrasse le sommet du crâne avant de lui présenter sa main, paume vers le haut, que Yukito s'empresse de serrer.

- Nous serons intraitable sur ce point, ajoute Heero. Tu nous promets de rester bien sage ?

Yukito hoche la tête.

- Alors ça, ça mérite un énooorme câlin ! fait Duo en venant s'agenouiller devant lui.

Sans délai, le petit garçon saute de sa place pour étreindre Duo aussi fort qu'il le peut.

- Ils nous arrivent d'être un peu sévères, mais c'est pour ton bien, mon chaton.

- C'est pas grave, tant que je peux rester avec vous, dit-il d'une voix assourdi par le fait de parler contre son cou.

- Alors là ! Je défie quiconque de venir te retirer de chez nous, hein, 'ro ?

- Je prépare les boulettes d'anchois piquées à l'ail et aux clous de girofle - _tout ce que déteste Yukito -_ ils ne se relèveront pas ! assure-t-il pour le faire rire.

Par contre, Ahsen est sonné.

- Tu vas me laisser tout seul… s'attriste-t-il.

Les larmes aux yeux, Quatre se remet à broyer la main de son mari.

- Mes nouveaux papa m'ont promis qu'on continuerait à se voir, tente de le rassurer son ami. Mais je… Je veux vivre avec eux, ose-t-il affirmer devant lui.

Il sent bien toute l'importance de ce qui se joue maintenant et il ne veut pas laisser passer sa chance.

On ne rencontre pas tous les jours deux pères adoptifs dont l'un joue au yaourt voltigeur et l'autre, au chat perché.

Généralement, les adultes veulent des bébés qui gazouillent, pas des enfants de huit ans qui ont appris à dire « non ».

Mais Ahsen ne parvient pas à se contenir et pleure à chaudes larmes.

Et avant que quiconque ait le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste réconfortant, Quatre accoure vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Tu ne seras plus jamais seul, Ahsen.

- Tu peux pas savoir… réfute-t-il en se laissant aller à cet élan de tendresse inconnu.

Tout comme Yukito un an après lui, Ahsen a été déposé sur les marches de l'orphelinat quelques heures après sa naissance, avec sur sa couverture, un petit carton indiquant son prénom et la phrase manuscrite « prenez soin de moi ».

- Je t'en fais la promesse.

- J'ai neuf ans… J'suis trop grand, maintenant. Personne veut de moi.

Ahsen en a vraiment gros sur le cœur et plus il réalise que Yukito va partir, plus il pleure.

- Bien sûr que si, voyons, le contredit Trowa en lui caressant le dos pour l'apaiser. Si je ne me trompe pas, trois familles ont voulu t'adopté.

- J'les aime pas, _eux_ ! rétorque-t-il en raffermissant son étreinte.

Quatre ne peut s'empêcher de l'embrasser sur la tête et Ahsen de se sentir protéger et aimer dans la chaleur de ce nouveau cocon.

- Nous, on t'aime, _toi_, chuchote-il en le berçant doucement.

- Pourquoi vous ne lui proposez pas de l'adopter ?

La question de Yukito, comme un cheveu sur la soupe, prend tout le monde de court.

- Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que… commence Quatre.

- Vous venez de dire que vous l'aimiez… insiste innocemment Yukito.

Quatre soupire : sa tactique d'approche sur le long terme tombe à l'eau.

- Vous ne voulez pas de moi, vous non plus ! les accuse Ahsen en reprenant ses distances.

- Non ! réagit vivement Quatre. Au contraire… reprend-il plus calmement. Mais ce n'est pas nous qui décidons, mais toi, Ahsen. Tu n'es pas une chose que l'on décide de prendre ou de laisser. Tu es un être rare, une lumière d'espoir dans nos vies… s'émeut-il en cherchant la main de Trowa posée sur son épaule en guise de soutien.

- Nous ne voulons pas te brusquer, tempère Trowa qui ne sent plus ses doigts. Même si tu décidais de rester ici, nous ferons en sorte que tu ne manques jamais de rien.

Ils ne veulent pas que le petit garçon ait l'impression d'être pris au piège, ou mis au pied du mur.

- Tu devrais dire, oui, fait Yukito. Ils sont super cool !

Mais Ahsen est sous le choc et ne répond pas.

- Nous avions l'intention de te laisser du temps avant de t'en parler, mais... commence Quatre sans pouvoir finir, la gorge nouée par le flot d'émotion qui l'envahit.

Méditatif, l'orphelin baisse les yeux avant de partir en courant.

- Ahsen ! s'écrit Yukito.

Alors qu'il s'élance à sa suite vers le couloir, il s'arrête pour se retourner.

- Oui, mon p'tit chat ? l'encourage Duo d'un air tranquille.

Il veut l'épargner des émotions douloureuses qui plombent la pièce en le protégeant de son sourire aimant et serein.

- Je peux y aller ?

- Bien sûr, voyons ! Ton ami a besoin de toi.

- Vous partez pas, hein ? Vous m'attendez, ici ?

- Nous ne partirons pas sans t'avoir fixé la date de notre prochaine visite, affirme Heero de sa voix grave et posée. Tu as ma parole.

- Si tu ne nous vois pas, pas de panique ! ajoute Duo. C'est que nous serons sûrement dans le bureau d'Emma, okay ?

- Okay !

Aussitôt rassuré, il part à la recherche de son ami.

Emma est une nouvelle fois bouche bée.

- Il ne m'a jamais demandé la moindre autorisation pour quoi que ce soit… marmonne-t-elle en ressassant de vieux souvenirs.

- Ça va aller, Quat' ? s'enquiert Duo en questionnant également Trowa du regard.

Celui-ci lui adresse bien un signe de tête, mais l'instant est trop intense ; Quatre ne peut retenir ses larmes…

- Ne vous formalisez pas, leur dit Emma. Ahsen est un cérébral, il a besoin de peser le pour et le contre dans tout ce qu'il veut entreprendre. C'est Yukito qui l'entraîne dans ses plans commando ! Il est plus instinctif.

- C'est peut-être évident pour nous, mais pas forcément pour lui, parvient à articuler Quatre.

Grâce au soutien de son mari, il sent ses forces lui revenir et son équilibre émotionnel se rétablir peu à peu.

- Moi, je dis qu'il est prêt ! déclare Duo à brûle-pourpoint, comme si l'incident n'était pas survenu ou qu'il n'en était pas un, tout simplement.

- Tu l'as vu comme moi, mon Dodo, il nous a fui aussi vite que le vent !

- Dans ce cas, ferme les yeux et ressens-le.

Son frère soupire, mais obtempère…

- Que fait-il ? chuchote Emma, qui trouve son mois de décembre tout à fait inédit et palpitant.

- Il se relie, répond Heero.

- Il se _relie_ ?

- Chuuut… souffle Trowa.

Il l'emprisonne ainsi de son regard vert et lui fait signe de garder le silence d'un doigt bien droit posé au travers de ses lèvres.

Intriguée, hypnotisée, elle oublie le long frisson qui lui parcourt l'échine et attend patiemment…

- J'ai du mal, je suis trop impliqué… explique Quatre à voix basse.

- Tro' est là, t'as pas d'excuse ! conteste Duo.

- Il veut partir… ressent-il avec calme, avant de s'animer à nouveau. Il veut partir d'ici mais pas avec nous puisqu'il s'est enfui et a refusé nos choco…

Un bruit assourdissant l'interrompt.

- Mais enfin… ? ! ? bredouille Emma avant de sortir du salon en trombe, suivi de près par les deux couples.

Ils s'immobilisent dans le hall, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes fixant une valise aux bas de l'escalier.

- Tu vois, j'te l'avais dit qu'elle atterrirait pile au bas des marches ! fanfaronne Yukito.

- C'est pratique, concède Ahsen. J'vois pas pourquoi on a inventé les roulettes !

- Hn.

- Bon, bah, ça y est… J'suis prêt !

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? demande-t-elle d'une voix faussement sévère où pointe un amusement certain.

- Eh ben, j'ai fait ma valise ! répond Ahsen. Je m'en vais en même temps que Yukito.

Quatre s'autorise à respirer de nouveau et se met à rire nerveusement, suivit par Duo qui trouve les idées de son fils géniales !

- J'ai intérêt à vous surveiller, tous les deux, murmure Heero à son oreille en observant Yukito sautiller vers eux avant que la « grenouille » ne saute dans ses bras.

- T'as vu, Heero ? C'est cool, hein ?

- Hn… Fais-donc, chéri, mords-toi la lèvre… adresse-t-il à son mari.

Pendant ce temps, Ahsen donne tout ce qu'il a pour tirer sa charge.

- Ton bagage m'a l'air bien lourd, dis-moi, fait Trowa en allant l'aider dans sa tâche.

- Je peux savoir où tu comptes aller, Ahsen ? l'interroge Emma.

- Chez moi, la renseigne-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence. Vous n'allez pas repartir sans moi, n'est-ce pas ? demande-t-il ensuite à Quatre et Trowa en les regardant tour à tour.

Le rire de Quatre se transforme en pleurs.

- Pourquoi t'es triste ? s'inquiète Ahsen en venant vers lui.

- Ce sont des larmes de joie, répond-il en s'essuyant les joues.

Ahsen n'a pas l'habitude que quelqu'un pleure pour lui, alors il ne sait pas trop comment réagir.

- Je te demande pardon pour tout à l'heure. Non pas que Trowa et moi nous rétractons, mais j'ai conscience d'avoir grillé les étapes. Je m'en veux d'avoir hésité à tout te dire de notre attachement envers toi, tout d'abord, et de t'avoir peut-être fait peur, ensuite. Je suis sincèrement et profondément désolé, Ahsen.

- J'ai plus peur, maintenant.

- J'en suis heureux, mais… nous ne pouvons pas te ramener chez nous tout de suite…

- Yukito est bien allé chez Duo et Heero, deux fois en plus !

- Il a fugué, mon ange.

Ahsen sourit malgré lui.

- Tu me promets de ne plus le faire ? Ce qu'ont dit Duo et Heero à Yukito est valable pour tous les êtres vulnérables de ce monde : il y a des hommes et des femmes, jeunes ou moins jeunes, dangereux dehors. Parce qu'il fait froid en hiver et trop chaud en été et que vous risquez votre vie. Et parce que je ne supporterais pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit.

- C'est promis.

- Tu peux me donner un chocolat, maintenant ? l'interpelle Yukito qui demande à descendre des bras de celui qu'il considère déjà comme son père.

- Peut-être, répond-il.

- Comment ça, « maintenant » ? les questionnent Trowa.

- Bah, il a pas touché à votre cadeau parce qu'il voulait le garder intact le plus longtemps possible, leur explique Yukito. Il s'endormait avec le paquet contre lui. Ils sont tous collés les uns aux autres, tu les as fait fondre !

- Et alors ? rétorque Ahsen. J'fais c'que j'veux !

- C'est vrai, _trésor_ ? veut savoir Trowa en s'agenouillant devant lui.

Ahsen hoche la tête.

- Oh ! mon Dieu… s'émeut Quatre. Je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne…

- Non, non, c'est bien mes chocolats préférés ! le rassure Ahsen.

Tout le monde rit.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne faisais pas attention à nous ? reprend Quatre. Parce que tu croyais qu'on ne voudrait jamais de toi et que tu ne recevrais de nous que ce ballotin de douceurs ? Tu cherchais seulement à te protéger en ne voulant pas nourrir de trop grands espoirs ?

Le jeune garçon hoche la tête, les yeux humides.

- Ahsen, mon p'tit ange, si tu savais… Trowa et moi t'avons aimé et adopté à la seconde où tu nous es apparu.

- Moi aussi… Mais je l'ai dit à personne, même pas à Yukito.

Quatre le serre fort dans ses bras, avant de le chatouiller en soufflant dans son cou.

Instinctivement, Ahsen s'écarte de lui en riant.

- Il aura le droit de venir jouer avec moi ? les interroge Yukito, inquiet de ne plus le voir à son tour.

- Et comment ! répond Quatre qui a retrouvé le sourire. Trowa et moi avons décidé de nous installer ici à l'année.

- Ouep ! Comme dans mon rêve, tu devais rester près de chez nous en attendant _notre heureux évènement_, lui rappelle Duo à mots couvert.

- Vous vous verrez tous les week-ends, confirme Trowa.

- Et si on veut se voir tous les jours ?

- C'est envisageable, répond Duo à son fils, en surprenant tout le monde.

Sauf Heero.

Cela se voit à son petit sourire en biais.

- C'est vrai ? sonde Ahsen avec espoir.

- Duo… l'arrête Quatre. Nous habitons certes à cinq minutes en voiture de chez vous, mais tu sais bien que nos obligations professionnelles ne nous permettent pas de leur assurer une telle chose...

- Je sais, c'est moche pour vous, mais moi, je vais exercer le plus beau métier du monde ! Cela fait déjà quelques temps que ma présence au sein de la GW n'est plus indispensable…

- Tu vas faire quoi ? enquête Yukito avec intérêt.

- A partir de maintenant, je m'occuperai exclusivement de toi, mon ange. Et je garderai Ahsen jusqu'à ce que ses pères rentrent du travail. Vous ne serez plus jamais seuls.

Les enfants exultent de joie en sautillant sur place.

- Nan, c'est trop cool ! On jouera à catapulter les petits pois !

- Et on fera sauter les crêpes jusqu'au plafond !

- Et on m'obéira au doigt et à l'œil, Duo juge-t-il bon d'indiquer.

- Si je m'attendais à ça, mon Dodo… dit Quatre en venant l'étreindre. Mille fois merci, mon frère.

- Bah, ça alors ! On ne voit pas ça tous les jours, se réjouit la directrice, toute chamboulée.

- Veuillez nous excuser, Emma, dit Heero. Nous vous avons quelque peu délaissée…

- Non, non, pas du tout ! Les enfants d'abord.

- Nous sommes bien d'accord, répond Duo. Yukito, tu veux bien aller jouer avec Ahsen ?

- Pourquoi ? Je veux plus être mis de côté, je veux rester avec vous !

Duo est surpris par ce refus, mais surtout, par cet attachement si profond survenu si rapidement…

- 'ro et moi ne te mettrons jamais de côté, _Toki_.

- Fallait bien que tu lui trouves un surnom, relève Quatre en souriant.

- J'peux en avoir un, moi aussi ? réclame Ahsen.

- Y a pas de raison que tu n'en aies pas, _Sehna_, répond Duo avant de revenir sur le sujet qui l'intéresse. Nous devons simplement nous entretenir avec Emma pour votre adoption à tous les deux. Nous allons discuter de choses vraiment ennuyeuses, tu sais ?

Yukito hausse les épaules.

- J'm'en fiche… J'veux venir quand même !

- Moi, aussi ! renchérit Ahsen en se collant à Quatre.

- Tu auras toujours la possibilité de ressortir, répond-il. N'est-ce pas, Trowa ?

- Hm.

- Aucun problème, pour moi ! accepte Duo.

Yukito se tourne ensuite vers Heero.

Il sait qu'il doit aussi avoir son accord pour que l'affaire soit entendue. Il a tout de suite compris qu'il était question d'obtenir les autorisations de Duo _et_ d'Heero.

Que l'un ne va pas sans l'autre.

- Duo et moi te tiendrons toujours au courant de ce qui fait et fera notre vie de famille, Yukito. Et si à l'avenir, nous jugeons nécessaire de t'écarter d'une discussion, ce sera pour une bonne raison et par amour pour toi, et pour ton avenir.

Yukito répond à la pression de Duo sur sa main.

Du bout des lèvres, ce dernier remercie son mari d'avoir su poser _cette_ limite ; la plus délicate, à n'en point douter.

- J'veux rester avec vous, répète Yukito avec détermination.

- Nous le savons, nous t'aimons et rien ne pourra se mettre en travers de notre route, répond Heero sur le même ton.

Après un petit moment de silence, Duo propose à Emma d'aller à son bureau.

- Avec grand plaisir, Messieurs. Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Tenant déjà fermement la main de Duo, Yukito attrape celle d'Heero.

Et c'est légers comme l'air qu'Ahsen et Yukito grignotent tous les petits gâteaux secs de leur directrice adorée.

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

**Note de fin :**

Merci à tous !

A **Stelfarze** de m'avoir fait un « signe du clavier » ! ça fait plaisir !

Et à ma chère **Lysanea** de m'avoir laissé des reviews de dingues !

**misaki-sama**, **Sortilege**, **Katana**… vous êtes toujours bien installées ? Parce que ce n'est pas fini, alors à bientôt pour la suite !

**Kisu**

**Yuy ღ**


	6. Duo jette un froid

**Sweet Dreams**

_**- 6. Duo jette un froid… -**_

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Yuy

_**Bêta de lumière :**_ Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Yukito, Ahsen, Jeff, Akito, Emma.

_**Couples **_: 1x2 ; 3x4

_**Note : **_Mais qu'ai-je bien pu inventer pour le sixième et dernier chapitre ? XD

•

**Lime**

•

Bonne lecture !

* * *

•

_**Un an plus tard,**_

_**Décembre de l'AC 208**_

•

Yukito, neuf ans et hilare, court partout dans la maison depuis maintenant dix minutes, pourchassé par Duo, lequel est armé d'un maillot de corps…

Après avoir bu une autre gorgée de son thé à la menthe poivrée, Heero avise l'heure à sa montre, puis pose sa tasse sur la table du salon autour de laquelle son fils et son mari font le tour pour la troisième fois.

- Il est huit heures dix, Yukito.

Au son de sa voix, le petit garçon cesse immédiatement d'imiter la danse du Chef Sioux et lève les bras pour que Duo lui enfile enfin son sous-vêtement chaud et respirant.

- Voilà, mon ange… J'ai mis le reste de tes affaires sur ton lit. Dépêche-toi si tu veux voir Ahsen avant d'entrer en classe.

- Oui !

Duo observe encore son fils filer à toute allure vers sa chambre avant d'aller prendre Heero dans ses bras.

- Il est trop cool !

Heero sourit, puis profite d'être seul avec son mari pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

- Mhmmm… Tu traînes pas en route, dis ?

- Je serai de retour dans une semaine. Ce n'est pas mon premier congrès scientifique.

- Je sais, mais c'est le deuxième sans moi et tu me manques déjà.

- Tu t'en vas loin, Heero ? l'interroge Yukito en chaussant son cartable Pokémon par-dessus sa doudoune bleu.

- Quatre et moi nous rendons dans son pays d'origine, en Arabie Saoudite.

- Et… c'est loin ? réitère-t-il avec une lueur angoissé dans le regard. Ahsen dit qu'il y a des crocodiles, des lions et des serpents, là-bas.

- Yukito, mon chaton…

Il s'agenouille devant lui.

- Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Quel que soit l'endroit où je me trouve, mon cœur et mon esprit demeurent ici, à vos côtés.

- J'aime pas quand tu t'en vas…

Heero lui embrasse le front avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

- Je ne m'absente que sept petits jours… Tu n'auras pas le temps de t'en apercevoir, tu verras.

- Si, je le verrai. Mais Duo m'a dit que ton travail permettait d'aider beaucoup de gens et de donner beaucoup d'argent pour les enfants et les animaux… Alors je suis content, même si j'aime pas quand tu n'es pas là.

- Je t'aime, mon fils. Je te charge de surveiller Duo… Il a tendance à grignoter dès que j'ai le dos tourné, mais si tu continues à le faire tourner en bourrique, il brûlera des calories.

- Hey, mais attends voir, toi !

Yukito rit.

- C'est d'accord !

- Bien, il est tard. Nous devons tous y aller. Tu es prêt ?

- Hn.

Yukito montre ses moufles, son bonnet et son écharpe.

- C'est parfait… Couvre-toi bien, chéri, conseille-t-il à son mari, convaincu qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de finir de s'habiller. Un vent glacial traverse la région et malheureusement, le vaccin miracle EW n'existe que dans tes rêves.

- Mouais, baragouine Duo en suivant du regard son départ.

_*Mon dernier rêve prémonitoire remonte à un an… C'est bizarre…*_ se perd-il dans ses pensées.

Le léger claquement de porte l'exhorte à en sortir.

- Toki, mon ange, il nous faut filer sous peine d'être en retard… ! Où est ma doudoune ?

- Je sais pas…

- Bon, on a pas le temps de la chercher !

Par-dessus son tee-shirt en coton bio, il enfile en vitesse un gilet qui traine encore sur le porte manteau, puis s'empare des clefs de la voiture sans prendre la peine d'enrouler une écharpe autour de son cou…

- Go, go, go !

•

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que son frère et Heero sont en route pour l'aéroport, Duo retrouve Trowa devant les portes de l'école privée.

Le mari de Quatre est très élégant : manteau mi-long en pur laine au col remonté, écharpe en cachemire… et son regard vert qui vous transperce. Il fait craquer plus d'une maman, qu'elles soient célibataires ou non !

Duo, c'est le papa-poule, version rock'n'roll sans drogue et sans alcool.

- A ce soir, mes poussins !

- Amusez-vous bien ! ajoute Trowa.

Yukito et Ahsen agitent leurs petites mains gantées avant de rejoindre leurs copains.

Duo laisse échapper un soupir de pur bonheur.

- Le visage d'Ahsen s'est ouvert, c'est incroyable ce qu'il est lumineux, remarque-t-il.

- Hm… J'ai dû pousser Quatre jusque dans la voiture, ce matin.

- Bah moi, c'est 'ro qui nous a mis dehors… en sortant le premier !

- Ce congrès est d'une importance capitale, sinon tu penses bien que ni lui ni Quatre ne s'y seraient rendu en personne.

- Oui, je sais… Atchoum !

- A tes…

- Atchoum ! Aaatchouuum !

- … souhaits. Tu devrais, non pas _mieux_, mais te couvrir tout court et rentrer prendre un bain chaud.

- Pas le temps, répond-il en reniflant. J'ai cru que je pourrais me contenter de m'occuper de notre fils, mais je me suis vite rendu compte que j'avais besoin de me sentir encore plus utile. Je file direct à l'Endless Waltz pour animer un atelier poterie, cuisine, puis peinture. Finalement, ça m'arrange qu'Ahsen et Yukito aient réclamé de manger à la cantine, le midi. J'ai de quoi programmer ma journée sans que Yukito se sente délaissé.

Au début, Duo se chargeait d'Ahsen à la sortie de l'école pour qu'il puisse passer le reste de l'après-midi en compagnie de Yukito. Mais dès lors qu'Ahsen a émis le désir de rentrer directement chez lui avec l'un de ses pères, Trowa et Quatre ont immédiatement modifié leur emploi du temps et ne manquent jamais d'être à l'heure, généralement le matin pour Quatre et le soir pour Trowa.

Aussi, Ahsen et Yukito ne souffrent plus du tout de ne se voir qu'à l'école et le week-end. Au contraire, ils sont satisfaits de se dire « au revoir et à demain » en sachant qu'ils rejoignent tous deux leur maison à eux, avec leurs parents à eux.

- Je suis étonné qu'Heero ne t'ait pas fait promettre de te soigner d'abord…

- Oh, ça doit être parce que je n'éternuais pas à ce moment-là… Ça me prend d'un coup ! Ce n'est rien qu'un petit rhume.

- La température est supportable, mais le vent est traître.

- Arrête, Tro' ! Ça faisait longtemps, tiens ! J'te vois venir avec tes réflexions et l'air de ne pas y toucher. On n'est plus à l'université et tu n'as pas à m'espionner chaque fois que 'ro est en déplacement.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je fais.

- _Tu_ _m'observes_ et venant de toi, ça veut dire la même chose, _Maugrey _Bel_ Oeil_ !

- Je note simplement que tu as excessivement tendance à faire passer les autres avant toi et que ça pourrait te jouer un mauvais tour.

- C'que tu peux être chiant, quand tu t'y mets ! On a vingt-huit ans, Tro'… J'suis un grand garçon.

- Tu es surtout responsable d'un _petit_ garçon et marié à un homme qui n'apprécie pas _du tout_ que tu prennes ta santé, donc ta vie et celle de votre famille, à la légère.

Duo garde le silence en extirpant ses clefs de sa poche de jean gelé.

- J'espère pour toi que tu ne tomberas pas malade, parce que H_ot_ Y_ellowstone_ risque d'entrer en éruption s'il apprend que tu sors dans _cette tenue_ par _un temps pareil _quand il s'absente… Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Duo ? A quoi tu joues ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à prouver ?

- Je ne tombe jamais malade, de toute façon.

- A t'entendre, on croirait que c'est la pire chose qui puisse arriver.

- T'es tout aussi parano qu'Heero.

- Nous sommes prévoyants.

- Et le pire, c'est que t'as embarqué mon frère dans ton délire ! continue Duo en ignorant sa remarque.

- Il n'a pas besoin de moi pour se faire du souci pour toi.

- Non, mais tu ne fais rien pour le rassurer !

- Je devrais le faire, alors qu'il te ressent à distance ?

Duo soupire d'agacement.

- Rentrez-vous ça dans le crâne : _Je. vais. bien._

- Je crois que tu ne t'en rends simplement pas compte, Duo. Nous, nous ne t'accusons de rien.

- Bon bah, c'est pas tout, mais c'est qu'on va finir par se mettre en retard avec _tes_ bêtises. Bonne journée ! A tout à l'heure !

Impassible, Trowa se promet d'être plus vigilant qu'à l'ordinaire.

Et pour que cette initiative soit valable en cas de problème, il doit d'abord glisser un mot au directeur de l'établissement…

•

_**Devant l'école,**_

_**en fin d'après-midi…**_

•

- Aaaaatchouuuum !

Bien qu'il se trouve encore au bout de la ruelle, Trowa n'a pas manqué d'entendre Duo éternuer, puis se moucher et ce, bien qu'il se soit apparemment dégoté une veste chaude, plus adaptée pour la saison que ses tee-shirt et gilet d'été de ce matin.

L'homme d'affaires n'a pas le temps d'aborder son ami que la sonnerie annonce le déferlement d'enfants toujours affamés, à cette heure-ci.

- Duo ! crie Yukito.

- Trowa ! l'imite Ahsen.

Les deux pères se préparent à réceptionner leurs deux grenouilles sauteuses dans les bras.

- Salut, bonhomme, l'accueille Trowa en réajustant son écharpe.

- Salut, mon poussin, bonne journée ? demande Duo de son côté.

- T'as le nez et les yeux rouges, répond plutôt Yukito.

- C'est le panache des grands garçons, fait Trowa, s'attirant à coup sûr le regard désapprobateur de Duo.

- Allez, on rentre… Vous voulez passer à la maison ?

- Ahsen et moi avons prévu autre chose, merci, Duo. Si tu es toujours partant, mon cœur ?

- Absolument ! répond-il en imitant Quatre.

- Alors on fait comme on a dit… sourit son père. Si tu as le moindre souci, n'hésite pas à m'appeler, adresse-t-il ensuite à Duo.

- Tro'… râle-t-il. Tu n'es pas Heero, vu ?

- Hm. Chouette doudoune…

- Ouais, ouais… Tu n'as triomphé de personne, je l'avais mis à nettoyer au pressing, c'est pour ça que je ne l'avais pas sur le dos ce matin. Ah ! ça t'en bouche un coin, heinTchoumeuh !

Inébranlable, Trowa lance un regard étrange à Yukito…

- Vous avez mon numéro, au cas où, n'est-ce pas ?

Yukito hoche la tête.

Et Duo s'en serait rendu compte s'il n'était pas en train de se passer une main sur le front, les yeux clos et l'air d'être exténué.

•

_**Le lendemain…**_

•

Arrivé au ryokan, Yukito fonce directement à la cuisine dans l'attente de son goûter.

- Ouais, c'est les vacances ! J'peux avoir des crêpes, s'il te plait, Duo ?

- Tout ce que tu voudras, mon cœur… répond-il d'une voix tendre mais lasse.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouve à sortir les ingrédients avec lenteur tout en écoutant le récit de la journée de son fils…

Qu'il peine à suivre tant ses oreilles bourdonnent.

- Je pourrais appeler Heero, tout à l'heure ?

- Il te l'a dit lui-même, mon poussin : à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Tu as son numéro de téléphone sur la petite table.

- Hn.

- Je laisse poser la pâte une demi-heure, tu vas pouvoir attendre jusque-là ?

- Oui… Je vais regarder la télé.

- Okay… Je vais aller m'allonger pendant ce temps...

L'équilibre incertain, Duo n'a pas mis un pied hors de la cuisine que Yukito est déjà installé sur le canapé, toute son attention rivée sur l'écran.

- _Pikachu, est-ce que va ? Tu n'as rien ?_ s'inquiète Sacha.

- _Pik-pikachu !_ lui assure son compagnon.

- _Alors, tu abandonnes ?_ le raille son opposant.

- _Jamais ! En piste, Pikachu ! Montrons-lui de quoi nous sommes capables !_

- _Piiika !_

Tremblant, le cœur battant, les yeux brûlants, le regard trouble, le corps en feu, Duo doit s'appuyer sur le mur jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la porte de sa chambre où il finit par s'écrouler de tout son poids dans un bruit sourd…

•

_**Quarante minutes plus tard…**_

•

- Duo, t'es où ? On fait les crêpes ?

En surfant sur le parquet grâce à ses chaussettes jaune poussin, Yukito finit son tour de la maison par la chambre parentale.

- Duo ! crie-t-il en le découvrant face contre terre, gisant comme sans vie sur le sol. _Daddy_ ! _Daddy_ ! Réveille-toi !

Terrifié, il a tout de même la présence d'esprit et la volonté d'agir pour le bien de son père.

Sanglotant et apeuré, il parvient à se relever pour courir jusqu'au téléphone du salon, non sans trébucher une ou deux fois.

- _Daddy_… gémit-il en écoutant la tonalité et en se laissant glisser contre le mur pour s'asseoir à même le sol.

Il a les jambes en coton.

_- Allô ? _répond rapidement une voix féminine agréable.

Yukito ne parvient pas à parler, étrangler par ses pleurs.

_- Allô ? Qui est à l'appareil, je vous prie ?_

- Papa… réclame-t-il à voix basse.

_- Pardon ? Pouvez-vous répéter, s'il vous plait… Je crois que la communication est mauvaise._

- Papa ! crie-t-il. Je veux parler à mon père !

_- Calme-toi… Je vais fait mon possible pour t'aider. Quel est le nom de ton père ?_

- Heero Yuy… Il est dans le pays de Quatre… Vite !

_- Très bien… Reste en ligne, ne raccroche surtout pas, je transfère ton appel._

La jeune femme presse un bouton.

_- Yuy, _décroche rapidement Heero depuis sa chambre d'hôtel.

_- Monsieur Yuy, je vous passe votre fils, il est affolé._

_- Faites vite !_

_- Tout de suite, Monsieur._

Elle effectue immédiatement l'opération.

_- Yukito, que se passe-t-il ?_

- PAPAAA ! hurle-t-il avant de pleurer avec force.

Heero n'a pas le temps ni l'envie de s'attarder sur le fait que leur fils vient de l'appeler « papa » pour la première fois.

_- Chuuut… Calme-toi._

- Non ! Il faut que tu rentres… tout de suite ! crie-t-il.

_- Où est Duo ?_

- Par terre, dans la chambre ! Il bouge plus… Je veux pas qu'il meurt…

_- Que s'est-il passé ?_

- Je sais pas ! Viens !

_- Tu es tout seul ?_

- Oui.

_- Très bien. Tu as bien fait de m'appeler. Maintenant, tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dis… Tu t'en sens capable ?_

- Je sais pas... Non.

_- Tu vas y arriver, tu es courageux…_

Yukito renifle.

_- Bien. Tout d'abord, je veux que tu te concentres sur ta respiration…_

Pendant ce temps, Heero cherche le numéro de téléphone de Trowa sur son portable.

_- Tu inspires… tu bloques… puis tu expires len-te-ment…_

_- Oui ? _répond rapidement Trowa.

Heero change de combiné :

- Duo a eu un malaise dans notre chambre, je suis en ligne avec Yukito… Fonce !

_- Entendu. Yukito va bien ?_

- Il est choqué, mais ça ira.

Il reprend son autre combiné :

_- Tu vas mieux, mon cœur ?_

- Non… dit-il d'une petite voix.

_- Tu as fait ton possible, c'est très bien. Je viens d'appeler Trowa, il arrive dans cinq minutes à peine. D'ici là, je veux que tu gardes ton calme, d'accord ?_

- Il m'avait demandé de l'appeler en cas de problème, mais j'ai oublié.

_- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait en appelant un adulte en qui tu pouvais avoir confiance._

- J'ai confiance en lui, mais…

_- Je sais, mon trésor et il le sait, aussi._

- On devait faire des crêpes pour marquer le début des vacances d'hiver…

_- Tu adores ça._

- Je suis resté devant la télé… se reproche-t-il en recommençant à pleurer.

_- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Yukito. Tu as fait exactement ce qu'il fallait, d'accord ? Tu as réagi mieux que certaines grandes personnes._

- Ah bon ?

_- Absolument._

- Tu aurais fait la même chose, toi ?

_- Tout pareil, mon fils. Je t'aime._

- Je t'aime aussi, papa.

Heero est très ému et extrêmement frustré d'être à des milliers de kilomètres de chez lui.

Et ce n'est pas le crayon à papier brisé et gisant sur la table de chevet qui dira le contraire.

- T'es vraiment loin d'ici ?

_- Peu importe où je suis, Yukito. J'arrive. J'emprunte le jet privé de Quatre, je serai là dans quelques heures._

- Ça va être long ?

_- Le temps de faire un gros câlin à ton père et je serai là._

- J'ai peur… Je veux que tu rentres…

_- Ton père va s'en sortir, mon cœur. Il se battra pour nous, crois-moi._

- Yukito ?

- Trowa vient d'arriver ! s'écrit-il avec soulagement.

_- Dans ce cas, je peux raccrocher et…_

- Non !

_- Je le dois si je veux quitter ma chambre et vous rejoindre au plus vite._

- …

_- Je t'appellerai sur le téléphone de Trowa, c'est promis._

- D'accord…

- Yukito ? l'appelle Ahsen.

- Ahsen est là, je raccroche, papa, le prévient-il.

_- Tu peux raccrocher. Je me dépêche._

- Où est ton père ? Yukito questionne-t-il Ahsen.

- Il est allé directement vers les chambres…

•

Après avoir porté Duo jusqu'à son lit, Trowa appelle Heero tout en caressant le front du malade.

_- Alors ?_

- Il a beaucoup de fièvre et il a perdu connaissance. J'ai appelé Sally sur la route…

_- Dis-moi tout_.

- Il n'a pas été prudent.

Ces simples mots suffisent à Heero pour lui faire grincer des dents, à défaut d'avoir un autre crayon à broyer.

_- Il va m'entendre_, promet-il en foulant le tarmac de son pas nerveux.

- Je suis étonné que Quatre ne m'ait toujours pas appelé. Je me doute que tu ne l'as pas prévenu pour lui éviter de s'angoisser, mais je sais qu'il a senti et compris ce qui se passe.

- _Je l'ai trouvé devant ma porte au moment où je sortais de ma suite, _confirme-t-il_. Je lui ai demandé d'attendre un moment avant de t'accaparer pour que tu puisses veiller sur Duo et les enfants. Il sait que sa présence au congrès est indispensable maintenant que je dois partir._

- Hm… Attends un instant, j'entends des bruits de pas…

Il n'a qu'à tourner la tête pour voir les enfants apparaitre sur le seuil, l'air inquiet et indécis.

- Vous vous sentez de m'aider ?

- Oui, affirment-ils d'une même voix.

- Je te rappelle…

_- Hn._

- C'est papa ? l'interroge Yukito.

_*Papa ?*_ s'étonne Trowa.

- Oui, tu veux lui parler ?

- Oui…

Trowa lui tend le téléphone.

- Papa, c'est moi ! T'es presque arrivé ?

_- Pas tout à fait, mon coeur. Tu veux bien aider Trowa ?_

- Oui… Mais daddy dort toujours…

_*Daddy… !*_ constate ensuite Trowa.

_- Il a dû accumuler beaucoup de fatigue, ça arrive à des tas de gens, tu sais ?_

- Hn.

_- Je dois raccrocher, à très vite, mon fils._

- A dans pas très longtemps, alors ?

_- A n'en point douter._

- Bisous !

_- Bisounourse._

Yukito rend le téléphone à Trowa.

- Très bien : il me faut de l'eau froide et une petite serviette de bain.

- J'm'en charge ! décide Ahsen.

- Et moi, je fais quoi ?

- Si tu en as envie, tu peux venir t'allonger près de ton père pour lui tenir compagnie ou aider Ahsen dans sa tâche.

Voyant qu'il reste figé au bout du lit, le regard fixé sur Duo, Trowa se lève pour le prendre dans ses bras et le bercer un long moment.

- Tu as déjà fait beaucoup, petit homme. Tu as le droit de te reposer.

- Je ne t'ai pas appelé… finit-il par s'excuser.

- C'est normal, mon cœur. Tu étais paniqué et dans ces moments-là, on réagit par automatisme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

_*On y vient*_ se dit Trowa.

- Ton père a attrapé froid.

- Sally est arrivée ! annonce Ahsen en tenant un bol d'eau froide à la main.

- Bonjour, Sally, l'accueille-t-il posément en frottant le dos de Yukito. Tu as fait vite.

- Bonjour, Trowa. J'étais à deux pâtés de maison.

Elle s'installe au chevet de Duo pour lui prendre son pouls sans perdre de temps.

- Il ne fait jamais les choses à moitié, celui-là !

- Ça veut dire quoi ? la questionne Ahsen.

Son père lui intime le silence d'un doigt sur ses lèvres accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

- Dis-moi, Yukito… Duo s'est-il changé en rentrant ? se renseigne-t-elle en feignant l'innocence.

- Non… Pourquoi, il aurait dû ?

Elle s'empêche de soupirer pour ne pas affoler les enfants, mais le regard furtif qu'elle lance à Trowa veut tout dire.

Elle soulève son « tee-shirt » et commence son auscultation…

- Mhmmm… gémit Duo en réagissant au contact froid du récepteur en acier inoxydable du stéthoscope.

- _Daddy_ ? ! ? s'exclame Yukito en descendant des bras de Trowa.

- Toki… murmure faiblement Duo avant de sombrer à nouveau, assommé par sa forte fièvre.

Sans un mot, Yukito vient se blottir contre lui en entourant ses épaules de ses petits bras d'enfant.

- Tu veux écouter les battements de son cœur ? propose Sally.

Il se redresse et hausse les épaules.

- Très bien. Je te nomme : assistant, déclare-t-elle en lui tendant son stéthoscope et son tensiomètre.

- Et si je fais mal ? s'inquiète-t-il.

- Ne crains rien, je suis là du début à la fin… Ahsen, tu veux bien poser le bol d'eau froide sur la table ?

Ce qu'il fait sans attendre avant de revenir s'accrocher à la jambe de son père.

- Tout va très bien se passer, les enfants. C'est impressionnant, mais ça se soigne très bien.

- Absolument, confirme la doctoresse en appliquant un linge humide sur le front de Duo.

- Tu vas pas être malade, toi, hein, _papa_ ?

Ahsen surprend tout le monde en l'appelant ainsi, Trowa le premier.

- Mon père l'a pas fait exprès et il vaut pas moins que le tien ! s'emporte vivement Yukito, se sentant piqué par la question sous-entendu de son ami.

Ahsen se cache derrière son père.

- Hey là, vous deux ! s'interpose doucement Trowa. Je ne veux pas que vous vous disputiez. Ahsen n'a pas accusé ton père de quoi que ce soit, il a juste peur que je sois atteint des mêmes symptômes que Duo. Il s'inquiète pour moi, autant que toi pour ton père.

Yukito baisse les yeux, prêt à pleurer.

- Allez vous servir une boisson. Sally et surtout Duo ont besoin de calme…

- Celle qu'on veut ? demande Ahsen depuis sa poche arrière.

- Oui, confirme Trowa en souriant. Même le cola.

S'estimant redevable, Ahsen tend la main à Yukito qui descend du lit et n'hésite pas longtemps à le suivre, leur amitié retrouvée.

- J'suis désolé… s'excuse Yukito.

- Pas grave, répond Ahsen. Regarde le bon côté des choses : on peut boire du cola en fin de journée !

- 'M'en fiche…

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils tiennent à vous, c'est incroyable… remarque Sally, une fois certaine que les enfants ne sont plus à portée de voix.

- C'est ce qui risque d'aggraver la situation, explique Trowa d'un air grave.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Heero est en colère pour deux.

- …

- …

La sonnerie du téléphone de Trowa brise l'épais silence.

- Duo va se rétablir, mon amour, répond-il directement.

_- Raconte-moi, je veux tout savoir,_ exige Quatre. _Heero est parti très, très remonté contre lui… On aurait dit un typhon sur le point de raser l'archipel ! J'ai peur pour mon frère._

- Tu sais que je ne peux rien faire… Tu as réussi à le raisonner ?

_- Non, mais Duo ne l'aura pas volé ! Moi aussi, je lui en veux !_

- Ça ne te réussit pas d'être en colère, chéri. Et les réprimandes d'Heero suffiront. Ton borné de frère aura besoin de toute ta compassion.

Quatre émet quelques sons, signe qu'il baragouine dans sa barbe.

- Je crois que tu as visé juste en sous-entendant qu'il se sent coupable d'avoir réchappé à l'assassinat de ses compagnons de fortune et de son premier père adoptif. Il a beau avoir participé à la chute d'Oz, rien y fait…

Quatre soupire.

_- Yukito est effrayé, n'est-ce pas ?_

- Il l'a été, oui. Mais son _Papa_ et son _Daddy_ sauront rétablir la situation.

- Qu'as-tu dis ? sourit Quatre.

- C'est _Papa_ qui te le dit, répond-il.

_- Oh non… J'ai hâte de rentrer…_

- Moi aussi… Mais pour l'heure, je dois veiller sur nos deux fripouilles et leur confectionner un repas attrayant pour ce soir.

Quatre rit, à présent détendu et rassuré par l'aura de son mari.

_- Fais-leur un volcan en éruption avec quelques roches en fusion…_

Soit de la purée et du steak haché.

_- Duo a toujours les trois desserts préféré d'Ahsen en réserve..._

- Il me reste combien de temps ?

_- Heero atterrit dans onze heures, tiens-toi prêt…_

•

_**Peu avant six heures du matin…**_

•

Heero ouvre la porte d'entrée sans bruit et n'est pas étonné d'être attendu de pieds fermes par Trowa et Sally, comme un barrage humain espérant contenir un tsunami.

- Ça va aller, le rassure-t-elle immédiatement.

- Jusqu'à ce qu'il est affaire à moi, rétorque Heero d'un ton sans appel. Où est Yukito ?

- Il dort avec lui. Il a refusé de manger.

- J'ai couché Ahsen dans sa chambre, le renseigne Trowa.

Heero ôte son manteau, sa veste, puis se déchausse avant de s'en aller d'un pas résolu vers sa chambre. Non pas dans l'idée de faire trembler les murs, mais parce qu'il a tout simplement besoin de les voir, rien que quelques minutes.

C'est pourquoi il s'immobilise sur le seuil, subjugué par la scène de son fils et de son mari paisiblement endormis là, à l'attendre… et terrifié et en colère à la fois de savoir que Duo n'a pas jugé bon de se protéger en prenant le risque de les abandonner, lui et Yukito.

_*Je recherche des traitements contre les poisons, les épidémies, les virus, les maladies auto-immune et il suffirait d'une négligence, d'un coup de froid, pour que la vie t'arrache à moi ?*_ grince-t-il des dents.

La main de Trowa sur son épaule le sort de ses pensées.

- Merci, murmure sobrement Heero.

La nouvelle pression de Trowa lui répond.

- Je nous ai fait du thé…

- J'arrive.

Trowa le laisse seul et profite de son nouveau passage dans le couloir pour glisser une tête dans la chambre de Yukito, voir si son fils dort toujours.

Une fois assuré de sa quiétude, il retourne en cuisine rejoindre Sally.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher dans l'une des chambres d'amis.

- Merci, mais je préfère rentrer… dit-elle avant de bailler. Tu crois que ça va aller pour Duo ? Je veux dire : entre Heero et lui ?

- Quoi que tu dises, Duo va se prendre un savon. Personne ne peut rien contre _ça_.

- Qu'Heero y aille mollo quand même !

- Ne te fais aucun soucis, ça finira bien, assure-t-il avec un sourire coquin.

- Peut-être bien pour eux, mais si Yukito assiste à leur règlement de compte…

- Dès que Duo se sera complètement rétabli, Yukito ira passer deux jours chez les Winner, la renseigne Heero en s'asseyant face à elle. Il sera ravi et n'y verra que du feu.

Trowa lui sert une tasse qu'Heero s'empresse de porter à ses lèvres.

- Merci, Sally.

- C'est mon travail et mon devoir, Heero.

- On croirait entendre Wufeï, remarque Trowa.

- Hn… Comment vont les filles ?

- Très bien ! Elles font de leur père un dieu vivant sur terre, mais bon, à part ça…

Heero et Trowa s'autorisent un sourire.

- Quatre m'a appelé, lui apprend ce dernier. Il va remettre tes rapports au conseil et mettra tout en œuvre pour être écouté et entendu.

- Il a toute ma confiance. Il connait mes projets sur le bout des doigts.

Il boit une autre gorgée de thé fumant.

- Je suppose qu'il me demande de ne pas être trop dur envers son frère ?

- Non. Mais moi, oui.

- …

- Quatre lui en veut, mais vous semblez omettre un détail qui a son importance : sous ses airs de joyeux luron, Duo a eu une enfance difficile. Ça marque, ces choses-là. Sans parler de ses rêves prémonitoires qu'il ne fait plus depuis que Yukito est entré dans votre vie… Je pense que cela le perturbe plus qu'il ne veut bien le montrer. Il doit avoir l'impression de ne plus pouvoir nous protéger, tous, en déjouant les plans du faucheur d'âmes. Tu ne peux pas avoir oublié cette année-là, à l'université.

- …

- Papa… ? le réclame Yukito d'une voix pleine de sommeil et en se frottant les yeux.

Aussitôt, Heero saute de sa chaise pour le porter et le réconforter, tout en le ramenant dans leur chambre.

- Je suis là, mon ange… Rendors-toi… Il est trop tôt pour soulever tes paupières…

Yukito voudrait bien lutter, mais il n'en a pas la force. Il se rendort rapidement, aidé par les caresses de son père sur ses cheveux.

Heero remonte ensuite la couverture jusque sous son menton, puis reporte son attention sur Duo en lui déposant un long baiser sur le front.

Jugeant sa température trop élevée - même si elle a déjà bien baissé grâce à l'injection de Sally - il dispose un gant d'eau froide sur sa tête.

- Mhmmm… proteste-t-il faiblement.

- Chuuut…

De retour à la cuisine, il trouve deux paires d'yeux qui l'observent avec insistance.

- Si vous me disiez ce qui vous tracasse.

Sally saute sur l'occasion qu'Heero lui offre d'être librement interrogé.

- Depuis quand votre fils t'appelle « papa » et Duo « daddy » ?

Mais Heero ne sourit pas, lui.

- Depuis qu'il a eu la peur de sa vie.

Sally ouvre la bouche pour argumenter la défense de Duo, mais une fois encore, Yukito se plante devant eux.

Derechef, Heero se lève pour le porter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais, là ?

Son fils proteste en grognant et en se blottissant contre lui dans l'intention évidente de finir sa nuit à la seule condition de rester dans ses bras.

Vaincu, Heero dépose un baiser sur sa tête et se lève pour rejoindre sa chambre et s'installer avec lui auprès de son mari. Comprenant son intention, Sally se lève à son tour.

- Bon allez, j'y vais ! chuchote-t-elle à Heero et Trowa en caressant doucement la joue de Yukito, toujours endormi dans les bras d'Heero. Vous saurez vous occuper de Duo, il va vite se rétablir.

- Le bonjour à Wufeï.

- J'y manquerai pas !

- Je te raccompagne, propose Trowa.

Elle attend d'être à sa voiture pour l'interpeller.

- Je trouve ça bien ce que tu lui as dit tout à l'heure.

- Ça ne changera rien, Sally.

- Il t'a écouté.

- Heero est toujours à l'écoute, mais en définitive, il ne suivra que ce que lui dicte sa conscience.

La doctoresse soupire.

- Allez, en route ! l'incite-t-il à partir en tapotant sur le capot.

- Bonne journée !

- A toi, aussi !

•

_**Quelques heures plus tard,**_

_**Peu avant midi…**_

•

Dans la quiétude familière de leur chambre, Heero observe son fils se réveiller.

Depuis le temps que son ventre gargouille…

- Bonjour, Yukito… Tu as faim ?

- Hn., répond-il en s'étirant.

- Alors cours vite au salon, Ahsen t'y attend.

- Ils sont encore là ? s'étonne-t-il.

- Sally est partie, mais Trowa et Ahsen sont restés.

- Et _daddy_ et toi, vous ne mangez pas ?

- Ton père boira une soupe et moi, je vous rejoins dans un instant.

Hésitant, Yukito jette un œil sur Duo.

- Je veille sur lui. Il n'a presque plus de fièvre.

- C'est bon signe ?

- Oui. Tout rentre dans l'ordre. Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter… Par contre, Ahsen va manger toutes les gaufres, si tu tardes à petit-déjeuner.

- Ouais, des gaufres !

Sur ce, il saute du lit, referme la porte de la chambre derrière lui pour se précipiter au salon, laissant ses parents seul à seul.

- Bien joué, _ultra boy_… fait Duo d'une petite voix.

Il ouvre ensuite doucement les yeux et le regrette aussitôt, l'esquisse de son sourire évanouit.

Lentement, Heero se penche pour l'embrasser tendrement, ce qui contraste cruellement avec le regard sévère et intransigeant qu'il plante dans le sien.

- J'attendrai que tu te rétablisses complètement pour te livrer le fond de ma pensée.

Duo frissonne douloureusement au son de _cette_ voix…

Glaciale.

Il déglutit avant d'entreprendre sa défense…

- Toki allait être en retard à l'école et je ne trouvais pas mon manteau…

- …

- J'ai tardé à le mettre à nettoyer et du coup, je ne l'ai eu qu'en début d'après-midi…

- …

- Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que les températures avaient si brutalement chutées durant la nuit… J'avais vraiment pas froid, 'ro… ajoute-t-il avant qu'Heero ne lui pose un doigt autoritaire sur ses lèvres.

- Tu n'as aucune excuse et je ne ferai rien pour te déculpabiliser.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé…

- Peu m'importe.

Duo sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Il n'a jamais vu ni ressenti son mari ainsi : _contre_ _lui_.

- Je t'aime, 'ro… dit-il la gorge serrée.

Excédé, Heero enfonce profondément ses poings de chaque côté de l'oreiller de Duo. Se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec lui, il plonge ses yeux emplis de colère dans les sien.

- Et c'est comme ça que tu me le prouves ? explose-t-il à un souffle de son visage.

Après avoir violemment sursauté, Duo éclate en sanglots.

- Je l'ai pas fait exprès ! se révolte-t-il faiblement.

- Tu aurais eu tout le temps d'y penser, là-haut ! dit-il en se levant.

- Dis-le moi, 'ro… l'implore-t-il en l'observant faire les cents pas.

- A mon tour de jouer avec toi, fulmine-t-il.

- Non…

Il se redresse douloureusement en position assise avec la désagréable impression que son cerveau ne suit pas le mouvement.

- Yukito m'attend… _Notre_ _fils_, ça te revient ?

- Dis-le moi… exige-t-il péniblement en repoussant son drap.

- Celui qui m'a appelé, en pleurs, à l'autre bout de la planète… Reste au lit, lui ordonne-t-il en s'immobilisant.

- Je t'en supplie, ne m'fait pas ça…

- C'est exactement ce que je t'ai demandé depuis la seconde où j'ai cru que tu allais mourir, ou pire, que tu étais déjà mort ! tonne-t-il, faisant résonner sa voix et vibrer sa puissance dans toute la pièce.

Suffoquant, Duo cherche son oxygène, choqué par la déferlante qui s'abat sur lui.

- J'te demande pardon… articule-t-il difficilement.

- Parce que tu crois que ça va suffire ? se déchaine-t-il. Tu penses que tu peux mettre ta vie en danger et notre famille en péril et t'en sortir avec des excuses ?

Un peu perdu et fatigué, Duo pleure à chaudes larmes.

En dernier recours, puisque les mots ne lui sont apparemment d'aucun secours, il se lève malgré la tête qui lui tourne et la menace contenue dans le regard d'Heero.

- Je t'aime…

- Alors regarde-moi bien, Duo, intime-t-il d'une voix implacable. Regarde-moi, bon sang !

Sursautant encore, Duo finit par s'exécuter, non sans mal.

- Parfait, décrète-t-il durement. Je crois que tu as compris que ta vie m'importe plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

Alors qu'il se détourne pour partir, Duo panique en accourant vers lui d'un pas incertain.

- Non ! J'te laisserai pas partir comme ça !

- Tu n'as pas eu l'air de te soucier de nous quand tu nous as jeté un froid !

- Je n'ai pas la force de te combattre, 'ro… Mais je ne te laisserai pas sortir d'ici… tant que… s'interrompt-il soudain en fermant doucement les yeux.

La natte à moitié défaite, les lèvres et les joues roses, le regard brillant de fatigue, Duo est à tomber. Mais toutes ces émotions fortes lui ont puisé le peu d'énergie retrouvée.

Dès les premiers signes avant-coureurs d'un malaise imminent, Heero se précipite pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'étreindre avec force.

- Tu sais bien que je mourrai sans toi… murmure Duo.

Entouré par la chaleur de son mari, il retrouve peu à peu son centre de gravité et ses repères.

- Tu n'as pensé qu'à toi ! Tu nous as oubliés, Yukito et moi.

- Je t'en conjure, mon amour… dit-il en serrant fébrilement le col de sa chemise, le nez niché dans son cou. Dis-le moi… J'ai besoin de l'entendre vibrer en toi et entre nous à nouveau…

Heero ferme les yeux à son tour et respire longuement son odeur.

- Ça n'a jamais cessé de vibrer, mais tu nous as fait peur. Tu te relèves rapidement et sans séquelles, mais ça aurait pu déboucher sur quelque chose de grave, de fatal.

- Je m'en rends compte, 'ro et je vous demande pardon.

- J'ai cru que l'enfer s'ouvrait sous mes pieds… C'est toi qui m'as cherché, toi qui m'as _piqué_ et encore toi qui m'as ouvert les portes du paradis, et tu voudrais me l'enlever, à moi et à notre fils ?

- Non… Bien sûr que non…

- Il ne s'agit pas de l'un de tes rêves, Duo. C'est réel ! Si les rôles étaient inversés, comment réagirais-tu ?

- …

- Si j'étais sorti le corps offert au froid hivernal, qu'aurais-tu dis ? s'impatiente Heero en haussant le ton.

- Je t'en aurais voulu, n'a-t-il pas d'autre choix que d'avouer. Je t'aurais sans doute crié dessus et hurlé de désespoir à l'idée que… que tu puisses mourir à cause d'une négligence bête et stupide, parvient-il à débiter avant de se remettre à pleurer. Je t'aurais secoué comme un prunier…

Heero soupire.

- Je t'aime, Duo, s'adoucit-il enfin. Plus que ma propre vie. Elle ne vaut rien sans toi à mes côtés, tu comprends, ça ?

Incapable de parler, Duo empoigne ses cheveux bruns.

- Je t'aime, répète Heero en parcourant son corps de caresses. Je t'aime comme un fou…

- 'ro, ne m'endors pas… s'il te plait…

Il lutte pour garder les yeux ouverts, mais les massages et les mots tendres de son mari contrent son désir de rester éveillé.

- Cesse de parler, cela t'affaibli.

- Non… proteste-t-il encore lorsqu'Heero le porte jusqu'à leur lit pour l'allonger sous leur drap.

- Tu as besoin de récupérer, _tenshi no_.

_*Tenshi no…*_ se délecte-t-il d'entendre.

- Reste…

- Yukito m'attend…

- Il est en sécurité… Reste, s'il te plait… J'ai tellement peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve… que tu reviennes finalement à mon réveil et que… que _tout ça_ recommence… s'angoisse-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas un rêve, mais ça a failli tourner au cauchemar, dit-il avant de déposer un long et doux baiser sur son front. Je reste, mon amour, ajoute-t-il en coulant son corps contre le sien, torse contre dos.

- Toki… murmure Duo.

- J'appelle Trowa sur son portable…

Duo relâche enfin ses dernières tensions.

_- Tout va mieux ?_

Trowa se doute bien que depuis le temps qu'Heero est censé les rejoindre, c'est qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important entre Duo et lui.

- Oui. Merci de _l'_avoir retenu.

_- J'ai monté le son de la télé au cas où._

- Tu as bien fait… Ils n'ont rien entendu ?

_- Rien, rassure-toi. Ça tient du fait que votre chambre a été insonorisée à l'arrivée de votre fils._

- Hn.

_- Ils jouent aux cartes présentement, mais Yukito est très attentif à mes moindres faits et gestes. Une seconde d'inattention et il fonçait vous retrouver._

- Il peut venir.

_- Tu en es sûr ?_

- Comme tu l'as deviné, j'ai fait le point plus tôt que prévu. Tout va bien à présent.

_- Entendu… Yukito, tu peux y aller, tré…_

Yukito a disparu du salon.

_- … sor_, termine-t-il, faisant sourire Heero.

- Merci, Trowa.

_- Pas de quoi._

_Toc toc…_

- Trowa a dit que je pouvais venir… ? s'assure Yukito depuis le seuil.

- Oui, viens-là, mon grand, confirme Heero en observant son fils grimper sur leur lit.

- Il va mieux ?

- Avec beaucoup de repos, ton père sera encore mieux qu'avant.

Yukito fait aller son regard de l'un à l'autre.

- Toki, mon cœur…

- Chuuut… le coupe Heero. Tu ne dois plus dire un mot, _tenshi_ _no_.

- Chuuuuut, _daddy_ ! l'imite Yukito en collant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Plus que… Papa ?

- Hn ?

- Il doit dormir combien de nuits et de jours, encore ?

Heero sourit et lui caresse la tête.

- Le temps qu'il faudra à son rétablissement complet.

- Pourquoi j'ai rien eu, moi ? demande-t-il en soupesant la lourde natte de son père.

- Parce tu étais bien au chaud.

- Mais…

- Chuuut, mon fils. Parlons peu, parlons bien.

C'est le moment que choisit Trowa pour se manifester depuis la porte.

- Ahsen et moi allons faire quelques courses.

Heero saute sur l'occasion que lui donne sciemment son ami.

- Yukito, j'ai une mission à te confier.

- Pour _daddy_ ?

- Oui. J'ai besoin que tu aides Trowa à trouver et choisir les meilleurs produits chez les commerçants du quartier.

- Et toi, tu fais quoi ?

- Je m'occupe de ton père et attends votre retour. Marché conclu ?

- D'accord ! accepte-t-il avant d'embrasser Duo sur la joue. Papa, c'est mouillé !

- Il a transpiré, mon cœur, ce n'est rien.

- Alors, que décides-tu, Yukito ? le presse intelligemment Trowa.

- Je viens avec vous, répond-il. Je suis en mission spéciale.

- Je peux t'aider ? s'enquiert Ahsen.

- Oui…

Tous deux s'éloignent dans le couloir en discutant des approches possibles du rayon confiture.

- Merci, dit Heero.

Le temps de lui adresser un clin d'œil, Trowa se détourne à son tour.

- Merci de lui avoir menti… murmure Duo en faisant référence aux larmes que Yukito a détecté sur ses joues.

- Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire. Je l'ai protégé, lui comme toi.

Retenant ses dernières larmes, Duo se retourne laborieusement dans ses bras pour mieux se pelotonner contre lui.

D'une main ferme posée dans son dos, Heero aide Duo à trouver la position qu'il juge idéale.

- J'aurais dû le rêver… Je ne comprends pas…

- Pourquoi ? Ça t'aurait incité à t'habiller chaudement ? Durant les mois d'hiver, les gens ont la prémonition qu'ils doivent se protéger du froid sous peine de tomber malade ?

Frissonnant encore au son de _cette_ voix impitoyable, Duo a comme l'intuition qu'il lui est préférable de garder le silence…

_*Rien n'est plus froid ni plus puissant qua ta colère, 'ro… Et je nous fais la promesse de ne plus jamais la provoquer… Plus jamais, ça, non…*_

- Non… murmure-t-il en écho à ses pensées.

- On est bien d'accord, répond Heero.

Interloqué, Duo rouvre les yeux en se demandant si son mari a la faculté de lire dans les pensées, lorsqu'il réalise qu'Heero a cru qu'il répondait à sa dernière question.

Assuré de n'être pas dérangé pendant un bon moment, Heero entoure son mari de son amour protecteur, tous deux prêts à faire une longue sieste réparatrice avant le retour de Trowa et des enfants…

•

_**Une semaine plus tard…**_

•

_- Eh bien ! si je m'attendais à ça !_ s'étonne Emma à l'autre bout du fil.

- Je sais, c'est soudain, répond Duo.

Il se tient face à la baie vitrée et ne s'aperçoit pas de la présence de son mari à l'entrée du salon.

Par contre, il entend clairement Yukito faire l'avion avec sa gaufre au sucre.

- Il serait injuste de prendre la place d'autres jeunes gens tous aussi disposés à donner de leur temps auprès des orphelins… Nous cherchons tous à trouver une raison de vivre et je monopolisais les trois quarts des ateliers.

_- Je comprends votre démarche, mais les enfants vous adorent, vous savez ?_

- Oui, je sais. Mais, voyez-vous, je suis largement remplaçable au sein de n'importe quelle organisation et heureusement ! Il n'y a pas que moi qui veuille rendre ce monde meilleur…

_- Mais… ?_

- Mais il n'y a que moi qui puisse prendre soin de ma famille et répondre véritablement à ses besoins. Je n'ai pas le droit de faillir à mes devoirs en oubliant de me préserver.

- Papa ?

Duo se retourne à l'entente de la voix de son fils, posée sur ce mot magique et accroche immédiatement le regard de son mari, lui-même adossé contre le mur, bras et jambes croisés, l'air de l'inspecter des pieds à la tête en sondant son esprit.

Encore profondément troublé par l'épreuve qu'ils viennent de traverser, Duo frissonne violemment en se rappelant le matin où Yukito a sauté sur lui en criant « Debout, _daddy_ ! Tu as assez dormi, maintenant… ! »

•

_**Flash back**_

_**Trois jours auparavant…**_

•

- Debout, _daddy_ ! Debout, debout, debout !

Duo se redresse sans mal pour le serrer dans ses bras, tandis qu'Heero se tient debout au pied du lit.

- Bonjour, mon p'tit chat ! Ah ! je vois que tu as pris ton petit déjeuner… constate-t-il en décollant un pétale de maïs sucrée de ses cheveux.

- Hn. Papa me faisait bouger chaque fois que j'essayais de porter la cuillère à ma bouche, raconte-t-il en rigolant.

- C'est tout lui, ça… sourit-il.

- Tu as beaucoup dormi, tu sais ?

- Oui, j'en avais besoin pour être de nouveau d'attaque.

- Tu vas mieux ?

- Mieux que mieux !

Yukito retrace la ligne blanche de la couverture bleue.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur.

- Papa n'était pas si loin, finalement… Il a fait vite !

La gorge nouée, Duo hoche la tête en souriant.

Il comprend.

Il comprend pourquoi et comment leur fils s'est mis à les appeler ainsi.

- Tu as été très courageux… Nous sommes extrêmement fiers de toi, tu sais ?

- Hn. Mais j'aurais dû appeler Trowa, normalement.

- Oui, il était plus près que ton père, mais…

- Non, c'est pas pour ça. Trowa a fait passer un mot au directeur de mon école pour qu'il me le remette.

Duo ferme les yeux.

- Et ce mot disait… ?

- Il indiquait son numéro de téléphone au cas où tu aurais un problème… Mais j'ai pas pensé à l'appeler, lui. C'est papa qui l'a fait depuis l'Arabie Saoudite. Trowa est très vite arrivé et il s'est occupé de toi… Il t'a porté tout seul, il est super fort ! Hein, papa ?

- Trowa est très fort, oui, répond Heero sur un ton particulier.

Intérieurement, Duo est effondré. Mais il ne laisse rien paraître pour protéger Yukito.

- Oui, on peut toujours compter sur lui…

- Et Sally m'a fait écouter ton cœur ! C'était bizarre…

Duo continue de lui sourire en le recoiffant d'une main.

- Bien. Duo va prendre un bain et… commence Heero.

- C'est moi qui le prépare ! le coupe Yukito en courant vers la salle de bain.

- Sers-toi du thermomètre !

- Oui !

Le silence qui suit son départ précipité n'aide en rien Duo à affronter son mari.

Il se passe une main dans les cheveux, la tête basse, quand il sent deux doigts se poser soudainement et délicatement sous son menton, le forçant à relever son visage.

- C'est cool, fait Heero.

Immensément soulagé, Duo repousse ses couvertures pour se jeter dans ses bras.

- Notre fils est tombé sur une affiche vantant les bienfaits de la propolis, l'autre jour, lui apprend Heero en le serrant très fort contre lui.

- Et alors ?

- Il a demandé tout le stock de sirop à notre pharmacien.

Duo se mord la lèvre.

- On est finalement reparti avec cinq flacons, lui expliquant qu'il en fallait aussi pour les autres.

- On en rapportera trois discrètement.

- Seulement trois ?

- Je vais faire une p'tite cure, ça me fera le plus grand bien !

Heero sourit.

•

_**Fin du flash back…**_

•

- Papa ? le rappelle son fils.

- Oui, mon fils ? répond Heero, alors qu'il dévisage toujours son mari, captivant totalement son attention.

- On part quand ?

- Dès que ton père aura raccroché… on _décolle_, insinue-t-il.

Duo frissonne d'excitation.

- Ouais ! se réjouit Yukito avant d'aller à sa chambre.

_- Duo… Vous êtes toujours là ?_

- Oui, Emma. J'étais ailleurs, excusez-moi…

_- Le principal est que vous vous soyez complètement remis. C'est une bonne chose !_

- Oui… Je vous rappelle pour revoir mon planning et surtout, Emma, n'hésitez pas à engager des intervenants. GW et RW sont là pour parer à tous vos besoins financiers.

_- Ça nous a changé la vie ! Merci encore._

- C'est bien normal…

- Daddy, daddy, daddy !

_- Ah ! c'est l'heure pour vous de retourner à votre mission…_ sourit-elle.

- Quatre et Trowa les emmènent, Ahsen et lui, pour un séjour de quatre jours et trois nuits à Eurodisney, explique-t-il en caressant la tête de son fils qui s'accroche à sa jambe.

_- Je comprends mieux. A bientôt, Duo et le bonjour à votre mari !_

- Ce sera fait. Au revoir, Emma.

- Ça y est ! On peut y aller ! exulte Yukito.

Duo sourit en s'avançant vers l'entrée, profitant de passer devant son mari pour glisser sa main sur sa joue.

- Tu as le bonjour d'Emma.

Pour toute réponse, Heero lui embrasse longuement sa paume, son regard lui promettant des jours et des nuits enivrantes…

Sans s'en rendre tout à fait compte, Duo tire sur le col de sa chemise pour tenter de se rafraîchir et de combattre sa bouffée de chaleur.

- _Daddyyy_ !

- Oui, oui, on y va !

•

_**Chez les Winner,**_

_**Dix minutes plus tard…**_

•

- Mon Dodo, quel plaisir de te revoir enfin ! l'accueille chaleureusement Quatre.

Entre la fin du congrès se tenant à Jeddah, en Arabie Saoudite, et la semaine de repos forcé de Duo, ils n'ont pas pu se voir avant et encore moins se parler…

Duo ayant refusé de le prendre au téléphone.

- Je sais que tu m'en as voulu, toi aussi, ne trouve-t-il rien de mieux à lui répondre.

Quatre prend le temps de le ressentir plus en profondeur.

- Oui, c'est vrai, avoue-t-il pour briser la fine couche de glace. Mais je me doute que tu as dû vivre un moment très éprouvant.

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Duo jette un œil à leurs fils et à leurs maris postés près de l'autre berline, garée quelques mètres plus loin.

- Ecoute… Je voulais juste te dire que je vais bien.

- Ce ne sera le cas que si tu décortiques le pourquoi de cet incident. On ne sort pas légèrement vêtu en plein hiver pour le fun, Duo ! Inconsciemment, tu…

- Je… ?

- …

- Je pense qu'une partie de moi a toujours voulu rejoindre ma première famille.

- Je le crains, oui.

- Plus maintenant, rassure-toi. Mais il n'empêche que… s'interrompt-il en souriant pour ne pas craquer.

- Tu aurais préféré éviter cette épreuve.

- Hn.

Quatre jette un œil vers Heero.

- Tu lui as _vraiment_ fait peur, tu sais ? Et il _déteste_ cette sensation, parce qu'elle ne se manifeste que par rapport à toi lorsque tu es en danger ou quand il sent que tu lui échappes.

Duo hoche la tête en butant contre le trottoir avec son pied.

- Je connais par cœur le Heero un peu jaloux, un peu possessif, grincheux, sérieux, passionné, joueur, rieur même ! Mais j'étais loin de me douter que j'aurais un jour affaire à…

- A un mari, disons… _soucieux_ de _vieillir_ à _tes côtés_ ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès et il a réagi comme si j'avais voulu me suicider ! s'indigne-t-il à voix basse. C'est n'importe quoi !

- Je sais, mais… Enfin, c'est _Heero_ ! conclut-il comme si son identité suffisait à tout expliquer. Et Trowa aurait une façon bien à lui de me faire payer une telle frayeur… J'en frissonne rien que d'y penser.

- …

- Tu lui en veux ?

- Un peu, mais je sais que ça va passer.

- C'est étrange que tu ne l'aies pas rêvé… C'était tout de même assez fort.

- Je ne rêve plus de cette façon-là, Quat'… C'est fini.

Quatre constate avec soulagement que son frère a enfin compris et accepté le changement qui s'est opéré en lui, durant l'année écoulée.

- Je crois comprendre ce que le Chaman a voulu me dire, il y a dix-sept ans, reprend-il. « Les ombres ne pourront plus t'atteindre, le jour où tes rêves se réaliseront et te protègeront ».

- « Il abuse un peu trop de la fumette, papy ! » m'as-tu lancé ce jour-là, se souvient-il avec nostalgie.

- Les rêves _prémonitoires_ ont cessé, parce que _mes_ rêves, _mes_ espoirs, eux, ont pris vie et forme autour de moi.

- Heero et Yukito… décrypte Quatre. C'est pour ça que le destin ne te fait plus signe depuis un an.

- Je ne vois que ça !

- Tu dois en être soulagé, non ?

- Oui, oui… C'est juste que…

Il soupire avant de reprendre.

- C'est vraiment sympa de vous occuper de Yukito.

Quatre lui sert un grand sourire, le regard pétillant.

- Heero va nous requinquer tout ça et à notre retour, tu seras comme neuf !

Duo lui sourit en retour.

- J'te dis pas comment ça boue sous la ceinture et 'ro ne fait rien pour me refroidir !

Quatre éclate de rire.

- _Baba_ ? s'impatiente Ahsen, tandis que lui et Yukito poussent Trowa vers le siège conducteur. Yukito, attrape la ceinture de sécurité et attache-le !

- _Baba_ ? s'étonne Duo.

Quatre hoche vigoureusement la tête, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Duo se met à rire, puis l'entraine vers l'embarcation.

- En voiture, tout le monde !

Aussitôt, Yukito vient se pendre à son cou et lui faire un énorme bisou sur chaque joue.

- Papa m'a dit que tu ne risquais pas d'attraper froid, cette fois-ci.

- Je confirme, ça ne risque pas, dit Duo. _Daddy_ va rester bien au chaud.

- Avec papa ?

- C'est une condition sine qua non…

- Ça veut dire, quoi ?

- Que ton père est un soleil, explique-t-il avant qu'Heero ne vienne poser son menton sur son épaule tout en joignant ses mains sur son ventre.

- Tu n'as pas envie de voir l'affreux Jafar ? l'interroge Heero.

- Si !

- Alors, en voiture !

Une fois tout ce beau monde bien installé, Trowa démarre et empreinte le chemin qui mène à la sortie de la résidence, sous le signe de mains d'Heero et Duo jusqu'à ce que les enfants ne puissent plus les voir…

•

De retour au ryokan, main dans la main, Heero et Duo ne se précipitent pas à passer la porte…

Ils préfèrent prendre le temps de respirer l'air frais, d'admirer leur jardin, d'observer un oiseau en pleine séance de nettoyage dans un bac d'eau peu profond, spécialement prévu à cet effet…

- Tu as pensé à suspendre de nouvelles boules de graisse, remarque Duo. C'est cool. C'est très dur pour eux à cette période de l'année…

Un nouveau silence, agréable et apaisant, accueille ses paroles, avant qu'Heero n'avance d'un pas pour le contourner et lui faire face.

Duo sent soudain son cœur s'affoler.

- Tu es triste, devine Heero en prenant son visage en coupe dans ses mains gantées.

Le faible sourire envolé, Duo entoure les poignets de son mari pour se dégager de son emprise.

Heero l'accepte et l'observe faire quelques pas dans la fine couche de neige tombée cette nuit.

- Je sais que je t'ai blessé et que cette meurtrissure mettra un certain temps à cicatriser, reprend-il.

Duo respire à plein poumons.

- Tu le regrettes ?

- Non. Comme tu t'en doutes.

Duo ferme les yeux un instant.

- Je ne cherche pas à être pardonné de t'avoir dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur, reprend Heero. Je ne me sens coupable que de n'avoir pas été là, pour toi et notre fils. Si c'était à refaire, je te malmènerais à nouveau et de la même façon, pourvu que tu comprennes et réalises ton geste.

- Je sais tout ça. Je te connais et vis chaque jour la force de ton amour pour moi et depuis peu, pour notre fils. Ce… ce qui s'est passé n'a pas ébranlé nos fondations ; rien ne le pourrait.

Heero ne répond rien mais il s'avoue tout de même soulagé de l'entendre livrer le fond de _cette_ pensée-_là_.

- Je passe un cap dans ma vie. Et je me demande comment je vais faire pour… commence-t-il avant de secouer la tête et de lever les bras en signe d'impuissance.

Heero sait qu'il doit lui laisser du temps pour choisir ses mots.

Bientôt, Duo se retourne vers lui, le regard brillant d'inquiétude.

- Comment suis-je censé vous protéger si je ne peux plus prévoir notre avenir ? Je ne me sens pas inutile, mais terriblement démuni.

Un sourire doux et tendre illumine le visage d'Heero.

En retirant ses gants, il se rapproche de lui pour caresser sa joue fraîche de ses doigts chauds.

Duo frissonne et cherche naturellement plus de contact en penchant sensiblement son visage.

- Si malgré tous mes efforts, je ne parviens pas à te débarrasser de toutes tes craintes, je peux, en revanche, tout mettre en œuvre pour que notre famille soit à l'abri du malheur et de la difficulté assassine. Je suis voué corps et âme à votre bien-être, Duo et Yukito Yuy.

- Tu te sens un peu piégé, peut-être ? Avec les années, tant de choses ont changé…

- Vous êtes mon cœur et ma raison d'être.

Bouleversé de recevoir tant d'amour, Duo comble le faible espace qui les sépare encore en tirant sur le manteau d'Heero, puis frôle ses lèvres des siennes, les faisant s'entrouvrir par leur désir impatient, avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent enfin pleinement…

- Tu as volé ma réplique, murmure Duo à bout de souffle et contre ses lèvres.

- Alors, viens la reprendre…

•

_**Le lendemain matin…**_

•

Les joues et les lèvres roses, Duo s'éveille en douceur, sans se soucier de l'heure…

Il prend le temps de ressentir la faible chaleur des rayons du soleil sur sa main et de respirer l'odeur de son mari sur leurs deux oreillers…

_*Mon dieu, quelle nuit… ! Ou plutôt, quel homme !*_ se remémore-t-il avec incrédulité. _*Oh non, j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pensé ça ! Moi aussi, j'suis un « quel homme », pardi !*_

- Bonjour, chéri, s'annonce Heero en lui présentant son petit-déjeuner sur un plateau.

Duo sursaute.

- Bonjour, _amour_ et merci. Oh ! là-là… qu'est-ce que j'ai faim ! Et toi ?

- J'ai déjà mangé, répond-il en se glissant derrière le corps nu de son mari, ses jambes de part et d'autre de son bassin.

Il pose ensuite un doux baiser sur son épaule, avant de fermer les yeux et de joindre ses mains sur son ventre.

Instinctivement, Duo se presse un peu plus contre lui, à présent tout disposé à dévorer son repas bien mérité.

- Tu devrais prendre le temps de mâcher avant d'avaler.

- Je doute que tu apprécierais… répond Duo d'un ton coquin.

Heero sourit contre sa nuque.

- Tu sais… reprend Duo après avoir avalé quelques gorgées de lait. Malgré tout ce qui s'est dit et passé ces derniers jours…

- Tu parles de ta culpabilité d'avoir survécu à l'épidémie provoqué par l'Alliance Terrestre, qui te poursuivait depuis ta plus tendre enfance, du choc de savoir que tu ne feras plus jamais de rêves prémonitoires, sans oublier le fait que tu viens de réaliser que, tout compte fait, ce qui tapisse notre être est bien plus fort que ce que nous croyons et peut prendre le contrôle de nos vies à tout moment, au risque de détruire ce que nous construisons avec tant d'effort ?

- Euh… oui.

Tout à fait serein, Heero arrose son troisième pancake de sirop d'érable.

- Merci... J'ai toujours été heureux avec toi, je n'ai jamais eu envie de te quitter, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Je sais.

- Alors pourquoi… pourquoi as-tu été si…

- Dur ?

- Oui, dit comme ça, c'est bête… Je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à moi, mais…

- Tu es la prunelle de mes yeux, _baka_ et je te rappelle que tu ne m'as pas épargné à la sortie de ton rêve sur mon possible trépas.

Duo se mord la lèvre, en dessinant de ses doigts les lettres « H » et « D » entrelacées sur la surface détrempée de sirop du pancake.

- Pardon de t'avoir imposé ce que je t'ai moi-même interdit de me faire subir.

- Excuses acceptées.

- Tu es toute ma vie, mon Heero Yuy… Et puis, que serait l'eau chaude sans ses feuilles de thé ? Un acras sans piment ? Une imprimante sans ses feuilles de papier ? Moi sans un anorak de cosmonaute avec option hammam ? glisse-t-il, mine de rien, pour signifier son mécontentement.

Un soir, Heero est revenu avec un cadeau pour Duo : une magnifique doudoune bleue nuit.

Enorme, multi-poches pour les réserves de nourritures et rembourrage en plumes d'oies.

Le père noël ne perd pas son large sourire lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone fait sursauter son mari.

- C'est sûrement Yukito ! s'anime Duo.

- Bouge pas, je te le rapporte…

Ce qu'il fait rapidement en se hâtant de reprendre sa place privilégié derrière son mari.

- Allô, mon poussin ? décroche aussitôt Duo en collant ses doigts englués de sucre liquide sur le combiné.

_- Non, c'est ton poulet de frère_, rit Quatre à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Bonjour, Quat' ! Tout se passe comme prévu ?

_- Mieux que ça encore ! Nos fils font la queue avec Trowa pour acheter des boissons et des barbes à papa_.

- Cool !

_- Je t'appelais pour que tu ne t'inquiètes de rien._

- J'ai confiance. Toki n'a pas demandé à nous appeler ?

_- Non. Trowa et moi le lui avons bien proposé, mais il a refusé, prétextant qu'il voulait vous laisser seul, tous les deux._

- Pourquoi donc ? D'où lui vient cette idée ?

_- Il pense que tu as besoin de beaucoup de repos et il ne veut pas gêner Heero dans sa mission de te remettre sur pied. « Papa doit réchauffer daddy au maximum. Faut plus jamais qu'il ait froid ! » nous a-t-il soutenu avant d'aspirer un autre spaghetti._

Duo et Quatre rient de conserve.

- Bon, du moment qu'il le vit bien, c'est le principal !

_- C'est le cas, mon Dodo. Ils s'amusent comme des fous ! Je te laisse, ils reviennent vers moi et je ne veux pas que votre fils s'inquiète en me voyant au téléphone._

- Oui, oui ! A plus !

A peine Duo décolle-t-il le téléphone de sa main qu'Heero s'empresse de la porter à ses lèvres.

- Alors, tout est _cool_ ? murmure-t-il avant de sucer ses doigts sucrés avec avidité.

- Mhmmmoui, c'est trop cool… fond-il dans ses bras en glissant son autre main dans ses cheveux bruns et en ondulant subtilement contre lui, par pression, embrasant leur désir au moindre mouvement.

- Le plateau me gâche la vue et nous prive de toutes perspectives d'avenir proche… se plaint-il de sa voix rauque et électrisante, entre deux baisers et suçons dans le cou.

Duo sourit, la tête posée sur son épaule et le nez plongé dans ses cheveux en bataille, avant de déplacer son petit-déjeuner sur le sol pour pouvoir se retourner dans les bras de son mari et de l'allonger sous lui.

- Je crois que j'ai compris…

- Tu crois ? joue Heero en dénattant ses longs cheveux.

- T'es en pleine crise d'hypoglycémie. Monsieur veut son su-sucre !

Pour toute réponse, Heero caresse les jambes de Duo des siennes en pressant ses mains dans son dos.

- Et tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi, j'suis un « quel homme », pardi !

- Hn ?

**FIN**ღ

_**Epilogue à suivre…**_

* * *

**Note de fin :**

Bah, voui ! c'est fini… Mais l'épilogue arrive !

Et généralement, lorsque j'entreprends de composer un épilogue, j'en fais un chapitre de « fin-fin », lol !

A bientôt !

**Kisu**

**Yuy ღ**


	7. Epilogue

**Sweet Dreams**

_**- Epilogue -**_

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Yuy

_**Bêta de lumière :**_ Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf Jeff, Akito, Yukito, Ahsen, Ayame Fubuki, Cloé, Elisabeth et Marie.

_**Couples **_: 1x2 ; 3x4 ; Akito x Jeff…

_**Note : **_Merci à tous les reviewers pour m'avoir manifesté leur soutien (ça fait du bien !) et à tous les lecteurs de m'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout et ajouté à leur favoris…

Oui, bon, je sais ! Vous suivez les _g-boys_, pas moi ! lol !

•

**Lime**

•

Bon et agréable moment à toutes et à tous !

* * *

•

_**Quelques dix printemps plus tard,**_

_**AC 217.**_

•

_Ding dong…_

- Ah ! se réjouit Quatre en repliant son journal.

Il se lève ensuite de son fauteuil pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée principale, soit deux imposants panneaux de bois sculptés, encadrés de deux pans vitrés en verre élégamment travaillé.

- Laissez, Marie, je m'en occupe ! prévient-il son amie et employée.

L'ainsi nommée se tourne vers lui, une main restée en suspens au-dessus de la poignée ronde et dorée.

- Vous êtes en vacances depuis au moins cinq minutes, lui rappelle-t-il avec une moue réprobatrice.

Trente-sept ans et la beauté de sa jeunesse éternelle sublimant sa maturité, Quatre rayonne littéralement de bonheur et veille toujours à être disponible pour qui a besoin de lui, ou de sa « simple » présence.

- Ainsi donc, vous étiez sérieux, Maître Trowa et vous… plaisante-t-elle, comme à son habitude.

Âgée d'une cinquantaine d'année, Marie est leur Maître d'hôtel, ou plutôt leur _Maîtresse_ d'hôtel.

Il y a dix ans, Quatre et Trowa ont décidé de s'installer définitivement en cette demeure, pour le bien être de leur fils Ahsen et de son frère de cœur Yukito, et le souci du Majordome s'est logiquement posé.

Ni Quatre ni Trowa ne peuvent s'occuper seuls, faute de temps, d'une telle surface habitable, en plus du terrain.

Comme ils ne peuvent pas non plus superviser chacun de leurs employés, ni répertorier toutes les tâches à accomplir…

Parmi douze postulants, rencontrés sur deux jours, Marie s'est imposée comme une évidence.

C'est ainsi, presque au premier coup d'œil, qu'elle est devenue leur Major_dame_…

•

_**Flash back**_

_**A la maison familiale Winner…**_

•

Cela fait seulement quelques minutes que les maîtres des lieux s'entretiennent avec l'une des candidates, quand celle-ci déclare avec naturel et décontraction, tout en restant pourtant très professionnelle :

- Cette « grande dame » vous aime, vous savez, leur dit-elle ce jour-là en parlant de leur demeure. Je le sens.

A ces mots inattendus, à l'écoute et à l'entente de cette intuition et de cette sensibilité bienveillante, Quatre termine de faire son choix.

- Tout comme je sens que vous êtes faite pour « elle »… et pour nous, ajoute-t-il après avoir consulté son mari du regard.

- Rashid s'est présenté comme étant votre ami et garde du corps… se renseigne-t-elle en les observants tour à tour.

Quatre et Trowa constatent que leur protecteur préfère que _Marie_ l'appelle par son prénom…

Pour les autres, c'est _Monsieur_ Rashid.

- C'est exact, répond Quatre. J'ai confiance en son jugement et lui ai demandé de filtrer la première vague de candidats à ce poste. C'est avec lui que vous travaillerez à choisir votre équipe. Il a pour mission de subvenir à vos besoins, ainsi qu'à ceux de votre famille.

Et il ne croit pas si bien dire !

- Mon mari et moi travaillons beaucoup et la moindre minute de liberté de gagnée est consacré à notre fils, poursuit-il.

Marie, veuve depuis bientôt cinq ans et mère de trois enfants, dévisage longuement ses possibles nouveaux employeurs.

Puis, elle déclare simplement :

- J'accepte le contrat, _Maître_ Quatre.

- Magnifi… s'interrompt-il. Comment m'avez-vous appelé ? Il doit y avoir un malentendu…

- Rashid a été très clair là-dessus.

- Non, non… Attendez, je vais vous expliquer…

- Oh ! ne vous donnez pas cette peine, Maître Quatre. Rashid m'a déjà tout expliqué.

Rashid a longuement discuté avec elle et l'a explicitement prié de passer outre le refus de _Maître_ Quatre d'être gratifié de son rang et qu'il était de leur devoir de leur rappeler, à tous les deux, le bien qu'ils prodiguent autour d'eux, de part leur présence chaleureuse et bienveillante, et de part leurs actions humanistes.

- _Maître_ Trowa, continue-t-elle sans se soucier de la gêne de l'un de ses désormais employeurs. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aimez cuisiner des petits plats pour votre famille et vos amis en fin de semaine ? l'interroge-t-elle comme si elle commençait déjà à travailler pour eux.

Alors qu'elle ne doit prendre son nouveau poste que dans une semaine.

- Rashid connait bien nos petites habitudes, confirme Trowa.

- Dans ce cas, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir me faire parvenir votre liste de courses au maximum le samedi, tôt dans la matinée. Je préfère faire mes commissions de bonne heure afin d'obtenir les meilleurs produits. Surtout, je veux faire en sorte que vous n'ayez rien d'autre à vous souciez que de votre vie de famille. C'est votre souhait, ma motivation première, mon travail et ma fierté.

- Entendu, répond-il.

- Vos conditions seront les nôtres, Madame… commence Quatre.

- Marie. Appelez-moi simplement par mon prénom, s'il vous plaît, Maître Quatre. Je n'ai jamais pu me faire à l'idée d'être appelée « madame » toute une journée. Je trouve que cela me vieillit, se justifie-t-elle en lissant les pans de sa veste qui souligne sa taille fine.

Trowa sourit discrètement. En un mot, il la trouve parfaite.

- Justement, je désire revenir sur un point. Il n'y a que Rashid qui nous nomme ainsi, c'est particulier et vous n'êtes absolument pas tenu de le faire.

- Je ne me sens obligée de rien… _Maître _Quatre.

- Trowa… ? appelle-t-il à l'aide.

Pour toute réponse, son mari se lève, fait le tour de la longue table du salon, puis s'empare délicatement de la main de leur nouvelle Major_dame_.

- Bienvenue parmi nous, _Dame_ Marie.

- Merci à vous de m'offrir une si belle opportunité, dit-elle en souriant.

Quatre soupire. Il a perdu.

- Bon, eh bien ! puisque personne n'a l'air de m'entendre tout à fait, je vais plutôt m'intéresser à être à l'écoute de vos besoins, râle-t-il à moitié.

- C'est à _moi_ d'être à l'écoute de vos besoins, Maître Quatre, le contredit-elle avec amusement.

Elle trouve les propos de ses employeurs très drôles et forts divertissants.

- Ce n'est pas à sens unique, dit Trowa en reprenant sa place auprès de Quatre.

- Nous voudrions que vous remplissiez un « formulaire-maison » sur chacun de vos enfants. Ce qu'ils font, ce qu'ils aiment faire, ce qu'ils voudraient faire…

- Je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir ? les interroge-t-elle avec réserve.

- A partir d'aujourd'hui, toutes vos dépenses médicales, en matière d'éducation et de loisirs sont à nos frais… et ce n'est pas négociable, ajoute rapidement Quatre devant la main levée de Marie.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, ou peut-être : dans ce cas, à quoi me sert donc mon salaire, sinon à subvenir aux besoins de mes enfants ?

- Mettez-le de côté, faites-vous plaisir, partez en week-end… Je vous l'ai dit, Rashid est missionné à votre protection et il a carte blanche.

Prise au dépourvu, véritablement surprise de vivre un tel revirement de situation, Marie se met en quête d'un mouchoir imaginaire au fin fond de son petit sac à main. Un geste censé lui garantir de rester maîtresse de ses émotions.

Mais _Quatre_ lui fait face, souriant et patient.

- Mon grand garçon a toujours… il a toujours rêvé de faire du piano, murmure-t-elle avec hésitation, presque avec crainte, tandis qu'elle détaille les motifs géométriques de la doublure intérieure de son sac.

- C'est entendu ! déclare Quatre. Mais je suis certain que vos enfants ont de plus grands rêves encore… Cherchez bien et notez tout, surtout !

- Oui… se trouble-t-elle encore, les dévisageant enfin, tour à tour, de ses grands yeux verts.

•

_**Fin du flash back**_

•

Quatre quitte son doux souvenir à la deuxième sonnerie…

- Vous m'avez promis d'en faire le moins possible durant vos séjours en famille et au SPA Orcado, lui répète-t-il.

- Je vous en veux toujours, à vous et à votre mari, de m'avoir offert ce séjour de luxe, répond-elle avec moins de conviction qu'il y a quelques jours, lorsque ses employeurs et amis le lui ont annoncé.

Quatre lui rend son sourire et se baisse pour s'emparer de l'un de ses deux bagages.

- Pas toucher !

- Voyons, Marie…

- C'est _mon_ travail de faire tourner cette maison, de sorte que vous n'ayez à vous soucier que de vos missions personnelles et professionnelles. Si quelqu'un doit porter mon bagage, ce sera mon _mari_ ou mon chauffeur de taxi.

- Je capitule, dit Quatre en levant les mains. Vous et Rashid êtes bel et bien faits l'un pour l'autre. Vous êtes si fiers et têtus !

- Merci du compliment.

- Vous êtes tellement…

- Oui ?

- Casse-pieds, par moment ! Je n'ai rien le droit de faire dans cette maison !

- Vous faites…

- … déjà beaucoup, je sais, termine Quatre avec lassitude. Vous êtes vraiment casse-pieds ! répète-t-il.

Marie rit, puis tend la main vers Quatre en guise d'au revoir.

Mais au lieu de la lui serrer, le maître des lieux lui fait un baisemain.

- Trowa, Ahsen et moi vous souhaitons de passer d'agréables vacances, Dame Marie.

- Encore merci, Maître Quatre.

Un klaxon retentissant décide Quatre à ouvrir la porte pour montrer au chauffeur de taxi qu'il a été entendu, ce qui lui permet de constater que ses amis s'avancent dans l'allée.

- Votre chauffeur s'impatiente et votre famille vous attend déjà à l'aéroport.

- Oui… J'ai laissé des instructions à mon équipe, mais s'il y a le moindre problème…

- Je n'entends rien… Que dites-vous ?

- Très bien, j'ai compris. Je m'en vais !

- Voilà !

- Bonjour, Dame Marie ! lance soudain une autre voix depuis le bas des marches du perron.

- Bonjour, Duo, dit-elle. Bonjour, Heero. Comment vous portez-vous ?

- Bonjour, Marie, répond Heero en lui adressant l'un de ses doux sourires. Nous allons bien, merci.

- La vraie question est : comment vous _porterez_-vous à votre retour de vacances ? réplique Duo. Allez, hop ! en voiture, redoutable créature ! ajoute-t-il en lui prenant ses deux bagages à main pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la voiture.

- Grand charmeur que vous êtes ! le taquine-t-elle en se pressant vers le taxi, stationné devant le portail laissé ouvert pour l'occasion.

- Pourquoi a-t-il le droit de porter vos affaires et pas moi ? veut savoir Quatre en haussant le ton afin d'être à porter d'ouïe.

Mais sa major_dame_ s'engouffre déjà dans sa voiture.

Quatre soupire, puis salue chaleureusement son ami.

- Tu as eu des nouvelles de votre fils ? l'interroge-t-il en l'invitant à entrer.

- Oui, mais n'en parle pas à Duo. Il se précipiterait à le rappeler et j'ai bien senti que Yukito voulait profiter de sa belle jusqu'à la dernière seconde, avant de devoir chouchouter son _daddy_ « esseulé ».

Quatre rit.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? demande Duo derrière eux, absolument pas essoufflé d'être revenu en courant.

Heero s'occupe trop bien de le maintenir en forme.

- Mon frère est tout malheureux d'avoir été séparé de son fils pendant trois petits jours… se moque Quatre en terminant de traverser l'entrée.

- J'aimerai bien t'y voir, toi ! Ahsen a pu inviter sa belle, _ici_, pendant votre dernier déplacement professionnel, mais 'ro et moi tenions à leur offrir un décor rien qu'à eux.

- Le ryokan est fortement imprégné de votre présence à tous les deux, dit Quatre. Je comprends que Yukito ait désiré se donner la force de construire son couple en un lieu neutre.

- Oui, c'est sûr… concède Duo en haussant les épaules.

- Dépêchons-nous de préparer le déjeuner, le dynamise Quatre. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il manque un repas ?

- Mon poussin doit se remplumer ! confirme Duo.

- Alors, allons-y ! Marie nous a tout préparé. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous installer en terrasse.

- Si je ne la connaissais pas, je dirais que tu es devenu faignant.

- J'en suis venu à devoir me battre chaque jour pour faire certaines tâches domestiques moi-même et ce n'est pas toujours Marie qui me pose problème, révèle-t-il en sortant une cagette du réfrigérateur.

- Qu'est-ce qui te pose problème ? veut savoir Trowa en pénétrant la cuisine où il fait une halte.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? veut savoir Ahsen qui apparaît aux côtés de son père.

- Mon frère se plaint de vous, déclare Duo.

- Vraiment ? l'interroge Ahsen en lui rendant son sourire mutin.

- Je suis catégorique ! Vous l'aidez, le soutenez, l'aimez… Je veux dire, ça crève les yeux ! Mais enfin, regardez-le ! Regardez dans quel état vous le mettez !

- Oui, maintenant que tu le dis… commence Ahsen d'un air grave. Mon père a le teint beaucoup trop éclatant. C'en est éblouissant !

- C'est bien ce que je dis ! renchérit Duo. Et ses yeux, tu as vu comme ils brillent ?

- C'est effrayant !

Quatre pousse un long soupir. Il sait qu'il ne peut pas les arrêter et que la seule option qu'il lui reste est de patienter jusqu'à ce que son frère et son fils estiment avoir été au bout de leur petit jeu, dont il fait souvent les frais.

- Pauvre homme… lui qui ne désire rien d'autre que changer une ampoule de temps en temps au risque de se brûler…

- Se couper les doigts en préparant nos repas… complète encore Ahsen.

- Ou encore, lustrer le parquet avec un mouchoir de poche…

- Javelliser la salle de bain…

- Manquer de sommeil… cherche encore Duo sous le regard désabusé de son frère.

- Il dort beaucoup trop ! Cinq heures par nuit, c'est exagérer, tout de même, non ?

- Moi, je dis : tout ça manque de sueur !

- Oui, mais que peut-on faire ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus… dramatise Duo. Nous allons devoir nous pencher sérieusement sur son cas. Nous n'abandonnons jamais l'un des nôtres !

- Tu peux compter sur moi ! promet Ahsen, la main sur le cœur.

Pendant ce temps, qu'il juge délicieux, Trowa contourne l'îlot central de la cuisine.

- Ca m'apprendra à confier certains détails… marmonne Quatre. Non, lâche ce cageot, Trowa ! Non, non, non… lâche-le ! Lâaacheuh…

- Je m'en occupe, chéri.

- _Je_ m'en occupe, _chéri_, rétorque Quatre.

- Baba ? l'appelle Ahsen.

Immédiatement et efficacement distrait, Quatre tourne la tête vers lui d'un air interrogatif.

Un instant d'inattention totale envers tout ce qui ne concerne pas Ahsen**,** dont profite Trowa pour lui arracher des mains l'objet du conflit.

- Merci pour ton aide, fiston.

- A ton service, 'pa !

Duo sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Trop cool, le duo de choc !

Ni une ni deux, Quatre s'en retourne vers le réfrigérateur pour s'emparer d'une autre cagette.

Mais Duo le prend de court.

- Deux pour Heero, une pour moi et la dernière pour ton fils… compte-t-il en les distribuant. Mince, déplore-t-il. Il n'en reste plus pour toi… C'est bête !

- Hypocrite ! râle Quatre.

- Oh, regarde !

- Quoi ?

- Ton éventail. Il n'y a bien que toi qui puisses le porter…

- Grrr !

- Tu viens, 'ba ? l'appelle son fils depuis la véranda qui donne sur une immense terrasse.

Quatre oublie toute mauvaise humeur et fait volte-face pour courir jusqu'à lui.

- J'arrive !

Tout sourire, Duo lui emboite le pas en songeant combien son fils lui manque…

•

_**Une demi-heure plus tard,**_

_**Autour du barbecue…**_

•

- Il fait toujours bon vivre, ici, quelles que soient les saisons… déclare Duo, son visage rayonnant offert au ciel. Je me sens presque comme chez nous, au _ryokan_. Toi aussi, tu as cette impression, 'ro ?

- Hn.

En retournant les poissons sur le gril, Heero sourit à la façon dont son mari prononce encore ce mot. Avec toujours autant d'affection et d'enchantement.

Même après toutes ces années, Duo s'émerveille toujours autant de ce lieu.

Il a fini par en parler avec Heero en lui révélant qu'Odin et sa mère l'avaient très certainement conçu ici-même. Peut-être y avait-elle vécu...

Ce qui ne pouvait être qu'Aoi.

Mais alors que Duo allait pour entamer une discussion plus poussée sur le sujet, Heero l'a entériné en une phrase et un regard.

- C'est du passé. Tout ce qui compte, c'est toi et notre fils. Tout ce qui ne peut être crée au présent ne m'intéresse pas.

La soudaine complainte de son mari sort Heero de son souvenir…

- Bon, c'est quand ils veulent, Akito et Jeff ! J'ai faim, moi, avec toutes ces bonnes odeurs…

- Un peu de patience, mon Dodo. La petite Cloé leur donne du fil à retordre.

- C'est vrai… soupire Duo d'un air songeur. Elle est trop mignonne !

- Hn-Hn, fait Heero en déposant un plat de sardines grillées sur la table en teck.

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'allais pas essayer d'appeler Yukito, peut-être ? le devine-t-il avant de le laisser baragouiner dans son coin.

- J'vois pas comment ! Tu m'as confisqué mon portable et tu veilles à ce que je ne m'approche pas des autres téléphones de la maison.

- C'est en partie pour ça que notre fils m'adore.

- Pff ! Alors, là… N'importe quoi !

- Bonjour, tout le monde !

- Yukito, mon poussin ! s'écrie Duo en se précipitant vers lui pour le serrer fort dans ses bras.

- J'suis plus un poussin, _d__ad'_… râle-t-il en lui rendant tendrement son étreinte.

- A dix-huit ans, on est encore tout petit, petit…

Quatre se marre derrière son éventail.

- Quat', tu pourrais me soutenir… se lamente Yukito.

- Bonjour, mon grand, dit Heero en venant l'embrasser à son tour.

- Bonjour, 'pa et _merci_.

- Pas de quoi.

- Euh… dites-donc voir, vous deux, les interpelle Duo. « Merci » de quoi ?

- D'avoir fait en sorte qu'Ayame et moi ne soyons pas interrompus plus de trois fois pendant notre _premier_ week-end _ensemble_, lui explique son fils.

- Oui, chéri, mords-toi donc la lèvre, fait Heero à son mari.

- Ça s'est bien passé ? Duo change-t-il de sujet, ou presque.

- C'était parfait. Merci encore de nous avoir offert ce séjour au bord du lac, c'était vraiment génial ! Je n'aurais pas voulu un autre décor pour elle…

- Tu le mérites tout autant, assure Heero.

- Merci, répète-t-il en s'empourprant légèrement.

- Elle n'est pas avec toi ? s'étonne Duo en la cherchant du regard. Je croyais qu'elle devait t'accompagner…

- Elle discute avec Ahsen dans l'entrée, le renseigne-t-il avant d'aller aider son père au barbecue.

- Okay… J't'ai vu, Quat' ! l'accuse Duo en faisant volte-face.

- Moi ?

- Oui, toi ! Tu crois que t'es mieux avec le tien ?

Quatre se mord la lèvre tout en continuant de s'éventer.

- Elisabeth est adorable, dit-il en parlant de la petite-amie de son fils.

- C'est vrai, confirme Duo. Dommage qu'elle ait dû repartir en Angleterre.

- Ce n'est que pour deux semaines, il survivra.

- Je remarque, _mon frère_, que tu as oublié ce qu'il se passait au retour d'une longue absence de ton cher et tendre…

- Non, _mon frère_, je n'ai rien oublié, répond Quatre en rougissant peu, mais rougissant tout de même encore aujourd'hui à l'évocation de _ces_ souvenirs.

•

Au même moment, du côté des grillades…

- Alors, comment va _dad'_ sous son éblouissant sourire ? veut savoir Yukito.

Son père, Heero, lui jette un regard en biais.

- 'pa, je peux l'entendre… affirme son fils en s'assurant que son père, Duo, ne ressent rien de la petite tension naissante.

Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Quatre qui lui confirme d'un clin d'œil qu'il saura occuper son frère le temps qu'il faudra.

- Il est inquiet de la façon dont tu vas le _voir_ et le _regarder_, à présent que tu es passé de la théorie à la pratique avec Ayame, une jeune _femme_, finit par révéler Heero.

Yukito s'apprête à soupirer.

- Ne fais pas ça, l'arrête-t-il d'un ton égal et sans interrompre ses gestes lents et maîtrisés. Duo remarquerait immédiatement que notre conversation n'a rien de légère.

- Que dois-je faire de plus pour le rassurer ? demande-t-il en lui tendant l'un des plats pour que son père puisse y déposer les poissons.

- Et bien, commence par me dire ce qu'il en est… Je ne voudrais pas lui mentir par ignorance.

Yukito est mécontent de ce que son père ose insinuer et ne se gêne pas pour le lui faire savoir, avec toute la discrétion dont il est capable et dont il doit faire preuve.

- Depuis quelques temps déjà, j'observe, impuissant, la peur ternir les yeux de _mon_ _père_. La peur que je ne veuille plus de lui à mesure que je réalise ce qu'il vit à tes côtés. Ce que signifie votre vie de couple. Alors, je sais parfaitement pourquoi tu me demandes ça, mais je t'en veux quand même de l'avoir fait ! Je t'en veux, mais… puissance dix mille, quoi ! Je suis blessé ! Mon attachement et l'amour que je vous porte ne sont-ils pas évident ?

- Si, ils le sont, répond-il calmement. Desserre les poings, mon fils.

Yukito obéit. Il le doit s'il veut pouvoir continuer à discuter avec son père sans que Duo ne vienne s'interposer.

- Tu veux savoir si le regard que je porte sur vous depuis que je suis gamin a changé ? Eh bien, oui ! il a changé.

A ces mots, Heero tourne la tête vers lui et s'attarde raisonnablement sur la lueur qui fait briller les yeux de son fils.

- Je ne suis pas comme les autres gosses qui croient dur comme fer qu'il est normal de vivre avec ses parents biologiques. Je suis de ceux qui savent, 'pa. Je _sais_ reconnaitre les menteurs et les imposteurs. Je sais _qui_ vous êtes en tant que personne et _qui_ vous êtes pour moi… Rien que pour moi.

- Je le vois et le sais bien, mais Duo va s'inventer tout un monde si tu ne lui confies pas tes pensées, une fois de plus.

- Je sais et j'ai déjà prévu quelque chose pour lui…

- Moi aussi.

- Tu vas pas le disputer, hein ? C'est pas de sa faute, il est comme ça… Il a le droit d'avoir un truc qui va pas, quand même !

- Je vais le mettre au coin.

Yukito rit.

- Du moment que tu restes près de lui et le gardes bien au chaud, ça me va ! lance-t-il en tournant les trois brochettes devant lui. Je ne suis jamais tranquille quand tu t'éloignes de lui. Et peu importe la raison qui t'oblige à le faire, il a besoin de toi, 'pa. Tout le temps. Je l'ai vite compris, tu sais…

- Je t'aime, mon fils, déclare simplement Heero.

Yukito lui sourit, les yeux brillants de fierté.

- On a prévu de rester ici, cette nuit, mais Ayame et moi voulions venir petit-déjeuner avec vous au ryokan, demain matin. T'es d'accord ?

- Avec plaisir, mon grand.

- Cool… Dis-moi… ?

- Hn ?

- Et votre regard sur moi, a-t-il changé ?

- Pourquoi changerait-il ?

- Peut-être parce que je suis hétéro… ?

Heero éclate de rire, ce qui ravit Yukito, heureux de pouvoir encore le surprendre.

- Tu as toujours eu le sens de l'humour, remarque son père en lui ébouriffant la chevelure.

- Je dois tenir ça de mes _parents. _C'est dans les gènes du cœur !

Heero répond à son sourire et surtout, à ce regard qui dit tout de ce que Yukito pense d'eux. D'Heero et de Duo. De la famille qu'ils forment tous les trois.

L'entrée d'Ayame et de Trowa coupe court à leur tendre échange…

- Ayame, ma belle de jour ! l'accueille chaleureusement Duo, qui n'a rien entendu ni remarquer d'étrange, trop occupé qu'il était à écouter les confidences de son frère.

- Bonjour, Duo, répond-elle en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

Elle et Yukito se sont rencontrés au lycée et ne se sont plus quittés depuis.

Immédiatement _adoptée_, la jeune femme partage depuis presque tous leurs week-ends, soit au ryokan, soit chez Quatre et Trowa comme aujourd'hui, et participe à plus d'une sortie en famille.

Les parents d'Ayame, les Fubuki (1), sont adorables, mais très accaparés par leur travail.

Oui, l'avenir financier de leur fille unique est assuré, mais présentement, elle se retrouverait seule si elle n'avait pas noué une amitié solide avec Yukito.

- Il est hors de question que tu l'interroges, _dad'_, s'oppose intelligemment Yukito en ceinturant sa fiancée de ses bras.

- Hein ? Mais non, pas du tout ! se défend-il. Je veux juste savoir si…

- A table, petit curieux, le coupe Heero en l'entrainant vers l'extrémité de la grande terrasse.

- Tu as pensé au citron, à l'huile d'olive et à la fleur de sel ?

- Je pense toujours à toi, donc à ce dont tu as besoin et à ce que tu aimes, _tenshi no_.

- Merci… répond-il d'une voix basse et chargée d'émotion.

Il se retourne dans ses bras, le forçant à s'arrêter à mi-chemin, puis répète en plongeant ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns :

- _Merci_.

Heero sourit, frotte son nez au sien en l'étreignant avec force, puis murmure un « je t'aime » profond et vibrant, comme il ne manque jamais de le faire chaque fois que l'occasion se présente.

Comme Duo a fini par s'y habituer, il ne fait plus de rêves prémonitoires depuis que Yukito est apparu à leur porte, un soir de décembre…

- C'est normal, puisque toi et Yukito êtes mon plus beau rêve, mon rêve absolu ! Je ne peux décemment pas en faire d'autres, a-t-il expliqué.

Inutile de préciser comment Heero lui exprime tout son amour et sa reconnaissance…

L'arrivée tant attendue de Jeff et Akito exhorte Heero et Duo à sortir de leur bulle où se mêlent leur passé, leur présent et leurs espoirs à venir…

- Bonjour à tous et désolé pour le retard ! s'excuse Jeff en s'avançant sur la terrasse aux côtés de son mari, qui les salut à son tour.

- Vous êtes pile à l'heure, leur indique Trowa, alors occupé à délasser son mari en lui massant les épaules.

Quatre est souvent fatigué par tout ce qu'il se croit obligé d'accomplir au sein du groupe, mais il n'en montre rien pour le bien de leur fils. Il ne veut pas lui mettre la moindre pression : Ahsen fait et fera ce qu'il souhaite de sa vie.

- Tant mieux ! se réjouit Jeff en venant s'affaler sur une chaise. Mhmm, ça sent bon… !

- Oh ! Cloé n'est pas avec vous ?

- Ne sois pas déçu, Duo, répond Akito. Vous la verrez tous la semaine prochaine, à la maison.

- Elle a déjà cinq ans et elle court partout ! ajoute Jeff. Impossible d'avaler une crevette sans devoir la rattraper.

- Vous avez besoin de vous retrouver en tête-à-tête, Akito et toi, de temps en temps, et de vous reposer, intervient subtilement Quatre. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable.

Reconnaissant, Akito le remercie d'un hochement de tête discret.

- Oui… admet Jeff sans parvenir à se défaire de sa culpabilité.

- Notre nounou est parfaite, chéri, renchérit Akito. Alors, profitons de notre après-midi, veux-tu ?

- Oui…, répond-il en lui serrant la main. Excuse-moi…

- Je ne te reproche rien, mon ange. Je veux simplement profiter de notre moment de tranquillité et t'avoir près de moi plusieurs heures d'affiler sans être dérangé.

- D'accord, souffle-t-il.

_*Akito travaille beaucoup et trouve toujours le temps de s'occuper de Cloé. Et je suis loin d'être un mari délaissé ! Il mérite de se reposer à mon côté…*_ se dit-il avant de surprendre le sourire entendu de Quatre.

- Veux-tu bien débrancher ton décodeur, toi ? J'ai l'impression d'être nu sous ton regard !

Le sourire de Quatre s'élargit et le grognement de Jeff finit d'interpeller Akito, jusqu'à présent occupé à discuter de sa fille avec Duo.

- Dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes ses invités ? lui dit Akito.

- Mais… se défend Jeff.

- Sois gentil avec notre ami, ordonne-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

- Mais il a…

Akito fait taire sa nouvelle protestation en tapotant doucement ses lèvres de son doigt.

- Chuuut… là…

Totalement hébété de voir son mari adopté un tel comportement, Jeff ouvre la bouche pour protester, puis la referme avant de recommencer l'opération à deux reprises sous le petit rire amusé de Quatre.

- J'arrive, j'arrive ! fait soudain Ahsen en pressant le pas pour les rejoindre. J'ai reçu un appel important de mon université…

Aussitôt, Yukito – très amusé par la petite scénette à laquelle il vient d'assister - se lève pour le gratifier d'une chaleureuse accolade.

Il n'a pas pris le temps de le faire en arrivant, préférant rassurer son _daddy_ au plus vite.

- Dis plutôt que Beth t'a retenu lorsque tu l'as appelé ensuite… insinue Yukito.

- Non…

- Oh, le menteur ! le charrie-t-il avant d'engager le combat en le bousculant gentiment.

- Monsieur a séduit sa dame et il se croit tout permis, hein ? renchérit Ahsen en esquivant son attaque.

- T'as de la chance de l'avoir nommé ainsi, ça t'évite de sérieux ennuis !

- Bien sûr.

- Je m'échauffais, là… Mais si tu me cherches, tu m'trouves !

- Cherches donc par quel miracle tu vas finir ton devoir de vacances en sciences, sale cancre !

Ni une ni deux, Yukito se jette sur lui.

- Euh, si vous pouviez vous entretuer _après_ le déjeuner, ça serait sympa ! s'impatiente Duo en louchant sur les légumes.

- Oui, un peu d'altruisme, ironise Quatre.

Yukito cesse de battre l'air de ses poings.

- T'as de la chance que _dad'_ m'ait stoppé parce que là…

- C'est ça, sourit le vainqueur. Merci, _daddy_ !

Mais au moment où Yukito revient s'asseoir aux côtés de sa belle, celle-ci se lève subitement pour se diriger en toute hâte vers l'intérieur de la demeure.

- Excusez-moi, commencez sans moi ! dit-elle en courant.

- Ayame ! s'étonne Yukito.

Aussitôt, Duo empreinte le même chemin…

- Commencez sans nous… ! Tu restes assis, mon fils. Je m'en occupe, ajoute-t-il sur un clin d'œil et en trottinant à reculons.

Yukito se rassoit lentement en lançant un regard interrogateur à son père, qui sait déjà comment il va s'y prendre pour détourner provisoirement son attention...

- Tu ne m'avais pas assuré que tu avais « bouclé » _tous_ tes devoirs de vacances et que c'était pour cette raison que tu pouvais te concentrer sur _votre_ week-end bien mérité ? l'interroge-t-il.

Tandis que l'assistance est plongée dans un silence amusé, Yukito avale sa salive…

- T'es mort ! fait Ahsen.

- La ferme ! murmure son ami.

•

Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur de la demeure…

- Ayame ? l'appelle Duo depuis le bas des escaliers. T'es là-haut, ma belle ?

- Euh… oui ! J'ai un petit souci… de femme.

Duo monte les dernières marches pour s'immobiliser devant la porte de la salle de bain d'où la voix lui parvient.

- Je… Je sais pas comment je vais faire !

- J'ai ce qu'il te faut, bouge pas !

- Ça risque pas !

En moins de deux minutes, Duo revient frapper à la porte.

- J'entrouvre juste pour te faire passer le sac.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Si j'ai bien compris… commence Duo avec hésitation.

Ayame explore le contenu et découvre tout le nécessaire d'urgence d'une jeune femme.

- Duo… ! Mais comment… ?

Sur le sol carrelé blanc, Ayame contemple les boîtes de tampons de toutes les tailles, de la lingerie en coton, des tee-shirts de toutes les couleurs et deux jeans flambants neufs de sa marque préférée.

- Oh mon Dieu, tu me sauves la vie !

N'en revenant pas, Ayame se rafraîchit et se change en un éclair avant d'ouvrir la porte, un sourire radieux illuminant son visage.

- Je les ai avec un jour d'avance, se confie-t-elle comme elle en a pris l'habitude. Ça ne m'arrive jamais ! J'étais paniquée, il n'y a que des hommes, ici et les vêtements d'Elisabeth sont trop petits et elle a emporté ce qui lui restait de protections.

- Et ton nuage est à présent trop haut pour penser à « recharger » ton sac à main.

Ayame se mord la lèvre, les joues d'un rose soutenu.

Duo lui rend son sourire, soulagé qu'elle ne le prenne pas pour un dangereux déséquilibré.

- Si j'avais été une femme, Yukito aurait été heureux dès sa naissance pour commencer, puisque Heero et moi lui aurions donné la vie, et puis, tu aurais trouvé ce type de choses chez nous.

- Tu m'as déjà impressionné et touché en remplissant les placards de la salle de bain de Yukito, au ryokan, de produits de beauté et de ces même « boites-bien-utiles », mais ça n'explique pas le fait que tu aies emporté un tel nécessaire avec toi, chez Ahsen…

Duo hausse les épaules, les mains dans les poches.

- Toutes les mères ont des vêtements à prêter à leur belle-fille en cas de besoin, non ?

- Je ne sais pas… peut-être… réfléchit-elle avant de comprendre soudain que Duo craint de faire du tort au bonheur de son fils. Duo, vous êtes parfaits, Heero et toi. Le fait que vous soyez un couple d'hommes ne m'a jamais dérangé. Vous m'avez accepté au sein de votre famille, alors même que je me disputais avec Yuki.

- Tu le recadres à ta manière, c'est une bonne chose.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi libre qu'à vos côtés. Avec vous, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir être moi-même, de respirer à pleins poumons. Alors, Duo, s'il te plait, ne va pas te reprocher d'être un homme, parce que je n'ai jamais rencontré meilleur « mère » et ami que toi…

Emu par sa déclaration et profondément soulagé, Duo pousse pourtant un long soupir.

- J'ai toujours eu peur que tu rejettes Toki à cause de ce que nous sommes. Nous avons toujours fait en sorte d'être discrets, mais…

- Discrets ? le coupe-t-elle d'un air consterné.

Duo se fige, s'attendant au pire.

- Yukito ne m'a jamais rapporté vous avoir entendu ou vu dans une situation délicate, continue-t-elle. Contrairement à mes camarades de classes qui m'ont confié entendre les ébats de leurs parents.

- Je suis rassuré ! Enfin, pour mon poussin.

- Jusqu'à il y a peu… j'ai craint que ce soit vous qui me rejetiez, avoue-t-elle timidement.

- Ayame, mon ange, en voilà une drôle d'idée !

- Je me disais que vous préféreriez un homme pour votre fils.

- 'ro et moi voulons ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui, mais c'est à Toki de trouver et de reconnaitre son bonheur. Et nous sommes très heureux que ce soit toi qui incarnes sa lumière phare dans ce monde.

- Merci, dit-elle en sautillant sur place. Moi aussi, je suis contente que ce soit moi !

Duo éclate de rire.

- Ta fraîcheur est un don du ciel !

- Vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser, les interrompt Ahsen, mais Yukito est sur le point de succomber à une crise d'angoisse et _baba_ a beau dire, il est tout retourné de l'absence prolongée de sa dulcinée.

- Te moque pas de mon fils, toi !

- Nooon, jamais ! Bon allez, j'y retourne ! Mais je te préviens, Ayame : je ne lui ferai pas de bouche-à-bouche.

- On arrive ! affirme Ayame. Merci encore, Duo. J'adore mon cadeau !

- Oh, non ! ce n'est pas _ça_ ton cadeau, révèle-t-il en se dirigeant vers la rampe d'escalier.

- Comme ça, ce n'est pas « ça » mon cadeau ?

- …

- Duo ?

- Oui, _princesse_ ?

- Fais pas l'innocent. On avait dit : plus de cadeaux !

- On avait dit : plus de dépenses inutiles.

- Donc…

- 'ro et moi ne t'offrirons que des choses utiles… précise-t-il avant de presser le pas pour reprendre sa place auprès de son mari.

Ayame est sur le point d'objecter, quand elle est interrompue par Quatre qui surgit devant elle.

- Tadaaam ! fait-il en lui présentant un minuscule paquet. De notre part à tous !

- Duo… râle-t-elle timidement. Je suis sûre et certaine que c'est toi qui as tout manigancé… Je me trompe, Quatre ?

Les deux frères lui sourient sans dire un mot.

- Heero, Trowa… ?

Même sourire muet.

- Akito, pas toi ?

- Et si ! répond Jeff. Il est tout bizarre en ce moment… plaisante-t-il.

Akito ne rechigne jamais à participer aux frais des cadeaux en commun et prend plaisir à les inviter, tous, à venir dîner chez eux, régulièrement.

Ayame peut bien soupirer, elle ne parvient pas à cacher son bonheur.

- Vous pouvez ensevelir Elisabeth de votre amour, aussi.

- On en a un pour elle, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassure Quatre.

- Rien n'est trop beau pour ma princesse, déclare tendrement Yukito.

- Que _toi_, tu ne sois pas objectif, c'est encore heureux… Mais j'ai vraiment tout ce dont on peut rêver.

- Nous te considérons comme notre fille, tu le sais.

- Oui, Heero et c'est pour ça que je suis gênée d'être si souvent au centre de vos attentions.

- On te met la pression ? réalise soudain Duo.

- Un peu, oui. J'ai toujours voulu vous plaire, bien avant d'avoir des sentiments amoureux pour votre fils. Vous êtes les parents que je n'ai jamais eus... J'aime mes parents, bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Avec vous, j'ai découvert qu'on pouvait imiter une otarie sans que personne ne se moque de vous.

- Oh ! ma p'tite rose adorée à mon poussin, s'attendrit Duo.

- _Dad'_… râle Yukito. C'est toujours d'Ayame dont il s'agit. La même que vendredi dernier… a-t-il encore le temps de dire avant de se recevoir un coup sur le torse.

- Ce qui veut dire, en clair ? l'interroge-t-elle, toujours armée de l'éventail de Quatre qui reposait bien trop près d'elle sur la table.

- Eh bien que… Tu es celle qu'on aime tous depuis toujours, sourit-il.

- T'es limite, mon p'tit gars ! lui adresse Jeff.

- Ouais… Tu t'en sors tout juste, juge Ayame.

- C'est juste les clefs d'un bungalow à Saint-Barthélemy pour fêter l'obtention assurée de votre prochain diplôme… révèle Ahsen, le plus naturellement du monde.

Ayame est sous le choc.

Malgré son statut de riche héritière, ses parents ne l'ont jamais gâté et fait d'elle une enfant arrogante et suffisante.

Sa vie se résumait plutôt à ses études et à sa solitude, jusqu'à sa rencontre avec les familles Yuy et Raberba Winner.

- Ahsen ! s'écrie Yukito, mécontent. Tu connais la signification du mot « surprise » ?

- Non mais c'est quoi, ce fils ? renchérit Duo. Tu l'as trouvé où, dans une pochette surprise ?

- Attention à ce que tu dis ! le menace faussement Quatre.

- T'es super lourd, mec ! fait Yukito à Ahsen.

- Oh, là-là ! faut vous détendre… C'est pas des chocolats aux amandes, non plus ! déclare Ahsen en souriant à son père, Trowa.

- Oh ! mon poussin… fond Quatre à ce souvenir si précieux.

- Ah ! s'écrit Duo en pointant un doigt accusateur sur son frère.

Tout ce semblant de dispute générale est placé sous le signe de la bonne humeur et de l'amour inconditionnel.

C'est la raison pour laquelle tout peut être dit, puisque chacun est profondément attaché à l'autre.

- « Ah », quoi ?

- Toi aussi, tu le dis encore !

- Oui, ça m'arrive…

- Tu le dis, un point c'est tout !

- Oui, je le dis : Ahsen est mon poussin, t'es content ?

- J'l'ai dit en premier, hein, 'ro ?

- C'est pas sous copyright, rétorque Quatre. Chacun son poussin !

- Ahsen, je vais le dire à Beth ! fait Ayame en s'asseyant.

- Pas de problème, assure-t-il. Heero, tu peux me passer le riz, s'il te plait ?

- Hn.

Trowa et lui font tourner les plats et servent leurs maris pendant que ceux-ci continuent de débattre, sans que personne ne puisse en placer une.

- Yukito a percé sa coquille le premier, renchérit Duo.

- Ahsen a un an d'avance.

- Qui a rêvé de leur venue ?

- Et qui t'a présenté Heero ?

- Trowa ! Et c'est encore moi qui te l'ai amené !

- Et dans la vie de qui es-tu rentré en me renversant ? Ce qui t'a fait rencontrer Trowa et donc Heero, puis Yukito ?

- Je suis devenu ton frère grâce à qui, à ton avis ?

- A ta courgette !

Heero et Trowa profitent que tous éclatent de rire pour forcer leurs compagnons à se rasseoir et prendre part au repas.

- C'est rassurant de savoir que tu connais déjà mes parents, murmure Yukito à l'oreille d'Ayame.

Celle-ci sourit.

- C'est rassurant de savoir que _ce sont_ tes parents.

Très heureux, Yukito glisse sa main dans la sienne…

- Mais ma parole, tu rougis ! le charrie Ahsen.

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires !

- Bah, c'est que tu fais un peu partie des meubles…

- Tu oses ? le menace-t-il.

- Faut croire, sourit largement son ami.

- Tu oses ? répète-t-il.

- Ouais !

- Mange ton poisson, mon lapin, intervient Duo en lui présentant un maquereau grillé.

- _Daaad'_… ! râle son fils.

- Oui, mon chaton ?

Yukito a beau soupirer, il ne peut pas se fâcher durablement contre ses pères.

Au pire, il peut les bouder une minute ou deux, mais c'est rare et surtout, il doit y mettre du sien pour se concentrer sur le petit problème en question, tant il ne fait pas le poids face à l'étendue et à la force de leur amour à tous les trois.

- Je t'aime, répond-il plutôt.

Duo sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en broyant la main d'Heero, sous la table.

- Mais ma parole, tu rougis ! le charrie Quatre à son tour.

- C'est de mon poussin adoré dont il s'agit, se défend Duo. Mon p'tit chat, mon tout petit…

- _Daaad_ ! réagit automatiquement Yukito. Papa, aide-moi !

- Il va te falloir supporter l'insoutenable, mon cœur, répond Heero en souriant en coin, bien qu'il ne sente plus ses doigts.

Son fils s'abandonne donc à cet amour protecteur et profite, comme tout le monde, du reste de la chaude journée…

•

_**Au ryokan,**_

_**Quelque part entre minuit et une heure du matin…**_

•

Duo profite que son mari soit parti dans la cuisine leur chercher de l'eau fraîche pour sortir et feuilleter un de leurs albums de famille, qu'il garde précieusement dans leur armoire, toujours à portée de mains.

Il se remémore tous ces bons moments passés ensemble…

Leurs jeux, leurs fous rires, leur complicité nés de leur amour à tous les trois…

Il tourne une autre page et sourit encore devant une photo où Yukito, alors âgé de onze ans, pose en vainqueur, debout, sur le dos d'Heero. L'on peut voir son père jouer le jeu en simulant le résultat d'une lutte acharnée d'où leur fils est finalement sorti victorieux.

Puis d'autres clichés suivent… avec Emma et les enfants de l'orphelinat Endless Waltz, au restaurant, à la plage, à la montagne, dans un centre commercial, au ryokan, chez Quatre et Trowa, avec Ahsen, d'autres encore en compagnie de Jeff, Akito et de leur fille Cloé…

Et bien sûr, avec sa Princesse Ayame.

C'est le moment que choisit Heero pour revenir dans leur chambre.

Il pose tout d'abord la bouteille d'eau glacée sur l'une de leur table de nuit, puis vient entourer la taille de son mari et poser son menton sur son épaule.

- Dis-moi ? l'interpelle Duo.

- Hn ?

- Maintenant que Toki a… hésite-t-il en cherchant ses mots. A présent qu'Ayame et lui ont…

- Notre fils et sa dulcinée ont fait l'amour pour la première fois durant ce séjour de trois jours, _tenshi no_. Ce n'est tout de même pas ça qui te rend tout chose ?

- Oui et non. Un peu quand même… Tu n'es pas mon premier amant, mais tu es mon premier amour, 'ro. Je suis donc en mesure de comprendre ce que l'on ressent lorsque l'on se donne tout entier à l'être aimé.

- Ton seul et unique, corrige-t-il.

Duo referme l'album photos et se retourne dans ses bras.

- Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas _entendu_ ta possessivité… constate-t-il en souriant.

- « Premier » sous-entend qu'il peut y en avoir un deuxième. Or, je suis le premier, le seul et l'unique véritable amour charnel de ta vie. Ceci n'est que pure vérité et n'a rien à voir avec mes petites réactions émotionnelles.

- Tes petites réactions émotionnelles, hein ? rit Duo, avant de revenir au sujet de départ. Je suis très heureux que ça se soit bien passé entre eux.

- Ils sont sur un petit nuage, confirme Heero. Qu'est-ce qui coince, chéri ?

- J'ai peur… Ayame m'affirme qu'elle nous aime tels que nous sommes et je la crois, mais maintenant que notre fils connait les joies de la sexualité, j'ai peur qu'il nous voit sous un autre angle. Qu'il réalise pleinement ce que nous faisons et qu'il en soit choqué, voire…

- Chuuut, le coupe doucement Heero d'une caresse sur ses lèvres. Yukito t'a-t-il dit quelque chose qui t'aies mis la puce à l'oreille ?

- Non.

- As-tu surpris un regard étrange, ou un sourire gêné ?

- Non. Toki veille toujours à nous donner le meilleur de lui-même…

- Nous avons déjà abordé le sujet de l'homosexualité avec lui et à plusieurs reprises.

- Oui, mais ça restait théorique, 'ro !

- Tu te rappelles ce qu'il nous a dit, juste avant de partir pour ce fameux week-end ?

- Oui, mais…

- « Vous êtes mes parents, mes _vrais_ parents et rien ne pourra jamais changer ça. », le coupe-t-il en rapportant les mots de leur fils.

- Tu penses bien que cela me rassure, mais…

- Il t'a pris dans ses bras, tout à l'heure, lorsque nous étions sur le départ, l'interrompt-il encore. Il t'a serré très fort contre lui en te disant de rester bien au chaud dans mes bras pour ne pas attraper froid. Il t'a rappelé combien il est fier de nous et combien il se sent chanceux et privilégié d'être entré dans notre vie. S'il n'a pas réussi à briser tes craintes, je vais le faire : Yukito sait pertinemment ce qui se passe sexuellement entre deux hommes, mais il n'en a jamais fait une obsession. Au contraire, il n'en a été que plus tolérant et libre dans sa tête. Il est bien plus doux et attentionné que beaucoup d'hétéros… Yukito nous aime pour ce que nous sommes en tant qu'âmes, pas pour ce que nous paraissons être aux yeux de certains autres.

Méditatif, Duo niche son visage dans le cou de son mari qui, lui aussi, garde le silence pendant un court instant avant d'éclaircir un autre point.

- J'ai discuté avec notre belle-fille pendant que Jeff, Akito, Quatre et toi débattiez sur les tétines et doudous…

A ce souvenir, Duo sourit contre sa peau.

- Elle m'a dit que tu t'inquiétais de ne pas être une femme, poursuit-il.

- Oh, ça.

- Oui, _ça_.

- Ne va surtout pas dramatiser, mon amour, le prévient-il en sortant le nez de son cou. Je suis pleinement épanoui, heureux et satisfait d'être ton _homme_, mais ça n'empêche qu'Ayame n'aura jamais de belle-mère, s'il s'avère que mon poussin et elle restent ensemble, ce que nous espérons tous.

- Hn… Je suppose que je dois faire avec ?

- Où c'est que t'as appris à supposer ? se moque gentiment Duo, qui lui confirme par la même occasion que oui, il devra se contenter de ce qu'il pense de lui-même.

- Baka ! répond-il en souriant.

- Peut-être que je devrais appeler Yukito pour le rassurer ?

- Je te vois venir, _kitsune no_… Notre fils n'a pas besoin d'être rassuré à plus de minuit. Il va très bien et il est en parfaite sécurité chez les Winner dans les bras de son élue.

- Oh ! je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour ça… Toki est un grand garçon !

- Absolument.

- Bon, bah… On n'a plus qu'à aller se coucher.

- Seulement si tu m'as confié tout ce qui te tracasse.

- Oui, oui ! Je t'ai tout dit ! affirme-t-il.

Pour en être certain, Heero ancre plus sûrement encore son regard au sien, le temps d'une lente caresse sur sa joue.

- Soif ?

- Un peu, oui. Mais j'ai surtout sommeil, dit-il avant de bailler et de s'étirer comme un félin.

Heero ne résiste pas et l'embrasse tendrement, puis se fait un plaisir de l'entraîner jusqu'au lit.

- Fais de _doux rêves_, _tenshi no_, murmure-t-il en pressant son corps coulé contre son dos.

- Je vais passer une excellente nuit, mon amour, mais pour faire de _doux rêves_, je dois rester éveillé pour pouvoir vous contempler, toi et notre fils.

Profondément touché, Heero resserre son étreinte en enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux.

- Tu veux avoir le dernier mot, c'est ça ? le taquine-t-il dans l'espoir de maîtriser les battements de son cœur.

Duo sourit.

- Au fait, j'y pense ! Ca ne serait pas cette nuit que J12 rediffuse la suite et fin de ce fameux documentaire scientifique que tu suis avec teeellement d'intérêt ?

- Jaloux ?

- Non, puisque je peux être avec toi… Donc, c'est bien cette nuit ?

- Oui, mais tu as sommeil, lui rappelle-t-il. Et tu sais bien que je peux tout à fait le télécharger dès que j'aurais un peu de temps.

- Oui, comme je sais aussi que tu adores le regarder la nuit… Alors, hop ! à la pièce TV, décrète-t-il en se levant.

- Duo, tu dors debout.

- Ah, non ! mais moi, je vais dormir pendant que toi, tu te feras plaisir... Grrr ! Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire, 'ro !

Heero garde son sourire coquin.

- Tout ce que je veux, c'est rester dans tes bras, peu importe où l'on se trouve, explique encore Duo.

- Je crois que la planète entière le sait.

- Te moques pas et dépêches-toi ! Que tu aies raté un morceau du début, ce n'est pas grave, tu comprendras quand même, mais moi, je tombe de sommeil.

- Je remarque tout de même qu'il te reste suffisamment d'énergie pour parler, déclare-t-il en quittant leur lit à son tour.

- Tu te moques de moi, là ?

- Tu crois ?

- 'M'en fiches !

- Triple baka ! s'amuse Heero en les installant confortablement devant l'écran de télévision géant et ultra fin du home cinéma.

Pour la forme, Duo prend la peine de baragouiner quelques sons, mais sombre bien vite dans la première étape de l'endormissement…

- Je peux mettre le casque, propose Heero au bout de quelques minutes.

- Non, surtout pas ! conteste Duo en relevant le nez de son cou. Ça me gênerait…

- D'avantage que le son ?

- Rien ne me dérange plus que de ne pas pouvoir respirer ton odeur et sentir ta chaleur, 'ro, explique-t-il en se serrant davantage contre lui.

Et tandis que Duo lui dépose un énième baiser dans le cou, – une sorte de rituel avant le coucher - Heero repositionne leur fauteuil, large et rembourré, qui leur permet d'être allongés, les jambes surélevées et le dossier incliné de telle façon qu'Heero puisse suivre son émission tout en permettant à son mari d'amorcer sa nuit…

•

Deux heures plus tard, son documentaire terminé, la télé éteinte, Heero continue d'écouter la respiration lente et profonde de son compagnon et d'observer son corps se mouvoir en de petits mouvements incontrôlés.

Puis, il décide finalement de ne pas retourner à leur chambre et de finir la nuit ici.

Mais connaissant son mari, Heero sait que Duo aura besoin d'une couverture. Que malgré ce qu'il affirme, il finit par avoir froid même s'il dort dans ses bras.

Heero remue à peine pour se dégager en douceur que Duo sort de sa somnolence.

- Quoua… ? réagit-il avec lenteur en enfouissant son visage dans son cou comme si Heero le braquait avec une lampe torche.

- Je vais chercher une couverture.

- Nooon… pas besoiiin… dit-il tout en s'efforçant de peser de tout son poids plume sur lui. Bouge paaas, 'rooo… _please_…

- D'accord, capitule Heero en le serrant très fort contre lui. Bonne nuit, _tenshi no_.

- Mhmmmm… yeu aime… tente-t-il d'articuler.

Heero sourit largement.

- Je t'aime aussi, Duo. De tout mon être.

Heero ne s'abandonne pas au sommeil tout de suite. Non, il est bien trop fasciné par son compagnon. Il adore trop l'observer, respirer son odeur, le toucher, l'étreindre… Tout ceci pour être certain qu'ils ne seront jamais séparés. Qu'il pourra toujours, toujours, vivre auprès de celui qui fait battre son cœur, seconde après seconde.

- yai froiid… finit par se plaindre Duo d'une voix pleine de sommeil.

Heero sourit une nouvelle fois, mais se hâte d'aller chercher de quoi maintenir sa chaleur corporelle.

- 'rooo ! râle-t-il.

- Je ne peux pas être en deux endroits en même temps, _kitsune no._

Duo grogne de mécontentement.

- 'pêches-toiii !

Heero revient rapidement reprendre sa place, Duo se hâtant de l'agripper fermement à nouveau.

- T'as pas pris celle qui pique ? parvient-il à dire clairement, le départ physique d'Heero l'ayant suffisamment alerter pour le réveiller complètement.

- Bien sûr que non, _baka_.

- C'est pas yentil !

- Rendors-toi, mon amour. Tout de suite.

- Mhmmm…

- Fais de beaux rêves.

- Toi… ozi… peut-il encore prononcer alors qu'Heero lui prodigue un divin massage du cuir chevelu. Mhmmm… chest bon…

•

_**Plus tard, dans la matinée…**_

•

Yukito et Ayame arrivent au ryokan, comme prévu.

- Y a pas un bruit, c'est normal ? l'interroge Ayame.

- Non, répond Yukito. Dad' peut faire la grasse mat', mais 'pa est un lève tôt. Et surtout, ils savent que nous venons petit-déjeuner avec eux, ce matin… Attends-moi au salon, je vais voir s'ils préfèrent rester seuls, finalement.

- D'accord. Je vais préparer du thé. Que nous restions ou non, ils auront de quoi commencer leur journée.

- Merci !

Le jeune homme va frapper à la porte de la chambre parentale.

Comme ses pères ne manquent jamais de lui répondre, Yukito sait que s'il n'obtient aucune réponse, c'est que ses parents ne se trouvent pas dans la pièce, tout simplement.

Il n'a jamais eu à ouvrir leur porte sans y être invité pour savoir s'ils y sont ou non, au risque de les surprendre.

Il ne réfléchit pas longtemps au deuxième lieu possible de couchage pour y avoir dormi plus d'une nuit durant son enfance…

Il toque doucement à la porte de la pièce ciné.

- Entre !

Yukito s'exécute et rencontre aussitôt le regard bleu cobalt de son père.

- Bonjour, mon poussin, chuchote Duo, alors toujours allongé sur son mari encore endormi.

- Bonjour, _dad'_, chuchote-t-il en retour. Ayame et moi pouvons revenir à un autre moment, si vous préférez.

- Non, non ! J'arrive. C'est seulement que je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de la vision de ton père dormant au-delà de cinq heures du matin.

- C'est surtout que tu m'empêches de me relever, dit Heero.

- Aaah ! tu m'as fait peur, idiot !

Yukito rit.

- Oh, _dad'_ ! C'était prévisible, non ?

- Moui… Ton père se moque de moi !

Heero et son fils se regardent, puis se sourient d'un air entendu.

- Je rejoins Ayame en cuisine.

- On vous rejoint vite ! promet Duo en se levant.

- Prenez votre temps ! dit encore leur fils en se détournant pour les laisser se préparer…

- 'ro, tu aurais dû me réveiller, lui reproche-t-il gentiment en entrant dans la douche. Je perds toute notion du temps quand je suis dans tes bras.

- Je te signale que c'est moi qui étais censé être endormi et toi, être réveillé.

- Faux ! rétorque Duo en pointant son index sur le nez d'Heero.

Celui-ci lèvre un sourcil.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, 'ro : j'ai une vie de rêve grâce à vous, et plus sûrement grâce à toi. Dans mes rêves prémonitoires, c'est toi qui avais le plus d'influence sur moi, de pouvoir…

- Tout ça pour te disculper ?

Duo sourit avec malice.

Et alors que son mari s'avance un peu plus vers lui, Duo recule du dernier pas possible avant de se retrouver le dos contre la paroi murale de la douche.

- Ils sont là, 'ro…

- Comme cela a déjà été le cas à maintes reprises… lui rappelle-t-il en comblant le faible espace les séparants encore.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps… prétend-il, alors qu'il est tout _disposé_ à les satisfaire tous les deux.

- Pas pour tout, c'est vrai, mais pour _ça_, si, assure Heero.

Duo se mord la lèvre, mais le repousse gentiment.

- J'aurais au moins essayé, déclare Heero avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

- Tu sais bien que je n'aurais pas résisté longtemps si tu avais décidé d'insister, 'ro…

- Mais tu préfères la douche froide pour ce matin.

- Oui, désolé.

- Ce n'est que partie remise.

Duo lui sourit tendrement.

- Merci de me comprendre.

- Je connais tes _besoins_ et combien tu détestes l'eau froide. Que tu décides de subir une double frustration parce que notre fils et sa princesse sont dans notre cuisine ne m'interpelle qu'à moitié.

- Oui… dit-il en toisant la pomme de douche.

- Allez, courage ! Nos anges nous attendent…

- Oui… j'y vais… je vais le faire… hésite-t-il pourtant.

Pendant une longue et interminable minute…

- Un coup de main, peut-être ? propose Heero en entourant sa taille.

Ce qui a pour effet de…

- 'rooo…

- Toi qui désires te rendre sans combattre, tu me sembles bien long à venir, chéri.

Duo se mord sévèrement la lèvre, son désir plus affirmé que jamais.

- J'ai changé d'avis, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

- Vraiment ? se moque Heero qui commence déjà à le caresser.

- D'accord… pour un coup de main, mais… pas de… pas de coup de _reins_… 'ro… parvient-il à se faire entendre tout en soupirant et gémissant de plaisir contre son épaule, les mains fourrageant dans les cheveux bruns de son bienfaiteur.

Heero sourit en coin, puis entreprend de mettre son mari au supplice, histoire que Duo n'oublie jamais qu'on ne frustre pas un Yuy sans en subir les conséquences…

•

_**Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard,**_

_**au salon…**_

•

- Oh ! sursaute Ayame, alors occupée à vérifier qu'il ne manque rien sur la table. Bonjour, Duo. Bonjour, Heero.

- Bonjour, Ayame, répond Heero en lui souriant. La table est magnifique, merci d'avoir tout préparé avec Yuki.

- C'est normal ! assure-t-elle en lissant une serviette en tissu qui semble être pliée de travers.

- N'en fais pas trop, ma princesse… intervient Duo en venant la serrer dans ses bras un court instant. Bonjour, ma belle. Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ? Enfin, se reprend-il en se mordant la lèvre. Pardon, je…

Ayame rit avec discrétion, comme à son habitude.

- Yuki dort comme un loir !

Duo lui sourit, soulagé de sa réaction.

- Vous avez fait vite, remarque son fils en revenant de la cuisine, avec ce qui ressemble à un gros livre coincé sous le bras.

- On a juste pris une douche rapide, se justifie Duo avec un sourire embarrassé. C'est tout, juste ça et on est venu aussi vite que possible… ici... On est venu ici, pas là-bas ! s'embourbe-t-il en subissant une bouffée de chaleur, tant il est mal à l'aise. De toute façon, je vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire d'autre ! Je veux dire… Non ? termine-t-il en se raclant la gorge.

Yukito échange un rapide regard entendu avec Heero, puis agite le paquet qu'il tient dans les mains.

- Toki, mon poussin, s'illumine Duo, toute gêne envolée. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je n'en suis pas certain, mais il semblerait que ce soit un cadeau, répond Heero, derrière lui.

Duo se retourne pour lui assener une petite tape sur le torse, bien que cela ressemble plus à une caresse, tandis que les deux jeunes gens rient de bon cœur.

- Asseyons-nous et voyons ce que ça peut bien être… propose Yukito. Papa, tu me passes ta tasse que je te serve ?

- Merci.

- _Daddy_, du chocolat chaud, comme d'habitude ?

- Voui… accepte-t-il avec circonspection, en observant tour à tour son fils se servant du thé au lait et celle qu'il considère comme sa fille, manger ses céréales. Allez, quoi ! Tokiii !

Tous rient, une fois encore…

- Je suis fier de toi, _tenshi no_. Tu as tenu toute une minute avant de réclamer, tu es en net progrès.

- Vous êtes témoins : 'ro se moque de moi !

Pour toute réponse, Yukito lui tend leur cadeau que Duo déballe à la vitesse de la lumière.

- Euh… commence leur fils. C'est votre cadeau _à tous les deux_. 'pa pourrait peut-être le déballer avec toi ?

- C'est _moi_ que ton père déballe et tous les soirs ! répond naturellement Duo, sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il a osé dire à son fils, tant son esprit est accaparé par le contenu mystérieux de cette boite rectangulaire et peu profonde, et qu'il veut découvrir au plus vite.

Une poignée de secondes suffisantes pour que Yukito lance un regard satisfait à son père, Heero.

- Ce qu'il m'agace ce ruban ! râle Duo avant de s'immobiliser au-dessus du paquet enfin ouvert… ou déchiqueté, c'est selon.

Au fond de cette boîte en carton recyclé, Duo et Heero se voient.

Ils se voient à travers le regard d'un autre.

_*A travers le regard de notre fils*_ comprennent-ils rapidement.

Alors que les yeux d'Heero brillent de joie, ceux de Duo s'embuent de larmes, ce qui l'empêche de contempler plus longuement le petit tableau en format paysage, les représentant tous les deux.

Ils reconnaissent la première photo d'eux deux prise par Yukito, peu de temps après son emménagement définitif au ryokan.

Ils se souviennent, aussi clairement que si cette scène s'était déroulée la veille, que leur fils leur avait demandé de dire, afin de sourire à l'objectif : « vous devez dire : Yukito est notre fiiils ! »

- C'est au cours d'une de nos promenades autour du lac que nous avons rencontré cet artiste peintre… commence Yukito en observant particulièrement les réactions de Duo. Il… J'aime son trait, la façon dont il crayonne le monde, enfin ce qu'il perçoit, quoi !

Duo lève enfin son visage vers le sien, signe qu'il est tout à fait attentif à son explication.

- J'ai toujours aimé vous faire des cadeaux, mais cette fois-ci, c'est différent. Je vis quelque chose de très fort avec Ayame et j'ai réalisé tout un tas de trucs…

- Yuki…, le gronde Ayame.

- Je sais, j'aurais pu trouver autre chose que « trucs » mais je préfère me concentrer sur ce que je ressens, plutôt que sur la sonorité harmonieuse des mots.

- Continue, Toki… s'il te plait, le presse Duo, avide de ce que son fils a semble-t-il envie de lui confier.

- Eh bien, je suis retourné à notre chambre pour prendre ma photo…

- Tu as emporté une photo de nous dans ta valise, alors que tu partais en week-end amoureux ? s'étonne Duo.

- Evidemment ! J'ai toujours eu une photo de vous dans mes affaires. J'ai besoin de vous voir et d'avoir la sensation que vous êtes toujours à mes côtés.

Duo se remet à pleurer. De grosses larmes chaudes et silencieuses qui font douter son fils.

- Continue, le rassure Heero d'une voix douce et posée, tandis qu'il caresse le dos et les épaules de Duo en signe de soutien.

- D'accord… Donc… euh… Je suis revenu vers cet homme et lui ai demandé de reproduire cette image, non pas telle que n'importe qui peut la voir, mais à travers _mon_ regard, _mon_ ressenti.

- Nous étions tous les trois très excités par cette idée, précise Ayame.

- Oui, se souvient Yukito. Nous avons longuement discuté. Je lui ai raconté mon histoire, la vôtre, plus la nôtre. Il fallait qu'il comprenne…

- Quoi donc ? parvient à articuler Duo, un peu plus calme, à présent que son mari et ami de toujours l'entoure complètement de sa chaleur.

- Que je vous aime du plus profond de mon être. Que l'amour transcende les liens du sang et ne fait pas cas du paraître. Je veux que _toi_, _dad'_, tu sois totalement convaincu que je t'aime tout entier. Je veux que vous vous voyez, 'pa et toi, tels que je vous vois depuis toujours : en force, en protection, en tendresse et en lumière. Que votre union ne m'a jamais choqué, ni dérangé et plus encore, aujourd'hui. Au contraire, vous avez dû vivre des moments difficiles… Je respecte ça, votre courage et votre lutte à toujours faire au mieux… _Dad'_, je voudrais tant que tu comprennes, que tu réalises… Tu es comme une mère pour moi et je suis très sérieux ! Je n'ai plus jamais ressenti aucun manque depuis que je vous ai trouvé. Si seulement tu pouvais me croire ! termine-t-il en lançant un regard désespéré à son père, Heero.

Submergé par ce flot d'émotions, Duo ne peut qu'aller étreindre son fils...

- Je te crois… assure-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Je crois en toi…

- Merci, _dad'_. Si tu n'avais pas voulu croire en nous, mon bonheur n'aurait pas pu être complet.

- On voit que t'as discuté avec ton père, toi ! dit-il pour tenter de se ressaisir.

- Vous m'avez enseigné le meilleur de vous-même. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est toi, le meilleur ! répond Duo, toujours en larmes. Je t'aime, Yukito...

- Je t'aime, moi aussi, dit-il encore avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Reste toujours bien au chaud dans les bras de papa, promis ?

- Promis, mon ange, dit-il en s'écartant légèrement pour s'essuyer les yeux.

- Je ne pourrais pas avoir l'esprit tranquille, autrement.

- J'ai du scotch double face en réserve, mon cœur. Je ne vais plus décoller d'Heero pour jusqu'à la fin de nos jours ! plaisante-t-il avant de rire.

Signe qu'il s'est apaisé en profondeur.

- Mission accomplie ! lance Heero à son fils en venant le gratifier d'une tendre accolade.

- J'ai le droit de soupirer, maintenant ?

Heero sourit.

- Jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves toute ta légèreté.

- Je n'ai qu'à regarder _dad'_ retrouver la sienne pour ça… Préviens-moi s'il rechute.

- Je sais qu'il ne replongera plus.

- Hn., répond son fils en observant Duo qui discute avec Ayame.

- Oh ! moi, je n'ai rien fait d'autre que regarder et écouter ! est-elle en train de dire.

- C'est la base de tout, _princesse_. Merci.

- Et si on le prenait, ce petit-déjeuner ? propose Yukito.

- Oui et j'ai super faim, en plus ! se lâche Duo en reprenant sa place. Alors, vous avez prévu de faire quoi, aujourd'hui ? s'intéresse-t-il en faisant disparaître les dernières larmes qui s'attardent encore sur ses joues.

- Je passe une partie de la journée avec Ahsen pour… euh… finir mon devoir, les informe-t-il, l'air de rien.

Ce qui fait sourire ses pères.

- Mes parents nous ont invité à dîner, ce soir, les renseigne-t-elle ensuite.

- Comment prennent-ils le fait que leur fille unique n'ait pas attendu d'être mariée avant de convoler en justes noces ? s'enquiert Heero.

- Bien, juge-t-elle. De toute façon, je ne leur laisse pas le choix ! C'est mon corps, ma vie et mon Yuki, décrète-t-elle en faisant preuve d'une toute nouvelle assurance.

Heero et Duo ressentent bien toute la force de caractère de leur belle-fille et sont certains qu'elle saura définir les limites à ne pas dépasser.

- Alors comme ça, toi aussi, tu as des « petites réactions émotionnelles », adresse Duo à Ayame avant de glousser contre son bol de chocolat chaud.

- Comment ça ? l'interroge-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

- Baka ! lâche Heero en souriant en coin. N'écoutez pas tout ce que Duo peut bien raconter.

Les deux jeunes gens se sourient.

- Je vous souhaite de faire de beaux et doux rêves, les enfants… déclare Duo. Et si votre vie semble tourner au cauchemar, n'hésitez pas une seconde à venir nous trouver. J'ai fait l'erreur de m'isoler lorsque cela m'est arrivé, alors je serai en mesure de vous écouter. C'est à ça que servent les parents : à guider les jeunes poussins.

- _Daaad'_ ! se plaint Yukito.

- Ne me remercie pas, mon lapin. C'est bien naturel de faire en sorte que son chaton puisse faire ses griffes en toute sécurité. N'es-tu pas de mon avis, 'ro ?

- Hn.

- 'pa, t'es pas cool ! Ayame, ne ris pas !

- Bois ton lait, mon minou ! lui conseille encore Duo.

- _Daaaaaad'_ !

**FIN**

**ღ**

* * *

**Note :**

(1) Fubuki : tempête de neige

•

**Note de fin :**

Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai d'autres histoires en tête, mais je sais que je n'enverrai rien à ma chère Lysanea avant de longs mois… Si je le fais.

Ne m'en voulez pas, je suis une lectrice avant tout.

Bien sûr, j'ai très envie de créer dossier sur dossier, mais je préfère vous mettre au parfum : cela me prend du temps.

Vous m'avez réservé un très bel accueil, encore une fois, et je vous en remercie de tout cœur !

Comme je le répète souvent : cela me donne envie d'écrire et de poster…

Mais autant produire quelque chose d'excitant à lire, quelque chose qui suscite tout un tas d'émotions… Alors, je pose mes idées et vois si elles valent le coup d'être proposées aux lecteurs et lectrices coquins de ffnet XD

Je vous promets d'essayer, vous embrasse, vous souhaite bon courage et une excellente fin d'année !

Pour clore ce dossier : pour qu'il y ait une fin, il doit y avoir un début. Merci mille fois, ma chère Lysanea !

**Kisu très fort !**

**Yuy ღ**


End file.
